The Lost Assassin
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: His name is Kallua Zaoldyeck, known as the next heir of the Zaoldyeck family.He is special and a genius including in assassination and nen, triple star hunter only when he is 12. A joy and pride for all the assassins in the Zaoldyeck Family. Yet despite that, he is actually lost and only obey for he almost had no will for himself. What happens when he is in new yet familiar place?
1. Family X Kallua x Dissapear?

Thank you very much for clicking the link for this story. This story would be mostly about my OC here, some stories would be altered. In this fic, Gon would be female. Hope you enjoy reading this.

Reviews would be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter but I wish I do.

 **Chapter 1: Family X Kallua X Disappear?**

It was an usual day for him..

"All right everyone! Breakfast is ready" Gon said, yelling from the kitchen.

Gon Freecs is now Gon Zaoldyeck. A woman who is now 30 years old with a long wavy and a bit curly raven and green streaks hair. She had slight tanned, smooth yet delicate skin (which is really a surprise considering she is a hunter and used to travel a lot) She had a hourglass figure and her eyes are hazel that are shining brightly in happiness, she giggles as she feels her beloved presence as a pair of his hands are now circling her petite waist.

"Need any help?" A cool yet gentle and soothing voice was whispered through her ear. Hearing his voice makes Gon sigh in content as she leaned back on his broad chest and letting out a happy mewl.

The one who does so was none other than Killua Zaoldyeck who is now 30 years old as well. He has a slightly long that it reach his neck and spiky silver hair. He had a pale skin and had a lean yet muscular form. His sapphire eyes are shining brighter as they are meeting her hazel eyes. Giving his wife a small smile before he goes to kiss her cheek, earning another giggle from Gon which is sounded like a sweet birdsong for him.

Gon begins to smile before spun around and gives her husband a quick yet a chaste kiss. After that the two shared a laugh, as they are simply happy with each other.

"Well, you can help me to set the table, Killua" Gon said before smiled.

Killua nodded and setting out the table while Gon takes the food. Moments later, a figure was shown standing next to Killua. Killua slightly jumped at the sudden presence, his skills must have gone dull from all of that working for him not to notice his son's presence.

"Seriously, are you trying to make me getting a heart attack!? Kallua!" Killua exclaims as he gives his son a glare.

"Sorry Papa. I thought you would notice since I didn't even use zetsu to hide my presence" Kallua said, bowing his head to apologize.

Kallua Zaoldyeck, the first son of Killua and Gon Zaoldyeck. He is 12 years old right now, he had a silver hair and sapphire cat eyes shape like his father but different hair style as he have long sideburns until it reaches his waist then spiky hair on top before it is followed down by long, smooth, silky straight hair. He had pale skin just like his father, he has a lean and has muscular form. He is currently wearing his school uniform, light grey shirt then dark grey blazer with red stripe and black pants. Also, he is now the heir of the Zaoldyeck after his father. He is cold and emotionless towards other people but he is showing a bit expression towards his family (make it exception in Killua's family)

"Yeah, your skills have definitely improved. I'm impressed, at this rate, you might be able to surpass me at any moment" Killua said as he still sets the table.

Kallua shook his head "Don't be so modest Papa. It's obvious that you are still stronger than me" Kallua said and take a seat.

Few seconds after that, footsteps was heard and everyone know the owner of those light yet graceful footsteps.

"Good morning, Killia" Killua said the moment he sees his daughter, walking towards them.

"Morning Killia" Kallua said, giving her a small smile.

"Morning Dad, morning Kallua-nii" Kallua smiled as she took a seat next to her brother.

Killia Zaoldyeck, the second daughter of both Killua and Gon Zaoldyeck. She is also have a silver hair like her father, although her hair is long , his brother hair is way longer than hers but she had her mother's hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. She had curves as well despite she is only 10 years old. She is wearing her uniform, dark grey sailor with red ribbon nearby her neck and on the each side of her sleeves with dark knee length skirt. She is not an assassin and had no desire to be one as she just wants to be normal.

As the food has being placed, the family begins to dig in.

"Too bad that the twins are not here" Killia said, starting conversation.

"It can't be helped; the two of them are having a field trip after all. That is why they are not here" Killua said.

"Kallu? Are you going to be home late again, today?" Gon asked.

"Yes Mama. I have school president duty after school,, then sword training with uncle Hiei then assassination training" Kallua said.

Killia pouted cutely "You are always home late. Can't you just skip them, I want you to play with me, Kallua-nii~"

Before, Killia used to pick on Kallua but now over the years, she develops a brother complex feelings towards Kallua.

"Don't be selfish Killia, Kallua is responsible. He would never skip any duties that are given to him" Killua said.

"That's true but there are times that you should take it easy Kallu. Next time, make sure to come home early alright?" Gon asked Kallua with a smile.

And Kallua replies it with a smile as well then nodded "Sure, Mama"

After the small talk in dining table, Killua goes inside his car before going to his company. He didn't forget to give his wife a goodbye kiss of course, it was already their routine.

The two siblings go out from their house to go to school after saying their farewell towards their parents. They walk together and chat for a while before another person comes to join them.

"Morning Killia! Good morning Kall-Chan~"

Kallua inwardly shivered, he knows the owner of that annoying voice but Killia didn't mind. Instead she wave her hand towards that person.

"Good morning Fraze" Killia greets her cousin happily.

Fraze Freecs are the adopted son of Hiei Jaganshi Freecs and that makes him the cousin of Kallua and Killia. He is currently 14 years old, with a short yet dark orange-brownish hair and crimson eyes that are strangely the same as his adopted father. His skin is a bit more tanned than Killia's. He is wearing the same uniform as Kallua but his undershirt is white. Currently he is in love with Kallua that is definitely an unrequited love. His hobby is definitely bothering Kallua and stalking him while the second is sword training. All in all, he almost has the same personality as Hisoka considering they are always spending time together, it is no surprise.

"Kall-chan~ Aren't you going to hug me?" Fraze said, smiling.

"Get away from me" Kallua said darkly and glaring with so much hatred at Fraze before shoving Killia to his side so that she is in the middle in between both of them.

"Aww~ You're no fun Kall-chan, but that is what I love the most about you" Fraze said, drooling a bit.

"I'm so going to puke" Kallua said, completely trying himself so hard not to punch his cousin. He didn't want to show violence towards his little sister so he held back. At least in their family rules are `family can't kill each other' but Kallua knows that as long as he didn't kill Fraze then beating him is allowed right!? He is so tempted to do that.

"There- There" Killia said soothingly, trying to calm her brother despite the dark aura coming out at him.

The three of them are finally arrived towards the Hunter school. The hunter school are built for students that wanted to be hunters and it was built by the idea of Gon Zaoldyeck as the member of the Zodiac Twelve who wants to give people educate about hunters and supported by Killua Zaoldyeck as a company president for sure. The school is like a normal school since it teaches normal subjects such as math, Physics, Chemistry and etc but there is also fighting lesson in the schools. The teacher are all hunters as they teach the students, some students can choose that they are learning to become hunters directly from the hunters and take the exam or they just graduate as normal students. It is basically the choice of the students in hunter school.

Actually Kallua is already a hunter, a black list hunter. He gets the license when he is six years old and become a single star hunter at the age of seven before he finally becomes a second star hunter at the age of nine and finally he is a triple star hunter at this age now. So there is no need for him to go to school but because his parents are the one who made the school, Kallua being asked to help as the school president. He is a genius after all, always number one in studies and sport in school.

"Well Kall-chan. I'll see you later, love you~" Fraze said and blows a kiss before leaving which makes Kallua held his pounding head in agony while Killia sighed.

"C'mon Kallua-nii. You shouldn't be late, you are the school president after all" Killia said.

"Yeah, I know" Kallua said and open his locker.

Brugh! Srak! Duk!

Bunch of love letters and some gifts scattered all over the floor. Kallua is popular as well, known as the Casanova due to his gentle personality towards girls, he is also able to say embarrassing things without embarrassing himself. Many guys said that not only Kallua has silver hair, he has silver tongue as well (get the joke?). That is definitely a personality that he gains from his mother, saying anything honest that comes in their mind.

"Kallua-nii~"

A dark aura is shown from Killia. She is only learning the basic of the four principles of the nen but her dark aura able to make Kallua the triple star hunter shudder. Kallua slowly facing his little sister who is looking at him with a dark look.

"You are not going out with any girls, right?" Killia said in eerie tone, she is really possessive with her brother to the point she won't allow her brother to have a relationship.

Kallua sigh at his little sister's possessiveness "Just cut that out Killia, you know me well after all. Do you think I would do that?" Kallua said as he emptying his locker.

The dark aura disappearing.

"Perhaps, you didn't believe me?" Kallua asked as he looks at Killia straight from the eye.

Killia went silent for a while before blushed.

"N- No way. Of course I believe you, Kallua-nii" Killia said before hugging her brother.

"Alright, alright. Good girl" Kallua said with a small smile and pat her head.

"Kallua-nii~" Killia look up at her brother and smiled in daze.

Everyone who witnesses this scene can only sweatdrop and jawdrop while thinking the same thing.

`They look like lovers instead of siblings'

After that the two sibling part ways to their own class together. As he is no longer with his little sister, his bright sapphire eyes has now become dull and dark and he has a cold look. He is only showing a bit expression towards his family but towards the stranger? He is just going to ignore them mostly although he tries to be kind towards the girls as that is what his mother always told him to do so, guess he is truly an obedient child towards his family.

When Kallua come inside his class, most students come and look at him with admiration although there are some looking scared and intimidated just by his mere presence. Kallua didn't utter any single word of greeting, he is just silently goes towards his seat and taking out his book then studying the ancient language. Studying is his hobby after all and he always read a lot of books, no matter how complex it is.

The teacher comes in and the class started, teaching about some mysterious creatures that are found in the Numere Wetlands. Kallua just casually ignored the teacher and continued to his book although actually, as he reads the book, his ears are finely tuned towards the teacher explanations. What a genius he is.

"Kallua? Mind sharing towards everyone what is the name of the giant-man eating tortoise that lives in the Numere Wetlands?" The teacher asked

Eyes not leaving his book but nevertheless, he answered "The Noggin Lugging Tortoise"

"Correct" The teacher dejectedly said and gripped the chalk too tight until it snapped. Seems that the teacher wants Kallua to fail really badly even if it is only once.

The girls are squealed at his genius answer, Kallua politely giving them a small smile before continuing his book, ignoring the silent gaze that being given by the guys. They are definitely scared to glare at the Heir of the Zaoldyeck, they are too cowardly to do that.

"It's dodge ball time!"

Students are trying to keep up with the teachers that are throwing the ball with quite an enormous speed. Kallua easily receiving it and striking back, the teachers are not using nen so making it much more easier.

After all, only a handful of students in the hunter school that learn nen and promised not to teach it to anyone that are not hunters. That is why only 97% of the students are not nen user while the 3% are nen user. Except for the teachers that are hunters, all of them are nen users. That is why students that are a hunter and nen user in the school are called elite and Kallua is one of them.

All in all, all this day are just normal for Kallua.

"Kallua-nii~ since the shool is already over, I'm going back home. Try to go back home as early as possible, okay?" Killia said as she's about to leave her brother's office.

"Alright, I will try" Kallua said, still not taking his eyes off the mountains of paperwork.

"Bye~" Killia said before leaving.

Kallua just silently do his paperwork. Mostly it is about the reports on the activities in school, lately some nen user are rampaging but at least they are not a threat which is quite a disappointment from Kallua.

"Well, at least I have finally finishing all of this paperwork's. I should go to Uncle Hiei's house and meet that Lunatic Fraze- as usual" Kallua mumbled and grumbled as he is now arranging the files then goes to his uncle's house for the sword training.

He finally arrives in the Japanese style house, he invite himself inside and goes towards the tea room and found his uncle is currently wearing a black Japanese yukata and drinking his sweet tea as he watches the koi fishes jumping out from the pool.

"Early as usual" The man said with a deep yet stern voice.

"Of course, uncle Hiei" Kallua nodded as he close the door then he goes to sit across his uncle who is now facing him.

Hiei Jaganshi Freecs, currently 33 years old. He has a spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks, he has crimson and sharp eyes, his skin is quite a regular peach-tan and his muscle could be seen despite he is wearing a loose yukata. He wears a white headband to hide his Jagan that are purple iris.

Hiei watched his nephew with a smirk "Ready for training?"

With a serious gaze, Kallua nodded "Yes, of course"

Right a second Kallua said that, the door of the tea room they are currently inside is now open with a slam force.

"Kall-chan~ You are here" Fraze appears and was about to pounce Kallua but-

His father is now glaring at him which makes Fraze gulp and stop his action on whatever he is about to do. He may be strong but he is really scared of his father, his father is his weaknesses after all. Noticing his uncle had helped him, Kallua sent a grateful look towards his uncle.

"Alright both of you, let's go to the dojo and take your swords immediately the moment both of you step inside" Hiei said as he stands.

"Yes" Both Fraze and Kallua exclaims at the same time.

…..

"Put more forces into it!" Hiei yelled at both of his students.

"Yes!" Both Kallua and Fraze exclaims at the same time. They put more forces on the next swinging of their blades,, causing loud sounds clashing by both of their swords are clashing against each other.

Despite Fraze always crushing on Kallua, Fraze will be serious in sword fighting which makes Kallua relieved that he could spar with his cousin normally although they did ever tried to kill each other once for the experiment of new technique. Luckily Hiei prevent that and after that, Kallua and Fraze has never ever tried to kill each other, just spar normally as usual.

"Alright! That's enough for today!" Hiei exclaims as he cross his arms.

"Yes, Sensei!" Both of them said at the same time again.

"Good, Kallua. You are dismissed, you have to go to your other training right? Just leave the cleaning to Fraze" Hiei said before disappearing.

"What!? That's unfair, father!" Fraze yelled at the spot which his father was there few seconds ago.

"I think I have spent more time in assassination more than sword training so I'll be taking my sword home for more practice. Bye" Kallua said simply after he put his sword strapped on his back.

And just a second he said that, he quickly leaves as well. Not giving Fraze a chance to hug him or even saying goodbye.

"So cold, Kall-chan~ But that just makes me want you more~" Fraze said as he started to tingling.

And Kallua started to shudder as he runs and made his way towards the KuKuroo Mountain.

He didn't bother to take a bus to go there, he's just training himself to run all the way until he arrives towards the famous gate that is also called the Gate of Hades. He opens the gate until the seventh door then goes inside and gets welcomed by Mike. He pets it for a while before rushing to go towards the mansion, he did nodded in greeting for several servants along the way though.

As he arrived inside, he is now greeted by Illumi who is waiting for him and looked at him in stoic. Kallua made the same face, empty and emotionless. The two walk in silence as they go to their training room.

"Today's training would be spar against me. Even though it is only a practice, make sure you put a serious effort in this" Illumi said as he watches Kallua unstrapped his sword on his back and put his stuff away.

Kallua nodded and prepares himself in a fighting stance. Half a second later, Illumi attacks first then countered by Kallua. The two moves on quickly, any ordinary person who witness this fight would be only seeing blur.

"You are getting good but don't let it go to your head. You still have a long way to go" Illumi said, face expressionless as usual as he dodging Kallua's attack that is aimed directly towards him.

"Hn" Kallua grunted and concentrating before launch another surprise attack while hiding his murderous intent. Illumi had to admit, that move just caught him off guard for a moment, and he only realizes the attack after Kallua lets out his murderous intent few seconds later. If Kallua did intend to harm him, he would have received a massive damage by now.

"Next is nen training. This time, we will spar again with nen" Illumi said and use ten.

"Yes" Kallua said in a low voice before activating his ten as well then goes to spar again with nen this time.

"Well, look at the time. Your training has finally finished, you may go back" Illumi said as he looks at his phone then towards Kallua who is trying to control his breathing.

Kallua just nodded silently since he is still breathless. He had small bruises around his arms and Illumi had a cut on his right cheek where Kallua managed to slash him. No hint of pride is shown for Kallua, he knows that only that small mere cut is just nothing to celebrate over.

Kallua pack his stuff silently as he strapped his sword back with a cold and emotionless gaze. When he is in the presence of his father's family, he would be much more expressionless and intimidating than towards the strangers.

"Tell me. Do you have any friends?" Illumi asked suddenly.

"Nope" Kallua answered shorty.

"You want to have one?" Illumi asked again.

Kallua shook his head immediately, showing he truly not wanting to have one"No, that would be troublesome" Kallua said, feeling irritated as he remembering his classmates always bugging him and tries to pried into his business when they are clearly not involved. He is clearly annoyed to the point he swore that having friends is definitely annoying. He definitely has no need for friends and his answer just made Illumi seems to give a satisfied nod.

"You have done well. Just in few more years, you would be able to surpass me and my father. As long as you keep listening to us that is" Illumi said before putting his hand on top of Kallua's head. "Remember that we have high hopes for you now, you better not disappoint us"

Kallua sapphire eyes gone dark, nodding his head as he looks at his sensei's dark and truly never ending deep eyes.

Silence in the air but the look in Kallua's eye was more than enough for an answer for Illumi. He release his hand before leaving and mumbling "Father wants to see you before you go"

"I understand" Kallua said as he picks up his stuff and finally made his way towards his grandfather's room and knock the door.

"Come in" A heavy voice said makes Kallua open the door and come inside, seeing his grandfather looking at him in amused look.

"I'm here grandfather Silva. Did you perhaps have a job for me?" Kallua said as he made his way towards his grandfather and sit across him.

Silva look at his grandson amusingly, he for sure knows that his grandson would definitely become the best assassin ever in the Zaoldyeck history and he would had no problem although compared to his son, Killua. His son sick of killing and wanted to have friends but his grandson doesn't care about killing and didn't even have any desire to have friends. Silva definitely spoils his grandson rotten as he lets Kallua do what he wants or roam whenever he wants, free or not, Kallua would just never stray from the assassins path. Truly dutiful, obedient, smart, special and strong, an ideal assassin he couldn't ask for more.

"Not really. I'm only wanted to see you since it has been quite a while for we have seen each other. Also I noticed that you have grown well" Silva said, amused at his grandson growth.

Kallua nodded, without expression. He knows that despite how much he has grown, he still had a long way to go.

Silva tone has changed to a serious tone "How's **IT**?"

Kallua raise his eyebrow at that, he knows the **IT** that is his grandfather referring to. He didn't like to have this topic but nevertheless, he answers.

" **IT** just fine. Stubborn and haughty as usual" Kallua said as he cross his arms and lean against the couch.

 _Shut up!_

"I see. Well, it is too bad that I have something to do. You may go back now" Silva said as he takes some paper from his desk.

"Yes, excuse me" Kallua said as he stands then leaves without any utter word.

 _I hate you!_

And Kallua could only smirked at that voice, feeling amused so he just said "Yeah, I know"

As Kallua made his way out of the mountain, he can't help but notice he is late now. Killia would be very angry at him right now. Seems he would have a lot to make up for his little sister, Killia would have asking another date for him to make up for making her waiting long for him.

Kallua sighed at that before running as fast as he can, hoping he can go back home faster. As he run, he suddenly notices the changes in the air pressure. It seems to be much windier as well, as Killua calculate the speed of the wind, the pressure, the weight then he began to notice that there is a spark of electricity a bit. His face now had a look of horror.

`Could it be? A dimension portal!?' Kallua thought as he stopped then looked back and he was right.

A dimensional portal that is only few centimeters hovers above and behind him, sucking everything and trying to include him. He knows that if he gets pulled inside, there would be a very high chance that he won't be able to make it back and he might be trapped inside the dimension forever. He feel stupid for stopping, he should have just continued to run to avoid being sucked inside. Quickly, he tries to bend down towards the ground and stab his hand under them so that he may be able to hold himself until the dimensional portal closes back but alas, it was too late.

He is completely paralyzed because of the unstable dimensional rift that passing through him.

`Damn, the dimension waves got me. I can't move now, this is bad' Kallua thought as he tried to pull himself together but his strength was slowly slipping away and the next thing he knows.

He is now completely sucked inside the dimension portal.


	2. Past X Exam X Jealousy

**Chapter 2: Past X Exam X Jealousy**

 _Hey, wake up already!_

Kallua slowly opens his eyes and rubbed his eyes a bit. He remembers that he lost consciousness during the time he was sucked inside the dimension portal. When he sits up and looks at the scene in front of him, he realizes it is a nighttime and there's wide green scenery that is rich with nature. He never thought he is able to get out from the dimension portal, despite he is glad at this fact. He did not know where he is right now.

 _I think you need to find out where you are right now_

Kallua scoffed, it was obvious that he would do that.

"I know, I know. I better look around and find places where there are a lot of people" Kallua said as he stands up and starts to look around before dashing into a high place he can find. He started to easily jump upwards until reaching the high cliff and look at the horizon, letting out a sigh of relief for he can see a city there.

"Ah, so there is a city nearby here" Kallua said as he looks downwards, seeing a quite a thick forest but it was no problem for him for the city wasn't that far from his position as well.

 _Good for you, it would be troublesome for me if you die_

"You know that I always put my live on the line when I'm doing an assassination jobs. Death is not something I am not familiar with" Kallua said blankly before started jumping down from the high cliff and goes jumping from a tree to another with tremendous speed, making him able to reach the city in less than five minutes.

 _Good job for still living then_

Kallua rolled his eyes at that comment. As he arrived at the city and having so many people still walking around and look at the stalls, he can't help but notice the scenery of the place is somehow feels quite familiar.

"Somehow I think I have ever come to this place before" Kallua mumbled as he walks around.

 _You did!? Seriously, you are a guy who is having a memory like photographic memory or maybe you are. If you are familiar then you should be sure of it._

"Yeah but there are some differences" Kallua mumbled again as he looks around, seeing there are some people look at him. Seems it is weird for them to see a student walking around by himself at night, he is still wearing his school uniform after all.

 _Differences?_

Kallua whipped out his cellphone and put it on his ear, he didn't want anyone to think he was crazy by talking to himself "Yeah, I swear that there is supposed to be a ramen shop here but now it's a house!?" Kallua look at the house in a blank stare before tilt his head in confusion at his own question.

 _Geez, did your genius brain turn dumb because of the dimension portal?_

"Like hell! And I have just figured out the answer why" Kallua said as he looks at the board in front of him.

 _Fine genius. Entertain me_

"We are in the past" Kallua said simply.

 _Wait, what? In the past?_

"I remember that I came here when I was 7 for a job in a large building that are supposed to be existing here" Kallua said as he walks over to the huge vacant land. "And in this board, it is said that the project of the large building will start next year. That is why this place seems new but familiar, it's because I'm comparing the place from the future to the past" Kallua explained.

 _Well that sure explains everything, so you know where you are now?_

"This is Zaban city" Kallua said before nodded "No mistaking about it, although in more precise, Zaban city that are 18 years ago"

 _Well, good to know. But what are you going to do now? You are practically stuck in the past and you need to find a way to go back to future_

"I'll find a way to go back, even if I have to build a time machine for that" Kallua said in a serious tone.

 _Well, try and be the first genius to make one then._

Kallua shook his head with a sigh "At least, I need to find a place to stay for now. I think everyone is getting suspicious at me for a student walking around alone at this late of night. I better go before I got reported"

 _Ha, I would love to see you getting reported, that would be quite a sight to look forward to_

Kallua just ignore the voice before he put his cellphone back into his pocket and goes to where he remembers a hotel should be located nearby, it is already exist before long he was born so he just goes there. He was glad that he brought some jenny and able to rent a room despite he is getting some weird looks for his uniform or some other things. Either way, he is thankful he could get a place to stay for few days. As he walks inside his room, he immediately throws himself on the bed.

 _You know, you could have just use your hunter license to rent a room without using money. To think you are a genius and a three star too._

"Too risky" Kallua answered as he looks at the celling. "The back of every license has serial number that identifies the individual of the card and it would be strange if they check mine, which is given to me 18 years in future"

 _Fine, you win. So what are you going to do now?_

"Isn't it obvious?" Kallua shrugged "I'm going to take a hunter exam in this year"

 _Seriously?_

"Yeah I'm serious. I'm going to submit my application tomorrow and just wait for few days for as I remember on this year, the exam site is in the Zaban city" Kallua said.

 _Lucky for you_

"There is something I need to be careful on though" Kallua voice trailed off.

 _Wow, how strange for you to be hesitant. Why?_

Kallua sighed "Obviously I would have to meet my parents in the past. 18 years ago means my parents are both 12 and they are taking hunter exam"

 _Nice! Introduce yourself as their future son then everything would go well, right?_

"Like hell it would. They would think I needed a mental exam, not hunter exam!" Kallua grunted.

 _Well you are very similar with your father. So I think it would worth a try_

Kallua shook his head "No thanks, last time I took your advice which is 5 years ago, it ended up with uncle Hiei goes berserk"

 _I hate it when you are right_

Kallua looks at the window, in his mind, he hopes that he is able to make his way back to future as he is really worried for his family. He tries to clear his head by willing himself to go to sleep, he just hopes that he is not changing the future with him being exist in the past.

Several days later

It is finally the time for Kallua to take the exam, casually he goes to the exam site which is a steak place that makes Kallua always think that the hunter communities always choose the place that people would never think of. Either way, he goes underground with the lift and got number of 77, lucky number and it is his birthday too.

"You could have taken the exam too you know" Kallua mumbled.

 _You are asking me? Why would I!? Boring and no fun at all. I'll just have my fun in watching you_

"That is so you" Kallua muttered and sit to wait for the other contestants.

As he does so, he senses a guy watching him. He recognizes this presence, although that guy is not letting out killer intent, Kallua knows he is barely concealing it. Even though he could feel the stare intensifies, he forces himself not to look back at him.

 _That guy is also here huh? Hisoka. He's evaluating you_

"Yeah and I don't want to come near him obviously" Kallua muttered in almost audible voice as he rolled his eyes.

 _You think he would call you ichigo-chan or strawberry-chan as always?_

Kallua could feel a bit shiver the moment he heard those nicknames "Enough of that. I don't want to hear those nicknames again. Damn, he is coming this way" Kallua slowly stands and walk away, joining some crowds.

 _Looks like you have become his target_

After getting a stare from Hisoka, Kallua had no more energy to talk. After that, a hand is now tapping on his shoulder, he turned and sees Tonpa, a guy he knows well as a rookie crusher. During when he is 7, he comes on him as well, giving him a laxative can of juice. He drinks it and as he is immune to poison, he had no problems with it. He knows that he is for sure going to play the nice guy and offers him a can of juice again and no doubt, he was right.

 _Wow, this guy's trick is the same as always_

Kallua silently nodded at that before he just drinks the can that Tonpa offered, well, it is free after all and no harm will be done for him. Not to mention he is a bit thirsty too, after he finishes drinking, he gives Tonpa a cold look before walking away from him, who is started to shiver.

Few moments of waiting later, as some people are coming. Kallua heard the sound of wheels coming nearby. He knows immediately who is coming, unconsciously, his body began to be tense.

 _So, going to introduce yourself to your father?_

Kallua narrowed his eyes, there is no way he would do that. He looks at the sound direction and sees his father, Killua that is 12 years old. He is a bit surprised, seeing his father look - well- shorter than him. He thought since they are a same age now, their height should be similar.

As Killua look around with bored look, his eyes starting to meet Kallua's and his eyes widen. Must be because they are quite a similar look alike with the same silver hair and sapphire eyes although different hair style and Kallua looks more mature than Killua who looks childish.

Kallua began to move away, not wanting to interact with his father in the past. He fears that he might change the future, he looks back and sees that Tompa is now talking to Killua and offers him his juice, Kallua mentally smirked, it's obvious his father would drink it and for sure, there would be no harm.

 _This is getting boring_

"No choice. We have to wait until all candidate arrives until the time is over" Kallua muttered before sitting to wait for the time until all candidates assemble, After waiting for another few moments, he looks and slightly widen his eyes at the candidate of number 301, no doubt that is his nen sensei, Illumi in disguise.

 _Even your teacher is here. Seems that you would have a hard time to avoid interacting from them all. I think you think too much about future of something, a little bit of talking won't change anything._

"Easy for you to say. Just wait patiently for now" Kallua mumbled as he waits in sitting position.

Another waiting then until Kallua is now seeing Kurapika, Leorio and his mother, Gon. Kallua began to move away again but stopped as he sees Killua who is now staring at Gon who does the same.

 _What? Love at first sight?_

"Enough with your stupid jokes" Kallua shook his head even though he is actually amused. He walks around for few moments, again, avoiding Hisoka who is now already killing someone by turning his victim arms into flower petals. He just blankly look at the scene before leaving again without any word, just walks around for few minutes and hopes that the exam is starting already.

"Ah!"

Kallua sees Gon tripping and the next thing before he could think, he quickly appears in front of her and holds her so that she won't fall. It's like he is hugging his mother now.

GLARE!

Kallua looks back secretly and he sees Killua is now glaring at him. Kallua casually shrugged as he is used to being glared by Killua in future a lot (the reason is definitely because of Gon) while Gon muttering about how she could be so clumsy by tripping in front of so many people.

"Are you alright?" Kallua asked to Gon as he lets go of her.

"Ah right. Thank you- oh" Gon said as she look up to see her savior and gasp in surprise.

Kallua raise his eyebrow slightly "Is something the matter?" Kallua asked softly.

Gon shook her head "Ah no. I'm surprised that you look similar just like him" Gon said as she looks at Killua who turns away and leave. "Are both of you are siblings?" Gon asked in curiosity.

"No, we are not" Kallua said as he looks at Killua as well.

"Oh right, that reminds me" Gon smiled "What's your name? I'm Gon"

Kallua blinked, seeing his mother is still the same, gentle and kind, full of smiles as well. Kallua begin to smile at that, maybe he is quite a soft to his mother.

"Kallua" He answered simply.

 _What happen with I don't want to change the future by interacting with them_

Kallua sighed from hearing that mocking tone. Well, he deserves it after all, he is way too attracted from the light and the warmth his mother emitted after all.

"Wow, your hair is so long and so silky" Gon said in awe as she takes a handful of Kallua's lower part of his hair and feeling how soft it is.

Kallua blinked "Err, thanks?"

KRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Everyone turned in the direction of the sound (Gon grudgingly letting go her hands that are holding Kallua's hair), the moment it stopped, the gate of the dead end of the place is opened upwards, creating loud vibrations. As it opened, a figure of the tall young man who is now declaring that the entry period is ended and hunter exam has finally begun and any people are free to withdraw if they wish to. As no one is withdrawing, there are 404 people who are participating now.

"Alright, please follow me"

The examiner said as all of the candidates follow him, after a brief introduction of him named Satotz, they have to keep following him as they are running now for the examiner has picked up the pace, they have to follow him until they reach the second phase.

"How long do we have to keep running?" Gon asked as they runs.

Kurapika shrugged while Leorio just focusing on running and Kallua just casually runs beside Kurapika, not long after, sound of wheels approaching them, Kallua can see that Killua glaring at him when he spare him a glance.

 _Congrats! Your father has starting to hate you_

Kallua only look in front of him with a blank stare.

"Oi kid! Show some respect for the hunter exam! This is an endurance test! Skateboard is not allowed!" Leorio yells at Killua who is just leisurely passing him with his skateboard.

"Eh? But the examiner only told us to follow him" Gon said as she heard what Leorio just said.

"Who's side are you on, Gon!?" Leorio points at Gon in anger.

"Oh, you are that boy from earlier, hello there" Gon said as she nodded her head and ignored Leorio.

"How old are you?" Killua said as he skates himself next to her.

"12 years old" Gon answered simply.

`Same old as me' Killua thought before he goes off his skateboard with style and run next to Gon.

"So cool" Gon beamed while Killua internally chuckle.

"I'm Killua" Killua said introducing himself.

"Killua? Wow, your name is almost the same with Kallua! You look similar to him as well" Gon smiled as she turned to look at Kallua who tear his gaze away from her.

"Almost same name and almost similar appearance,. Are both of you siblings?" Kurapika asked as he observed the pair look-alikes.

"We are not siblings" Killua and Kallua said in the same time although Killua said it in irritation tone.

 _More like we are father and son, right?_

`I was about to think of that' Kallua thought as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm Gon. Pleased to meet you" Gon said with a smile causing Killua's irritation to fade completely.

"So, what about you ossan?" Killua asked as he turned his head towards Leorio.

Leorio's eyes twitched immediately as a vein is popping on the side of his head "I am not old! I'm only in my teens just like you guys!" Leorio shouted.

"Eh!?" Killua look shocked.

"No way!" Gon piped in.

"Unbelievable" Kurapika muttered

"…" Kallua already knows so he just stays silent about it.

"So Kallua is the second oldest then?" Gon said after few moments of silence as she looks at Kallua.

Kallua sighed "I'm only 12 years old just like you"

"What!?" Gon look shocked again

"Seriously?" Even Leorio let his jaw dropped.

"Impossible" Killua said with shock on his face.

"Totally unbelievable" Kurapika muttered again.

"Why!?" Kallua screamed in annoyance, even he is surprised at this fact since he barely screamed as he always kept his cool.

"But you are so tall and so adult looking! You don't look like 12 at all" Gon said in awe.

"I am a fast growth starting when I was 10!" Kallua answered in annoyed tone.

"Well it means I am not the only one who is old looking" Leorio said proudly, didn't even think that he just insult himself as well.

"Oi!" Kallua exclaimed for he doesn't want to be in the same boat as Leorio and now he could hear laughter in his mind.

 _HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA! As I thought, watching is simply the best!_

"Shut up" Kallua mumbled in calm but angry tone.

Few hours later

Leorio is now breathing heavily as he is right now trying his hard to runs again but failed as he is now stopped and trying to catch his breath. Gon stopped and look at Leorio with Kallua do the same while Killua look at both of them in annoyance.

"Oi Gon, let's go already" Killua said and point at the way with his chin.

Gon only stare at Leorio while Kallua only stare at Gon (his mother is much more refreshing to look at rather than the tired and grunting old looking teenager) Killua's eyes twitched at seeing Kallua looking at Gon.

"I-definitely" Leorio grumbled as he tries to control his breathing and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna become a hunter. Damn it all!" Leorio shouted as he run past Killua, Gon and Kallua.

Gon smiled at seeing Leorio's back to his feet again. She realized that Leorio has forgotten his briefcase so she swing her rod and let it takes the briefcase flying towards her.

"Cool" Killua said in awe at Gon's rod trick.

Kallua internally chuckle at that sight. It is the first time he had seen his father look in awe like that. He let both of his parents talk to each other as they run while he follows behind, unconsciously letting out a small smile.

Now they are finally climbing some stairs, Kallua decided to secretly goes ahead and overheard Leorio's conversation with Kurapika. It surprises Kallua to know the reason of Leorio's dream of becoming a doctor since he never bothered to know while he did know about Kurapika's reason of revenge due to his scarlet eyes.

 _Starting to see him in a new light?_

"Yeah" Kallua nodded as he decided to run past them and look behind to see his parents are still engrossed in racing as they climb some stairs. Kallua begin to think that his parents at this age are much more interesting to look at rather than in future ones.

Bright light hitting his face, Kallua begin to smile at that and fastening his pace.

Satotz look behind and sees Killua and Gon arrive in synchronized pace. They started to argue that each of them arrive first and have to buy a dinner.

"Hey Satotz-san, who was faster?" Gon asked as she and Killua looks at Satotz.

"I believe you two crossed the finish line simultaneously" Satotz answerd.

"Ah~" Gon said in disappointed tone.

"Although, I would say he is the fastest since he arrives first than me though" Satotz said as he point at his right direction.

Killua and Gon widened their eyes, seeing Kallua casually leaning against the wall.

"Yo" Kallua said and raise his hand in simple greeting with a blank look.

Killua narrowed his eyes as he points at Kallua" What the- he is the first one!?"

"Sugoi~" Gon said, her eyes twinkle.

Kallua turned away from Killua's glare while Gon seems to remember their race bet.

"Ah right Killua, in that case I would buy you dinner but you will buy me dinner as well" Gon announced.

"I don't get it" Killua said in defeated way.

Before long, some applicants that managed to pass are gathering around. Kurapika looked around and finds Gon , Killua and Kallua are sitting together with Gon in the middle, Kallua on the left while Killua on the right. The group joins together and rest for a minute before the examiner announced that now they are going to the 2nd phase exam and given warning about the Numere Wetlands.

Kallua secretly smiles at that, given he is already learning about the place and the creatures from the hunter school and there is a school trip to go to the Numere Wetlnads for studying, in where Kallua already memorizes the place. The fog is nothing for him as well, he thinks that he had the advantage in this phase.

"Don't be fooled, I am the real examiner!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice. They see a man claimed to be the real examiner and brought a man-faced ape as a proof for that. Some applicants become agitated as they think they are being fooled by the fake examiner.

Then Hisoka throw some cards that are stabbed the man who claimed to be the real examiner while Satotz catch them in ease. Hisoka gives the applicants an education about the examiner are hunters that should be able to block that easy attack. Turns out that fake are also a man-faced ape while the other man-faced ape is running away.

"Don't let your guard down and follow me closely" Satotz said as he runs again.

Leorio grumbles again at another marathon session while Kurapika runs beside Leorio. As all the applicants run, the fog is suddenly getting thicker. Kallua who is now running near Killua and Gon begin to get a bit tense at Hisoka's slight bloodlust. Kallua knows that Killua realizes it as well since he is suggesting towards Gon to move forward so that their distance with Hisoka is increasing.

Moments later, screaming can be heard in their surroundings. As Kallua, Killua and Gon are running together, Kallua notices the slight difference in the grounds, the frog-in-waiting.

"Look out!" Kallua exclaimed as he jump backwards.

"Eh?" Both Gon and Killua turned behind and stopped and suddenly they are swallowed by the frog-in waiting.

"Ah! Papa! Mama!" Kallua slightly panicked, seeing his parents got swallowed in front of his own eyes even though he knows that his parents are not that weak for dying that easily from that frog-in-waiting. But he is a bit panicking as well at he called them his parents in reflex, he could only hope that both of them didn't hear it.

 _Wow, it sure has been quite a long time for me to hear you panicking even if it is slightly. What are you going to do now?_

Kallua flick his tongue as he looked to see the frog has begun moving. He takes his sword and chase after the frog.

"Looks like I have no choice but to kill it and cut its stomach" Kallua said as he stand in front of the frog and prepares to slice it but stopped as he notices the frog expression changing.

"Huh? Oi, don't tell me" Kallua mumbled in surprise and jump backwards for few meters. How lucky for him to do that since the frog is now throws up and he smile in relief, seeing his parents are out and unharmed.

"Are both of you alright?" Kallua asked Killua and Gon as he put his sword away.

"Hn, because of this. But I could have gotten out of there myself" Killua said while he throws away the can that is given by Tompa.

"Sugoi~ So that is what it feels to be inside its stomach and getting threw up by the monster" Gon said with her eyes twinkling.

Killua and Kallua sweatdrops at the same time, unable to figure out on what is the awesome part on getting swallowed by monster and then getting threw up.

At least Kallua can sigh in relief, knowing that both Killua and Gon didn't hear him call both of them "Papa" and "Mama" just few moments ago.

"Either way, we can still catch up to the examiner. We should go" Killua said as he stood and runs.

Gon look surprised "Eh? But I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika"

"Forget about them" Killua said, not stopping as he runs.

However Gon did and begin to run in the other direction. Kallua knows he can't leave his mother alone so he secretly follows Gon, hoping that nothing goes wrong.

Oh, how wrong he was.

`Idiot. Mama! Don't you know what you have done!?" Kallua yells in his mind as he is hiding now and seeing his mother had use her fishing rod to hit Hisoka right on the face to save Leorio. He could even see his mother is shivering right now and gripping her rod tightly.

As Hisoka approaching Gon, Leorio begins to chase after Hisoka but Hisoka gives a punch right on his face.

`Aho!' Kallua thought as he is face palming now.

Not until that, Gon tries to save Leorio again by trying to hit and swinging her rod towards Hisoka but he dodged it in ease even closing his distance towards her, implying he didn't see her as a threat.

`Geez Mama. It's obvious that Hisoka would know about your attack when you are yelling as you are about to attack!' Kallua thought in anxiety as he grit his teeth. He doesn't even know how the heck his mother is still alive as she is now face to face with Hisoka at this time.

Grab

"Ah!" Kallua gasped before narrowed his eyes as Hisoka is now grabbing Gon by her neck with one hand, practically strangling her.

Anger filled his eyes and immediately he dashed towards them and hit Hisoka right on his stomach causing Hisoka to get flew for few metres and letting go of Gon in process which luckily she got caught and carried by Kallua in bridal style.

Gon coughed as she tries to gasp for breath making Kallua sigh in relief that his mother is just fine.

"As I thought, you are wonderful as well~"

Kallua begin to shiver at that voice and tone, now Hisoka is definitely set his sight on him.

Kallua turned and look at Hisoka with a cold look but that only excite Hisoka more. Hisoka starting to walk closer towards both of them makes Kallua unconsciously hugging Gon in a protective way while Gon slightly cower from Hisoka's gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't kill your friend. He passed and the same goes to you too. Grow up and become a fine hunter" Hisoka said and smiles in joker way.

As Hisoka let his gaze meets Kallua, he licks his lips "I can't wait to taste you"

Kallua shivered inwardly, even Hisoka at this time managed to make him do so. However, he needs to stay strong now for his mother.

A beeping voice is heard and Hisoka takes out his device. Kallua recognizes the voice on the other line as it was the voice of Illumi in disguise, it makes Kallua remember that Illumi keep telling him that he doesn't have a friend but Hisoka claims that both of them are friends. Maybe he would find the truth later, right now his mother is his top priority who is now trying to stay strong.

Hisoka carries Leorio and leaves while Gon still breathless before she is seems in trance as she still looking in the direction on where Hisoka is leaving. Moments later Kurapika came, relieved that both of them are alright but still raise his eyebrows.

"How long are you going to carry her in bridal style, Kallua?" Kurapika asked in annoyed tone.

Kallua blinked" Ah, sorry but I think she still hasn't recover yet since she is still deep in her mind" Kallua lets Kurapika look at her which is true that Gon is right now look like she is in daze.

In the end, Kallua still carry Gon bridal style as they run towards the place where the exam of the 2nd phase is held.

"How do you know that this is the right way?" Kurapika asked as he runs next to Kallua.

"I used to come to this place and I remember every corner of this place as well. It is not a problem for me to find the exam place even if I have to run with my eyes closed" Kallua said.

"Just what are you doing in a place like this anyway?" Kurapika asked in confusion since it is weird for Kallua to come to this place and even remembering it.

Kallua shrugged "It's nothing interesting for you"

Gon grunted a bit that caught Kallua and Kurapika's attention. Moments later, Gon blinked and out of her daze, looking surprised.

"Eh? What's happening?" Gon asked in surprise since she is still being carried by Kallua.

"Gon, you are finally out of it! You sure surprise us, being in a daze and all" Kurapika said.

"Ah, sorry" Gon said sheepishly before suddenly sniffing around and beamed at the recognizable smell "Oh, it's Leorio's cologne"

Kallua slightly sweatdrops at that. He knows that his mother has a keen sense of smell but rarely demonstrate it for him. So it does catch him a bit off guard with that.

"I'm surprised that you can know by the smell" Kurapika said.

"Leorio's cologne is very unique so it's easy to tell even from few kilometers away. We are on right track" Gon said as she smiles.

"So you really know about this place well after all, Kallua" Kurapika said, a bit impressed.

"Eh? Really?" Gon asked in amazed way.

"Well, it's not something to be proud about anyway" Kallua said and noticing some applicants are right in front of few meters of them. "We have arrived"

And indeed they have.

They started looking around, wondering where Leorio is. That is when Gon and Kallua realizes Hisoka position and sees Hisoka who casually points at his left, smiling again in joker way. They immediately come over to Leorio's side, relieved that he is safe and sound.

It's good thing that only his face that is injured although Kurapika thought it was the same as usual while other than that, there is nothing serious.

As Kallua turned around while still carrying his mother, his gaze is meeting a very angry looking Killua and glaring at Kallua.

"Ah, Killua" Gon smiled as she sees Killua.

However Killua still maintain his glares, silent for a while before he spoke in a very cold voice "What's with the bridal style carrying?"

"Ah right. Sorry Kallua, you can put me down now" Gon said, not realizing that she is still being carried by Kallua.

"Sure" Kallua said simply as he puts Gon down.

Immediately Gon running over Killua's direction who is still glaring at Kallua before glaring at Gon as well although the look he gives to Gon is much softer. Kallua slightly chuckle at his father stubborn personality as Killua tries to ignore Gon who is trying to make him talk to her.

 _Not only you. Seems those two are quite interesting as well._

"Had to admit I thought the same" Kallua mumbled with a smile before mentally prepared himself for the 2nd phase of the hunter exam.


	3. Cooking X Airship X Showdown

**Chapter 3: Cooking X Airship X ShowDown**

As everyone anxiously waiting for the second phase exam to start, the gate of the Biska Forest Park has opened as Satotz leaves, making everyone come inside and meeting their second examiner. The big guy named Buhara and the young woman named Menchi, the two of them are gourmet hunters which causing some applicants laughing in insult as thinking they are not worthy at all. And now, their next exam are they have to cook a pork in a manner that satisfy both of them.

"There is only one species of pig that lives in Biska Forest you know?" Kallua said as he walks with the group of his parents plus Kurapika and Leorio.

"Hm, seriously?" Leorio asked in surprise.

"What is the name of that pig and where are they usually lives?" Kurapika asked.

"That's-" Before Kallua could say the name and where the pig could be found, Gon already goes away, sliding down the hill.

Then it is followed by happy Killua before he turns panicked since Gon just stopped there causing him to hit her from the back before it is followed by Leorio then Kurapika and finally, Kallua.

"What was that about , Gon?" Killua yelled while Gon just staring in front of her.

"Found them" Gon said.

"We really did" Kallua followed as now they are looking for a group of pigs that are chewing bones right now.

"Uh.. they are chewing bones?" Leorio asked in fright.

"Don't tell me… they're carnivores?" Kurapika stated in surprise.

"Then I won't tell you" Kallua leisurely said.

The pigs then noticed them and immediately the group runs away.

"What are these pigs anyway!? They're crazy!" Leorio exclaims in panics.

" The Great Stamp, the world most ferocious pig that only lives in Biska Forest. They use their large stout noses to send their enemies flying, if we are slow, we would end up as their dinner" Kallua explained as running.

Killua felt annoyed "Are you a walking encyclopedia!?" Killua yelled in disbelief.

"Sugoi~ Kallua is really smart!" Gon smiled, looking at Kallua in admiration.

Kurapika look at the group of the pigs behind before looking at Kallua "The problem is, how we are going to catch these pigs!?" Kurapika asked.

Kallua raise his eyebrows before widen his eyes in realization "Oh right, all we have to do is just hitting their weak point"

"What are their weak spot!?" Leorio exclaims before running separately in panics as the group are all separates as well with each pig following them.

"It's their forehead- never mind, I'm talking to myself now as no one is listening" Kallua said as he runs with a pig running after him.

 _Well, now that you know, why don't you just beat that pig already?_

"Alright, alright. I get it" Kallua said before he jumps on top of the pig and hitting it's weak forehead, successfully knocking it out.

"Easy one. I wonder how's the others?" Kallua asked as he drag his pig and found that the group already have their own pigs.

 _Guess we don't have to worry after all_

`Right' Kallua nodded before he goes deeper in to the forest.

 _Not going back?_

"Don't worry, I'll rejoin them later. Besides, I know Menchi, she would not let us off with a cooking that dissatisfies her" Kallua said as he looks around and nodded as he finds what he is looking for.

 _Right, I remember that you are one of the chefs that can satisfy her since you like cooking and it's your hobby. Cook for me again, all right?_

"Sure, when I have a kitchen for myself" Kallua said with a small smile.

As he is now back to Biska Forest Park, he notices some people already present their cooking but not accepted.

"Ah, Kallua you are late!" Gon said as she sees Kallua and letting out a relieved smile.

Killua narrowed his eyes "Che. So you survive after all"

"Ah, yeah" Kallua said before he goes to his cooking station and proceed to cook his own pig.

Another moment later with rejected cooking's from Menchi until Kallua finally done and presents his own cooking.

Menchi eyes sparkle as Kallua brings two plates of steaks that definitely look very appetizing.

"Please eat it while it's still hot" Kallua said.

Unconsciously, Menchi started to lick her lips while Buhara already eating like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh, the meat is really tender as I slice it very easily too. The heat is perfect, my compliments" Menchi said, trying to be calm even though she clearly wants to taste it immediately.

As Menchi took a bite, she began to sigh in happiness which causing most of the applicants having their jaw dropped.

"Amazing. The meat juices are flowing even with a small bite and the sauce is heightening the meat's tastes. Also this light yet refreshing aroma is Mucau herb, right?" Menchi asked as she took another bite.

Kallua nodded" Right, Mucau herb is the only herb that grows in the Biska Forest. It is not rare but rare for people to use it in the cooking because of its bitter taste but refreshing aroma. The bitter taste can be removed with the lemon juice which leaving its only refreshing aroma. Too bad not much people know about this" Kallua explained.

"I see, quite a cooking knowledge you have. This is really delicious as all of the ingredients are in harmony together" Menchi said, finishing the steak.

"Well, cooking is my hobby as well" Kallua said.

Menchi eyes glinted at that.

"How about you become a gourmet hunter and work for me!?" Menchi said.

"Er, I appreciate the thoughts but right now, can I hear the results?" Kallua asked.

"Right" Menchi cleared her throat "Number #77 passed! And the only one too"

"What!? That kid passed!?"

"Man, had to admit since his cooking station is near mine, I got hungry only with the smell"

"That kid is the only one that passed?"

"That's right" Menchi nodded "This year, only this kid passed and the rest of you can go back home now" Menchi said casually

And of course no one can accept that even Kallua.

"What the hell!?"

"That is so unfair!"

A loud crash was heard and everyone turned to see a broken kitchen counter and Todo, applicants number 255 looking angry.

"I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

"In the end, you still lose. So don't bother" Menchi said, uninterested is showing on her every gestures.

"Pork dishes are all the same"#294 Hanzo said, sighing

Menchi started to grab Hanzo by his collar and yelling about what would happens when he insult cooking. Buhara silently sighed, knowing Menchi's bad habit has started.

"I refuse to let a mere gourmet hunter decide my fate" Todo exclaimed.

"Well too bad that you have a gourmet hunter as your examiner, better luck next year?" Menchi said, closing her eyes in irritation and avert her gaze away.

Todo's face immediately went red and immediately charging towards Menchi but he goes flying instead by Buhara who easily throwing him until Todo clash against the front gate.

"Buhara, don't interfere" Menchi said as she looks across.

"But if I hadn't intervened. You would kill him instead, right?" Buhara said.

Menchi looks agreeing as she takes out her knives and twirled it around her. Saying that all the applicants (except Kallua) lacks focus and willingness to experiment causing them to fail as a hunter making the applicant's look at Menchi in hatred and even Hisoka already taking out his card, looking like he wants to kill but stopped when a voice was heard upwards saying it is excessive to wipe out almost every applicants and leaving one to pass.

Everyone shocked to see an airship showing a hunter symbol that is from hunter committee and before long, an old man starting to jump down, causing a huge cloud of dust around him.

Menchi introduced him as Chairman Netero and she admits that she lost her cool and making the exam harder than necessary and knowing that she is failed as an examine and will resign but Netero prevent it and making Menchi redoing the second phase but she should participate as well so that no one would complains which Menchi agrees to and ask Netero to fly them all to the Mt. Split- In- Half and Netero agrees as well.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have any complaints, right?" Netero said, looking at Kallua which causes everyone to look at him too.

Kallua shrugged "No, I'll participate in redoing the second phase as well. To be truthful, I am not really happy with this kind of victory"

Netero nodded "Very well"

Not long, all of them are finally arrived and asked to look down and sees a lot of webs, after looking down more, they discovered eggs that are wrapped around the webs. They are the eggs of the Spider Eagle eggs and also known as dreams egg. One of the most difficult ingredients to obtain.

After that Menchi started to jump down which causing some applicants to freak out. She easily grabs the web, feeling the wind before release herself and grab the egg then fall down.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio said in fright.

"No, she's not" Kurapika said and Kallua secretly smiles.

Not long, Menchi shows up with the updraft carrying her, Netero explains that the ravine has updrafts to help the hatched chicks fly up to the web.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg" Menchi said after she landed with an egg.

"I was more in the mood of Rama Dream Noodle rather than boiled dream egg, actually" Kallua commented.

"Rama Dream Noodle?" Menchi asked with interest in her voice.

"Oh it is the name for my own recipe that the main ingredient is Dream Egg" Kallua explained.

"Take this. Make it for me!" Menchi said and handed the egg to Kallua in a hurry.

Kallua gives the egg back to Menchi "I'll take my own egg and take another one later. Just prepare the necessary ingredients so that I can make it for both of us" Kallua said

"Of course" Menchi said, her eyes sparkling.

"You have got to be kidding! No reasonable person would jump down there..!" Todo got cut off.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed before jump down, followed by Kurapika, Killua and Leorio.

Not long, some applicants begin to joins in by jumping down ignoring Menchi who tries to stop them since she hasn't finished explaining everything.

"You are not jumping down?" Netero asked as he walks towards Kallua.

"There isn't always an updraft. No point in jumping with all of those persons clinging on the web, the web will snap" Kallua said coldly but his eyes a bit wavering, hoping the web is still strong for his parents and Kurapika with Leorio since he hears a scream, he predicts that an applicant just jump down without knowing there are always no updrafts.

Kallua sits on top of the ravine and looked down while closing his eyes, trying to figure out the next updrafts, he tries to focus sensing since some applicants that can't wait anymore starting to jump down, even the sound of the webs closing to break is trying to distract him. He lets out a sigh of relief as he feels the next one is going to start soon so he jumps down immediately before it is followed by Gon who gives a signal that it's happening.

In the same time, the applicants letting go of the web and each grab and egg then letting the updrafts to carry them. Kallua looks at Gon with gentle eyes while she smiles happily in getting the egg. When everyone goes to prepare to boil the eggs, Kallua waits for other updrafts before jumping again to get another egg.

Soon, everyone goes to boil their eggs in a big pot and waiting while Kallua cooking the Rama Dream Noodle for him and Menchi who anxiously waiting for another of his masterpiece.

The passed applicants enjoying their boiled egg with a smile, commenting how delicious it is and Kallua just finishes his Rama Dream Noodle and serve one to Menchi.

"Ohh, you used the egg shell as the bowl with the egg whites for the soup and the yolk are mixed with the noodles" Menchi commented in excitement before eating it and smiled "It's really delicious, the noodles is light with the clear soup that enables you to see the base and the spices is mild and gentle, clearly appetizing!" Menchi eats in a fast pace.

Kallua eats the noodles without saying anything, Gon come over to his side in curiousity.

"Oh Kallua? You are not eating your boiled egg?" Gon asked as she sees Kallua's boiled egg untouched causing some failed applicants secretly kept eyeing on his boiled egg and his noodle inside the egg that he is currently eating.

"Later, when I finish this" Kallua said before slurping another bite of his noodles.

Gon look at the noodle inside the egg in curiosity with her drool a bit.

Kallua realizes it "Want some?" He said as he handed Gon his Rama Dream Noodle egg.

Gon nodded before opening her mouth "Ahh~"

Kallua jolted, clearly not expecting that. Not wanting his mother to open her mouth all day, he feeds her some of the noodles.

"Uwahh~ it really is delicious" Gon munching happily before opening her mouth again which Kallua responds by feeding her another noodle.

And his action just got Killua glaring daggers at him.

`Don't blame me, she asked for it' Kallua thought as he looks at Killua.

 _I don't mind if you feed me_

`I mind' Kallua mentally said before letting Gon to drink all of the soup.

With that, only 42 applicants remaining.

Few moments later, all the pass applicants are now boarding the airship and given free time until the airship arrives in the location.

"Alright Gon, lets explore the airship" Killua excitedly said.

"Sure, I'm in" Gon said in equal exciting tone.

Then without Gon knowing, Killua sent a glare at Kallua which is like don't-interrupt-both-of-us look that Kallua responds with a nod and sends Killua with I-won't- interrupt look. Killua gives a last glare before goes running with Gon who is already ahead.

 _Pfft …Telepathy with father and son bond?_

"Whatever, now that I have a free time. What should I do next?" Kallua said as he walking aimlessly by himself.

"Oh, so you are the candidates of #77"

Kallua turned behind and sees a chef coming towards him with a message from Menchi.

Turns out Menchi asks him to cook for the examiner seeing Buhara wants some as well along with Satots, considering Kallua doesn't have anything to do, he accepts it.

After that, Menchi discussing about the rookies along with Buhara and Satotz as they enjoying Kallua's cooking's.

"My compliments for this. Seems he is an extremely skillful chef" Satotz said.

Menchi smiled "Right? I want to recruit him as soon as he becomes a hunter"

Buhara munching the food in fast pace "I can't get enough of this!"

Menchi seems to recall something "Oh right, what do you think about the rookies for this year, Satotz?"

"I like the rookies this year" Satotz answered.

" Oh, so you'd agree? I like the #294 since I think he has a good shot along with #77 with his cooking" Menchi said.

`Only cooking?' Satotz and Buhara silently thought that at the same time.

"I'm partial with #99 although I can't help but notices #77 and #99 have similar appearance. Are they twins perhaps?" Satotz said questioningly.

"#99 looks like a selfish, spoiled brat but #77 looks much more mature compared to him" Menchi said, chuckling before continued "What about you Buhara?"

"Well, he is not a rookie but #44 is the one I favor. I'm sure you noticed when #255 have a fit, #44 is on the edge of killing someone" Buhara said.

Menchi agrees, saying that #44 is already like that in the beginning and the cause of her being so edgy and Satotz agrees as well saying he had similar experience and admits that they are only bird of a feather with him and as hunter they would seek out in rival and admitting that #44 is an oddball of sorts.

As Kallua cooks the last menu, he suddenly heard the door slammed open and Killua with Gon are excitingly explore the kitchen.

"Ghe!? Why are both of you here?" Kallua asked in surprise.

"Ah Kallua, you are cooking again?" Gon asked as she come closer to Kallua.

"Oi, Gon!" Killua exclaims in annoyed tone.

"Both of you, if you two wants to eat, go to the dining hall! Stay out of the kitchen" One of the chefs said.

"Ah, sorry. I'm done and I'll take them out. Here, some meat for both of you" Kallua said as he gives them meat and takes both of his parents outside.

Killua grudgingly walk and eat his meat while Gon just merrily skips and Kallua walks slowly behind them. Gon looks at the window's excitingly causing Killua and Kallua to look as well.

"It's like the grounds are covered in jewels" Gon said in amazed tone.

"Oh, since I look at this often, it doesn't interest me. My family owns a plane so I've seen it" Killua said plainly.

"Wait- Damn you" Gon said when she looks at Killua before turn her attention back to the scenery.

Hearing his mother responds to that causing Kallua trying to hold back his laugh. This is the first time he ever heard his mother saying `Damn You' to his father. It is really funny for him, even his eyes starting to tear up.

 _Rare sight indeed, seeing you trying not to laugh like this_

Kallua ignored it and focus on his parent's conversation on Gon asking on Killua's family.

"They're assassins" Killua answered casually.

"Both of them?" Gon asked seriously.

Killua laughed at that, saying how interesting Gon is by responding seriously since people like him because they can't tell whether he is serious or not. Kallua knows that his father is serious for sure. It does surprise both of them since Gon seems to know that Killua is telling the truth about his family even if it is instinct. Kallua noted that woman's instincts are really sharp even for his mother that is usually dense and innocent.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins and my family has really high hopes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing. When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties.." Killua explains with heavy feelings at first until he goes merrily at last.

Kallua's eyebrows twitched at that, he never thought his father has this kind of side even though it is amusing for him. Now that he thinks about it, he never had his own future as he is being set by Grandfather Silva and Illumi-Sensei to have him as the next heir of the Zaoldyecks and that is supposed to be what he has to become in future. But now, hearing his father has such a dreams on his own somehow making him feel weird inside. He shook his head as Illumi-sensei taught him not to feel as they are just letting him to stray from his path.

"Oh right, what about you Kallua? What about your parents?" Gon asked and look at Kallua causing Killua to do the same.

Kallua silently groan, his past parents are asking about them in future. Anyway, seems he needs to answer.

"They're both Hunters" Kallua said

"Really? That's so cool" Gon said with a smile.

Killua snorted "What kind of hunter?"

"Professional hunter" Kallua answered shortly.

Killua's eyes twitched at that, before he could ask another question. Kallua sense Netero's presence slightly, letting his presence known making Killua and Gon both turned towards the spot Netero just have been while Kallua look at the other side, in his mind, he is amazed at his speed.

"What seems to be wrong?" Netero innocently asked.

"Err Netero-san, did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked as she points her right direction.

"No" Netero said as he shook his head.

Killua's eyes narrowed while Kallua lets out a thin smile.

"You're pretty fast for an old man" Killua said.

"That little trick? I barely moved" Netero answered with a smile.

Tense atmosphere engulfs Killua and Netero. Gon who is clueless, looking at both of them while Kallua only shrugged.

Netero was bored and asked the three of them about their thoughts on their first attempt at the Hunter Examination. This makes Kallua silently shaking his head as this is his second attempt. Nevertheless, Gon answered with delight as there are no paper test and saying it was fun while Killua answered that he is bored and hoping for far more difficult exam while Kallua only says so-so.

Killua tried to leave but Netero challenge them to a game in which if they win they'll become hunters immediately. Gon agrees while Netero look at both Kallua and Killua in challenging look.

In the end, they accept the game with the game for only require them to take the ball from Netero who won't attack back. Killua is the one who start first, by trying to take the ball with Netero but Netero easily dodging it causing Killua to try and disable his movement by kicking his leg.

"Ouch, right on his pivot leg" Gon cringed.

"That's got to be hurt… For Killua actually" Kallua mumbled.

"Eh?" Gon asked in surprise.

Killua's cool expression immediately turns into painful one, he started to grab his leg and jumping around yelling `it hurts!' every time he jumps.

"He really didn't hold back with that kick that could shatter ordinary person leg" Netero mumbled.

Killua cringed as his leg still in pain, mentally thinking that old man leg is hard like steel.

"Done already?" Netero asked.

Killua narrowed his eyes before he starts walking.

`Ah, that technique is.. Rhytm Echo? How nostalgic. For using the rhytm echo, we are use a certain rhytm to create after-images to confuse the enemy' Kallua thought, he knows that technique well for he is also an assassin and learn it from his father.

Even with Killua using the rhytm echo, Netero stills able to read Killua's movement and in the end, Gon asked him to switch with her.

Gon takes a dash first at Netero before jumped and – hit her head.

"Gon!" Kallua yelled in panics, dropping his cold attitude causing snickers is heard on his mind.

"AHO! I know you can jump well but controls it for that old men drop his guard!" Killua yelled in anger.

`No kidding' Netero thought with sweatsdrop.

With Tonpa noticing Kurapika and Leorio sleeping, now Killua and Gon has started to attacks again repeating while Kallua remain watching saying they could have a fun for a while. Gon takes off her jacket and Killua blushed at that even though Gon is wearing a tank top, followed by Killua takes off his shirt leaving him wearing his turtleneck shirt.

Finally they started to attacks simultaneously with Gon finally tries to use her boot to increase her attack range then assisted by Killua kick Netero's back. Killua thought it is a chance before Netero used his leg to kick the ball further then followed by Gon kick her boots to kick the ball again with Killua and Gon tries to get it but Netero dash faster causing both of them thrown from Netero's speed.

"Well I commend you on your efforts" Netero said.

In the end, Killua quits and saying that he noticed Netero is not using his right hand and left leg. Gon still trying even though Killua told her it's impossible. Gon just told Killua that she would make Netero use his right hand causing Killua to give up and go away. Kallua thought they are interesting especially when Gon thought Netero let his guard down though he isn't.

Now Gon tries to move faster to take the ball. Kallua looks in interest (yes, he is still watching) before Gon goes to head-butt Netero in stomach and cringed at the pain before trying again which making Kallua gape in worry but Netero had other plans, he use his right hand to jump over Gon to dodge her head-butt causing Kallua to goes over his mother in panics.

"Is she dead?" Netero asked since Gon is not moving.

"Oi, Be strong!" Kallua shook Gon in worry.

Suddenly Gon goes up and face Netero with a big smile.

"Just now, you used your right hand right?" Gon asked.

That statement causing Netero to look at his right hand.

"Yeah, I did it! Hooray!" She yelled in excitement before collapsing again to sleep.

"Oi! Geez, you will catch a cold" Kallua said, removing his jacket and spread it over Gon's.

Kallua overhears Netero asking the pilot to fly the airship a little slower, so that Gon would get more rest.

"Hmm, is that a reward for keeping you entertained?" Kallua asked.

"Probably~ Who knows?" Netero said.

"Hn" Kallua said as he takes his mother jacket and fold it tidily.

"By the way" Kallua continued.

"Yes?" Netero asked.

"There's still some time left, right?" Kallua said as he stood up and walk over Netero.

Netero smiled" Hoo~ So it's finally your turn. So, are we going to use Nen?"

Kallua shrugged "Nope, you are not even using it. Besides if we did use Nen, this airship won't last long"

Netero laughed" Fine, seems you are completely in a whole different level from those two. Let's see what you got!"

Simultaneously both Netero and Kallua starting to charge at each other, moves fast like a blur. Even Netero is now using both his arms and legs, trying to pass the ball here and there. It surprised Netero that Kallua seems to be able to read him. It hits Netreo now that the reason why Kallua is only watching first is only to observe him. Time passed until they are almost arriving for few minutes with Kallua only managed to touch the ball with his index finger slightly.

"Impressive, to think you could touch it even slightly at only an hour" Netero said, impressed.

However Kallua was not. He feels dissatisfaction instead of satisfaction.

"Should I give you your hunter license now for your efforts?" Netero asked.

"No, I only played for your entertainment. Besides, I think the test is more interesting" Kallua said as he shook his head in disapproval.

Netero smiled at that "All right, good luck for you" Netero begins to leave.

Kallua looks at his left hand where his left hand is the hand that managed to touch the ball before he bailed it into a fist and grit his teeth.

"It's the same. Just like when I only make a small cut in Illumi-sensei cheek, I only feel dissatisfaction. Just like when I only touch the ball slightly, I am only getting dissatisfaction feelings" His grip becomes harder "I still have a long way to go"

Kallua looks at his sleeping mother, he decided to take a quick nap so he sits nears where Gon is sleeping and close his eyes with dissatisfaction feelings all over him as he waits for the Third Phase.


	4. Trust X Karuze X Judgement

**Chapter 4: Trust X Karuze X Judgment**

 **Currently in future.. with Killua in Hunter School**

Killua had been asking some of the teachers and students in hunter school. He is slightly panicking now as his son, Kallua hasn't coming home for this past few days. Not even anyone knows what happens towards Kallua for he didn't go to school as well. Kallua has never absent before which is why everyone was taken aback by the news of the President is missing.

"Kallua-nii is missing? How could that happen!?" Killia asked in shock and almost in tears. That sight made Gon pat Killia's head gently to soothe her, trying to assuring that everything would be fine.

Even though Gon is slightly panicking as well, she knows that her son is strong fighter and nen user but still, for him not coming home in this few days is definitely worrying,

Killua goes towards his brother-in-law house. Hoping his Hiei-nii would know where Kallua is, using his Jagan Eye.

"Unfortunately, the last time I saw him was when he trains with Fraze in my dojo and after that he never shows up anymore, it do worries me since he always early so I do try on finding him with my Jagan but I can't trace his position. It's really weird and unusual for this to happen" Hiei said with worried tone is evident in his voice.

"How could Kall-chan suddenly goes missing? He never skips training nor school. Did something happen?" Fraze asked in worried tone as well.

`Unbelievable. Not even Hiei-nii Jagan eye could trace Kallua's whereabouts, what in the world is going on?' Killua thought in anxiety.

"I'll ask my family, maybe they send him for an assassin's job that has a place where a barriers is being kept there causing Hiei-nii can't find him. Either way, I hope that is true" Killua said to himself before he goes to his old home, the Kukuroo Mountain.

"What do you mean that he is not here and you didn't send him on a job!?" Killua exclaims harshly and loudly at his siblings who cringed at his voice volume.

Killua never thought that even his own family had no idea where Kallua is as they didn't see him coming for training again nor they didn't even send him for a job.

"Are you sure Killu? Could it be that it is you and your own family faults was the reason that he's gone?" Illumi asked in monotone voice

Killua glared at Illumi "Like hell Aniki, if anyone is causing Kallua to be gone. It's probably you are the fault, not me"

"Oh Kallu is definitely growing up. Rebelling like this at such a young age" Kikyo said as she comes and cries in dramatic pose.

"Father and son are alike, eh? For running away that is" Milluki said with a joking manner causing Killua to glare sharply at that comment.

"Is that true, Onii-chan?" Alluka asked in surprise.

Kalluto remained silent but his eyes are a bit wavering.

"Alluka, can you ask Nanika to find where Kallua is?" Killua said as he looks at his youngest brother.

Alluka shook his head "Nanika can still talk to me but Nanika's powers are not strong as Nanika used to be ever since the last wish you made, Onii-chan. The wish of you trying to find Kallua is not sufficient for the energy that Nanika currently has"

Killua grit his teeth, he knows that Kallua is always obedient and never rebels so it is impossible for him to run away. But even if he is not running away, where the hell his son could be? Not even his Hiei-nii Jagan eye and Nanika's power are able to find him now.

"Leave him be"

A strong and cold voice was heard causing Killua to turn and sees his father is coming with his grandfather.

Killua gives them a cold look "What are you talking about, father?"

Silva does the same "I believe that whenever Kallua goes, his path would never strays from assassin's path. Kallua would be back, I'm sure of it and he would grew more stronger than ever"

"What makes you said that, father?" Killua asked with a bit confusion though his face didn't show it.

"Because I put much more trust towards him than you. Even when he already has a view of outside world, it doesn't change him and had no matter for his own place is to become the heir of the Zaoldyeck familywith nothing could change that fact" Silva said in confident tone.

"True and he doesn't even wish to have a friend. He would never strays as his future had been sealed" Zeno added with amusement in his voice.

"He is the perfect heir that I, father and grandfather have ever created. He obeyed everything without any fails" Illumi stated blankly.

Killua just stay quiet as he glared at the three of them and grit his teeth before stomping out from the Zaoldyeck Estate in anger. As he walked down towards the gate, he looks at the sky and grit his teeth as he remembers what his father, grandfather and his brother said about Kallua.

Killua blame himself for making Kallua becoming an assassin just like he used to be. Even though Kallua was the one who makes the choice, Killua still feeling guilty about it as the reason why Kallua agrees to become an assassin and the heir was so that his family would approve his relationship with Gon and they would leave alone all of his other children's for not become an assassins as Kallua's assassins potential even overpower him.

He can't deny, he noticed that as Kallua grew up, he is no longer a bright, innocent and cheerful boy he used to be. He is now assassin-like, despite showing some emotion; Kallua only does that only because Gon asked him to for manners. Sure that Kallua is still smiling even for a bit but they are all empty.

Killua knows that his son is anti-social like he used to be but Gon changed him for better and he is forever thankful for that. Now, he regrets that he barely spends some time with Kallua as both of them used to always have father and son conversation. However, due to his busy schedule and Kallua always goes training, their time together has becoming lesser and lesser as time goes by.

"If only I have guided him. He wouldn't have to feel lost and empty in this darkness side" Killua mumbled in regret as he knows the feeling of being trapped in darkness and the worse, he let his son feel the same without helping him. He was his father, for goodness sake, either way, there is nothing he could do now that Kallua is missing.

But somehow, there is a part of him feel amused that Kallua would run away. He never thought his son would do the same thing as he did back then. He begin to smile at that thought.

"He will be back"

He knows his son well as they almost share the same interest and personality. His father might think he would know Kallua more but he mused that he is the one who actually know him more.

"When he comes back, he would no longer be lost. He would be free just like I finally would"

And Killua decided to believe in Kallua, believing he would come back and no longer lost. How did he feel so sure?

"Because he is my son"

 **Back in past, in Kallua's whereabouts**

Ding, dong.

`I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination'

Gon immediately awake and energetically look outside of the window, gaping at the sight of the place where the next phase will begin.

That announcement made Kallua slowly opens his eyes, tilt his head in confusion for seeing Gon is not in her original position. Whipping his head around, he found her climb and stuck her feet towards the wall and still gaping at the sight.

"Ohayou, Gon" Kallua said as he pick himself up.

Gon turn towards Kallua, jumping down and smiling widely "Ohayou Kallua"

Kallua gives a nod in response before squinting his eyes a bit for his mother look brighter currently with her smile and the light coming from the window that basking her.

`Just like an angel' Kallua thought as he remembers his father always calls his mother that and he has to agree.

Before long, all the applicants had prepare themselves and get off from the airship. Puzzled looks are given for they do not know what place is this. They are now informed that the third phase of the exam would start here at the top of Trick Tower. In order for them to pass, they have to reach the tower base alive and the time limit is seventy two hours and the third phase has finally started.

Gon began to look down from the top, seeing the ground is very far away even Kurapika said that climbing down would be suicide.

A chuckle was heard with arrogant voice "Maybe for a normal person"

The applicant #86 immediately start climbing down in ease "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem"

"Wow" Killua compliment blankly.

"He's going down pretty fast" Gon said as she continued to look.

The applicant #86 thinks smugly that he is going to be the first one to pass the third phase but he stopped as he hears a flapping sound that seems to be getting louder. The group as Killua, Gon, Kallua, Kurapika and Leorio hear it too. Before long, some six legged flying beast are shown coming towards the applicant #86 who is panicking, the group can only watch without doing anything as one of the six legged flying beast managed to scoop the applicant #86 inside its mouth and fly away, followed by the rest of the beast.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side.." Leorio stammered as he looks at the direction where the beast flies towards to.

"Yeah" Kurapika agrees.

The applicants are now trying to find the way inside the tower. Some of them crawl and some tapping the floor with their fist. As Kurapika walk around, he notices that the applicants number are fewer and knows that the rest applicants that is missing must have found the hidden door that leads below already.

"Kurapika, Leorio" Gon called out causing Kurapika and Leorio had come towards that side.

Gon shows them that they have found 5 doors in total but located in the same area and once a door has been used, it wouldn't budge. Kurapika speculated that it might be a trap and also seeing the door size that is only enough for one person to enter. Killua stated that since only one person can fit then they have to split up which he silently hated it for separating from Gon's side even though all of them are finally agrees that they would choose the door no matter what trap or risk they get.

"That reminds me, where is Kallua?" Kurapika asked as he looks around while Killua growled at Kallua's name.

"He is already going ahead. He found the door first which is when we try to open his door but it wouldn't budge" Killua said in half angry and half happy tone.

"Well, let's go then. On the count of three" Leorio said.

1...2...3

And every one of them enters the door with Kurapika, Killua and Gon landing perfectly while Leorio fall flat on his face.

"Hm, that sound. Must be another applicants managed to find another door inside" Kallua said as he walks around the narrow passage.

 _Is it wise to go ahead? You could have gone with the group, you know_

Kallua shook his head "As much as I want to, I don't think it's wise to get more attached than I already am"

 _I'm getting a bit bored. Mind if I come out?_

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kallua said, trying to gives a reason but seems it's no use as it's already too late.

Suddenly light began to enveloping Kallua before it separates and the light began to shine a bit brighter before it faded and shows a boy with a mysterious smile.

The boy is almost as tall as Kallua, with a slightly spiky silver hair but a long raven low ponytail. His eyes are heterochromia in which his left eye is sapphire but his right eye is crimson. He is wearing a white haori and black hakama with tabi and zaori, a sword is seen dangling on his back, just like Kallua.

"Why did you comes out? Get back inside, Karuze" Kallua said, his voice is low and threatening.

However, the boy that Kallua called Karuze only gives a teasing smile "Shut it host, you are still unable to control me perfectly. Just be thankful that I'm still willing to play around with you"

Kallua sighed "Fine, just don't cause any trouble"

"No promises" Karuze shrugged before going ahead, followed by Kallua.

After that, they are finally seeing a door where it is written `the knowledge and strength are human's weapon, they are the light which shine upon the doubt. Will you be able to use them in whatever situations you may desire?'

"What is this supposed to be?" Karuze asked as he cross his arms.

"Means, this must be entrance to the real exam" Kallua said

"Right, it is now time of- wait, how did a stranger able to come inside here when I only turn my head away from you only for few seconds?" A voice in a speaker said calmly before it replaced with a shock.

"Ignore him. Are you the third phase examiner?" Kallua asked while Karuze raise his eyebrow in irritation.

"Right, the names Lippo and as you just guessed, I am the third phase examiner also a prison warden here. There are multiple paths here and the path that you have chosen are the path of the judgment. In other words, only the wise and strongest would survive and let's see are you qualified to face and pass the judgment or not. Best of luck for you and you stranger over there, you may remain there but no helping for we are watching" the voice said before a click was heard and the voice was no more.

"Seriously, that guy doesn't even know how did I able to come here" Karuze said before chuckling.

"Let's just get this over with" Kallua said as he opens the door and find a puzzle waiting to be solved inside with a closed door.

"So, this is the wise category, is it?" Karuze said as he looks at Kallua.

Kallua nodded. "In order to pass, that would mean that I have to solve this so that we can come out"

"Can you do it?" Karuze asked.

"No problem" Kallua said as he solves the puzzle and when he finish, the door has opened.

Kallua walk towards the door while Karuze looks at the puzzle "Hey, I wonder what happened if we messed up?" Karuze said as he move the pieces of the puzzle in wrong direction purposely

"Hey, don't-" Kallua turns back and tried to stop Karuze.

Too late.

Instantly, the ceilings opened and some giant boulders have drop down then rolled towards them causing both Kallua and Karuze to run towards the open door that has a wide passage.

"Hey, this is fun!" Karuze smiled as they run.

"Don't touch anything ever again" Kallua said threateningly as they are now running and arrives in narrow passage where the giant boulders are now stuck on the narrow opening.

Kallua goes and see another door, he already remind Karuze not to mess up his answer.

Too bad that Karuze keep mess up all of Kallua's correct answers and works.

"Will you stop it?" Kallua asked as they are now dangling since below them are trap hole that is filled with acid.

"No way, I like it this way" Karuze answered as he swings himself, seems enjoying it.

"Seriously, quit it" Kallua said as they are now dodging every single spear that is coming towards them.

"C'mon host, don't be such a grumpy and enjoy life" Karuze said as he tilt his head, dodging the spear in last minute in ease.

"Not saying anything, now?" Karuze asked as both of them are now each lifting the fallen celling.

"I give up on you already" Kallua said before throwing the celling and goes to the next door, followed by Karuze.

"You mad, host?" Karuze asked in smirk.

Kallua shrugged "No I'm not. Just get this over with already, we already spending two hours and few minutes of fooling around" Kallua opens the door and surprised to see he is inside a room with a window and when he look below, he can see the group with Tonpa!?

"Wow, I didn't know that could happen" Karuze said, amusingly.

"I regret separating myself from them. If I knew Tonpa was going to be in their group, I would have just join them in order to prevent that from happening" Kallua said, regret is evident in his voice.

"Make a time machine then to prevent that for not happening again" Karuze said which earned by Kallua rolled his eyes at that comment, "But hey, it is truly a place where we could get a best view here" Karuze said excitingly as he look at the view below.

Kallua looks around and finds that near the window, there is a mike with speaker and O with X button on the left side of the mike "Either way, why are we here?"

"Welcome, now it's time for your wisdom to be judged by leading the lost lambs there" the same voice was heard through speaker again plastered in nearby walls.

"Pfft, lost lambs?" Karuze almost laugh at that remark.

"The mike in front of you there is connected towards the speaker in the room where all of five of the applicants are going to fight. You are given chance to lend them your wisdom to win the match along with you hold the powerful position with your judgment would be tested in their majority decision but be careful, if the group lose then it is your loses as well" The voice said with sinister tone.

"I see" Kallua nodded before heading towards the mike "test, 1, 2, and 3"

"Woah, I heard Kallua's voice from here" Gon's voice was heard on the speaker next to the mike where Kallua currently use with. Currently the group look at the intercom look machine plastered on the wall next to them that has Kallua's voice coming out from it.

"Because it is me, Gon, I'll be helping you guys to win by giving all of you advice or strategy and I'll be joining you guys in conversation as well" Kallua said.

"Tch, not helping" Killua said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you helping us?" Kurapika asked in curiosity.

"It was part of my exam as well. If you guys loses then it would be my loss as well. We have to be careful, given that their goal is to buy some time as well, we can't afford to lose our time as we only have seventy two hours to reach the goal" Kallua said.

"That's true" Kurapika nodded.

"Order of the team is important as well. However let me ask this, anyone wants to go first?" Kallua asked

"I think I shall-" Kurapika said but got cut off

"No, I'll go" A voice said.

"Tonpa-san?" Gon asked in surprise.

"I'll be a guinea pig. Plus, all of you doesn't trust me, right?" Tonpa said as he points himself in confidence.

"He does have a point" Leorio said, completely agrees.

"I still don't trust him" Kallua said blankly and Karuze tries to hold his laughter.

As Tonpa walk towards the center of the stage with the help of the machine bridge, Kurapika never thought Tonpa would call himself a guinea pig while Gon concerns about Tonpa's. Soon, the type of the match that are being decided by the opponent are death match which brought surprised gasp for the group.

"Don't let him provoke you" Kurapika exclaims.

Unexpectedly, Tonpa accepted which brought another surprised gasp for the group. After that tense atmosphere begins to happen, both of the fighter are putting a fighting stance. As the opponent is now jumping and about to strike, Tonpa raise both of his hands and-

"I give up!"

The group is plainly having a blank shocked look at the sight of Tonpa kneeling, even Kallua has the same face as the group as well which causing Karuze to laugh really hard and bang his fist on the floor for the awesome reaction his host just gave. How lucky that Karuze's laughter is not heard by the group as Karuze's distance with the mike is quite far or Kallua have to explain who the one that is currently with him is.

"What- did you just say?" The opponent asked in disbelief.

Tonpa sheepishly said "You would win if I admit defeat, right? I give up… I lose"

Leorio stutters unbelievingly, feeling angry at the same time at the sight of Tonpa lose in purpose.

And so, the opponent win one point, If they win another two more point, the applicants will unable to advance and have to stuck in the tower until seventy two hours are up and the prisoner's sentences would be reduced by seventy two years. After that when Tonpa comes back, Leorio immediately grab his collar demanding that he is someone who has confirm his suspicion and only a piece of trash that is only good at sabotaging other applicants. Tonpa confessed that Leorio is right for he is not interested to pass but he is interested in thrills for crushing the dreams and hopes for the rookies. For he already have his fun, he could bow out of the exam as well. As Leorio about to do something, Kurapika stop him.

"But he.." Leorio tries to argue.

"They want us to waste our time by fighting among ourselves" Kurapika said as he looks at the prisoner.

"Yeah seriously, cool your head. Though what he did is not a bad thing" Kallua said.

"However" Killua stated "if their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the right choice"

The group looks at Killua in puzzlement while Kallua and Karuze observing.

Killua explained "That bald guy is probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat first so you couldn't have given up. Then he would have tortured you, without killing you for the rest of the remaining time"

Hearing that makes Tonpa goes pale and his head robotically rotated to face Leorio "Th- That was one of the possibilities I took into consideration"

"You look sick" Leorio stated blankly.

"In any case, we have to choose the next person for we don't want to waste any time as round 2 is going to start. The opponent is already revealing himself" Kallua said.

"True considering that we need to win three rounds so that we can advance" Kurapika said.

"So, who's next?" Killua asked.

"Me, I'll go" Gon raise her hand in enthusiasm.

Everyone went silent and stare at Gon for a while.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked once more and responded by Gon nodding, indicating she was sure about it.

"The next opponent doesn't look strong" Killua said.

"But you can't let your guard down, he is still a criminal" Leoro stated.

Gon takes off her rucksack and goes to the center of the stage before leaving a short message that she understands towards Leorio.

The prisoner who is Gon's opponent named Sadokan. He stated that he is not very strong and he doesn't like other physical activities such as running and jumping which countered by Gon that she do like it but she is not too good at using her head. For that, Sadokan has chosen a simple game that both of them can play and it doesn't need mental or physical activity.

"What kind of game?" Gon asked in curiosity.

At that words, Sadokan takes out both candles from back of his pants pocket "We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. What do you think?"

Gon nodded, giving a thumbs up " Yeah! That's easy to understand. Let's go with that"

"Okay, in that case.."

Sadokan flip his hand to reveal the candles that he brought are different in size making everyone look in surprise while Tonpa only for a little while before he smile in plotting way.

"Decide which candle you want to use. Press O for the long one or X for the short one. This will be determined by the majority rule, of course, as there are one applicants up there on your side is in judgment path so he would be the one to decide the last after hearing the discussion and seeing result" Sadokan said with a snide smile.

"We have to choose one? This is a trap for normally people would choose the long one so he must have done something to the long one" Leorio said.

"That would be the safe assumption but it might be a trick and he actually tampered with the short one" Kurapika stated.

"Another possibility, he has another trick on his sleeve in which he would use while we focus our attention on those candles" Kallua said.

That statement just make the group more afraid to choose,

"When you put it like that..." Leorio said in anxiety.

"Yes, there is no end" Kurapika continued.

"You got some real dilemma there" Tonpa teasingly said.

"You keep your mouth shut" Leorio exclaims angrily at Tonpa.

"Yeah, yeah" Tonpa said uncaringly and stay quiet.

"When presented with an unclearly uneven choice, people become suspicious and hesitate before deciding. Yes, this is a real dilemma. What's worse if you make the wrong choice, the resulting mental anguish would be much greater than if the problem had two fair options" Kurapika explained.

"Why did I just imagine Kurapika just outsmarted Leorio in a card game as Kurapika explains that?" Kallua asked Karuze in confusion.

"Had to admit, I thought the same thing" Karuze grinned.

"Take your time" Sadokan said as he drop the candles and sit down. "This may be a majority decision but you are free to discuss it. We have plenty of time"

Gon turned towards the group "Hey, which one should I choose?" Gon asked with a smile.

Leorio grunted "Damn, which one should we choose?"

As the group are deep in thought, Kurapika finally reach his decision "Gon, you decide! We'll abide by your decision. Choose the one you think is best"

"Are you sure about this?" Killua asked as he looks at Kurapika "She never thinks anything through"

"Instead of wasting time fretting over what to do, let's rely on Gon's instinct" Kurapika said.

"Instinct, huh…" Killua turned to look at Gon.

"Are you sure for your group leaving that important choice towards your mother who is now barely thinks anything through?" Karuze asked Kallua in amused look.

Kallua nodded after a while "I'll have to trust her"

"I get to choose? Okay! Then I choose the long one" Gon said quickly.

"That was fast" Karuze said.

Sadokan look in amused as well "You want the long candle?"

"Because a longer candle will burn a longer time!" Gon stated proudly.

The group makes funny faces at that, even Kallua accidentally drop his head against the table causing Karuze to laugh harder again as he clutches his stomach.

"Er, she's just taking it at face value?" Leorio stated in disbelief.

"I knew she wouldn't think things through" Killua said blankly.

Kurapika recovered, pressing the O button and followed by everyone since no one can figure out the trap is. Now, the majority rule show O as 5 votes.

"Okay, now it's his turn for the judgment" Sadokan said as he looks at the room where Kallua is.

"Well that's that. What are you going to do?" Karuze asked.

"Just agree. Not like I can do anything about it" Kallua said as he too press the O button.

"Okay, you get the long one, I'll take the short one" Sadokan said as he throw the long candle towards Gon who caught it in ease.

The two of them now are walking towards the lowered fire pole. Both had light their candle at the same time before they move back towards the center.

Killua look at his watch and asked "Normally, how long would it take that candle for burn down?"

"Five to six hours?" Kurapika speculated, unsure about it.

After that, a heavy updraft of wind has started, causing the fire to blaze and almost put out Gon's fire. Few moments later as Gon trying to be on guard just in case that Sadokan would do something, he told her that he already taken the steps.

In that instant, Gon's fire suddenly goes stronger causing her to exclaim in surprise as probably Sadokan have hidden gunpowder or some other highly flammable substance inside so that her candle would burn faster. The candle had melted quickly in which Killua speculated the candle will burn out in two or three minutes.

"Hey! That was dirty. I knew you tampered with the long candle!" Leorio exclaims in anger.

"Sadokan actually had 4 candles prepared and the dilemma that the group faced was only camouflage for the actual trap because they are only given impression that only one candle had been interfiled with and they didn't consider the possibility that both of the candles had been for it didn't matter on which candle they picked for he would handed an oil soaked candle" Karuze said with a smirk and looking at Kallua "So, that is what I get. Now, what would you do here? Watching your mother lose?"

Kallua only respond to Karuze's smirk with his own "She won't, she has her own way to win"

Right on that, Gon grinned widely causing Sadokan to flinch.

"If the fire is stronger" Gon put down her candle on the floor "Then a little breeze won't extinguish it"

Gon begin to sprint towards Sadokan who jolt in surprise, comment how fast she is. Before he could do anything, Gon blows out Sadokan candle and look at her own candle that is still blazing. She grinned and giving a v sign for victory "I win!"

Karuze gape at that.

"See? She would always be like that, turning her disadvantage to advantage" Kallua said.

Now the group has one win as well and the score is tied to 1-1.

"Impressive, but I wonder, will they be able to pass the next one or not? With that annoying guy over there" Karuze said in intimidating way towards Tompa causing him to having an unpleasant feeling for a second.

Kallua only nodded "He is just like a bug. Either way, for now. We should focus on the next challenge as I feel that it would be messy.

And Kallua never thought that he would be right, it is turned into quite a messy situation.


	5. Choice X Gamble X Resolution

**Chapter 5: Choice X Gamble X Resolution**

"Yes! Now we have a win!" Leorio cheered as Gon comes back to the group. Kallua almost snicker, _almost_ when Leorio mention that once he and Kurapika win, they would advance. Kallua wants one of them to lose though since he wants to see his father in action.

The next round is now being volunteered by Kurapika to go next and now he is facing his opponent. The opponent reveal himself causing Leorio to get jaw drop and shocked while the rest are looking blankly.

"Damn! That guy is loud" Karuze said with narrowed eyes as the opponent, Majitani laugh and shout loudly.

"That's one freaky body" Leorio said as he is still not recover from the shock.

"And face" Killua continued in which responded secretly by Kallua and Karuze snickering in agreement.

Kurapika calmly look at Majitani who point at the heart symbols on his chests showing how many he had killed that is only 19 and glad to find the number 20. Majitani continued to laugh while Kurapika only look calmly, no hints of fear are shown in his face.

Majitani decided on a match where they are putting their lives on line and brags with laugh, hoping to scare Kurapika but Kurapika just calmly accept and said that he would agree on whatever his opponent chooses. When Majitani decided on death match, again Kurapika only calmly accepts.

"That guy gets on my nerves. Bragging then laughing again and again when he got no guts at all, I want to kill him" Karuze said it with a tone as if his words are dunked in poison, both of his eyes are glowing. His sapphire eye are glowing azure while his crimson eye are glowing with scarlet.

"Hold your bloodlust, that guy is not worth to kill" Kallua said as he rolled his eyes in which successfully making Karuze eyes stopped glowing and he tries to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Kurapika takes off his tabard and discard it before discarding his weapon as well as Majitani asked him to since he didn't have any weapon. Kurapika seems eager to start as he keep asking Majitani to start quickly. Majitani try to think various reasons on why Kurapika is not afraid of him until he comes up with theory that either Kurapika can't run in front of his friends or too stupid to realize how frightening he is which making him smirk and prepares himself.

Leorio looks worried "Oi, Is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous"

Killua look at the opponent boringly as he fold his arms on the back of his head. He can tell that Kurapika's opponent is just a blowhard who doesn't have any guts to hit anyone, let alone to kill anyone.

"No need to worry" Gon's voice said causing Killua to look in curiosity.

Leorio did the same then looking at Gon questioningly.

"Because when I look at him, I don't feel any chills" Gon said with crunched eyebrows.

Leorio getting confused "What does that mean?"

Only Killua looking at Gon with a smile, seems Gon is able to evaluate that opponent as well even though not as detail as Killua can tell.

Majitani began to show the `ace' up his sleeve. He starting to jump up and throwing a straight punch in Kurapika direction that successfully shattering the floor, luckily Kurapika quickly dodges it by leaping backwards and stay low.

Leorio and Tonpa look in surprise for seeing Majitani made a hole in the floor with his bare fist. Killua and Gon didn't comment anything, same with Karuze and Kallua.

After pulling his fist away from the floor, Majitani turned around to reveal a spider tattoo with twelve legs on his back which successfully made Kurapika gasp.

Leorio and Tonpa recognize the tattoo as that is the symbol that is worn by members of the notorious band of evil thieves known as the Phantom Troupe which is truly famous and anyone that is aspiring to be hunter should have heard about them.

"Genei Ryodan, huh. Brings back some memories, isn't it?" Karuze look at Kallua who only nodded before looking at Kurapika's condition.

"That opponent is a fool. Letting Kurapika to see anything spider related would only make things worse than ever. His scarlet eyes must have been activated already due to his rage" Kallua said, his eyes are still fixed towards Kurapika and followed by Karuze who does the same.

"How.." Karuze stopped, slowly shutting his eyes "Interesting" He opens his eyes again quickly to reveal that both of his eyes are glowing again, this time from excitement.

Majitani look mighty pleased with himself for having between the steel implanted in his body, it gives his arms the strength to shatter rock and the Phantom Troupe symbol by both of them would make him sure that no one would fight him.

Majitani keep laughing as Kurapika slowly stands up. He keeps provoking Kurapika who is only stay silent with his bangs covering his eyes. Before Majitani could finish talking again, Kurapika cut him off by revealing his eyes that is now scarlet color.

Karuze whistled "Nice, that scarlet eyes that shows rage is truly the most beautiful color after all" Karuze eyes began to gleam more as he smirks.

"Your eyes are gleaming way more than Kurapika's eyes from excitement" Kallua said as he look at Karuze's each different eye color.

"Alright, finish him off for me!" Karuze yelled excitingly and got responded by Kallua sigh and rolled his eyes before looking back at the match.

Majitani look in panic at seeing Kurapika in different condition than before. He look in surprise as Kurapika is gone and no longer in the same sport. Before he could react, Kurapika grab Majitani's chin and lift him upwards with his left hand then he squeeze his cheek harder.

Kurapika starting to curl his hand into fist and grip it hard which causing Majitani to panics more and saying he has surrender but Kurapika hears none of it and punch Majitani straight towards his right cheek down until his face is colliding with the floor then bouncing several times until he lay unconscious.

The group got surprised but Killua and Kallua whistled at the same time which brought a smirk in Karuze's face.

"Consider this is a warning" Kurapika said when he turn away from Majitani "First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the troupe again. If you do, I'll kill you" Kurapika said in dark tone, his scarlet eyes flashed as he finish the warning.

Everyone still look in surprise while Karuze smirks and Kallua staring at Karuze in doubting look.

"What's with the look you give me, host?" Karuze asked, truly didn't like the way Kallua look at him now.

"You better not going to show Kurapika spiders or I would deal with you personally" Kallua said, threateningly.

`Damn, how did he know I was going to plan that?' Karuze went stiff "Geez host, I won't do that. I value our relationship, alright?"

Kallua only huffed at that comment.

"Okay! I'll finish up the job. Toss that guy out and send in your next competitor!"

Leorio's voice made Kallua and Karuze back into watching the arena.

A girl voice like giggled as another hooded figure come and object Leorio's request.

"What's that?" Leorio asked angrily.

"We can't move him yet, because his match hasn't been settled" The hooded figure moves into the arena then towards Majitani.

"The match hasn't been settled?" Leorio asked again, furiously "What do you mean?"

The hooded figure bend down to look more closely at Majitani before look up to see the group "He's still alive. He was only knocked out"

The group got surprised at that statement.

"Did you forget? This was a death match. The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies. He's still alive, and he hasn't surrendered" The hooded figure laugh again before leaving.

"Tsk… Damned technicalities!" Leorio cross his arms.

"But she's right" Killua stated.

"I agree" Gon piped in.

Leorio shaking a bit before turning and look at Kurapika in annoyance " Hey, Kurapika! Go finish off that worthless trash!"

However, Kurapika calmly stated as his eyes closed "I refuse"

Leorio stared at Kurapika in disbelieve before went surprised "Why?!"

"The fight is over" Kurapika said as he opens his eyes, remembering his earlier fight with Majitani. "He'd already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who's lost"

"Talk about prideful" Karuze commented as he look at Kurapika.

"Screw that! Then what do we do? They're claiming that the match hasn't ended" Leorio screamed in annoyance towards Kurapika.

"Let him handle it" Kurapika said.

"Huh?!" Leorio exclaimed in shock.

"Once he wakes up, we'll have our answer" Kurapika calmly said.

"Hey now, we only have so much time left. We can't afford to just sit and wait!" Leorio tries to persuade Kurapika.

"I have no intention of killing him!" Kurapika immediately said.

"Come on!" Leorio seems to be in the limit of his patience.

"Hey!" Killua suddenly called out "If you don't want to dirty your hands, I'll do it"

"Killua?" Gon said in question.

"You haven't ever killed anyone before, right? Are you scared?" Killua tries to provoke Kurapika.

"I have never considered whether murder is frightening. But this is a one-on-one battle. You aren't permitted to interfere" Kurapika calmly said, not falling for Killua's provoking.

"Okay,then" Killua seems slightly disappointed "But we're working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish"

"Oh, you do say useful things sometimes! Keep it up! Don't you understand that you're screwing up our chances?" Leorio seems happy that Killua is on his side.

"I'm sorry but I won't change my mind" Kurapika stubbornly yet calmly said.

"You stubborn fool!" Leorio slightly collide his forehead against Kurapika's.

"Just give it up"

The group turned to the voice of Kallua's from the speaker on the wall just above Kurapika's.

"Kallua?" Gon questioningly said while Killua slightly growled.

"If Kurapika doesn't want to do it then leave him be" Kallua said.

Leorio seems unable to accept that.

"Fine! A majority decision… O to kill him and X to leave him alive. Ready, and…"

Everyone push the button on the watch but the monitor is dead.

"Why isn't it working?!" Leorio exclaims angrily.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" Karuze laugh at Leorio's stupid face and gesture.

"Maybe it's because we're asking the question?" Gon said, for it seems to be the case.

"Huh?" Leorio seems confused.

"The watches only work for questions presented by the examiners" Killua explained.

"I see.." Leorio grumbles.

"Okay!" Leorio raise his hand "Then we'll use a show of hands! Those who agree that he should be finished off… Now!"

Leorio is the only one who raises his hand at that.

"You traitor! Weren't you just lecturing Kurapika with me? We're supposed to be a team.. a team!" Leorio exclaims at Killua.

Killua turned to look at Kurapika "But it's pointless! He's not gonna change his mind"

"Hey Gon!" Leorio turned to look at Gon "Why do you oppose killing him?"

Gon lift up her index finger "Kurapika's right. He was on the verge of surrendering" Gon turned to see Kurapika before back into Leorio "Let's wait for him to wake up"

"I agree" Kallua said through the speaker. "Plus I am holding the most authorities here as the judgment so I say that Kurapika shouldn't finish him "

"Tch, that guy is totally abusing his authority!" Killua said, almost audible but Kallua still could hear it.

"Sorry Killua but I take decision based on all of your actions as well. Considering you are opposing of Kurapika's killing that guy since you know that Kurapika won't change his mind, correct?" Kallua said.

Killua grumbles more at that.

"We wouldn't know how long will that takes for that guy to wake up! I should just.." Leorio tries to think of something.

"You shouldn't force others to do things. Different people have different circumstances and ideals" Tonpa said.

"No one asked for your opinion" Leorio said.

"Hey… a majority ruling implies that you're asking everyone's opinion. Plus that guy who is in judgment had told us not to agree to kill him and that guy hold the most authorities after all" Tonpa said in quite a cheeky tone.

"Damn it! Fine! Do whatever you want!" Leorio angrily exclaims, ignoring Gon's calling out to him and went to the darkest end all by himself, mumbling "Man, what's wrong with these people?"

"Now he's sulking" Gon pointed out.

"None of this matters if we can't even progress. Don't you people get it? " Leorio said in bitter tone and sulky face though the group can't see it.

"Just leave him alone" Killua said.

`Idiot' Tonpa grinned `They've fallen for the trap of the majority decision. You would expect it to be easier for five people who've just met to make decisions by majority rule. While this method appears to revere each individual opinion, in actuality, it suppresses the minority. When a person consistently finds himself in the minority, his opinion is always rejected. His alienation, anger and discontent lead to antagonism. Eventually, the team dissolves. After all, we're rivals in this Hunter Exam. None of us would just stand by and watch, as our chances were hurt by someone else's dumb mistakes. But having been caught up in the spirit of this test, he's begun using majority decision in unrelated situations. And he made the mistake of holding a discussion before the vote. He even used majority decision in its worst form, a public show of hands. Unlike when people press the buttons of their own watches, everyone knows who diverged from the majority. So the minority can't even protest the decision. When someone feels they have no say, and that their opinions are constantly rejected, the group breaks down. In this case, it means all five of us will fail the exam, including that brat above us as well. It's just a matter of time." Tonpa cover his mouth to hold his laugh.

"This is getting quite bad, right host?" Karuze said, seeing the group atmosphere is really dark and gloomy.

Kallua slightly nodded at that.

"Hm?" Karuze slightly raise his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Kallua turned and asked Karuze, whose only having his Crimson Eye glowing.

"Hisoka" Karuze said in which made Kallua a bit alarmed.

"He's going to kill someone? Kallua asked. "That's impossible right? The applicant's path here is not supposed to cross with each other"

Karuze shook his head "Not one of the applicants for he's almost at the base of the tower. He's currently meeting someone who is not examiner but is purposely waiting for him for revenge because of the scar that Hisoka gave him a year ago. For my eye to activate means that guy named Togari would definitely be killed by Hisoka"

Kallua noted one of Karuze's ability, `The Bloody Eye' mainly his Crimson eye.

`Karuze's Crimson eye allows him to see someone before his death only by being killed (accident would not being seen by the eye) that is in the close range of him, a whole large building is the max for what Karuze stated (he seems not sure either). In order for the eye to activate, he needs to be in contact either the victim or the killer through himself or his host. Only when Karuze is inside of Kallua, that is when Karuze could share the memory of the death for his host (as killing reference) though there are times that Karuze didn't let his host sees anything for that would made Kallua lose concentration when he is focused on something else (Karuze can be considering sometimes). Still, due to the Bloody Eye would activate without he knows and if he didn't want to see it (sometimes annoying when he wants to see something else ), he would just close his Crimson Eye and re-open it when it stop glowing for that indicate, either the victim or the killer has died'

"The room was lit by green flames from the candles in their surroundings, Togari takes a crescent dagger and twirl it around before taking another dagger as well then twirl it again. Hisoka insults him by saying the scar he gets are the result of his inadequacies" Karuze said, Kallua nodded, trying to imagine the scene as Karuze described.

"Hisoka seems not utterly impressed by the dual wielding. But he seems a bit taken back Togari throw both the daggers above then he takes another two crescent dagger, yelling "infinite quad wielding" then throw both of that dagger towards Hisoka who dodges in ease. Togari caught both of the daggers that he threw above then tries to slash Hisoka who dodge it as well by jumping backwards. It was then both of the daggers come back, Hisoka notice it but those daggers managed to slash him, his right shoulder and the left side of his stomach" Karuze explain, Kallua a bit impressed for that Togari guy able to hurt Hisoka since Kallua thought from Karuze's explanation, Togari is not life-threatening despite he is the former examiner but manages to hurt HIsoka without nen, Kallua seems to contradict himself.

"Togari throws another both of his daggers before catch another daggers that coming towards him. Hisoka calmly stands while his Togari throws another both of the daggers towards Hisoka who is back on dodging again from the directions of up, down, front and back, in which Togari confident that Hisoka have nowhere to run. He keeps throwing all the daggers, hoping HIsoka would be cut from every angle by his endless stream of blades and dodging all of his infinite attack waves would be impossible. Togari keeps on throwing, wanting Hisoka to writhe in pain, until he die as Togari charges forward with the blades he just throws in front of him" Karuze excitingly explains in which Kallua thought right now it feels like he is listening to a radio with action scenes.

"From the shadow, it's like Hisoka get stabbed by the daggers but in actuality, Hisoka managed to catch both of them causing Togari to freak out. Hisoka stated that it is indeed difficult to dodge his attacks as he licks one of the daggers (Kallua shiver in disgust at hearing that, for he remembers that Fraze used to do that as well with his own sword and Kallua's sword mostly which makes Kallua makes sure to keep his sword away from Fraze's reach) Thus all Hisoka needs to do was simply stop the blades in which makes Togari having cold sweats all over him for it seems he needs a lot of time to master catching those blades while Hisoka does it very easily. Hisoka twirls both of the blades in front of Togari, commenting it was easier than anticipated and saying he appreciate Togari's futile efforts. Togari screams and Hisoka slash Togari's neck with those blades, successfully putting out the flames on their surroundings. GAME OVER!" Karuze made a motion slashing his neck with his hand as he ends the describing of Hisoka's killing and seems a bit breathless by describing all of it in detail as best as he could.

"Why didn't you just get back inside of me so you can share it inside instead of explaining it like this" Kallua said, having bit sympathy for Karuze who is still trying to catch his breath.

"It much more fun for me this way and I managed to see Hisoka is the first one to pass the Third phase with the total time of six hours and seventeen minutes" Karuze said with his Crimson Eye is now no longer glowing.

"I see, thanks for the information" Kallua nodded a bit at Karuze before looking at the group "Too bad that we still haven't out from this mess yet"

"Huh, you are right. What will you do as you are supposed to lead them anyway" Karuze said as he too looks at the group with no improvement.

"It depends of them, I only supposed to give them advice" Kallua said "It's risky but there is no other choice"

"What will you do?" Karuze asked, questioningly while Kallua only look at Karuze with a look-just-watch-and-see.

"Hey, Gon, Killua" Kallua said through the mic

"Huh? Oh, Kallua. What is it?" Gon enthusiastically answers while Killua looking away.

"The two of you are looking at that Majitani guy right? Do you think it's possible if he is dead already?" Kallua said.

Killua who heard that, seems understood as he sees Majitani once more who is still not moving. Immediately, he comes to Leorio's side.

"Hey.." Leorio looks up to see Killua and Gon upside down, Gon made sure to take several steps backwards so that Leorio wouldn't be able to see her underwear. "It's quite possible that he's already dead"

"What's that?" Leorio seems a bit shocked.

"Well, it's been several hours, and he hasn't moved an inch. Seems Kallua is right" Gon said which makes Killua's eye twitch and Leorio dash forward and tries to take a better look.

That makes the rest of the group followed, trying to see if indeed, was it true or false?

"Damn it, it's too far away for us to tell" Leorio said before yell "Hey! We want to check his body!"

The same hooded figure replies "What's that?"

Leorio pointed at Majitani "He could already be dead"

"I already told you, he's only unconscious" The hooded figure said.

"How many hours has it been? I can't just take your word for it!" Leorio angrily screams.

`Hm? Did that hooded figure person just smirk?' Kallua definitely had sharp eyesight but he make sure to double check. No doubt about it, that hooded figure definitely smirking.

"Then let's make a bet" The hooded figure said.

"A bet?" Leorio asked, not sure where this going on "on what?"

"On whether he's dead or alive" The hooded figure explains.

"What would we wager?" Leorio asked.

"Time" The hooded figure replies.

"Time?" Leorio repeats.

"We will settle our match through a betting game, a gamble. And we'll use time, rather than chips. Look at the monitor on the wall. We each have fifty hours. However, we can only wager multiples of ten. We continue placing bets until one of us has no hours left" The hooded figure challenged.

"A match where we gamble time…." Leorio seems still thinking about it.

"We'll take turns deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hours, your time limit will also be shortened by fifty hours. Of course, that include the other applicants up there" The hooded figure said.

"Wow host, just wow" Karuze said, almost unable to believe it.

"Their loss means my loss as well so it was not a surprise" Kallua calmly said.

"And if you end up with zero hours?" Leorio asked.

"Our sentences will be extended by fifty years" Leorio a bit surprised at that "If these terms are acceptable, I'll check whether he's still alive"

Both Leorio and the hooded figure narrowed their eyes.

Lippo watch in amusement, seeing Leroute who is serving a 112-year sentence for endangered species trafficking and illegal gambling. He thinks that this match is a game for Leroute.

"You should consider your answer carefully, Leorio" Kurapika tries to reason with him "If you lose, we'll have fifty fewer hours with which to escape the tower.

"You shouldn't talk…after all, this is your fault, for not finishing him off!" Leorio said harshly at Kurapika.

Kurapika look away from Leorio "Fine! I won't say another word"

Killua who is in the middle, look at Kurapika then Leorio then again, back and forth.

"Hey, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves!" Gon scolded.

Killua seems give up, raise both of his hands and shrugged.

Tonpa covers his mouth again `Keep fighting, keep fighting..' he chanted in his mind.

"Right!" Leorio raise his index finger "I accept!"

"Okay! I chose our first bet, so you can decide how many hours we'll wager on whether he's alive or dead" The hooded figure said.

"I bet ten hours that he's alive" Leorio said.

"Very well. Then let's check" the hooded figure said then walked over.

"You're being pretty cautious" Kurapika commented.

"Weren't you going to not say anything else?" Leorio replies before walks over as well.

`Ten hours huh?' Tonpa still smirks at that remark.

`This was the obvious choice. Even if I'm wrong, as long as we confirm his death, Kurapika will have won this round. If he's really unconscious, I'll just kick his ass' Leorio thought before proceeding in examinations.

"See, he's unconscious" the hooded figure said.

"Seems like it" Leorio said back.

The monitor shows the opponent have 40 time while the group have 60 time now.

"All right! Leorio has the lead! "Gon cheerily said.

"This is bad" Killua said.

That attracts both Kurapika and Gon's attention.

"It's possible he isn't going to wake up" Killua said.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika said, though it more likes a demand.

"Remember when that hooded figure walked near the guy on the floor?" Killua said as he looking at Kurapika.

"What of it?" Kurapika asked as he too, looking at Killua.

"Me and that Kallua guy thought that he was already dead. But on second thought, they'd obviously prefer him alive, but remaining unconscious. If he doesn't wake up before the test ends, it shortens their sentences by seventy-two years" Killua explained.

"So if he doesn't wake up…"Gon trailed as Killua cut her off.

"That's my point!" Killua exclaimed.

"That's been their intention all along" Kurapika said.

"Seems that way, they seems know that all we want was just waiting for that guy to wakes up so because of that, they want him to pretend to be unconscious so our time would runs out" Kallua joins in the conversation in which the rest of the group seems a bit surprised but agrees at his words.

"Well, it's your turn" The hooded figure said towards Leorio "Decide what we'll bet on"

"Let's see" Leorio trailed as the group watch in anticipation.

"How about we bet on whether he's truly unconscious?" Leorio said.

"Huh?" The hooded figure seems surprised.

The group beamed and Killua understands while Tonpa just observing.

No one notices that Majitani is already conscious but being asked to be pretend to keep unconscious from the note he now hides in his mouth.

"All right, I bet twenty hours that he really is unconscious" The hooded figure said. "But how do we confirm whether he's truly unconscious?"

"Oh" Leorio bends down and pick up Majitani "That's simple" Leorio said as he drag Majitani, grumbling "This guy's heavy" then goes towards the end of the stage "I'll just toss him off the edge"

Majitani's panicking inside though his outside are pretend unconsciousness.

"If he's actually unconscious, he'll fall to his death" Leorio said.

"Are you insane?" The hooded figure said "His match hasn't been settled yet. We can't accept those terms"

"Don't worry. If he falls and dies, we'll forfeit the match, which will give you two wins. Is that satisfactory?" Leorio said.

"Yes, it is" The hooded figure agrees.

Majitani panicking's more, for his life is on the edge right now.

"But then I'm changing my wager. I bet forty hours that he isn't unconscious. Everything I have left" The hooded figure said.

Leorio smirks "Heh, little sneak. Finally showing your true colors"

As everyone watch in silence, Leorio then let go of Majitani who's then-

Completely awake.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm awake! I'm awake.. Don't let go! Whoa! Wait.. Whoa! I'm gonna fall!" Majitani wriggles furiously on trying to maintain his balance, before he could fall, Leorio grabs his hand and pull him on the arena with a `good morning' snide comment.

"You people are crazy. I've had enough! I'll take the loss! Forget the sentence reduction! It's safer in prison…" Majitani grumbles as he walks back to the opponent zone.

"You knew that he was awake" the hooded figure said

"I actually aspire to become a doctor. All I had to do was check his eye movement" Leorio said.

The monitor is now showing 80 for the opponent and 20 for the group.

"However, you're down to twenty hours" The hooded figure said.

"But now we have a 2-1 lead" Leorio retorts back.

Right he said that, the monitor is now showing the group has 2 wins.

"Now, it's your turn!" Leorio points at the hooded figure in challenge "What do you want to bet on?"

As Leorio just finished saying that, the hooded figure handcuff has been released and the figure pulls away the hood, revealing a young woman in pink twin tails.

Leorio blushed immediately from seeing Leroute.

"H- Huh? She's really cute.." Leorio laughs a bit.

"That old guy's probably dancing on the inside" Killua blankly stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kurapika seems to agree with Killua.

"Then let's abet on whether I'm a man or a woman" Leroute said.

"Huh?" Leorio exclaims in surprise.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?" Leroute asked.

"N-No" Leorio stammers `She's obviously a woman..or could she be a tranny? No, she's gotta be a woman' Leorio thought.

"That's fine but how will you prove if I'm wrong?" Leorio demands to know.

"Oh, right… I'll let you examine every part of my body. Until you're fully satisfied" Leroute said.

`Seriously!? Her body?' Leorio is excited now.

"So, what does she meant with examining every part of her body?" Kallua asked, that question is heard by the group as well.

"Oi, are you joking, right now?" Killua answer irritatingly.

"Host, just leave it be" Karuze said with a sigh.

"Leorio will bet she's a man" Kurapika said.

"Uh-huh" Killua nodded, truly agrees.

"Huh? Why?" Both Gon and Kallua asked at the same time.

"She's obviously woman, so why Leorio would bet she's a man?" Kallua asked again, truly not understand.

Both Killua and Kurapika can only look at the speaker with a doubtful look.

"Okay, I've decided. I bet ten hours that you're a man!" Leorio said, pointing his finger again.

Leroute smirked at that.

`Seriously?' Kallua thought in surprise, never thought his father and Kurapika would guess right.

"I knew it!" Kurapika grudgingly said.

"Dirty old man…" Killua narrowed his eyes towards Leorio.

"Huh? But how did you know?" Again, both Gon and Kallua said it at the same time.

"Well- that's" Killua tries to explain but Kurapika shut Killua's mouth.

`This way, even if I'm wrong, and it turns out she's female, I'll still get to examine her body! It's a win-win situation' Leorio thought with a smile. `Actually, please be wrong…'

Both Kallua and Gon are confused now.

"Okay! Reveal the answer!" Leorio demand as he points again.

"Too bad… I'm a woman" Leroute said.

"R-Really?" Leorio said in a happy tone, too happy.

"Would you like to check?" Leroute said.

"B-B-But of course!" Leorio immediately makes his move.

"Wait! What is Leorio's going to- Ack!" Gon squeaked as Kurapika tries to cover Gon's eyes and Killua do the same, now Kurapika cover Gon's right eye as he tries to turn away on the disturbing scene while Killua concentrate on covering Gon's left eye.

"Oi! Karuze! What is the meaning of this!?" Kallua tries to struggle as Karuze covers both of his host eyes.

"I need to protect your purity! This is way too soon for you and it is for your own good!" Karuze said as he covers his host eyes but his own eyes are fixed on the arena.

After both of Gon's and Kallua's eyes are uncovered, they turned to see the monitor shows the opponent have 90 while the group has 10 time then Leorio looked in bliss.

"What's going on, actually?" Both Kallua and Gon demand at the same time.

Killua just blankly grumbles while Kurapika lightly slap his forehead "Just watching hurts.."

"Kallua, do you realize what's happening?" Gon asked.

"No! Karuze covered my eyes" Kallua slightly grumble at that.

"Who's Karuze?" Gon asked in which attracts both Killua and Kurapika's attention.

"Look, you are way too soon for that. You are only 12 years old, you are minor" Karuze's voice is heard from the speaker which makes Killua, Kurapika and Gon stare in surprise at the unknown voice.

"He's gonna lose" Tonpa said in which now made everyone look at him. "The opponent has seen through Leorio's strategy. He's been betting conservatively, to minimize damage from either outcome. A gambler who focuses on avoiding a loss won't ever win. I guess Leorio just doesn't have what it takes"

"I hate to say it but, I kind of agree" Kallua said.

"Yeah since you are like your father, a gambler at heart" Karuze continued in which made Kallua goes silent. Well it's true that he gets the gambling genes from his father after all.

`As expected. His approach to gambling doesn't frighten me at all. He'll never beat me that way' Leroute thought with a smirk.

"Now, it's your turn to think of a gamble. What do you want to bet on?" Leroute asked in which snapping Leorio back to reality.

`This is no time to celebrate, I only have ten hours left.' Leorio thought as he sees the monitor.

"Leorio has no more room for error. If he loses the next wager, the overall score will be 2-2 and we will have fifty fewer hours to escape this tower" Kurapika said.

"I can't lose the next bet, but I can't think of anything that'd be a surefire win… Oh, that's it! We can bet on whether I'm a man or a woman. No, that wouldn't work" Leorio in panics now.

"Hey, old man…" Killua look disbelieve "You're thinking aloud"

"I know" Gon seems to get an idea.

"Leorio" Gon called out "How about whether or not you're still in your teens?"

"That's a good one" Kallua said, nodded as he sees that Leroute seems thinking about it as well as she cross her arms and look at Leorio.

"Come on, Gon!" Leorio seems a bit offended "I don't look that old.. I'm clearly a teenager!"

Leroute slightly fall and shocked "T-Teenager?" Then she looks at Leorio in disbelief as Leorio is now picking his nose "But he looks like an old man"

"Damn, that question would get her good!" Karuze said, getting clear reaction from Leroute that she definitely didn't expect that.

"How about asking question on whether Kurapika is a male or female?" Kallua asked.

"Oi, I can hear you!" Kurapika said, truly offended.

"Kallua would pass as a girl though, with a long, beautiful hair like that" Gon said as she takes some strands of her hair, remembering Kallua's hair is much smoother and shinier looking than hers.

"Bwahhaahahahahhahaha!" Killua laughed hard in which Kallua cover his red face with his palm, truly embarrassed for having his own father ridicule him and his mother thought he was feminine.

"Poor you" Karuze said, rubbing Kallua's shoulder but trying to stifle his laugh.

"Laugh if you want to, just leave me alone!" Kallua said in which Karuze begins to laugh in the corner.

"Right! In that case, we'll use rock-paper-scissors!" Leorio announced "A bet on who'll win a game of rock-paper-scissors!"

Leroute giggled "Sure"

Kurapika almost unable to believe it "Rock-Paper-Scissors? Why did he have to pick such a difficult wager?"

"Huh?" Gon seems confused "Rock-Paper-Scissors is hard?"

`I happen to be quite confident in my rock-paper-scissors skill. Just recently, I won a gourmet vacation in a tournament in the shopping district' Leorio thought, feeling confident.

"Let's see , then. I'll put eighty hours on my victory" Leroute said

Leorio look shocked "E-Eighty hours?"

"Is something wrong?" Leroute asked. "I'm free to bet as much as I want"

"W-Well, that's true" Leorio said, still in shock.

"And if you lose, I can still only take ten from you. Don't worry" Leroute tries to persuade Leorio.

"That woman is truly a pro gambler. Betting so much means she is very confident, that definitely would shatters Leorio with so much stress and a good poker face as well" Kallua noted, truly impressed and have fully recovered from the embarassment.

"Host, you want to gamble with her, right?" Karuze asked blankly.

`Shoot!' Kallua thought, he was busted.

`She doesn't need to bet eighty. Ten would suffice, what if she loses or is she that confident?' Leorio thought in jumbles.

`As anticipated, he's starting to stress. He's so easy to read' Leroute smirks at that, truly sure victory is in her hands.

"While rock-paper-scissors has simple rules, the game itself is quite complex. If you consider the game from a probability standpoint, there's only a one-third chance of losing. However if your opponent can predict your reasoning and control your reactions, defeat becomes much more likely" Kurapika explained.

"In other words, simple minded Leorio will be at disadvantage" Killua said, fully understanding and have recovering from his laugh.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors is quite a mental game, after all" Kallua said

"I see" Gon said, understands now.

"All right! I've made my decision" Leorio said.

Leroute giggles, decided to put Leorio more to stress "It's obvious what you'll use, I can read minds"

"Liar. Your bluffing won't scare me" Leorio said.

"You'll believe me soon enough" Leroute said, unfazed.

`As planned, he's losing his cool over a blatant lie' Leroute thought with a smile

`She can read minds? She's lying. She must be lying. But what if she's telling the truth?' Leorio thought with cautions.

"Leorio will use rock" Both Kallua and Kurapika said at the same time.

"Huh?" Gon seems a bit surprised.

"Let's do this" Leroute said.

Rock-Paper-Scissors.

Both use Rock.

"Wow, Kallua and Kurapika are right. Good guess!" Gon said, truly impressed.

"Nervous people unconsciously avoid any action that involves opening up. In other words, by making Leorio uncomfortable, she ensures that he's less likely to use paper" Kurapika explained.

"Besides, it's known that people usually would use scissors during the first round they started. Which is why I speculated Leorio would chooses rock" Kallua said.

"So if she sticks with rock, she's guaranteed a win or draw" Killua said.

"As I was explaining, rock-paper-scissors is actually a mind game" Kurapika said.

"Now I see" Gon said.

"Wait" Leorio paused "Since we both used rock, wasn't that a draw?"

"What of it?" Leroute asked.

"A-ha! So you were lying about being able to read my mind! If you really could, you'd have won! Rgiht!?" Leorio said.

"Oi that is not the issue here" Kallua said.

Leroute laugh in which Leorio asked in what's so funny about it.

"I deliberately gave you that tie" Leroute said.

"Quit lying!" Leorio retorts.

"Did you forget? We're trying to stall you here. If I chose to, I could force an indefinite series of draws… But that wouldn't be any fun. So I'll end this with the next turn" Leroute counters Leorio's retort. "Well? What will you use next? Think hard. Come on"

"Damn!" Leorio is now worried.

`That's it. Worry. Fret' Leroute thought as she sees Leorio.

"Worrying, Fretting. When someone loses confidence, they crave reassurance. That makes him more likely to either use the same hand, or, in an effort to regain his confidence, to use a stronger one than in the previous round" Kurapika explains again.

"Meaning that she wants Leorio to choose either rock or paper" Killua said.

"Yes. If she uses paper, she's certain not to lose" Kurapika said.

"Then Leorio just needs to stay a step ahead" Gon said.

"Well, if he could calm down, that might work" Kurapika said, though he seems not sure.

"Leorio" Gon called out causing Leorio to look at Gon "What of it?" Leorio asked.

"Hey, you'll win if you go with scissors next" Gon said in confidence.

"Wha? Scissors?" Leorio asked in surprise.

Leroute smiled "Go ahead, try it"

`Then she'll just use rock. No, she'll go a step further and choose paper. Wait, then she'll take another step and use scissors. No, no then she'll take another step and use rock' Leorio thought with stress and worry " Man, I have no idea what to think!" Leorio screamed.

"Let's go!" Leroute said suddenly and caught Leorio in surprise.

Leroute use paper and Leorio use Rock

Leroute spread her arms wide and giggling while skipping "It's my win!"

"Rock-paper-scissors really is complicated" Gon said.

"Now the score is 2-2" Killua said.

"Worse yet, we have to give up the fifty hours he lost" Kurapika stated.

"That includes you as well host" Karuze said as he looks at Kallua.

"I fully aware of the risk and accept it" Kallua said calmly, "besides, compared to life and death situation, this is nothing" in which Karuze only smirks for responding at that.

Leorio looks down "Sorry, I was pretty confident in my rock-paper-scissors ability"

"Pretty pathetic showing, then" Tonpa started to insult Leorio.

"What was that!?" Leorio got angry before calm himself, knowing he had no right to get mad. "Well, I can't argue with you on this one"

"So the time we have gambled and used away is in total of fifty nine hours, forty five minutes then" Kallua said as he check his own watch.

"Well, it is the last round now" Karuze said then look at Kallua "Be proud, your father would be the one battling this time. You respect and admire your father, right?"

Kallua nodded before lets out a smile, he truly admires his father to the point he respects his father so much that he wants to surpass his father. He wants to protect his family just like how his father trying to do the same as well.

Karuze lets out a teasing smile "But you are quite a softie with your mother, ne?"

Kallua slightly blushed and embarrassed at that, thinking that he do really like his mother. To the point that so many times his father got jealous of him being close with his mother. He does admit he has a soft spot for his mother but that's all, right?

Karuze knows that Kallua value family above all else, it is shown that he gladly becomes an assassin and the heir so that the Zaoldyeck would leave his parents and siblings alone out from the assassin business after all. His father thought that Kallua got that selfishness and stubbornness from his mother while his mother thought Kallua has that sacrificing and lonely personality from his father. If Karuze could say something, that would be the reason Kallua is doing that, is because he is both of their son.

"Anyway, the match is going to start" Kallua hurriedly look at Killua who is prepares to leave.

"What? Killua?" Leorio look at Killua in shock

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua asked in demanding look.

"Damn it! I really needed to win my round" Leorio said in regret.

"Hey!" Kallua exclaimed, he can't stand when someone insult his family.

"Gon… This guy is totally pissing me off!" Killua angrily said while Gon tries to calm Killua down.

"Don't give up before we even know what the contest is. Well, if it's something like mental math, I'm surrendering" Killua avert his gaze as he said the last part.

"Eh? But Pa- I mean, Killua is supposed to be good at that" Kallua asked in surprise for his father used to tell him that he was really smart in which his genius gene is passed down to him, Kallua of course, being Kallua, believe everything his family said. Heck, even if his father say pigs can fly then he would very much believe it even though he knows himself that it is not true.

Killua gives the speaker a confuse gaze before narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know about me. You know nothing" Killua said coldy towards Kallua from the speaker.

Kallua instantly felt hurt. The wound that the assassination training can't be compared to what his father just said. Karuze felt silent, he even stopped teasing Kallua after hearing what Killua just said.

"You're right" Kallua said "Which is why I want to know you more" Kallua gives a bitter smile though Killua can't see it.

Killua widen his eyes, a bit surprised.

Before anyone can say anything, a loud crash causes them to look at the last opponent that is now revealing himself.

Leorio look surprised.

"That guy…" Leorio trailed off.

"You know him? Gon asked in surprise.

"We should take the loss. Killua! Don't fight him" Leorio said.

"Why not?" Killua look confused.

"Johness the Dissector. The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history. He chose his victims randomly. It was a famous case.146 people, young and old, men and women, met with brutal deaths by his hand. The victims had one thing in common. He murdered all of them with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip, the power in his fingers." Leorio explains in terrified tone.

Jones destroy the rock with his hands "It's been so long since I touched human flesh"

"You don't have to face that psychotic killer..There's always next year" Leorio said, hoping Killua would understand.

Killua just ignoring Leorio and goes towards the arena.

"Damn it, does he even listening to what I said" Leorio grumbles.

"We should let him go. He could have a plan" Kurapika said.

Karuze looks at Killua "There is no need for a plan. A Zaoldyeck would never fall from that low level killer"

Kallua look at Killua who is now face to face with the Jones.

"Worried?" Karuze asked though he is quite worried about his host.

Kallua shook his head then went silent. His gaze is empty but it still fixed on the arena.

"How are we settling this contest?" Killua calmly asked.

"Contest?" Jones asked back. "I believe you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream"

"Really? Okay" Killua said, calmly. "Then the loser is the one who dies.

Jones looks a bit surprised but continued "Yeah, that's right. I'll tear your body apart"

Killua prepares to strike, the same as Jones but Killua was faster. Before Jones could do anything, he realized.

He was losing his heart.

"Wh-What?" Jones stutters unbelievably. "I'm so cold" He grabs his chest and look behind only to see Killua have his own heart on his hand.

Jones swaying and tries to goes forward to retrieve his heart back but Killua smirked and crush the heart with his sharp nail making jones lets out a scream then collapsed, dead.

Everyone gasps in surprise while Karuze smirk and Kallua gaze at Killua with his empty eyes.

"Hmph. Your father still had long way to go. If it was you then there would be no blood or even wound involved and that jones guy would not even noticing that his heart was taken" Karuze said.

Kallua only look in silence.

The monitor shows the group has 3 wins.

"Okay. That's three wins, two losses. We pass, right?" Killua said towards Bendot.

"Yeah, you win" Bendot said

"By the way, you must be itching for some action, since you didn't get to do anything. Want to play with me?" Killua said in playful remark.

Bendot in cold sweats answers "I'll abstain"

"Oh, okay" Killua shrugged then goes back.

"Who is he?" Leorio asked in no one.

"That's right. You guys don't know" Gon said.

"Don't know what?" Leorio asked.

"Killua comes from an elite family of assassins" Gon calmly explains.

"Eh? A-An elite family of assassins?" Leorio look shocked and getting more shocked when Killua is back.

"What?" Killua asked.

"Uh.. well, Good job" Leorio suppress a smile.

After that a hidden door has opened in which explained that it is a small room where the group must spend the fifty hours they gambled away there. The same happen in Kallua and Karuze's place. Seems they are not going to be placed in the same place.

"Well, let's go" Killua said.

"Yeah!" Gon nodded towards Killua with a smile.

The group then goes towards the small room and the same goes with Karuze and Kallua. Karuze is a bit worried, seeing his host still having empty eyes.

`Host, what's wrong with you' Karuze thought.

Meanwhile, the group looks around the small room. Leorio complained on having to spend fifty hours in the room.

"Killua" Kurapika called out "Can you tell me how that technique works?"

"Technique?" Killua asked, not understanding.

"The one you used to instantly remove his heart" Kurapika said.

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out" Killua said

"Ripped it out?" Kurapika asked.

Killua switch into his cold look "But to make it easier, I manipulated my body a bit" Killua shows his hand immediately sharpened.

"Y- Your nails" Leorio asked in surprise.

Gon look impressed.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional" Killua point towards himself "But my old man would've done better. When he removes a heart, you won't even see a drop of blood" Killua said.

"How reassuring" Leoiro said.

Kurapika silently look at Killua `As long as he's on our side'

"Well, then. We have more than two whole days" Killua said as he sees the digital clock plastered on the wall.

"What should we do, Killua?" Gon asked.

"First, we should search the room for any kind of entertainment" Kilua said in enthusaiasm.

"Yeah!" Gon aggress.

The two then goes on searching.

"Man, you kids don't have a care in the world" Leorio said as he looks at both easy going kids.

Meanwhile at other room, Kallua only sit in silence while Karuze tries any teasing but none of it seems to make his host snap out from his empty gaze.

"Dammit host, get back to reality will you! Do I have to go inside of you and rack your minds!?" Karuze exclaims, though he actually hates to do so since Kallua has so many memories stored inside of him.

Karuze only sit back on the couch with a sigh.

Moments later, Kallua blinked and his eyes are now back to the usual sapphire color.

"Damn, you finally snapped out of it!" Karuze said.

"Oh, what is it?" Kallua asked Karuze.

Karuze narrowed his eyes "You got guts, host. Ignoring me and all then just acting as if nothing is wrong"

"Sorry, I'm just deep in my mind" Kallua said.

"Not this deep. If like that then it's got to be very important, right?" Karuze asked.

Kallua nodded "I guess I kind of thinking what Papa just told me"

Karuze looks confused "What are you talking a about?"

"Remember when Papa just coldly tells me that I know nothing about him? Now that I think about it, it has been a very long time ever since I spend time with Papa in future and what I know about Papa in the past, was he is protective of Mama and an assassin, I don't think I know anything else" Kallua said, sounds disappointed.

"Geez, you are giving emotions only when it involves your family, huh? So what about it?" Karuze asked.

Kallua shook his head "Nothing, I just thinking that. I want to know more about my parents at this time. So I was thinking of going to stick around with them for a while. I do think of leaving them after I get my license but- I guess I still want to be with them more"

Karuze smirked "So no more afraid of changing the future thing?"

Kallua slightly smiled "Well of course I need to be careful of that"

"Great. I'm itching right now" Karuze said as he unsheathe his sword "We have 50 hours here and I don't want you to slack off your training"

Kallua smiled, he unsheathe his sword as well "Just make sure not to destroy this place.

Sound of swords clashing are echoing as Kallua sparred with Karuze. Kallua smiled, he had a new goal now. His goal would be deepening his bond with his parents in the past. He was drawn with them and he realizes something. No, he was feeling it which is strange as he is not supposed to feel.

Maybe he would be able to find some answers that he had always longing to know, no matter what.


	6. Free time X Teamwork X Doubt

**Chapter 6: Free time X Teamwork X Doubt  
**

It was hellishly boring.

50 hours in a small room with nothing to do?

It must be hell.

"Hossttt~ It's boring" Karuze whined as he sits on the couch, he and Kallua have sparred with sword and some physical strength for few hours and after that, he didn't find any more entertainment thing to do or enjoy.

Kallua only sighed at Karuze's whining as he read some books "it can't be helped Karuze, just be patient" Kallua tries to calm Karuze down so that he won't explode from boredom. He knows Karuze had no patience as he is always wants to go wild, different from Kallua who is patient and always in no rush for everything.

Karuze only groaned at that "Waiting and doing nothing for fifty hours is insane. You know that patience is not in my dictionary!" he begins to pulling his hair in irritation before sighed and look at Kallua in blank look "I'll just go back inside of you, see you next time host"

With that, Karuze once again enveloped in a bright light then it swiftly goes towards Kallua causing him to shine brightly for a while before it dimmed and Karuze is no longer in the room.

Kallua only sigh and return to the book.

At least it is quiet now, for him, for few moments anyway before Karuze will start complaining again to him for not doing anything interesting for him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Killua excitingly showed Gon his skateboard tricks then giving his skateboard to Gon for her to try. Gon eagerly takes the skateboard as her eyes are shining, indicating she can't wait to try the same tricks Killua had just shown him.

"Just make sure not to hesitate on first step, you'll hurt yourself" Killua warned and Gon nodded in understanding.

Leorio turned to look at Kurapika and called out "Hey, Kurapika. Once we've spent fifty hours here, we'll have fewer than ten hours, right?" Leorio want to make sure of it.

"Yes, that's correct" Kurapika said, acknowledging it.

Leorio put his bright mood and action "That's way more than enough time!"

Tonpa decided to break that happy mood after he finish drinking his tea "You're a fool" in which makes Leorio glare at him and Kurapika look at Tonpa in silence, indicating he wants him to continue.

Tonpa calmly ignores Leorio "Phase Three lasts seventy-two hours. And each phase is designed to weed out half of the remaining candidates. So, on average, it's meant to take seventy-two hours. Just more proof that you're an idiot"

Hearing Tonpa's explanation made Leorio grunted.

"Well, our chances of reaching the goal within ten hours will depend on the remaining trials" Kurapika tries to be reasonable and Leorio agrees, getting more bummed out.

Tonpa smirked, wanting to put Leorio in more pressure "But when we've got a guy who's so down in his luck, he can't even win a simple game of rock-paper-scissors"

"What was that?!" Leorio put a stance of are-you-asking-for-a-fight?!

Tonpa reminisce Leorio's failure with insulting look "You deliberately lost a bet, just to satiate your libido. Then you chose a rock-paper-scissors, a contest you couldn't win"

Leorio's getting angrier "Shut up! You surrendered without even a fight!" Leorio tries to blame Tonpa as well.

"Sure, I surrendered" Tonpa admits "But I only wasted a second of our time" Tonpa counter Leorio's counter which made Leorio unable to say anything else "You lost, squandering fifty of our remaining hours along with that guy. Take some responsibility, huh?" Tonpa close his eyes with a snide smile "Besides, what kind of hunter is so bad at gambling?" Tonpa continues insulting Leorio.

"Shut up!" Leorio stood up, unable to take it anymore while Tonpa just calmly drinking his tea again "You don't even want to become a Hunter… You only care about ruining our chances"

Tonpa smirk in his thought `And now, you'll have the guilt eating at you for the rest of this exam phase'

Right after Tonpa thought of that, suddenly Killua's skateboard flying across the room, missing Tonpa only an inch away from the side of his face then pass by Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio look surprised while Kurapika blankly look at Gon who is the culprit along with Killua as the one who teaches her while Tonpa froze in shock.

"Don't skateboard inside this tiny room!" Leorio warned.

"Aww~" Gon whined while Killua coolly look at other side.

Killua suddenly look at the telephone on the small desk, now that he thinks about it, he didn't use the telephone after all.

"Oi Gon" Killua called out, catching Gon's attention "That phone, with whom will it connects to?"

Gon look at the phone with curiosity as well "Let's try it then" Gon excitingly walk towards the phone and press a button on the phone.

"Oi what are you pressing?" Killua asked as he goes towards Gon while Gon waiting for someone to pick up.

Ring~ Ring~

Kallua who is still reading, look annoyed that his peaceful reading time got interrupted. He hates it when someone interrupt his free time especially when he is reading.

He walk over to the telephone, picks up the handle and despite his irritation mood, his voice comes out as a polite and calm tone "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ara? Is that you, Kallua?" Kallua immediately frozen as no doubt that this is his mother's voice. He was so thankful that he is not being rude when he answer the phone.

"Who is it?" Killua asked as he scoot closer, trying to hear the voice on the other line from the telephone.

"It's Kallua" Gon answered simply and she got Killua's response by grunting and looking irritated as well.

"Oh Gon? Why are you calling suddenly? Is something the matter?" Kallua asked, hoping that everything is fine.

"Nah, everything's fine. Are you in a room as well?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, I have to spend fifty hours in this room as well by myself here in this room that is separate from all of you" Kallua said.

That made Gon furrowed her eyebrows as she recalls that Kallua has someone with him with the name of, Karuze, isn't it? Is that Karuze guy is someone from exam site? Gon wants to question Kallua further about that but Killua suddenly snatch the phone handle from her grasp.

"Oh hey, good that you are fine and all. But we have something to do now, so yeah. Bye" Killua said and hangs up quickly as he said that which made Kallua silently hurt by that.

"Killua! That wasn't nice!" Gon scolded but Killua only shrugged his shoulders.

As Killua sit in the farthest corner, away from everyone else who is doing their own business, Gon comes over to Killua's side.

"Killua" Gon said as she sit herself next to Killua "Do you hate Kallua?"

That question made Killua flinch in surprise.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Killua asked.

"He is a good friend and a nice one like you, Leorio and Kurapika" Gon explained "Why it seems that you hate him when he did nothing against you?"

Killua goes silent for a while before he sighed "it is because of my pride, I guess"

Gon seems confused at that.

"He is almost similar like me in appearance. But he is way cooler and way more mature than me, I think he is really much more better than me. I felt that, he is really- inferior" Killua said, inside, he had no idea why he said this towards Gon suddenly, for it done nothing but damaging his own pride towards Gon.

But an answer suddenly appears inside his mind as he said this.

He felt afraid that Gon would replace him with Kallua who is no doubt, far better than himself.

That is why, he dislikes Kallua, for being better than him. Which makes him truly irritated by that fact.

"That's silly" Gon said suddenly, Killua's eyes twitched at that. "Killua is Killua and Kallua is Kallua"

Killua look surprised while Gon continued "No one is the same. Killua can't replace Kallua and Kallua would never be able to replace Killua"

Killua stare at Gon before letting out a small smile. The thought of him being irreplaceable sounds very nice to him.

"That is why, you should be friends with Kallua too, Killua. He did say that he wants to know you more" Gon said with a smile while Killua slightly blushed.

Being friends with Kallua? Now he thinks that it was not a bad idea. Kallua is only better than him at mental, not physical after all.

And Kallua, suddenly find himself smiling out of nowhere which successfully creep Karuze's out.

Time passed until it's dawn where Leorio snores in his sleep Kurapika slowly wakes up and realizes that Killua is awake.

"Can't sleep?" Kurapika asked, still in sleeping position.

"Not really" Killua answers "I can go two or three days without sleep" In his mind, he is trying to think on how he should approach Kallua next, when the third phase is over.

Kurapika looks at the digital clock on the wall "Ten hours have passed huh…"

"There aren't any window so it's hard to tell but it's probably morning" Killua said.

"Most likely" Kurapika answered in half sleep tone.

Killua looks at Gon then grab his own pillow while he grins and chuckles then throw the pillow towards Gon who easily counters the pillow back towards Killua with her eyes closed. That was declaration of a war, which makes a pillow fight start suddenly.

"Hey, pipe down" Leorio protested in which responded by Killua in the bottom holding the pillow while Gon at the top trying to snatch it begins to laugh.

"Let me sleep some more" Leorio said then trying to sleep but Tonpa foot is being thrown right in front of his face causing Leorio to wake up and exclaims loudly "It stinks"

Both Killua and Gon laugh while Kurapika chuckling in his sleeping position.

Leorio threatens Tonpa who is actually pretends not to sleep. Leorio grumbles at he is now completely awake and grumbles more as he realized that they still have 40 more hours.

While Kallua right now is having a lucid dream (a dream state where you are aware that you are dreaming), he is used to this as the reason is none other than Karuze himself inviting him to his own state of mind when he is sleeping. There are times where Karuze welcomes him and some times, Karuze didn't to leave Kallua explore his state of mind by himself.

He has a quiet night as usual, but perhaps due to meeting everyone in past, he starts feeling a bit lonely even though he still not fully aware of it yet.

With more few hours of boredom, Leorio sleeps again, Kurapika read some books, Tonpa who is now in boredom knocks on the base of the sofa, Kallua meditating and Gon is showing Killua how to use her fishing rod as Killua is twirling the hook.

"Hmm, I thought you just had to stick a bait on a hook, and you could fish" Killua said as he examines more of the hook.

Gon nodded" You have to think like a fish" Gon said as she concentrate on her rod, that makes Killua question her as he did look at Gon questioningly "Think like a fish?"

"Yeah, how would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it?" Gon explain that makes Killua seem confused more.

"Give me that" Gon said which made Killua gives the hook back to Gon.

Then Gon concentrate at the hook and throws it directly inside the cup which Tonpa just drank few moments ago. Tonpa look surprised at that then look at Gon in the same look.

"Wow!" Killua look impressed "Let me try"

It was Killua's turn this time, he concentrate on the hook then throws it, it landed in front of Leorio's foot.

Gon laughed at that "You missed"

However, Killua smiled "Just watch" then pull the rod causing the hook to get hooked upon Leorio's trousers. Leorio wakes up immediately and tries to pull back his trousers.

"Just as planned" Killua said excitingly. "Nice" Gon continued.

"Hey, you'll tear my pants" Leorio said "Stop it!" and the hook is now returning to Killua.

"See? I caught him" Killua said smugly in which Gon nodded in agreement.

Leorio looks angry "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a fish now?!"

Killua looks offended "You don't have to get so mad. It's not like I'm gonna grill and eat you"

"Don't mess with me, fools. Man, I can't even take a nap" Leorio grumbles more at the end in which made both Gon and Killua laughs at that.

Leorio looks at Tonpa who smiled, he begun to accuse Tonpa who is plotting something but Tonpa denies it, saying that all he wants was to spend the rest of his time here peacefully. Leorio saying he doesn't trust him in which Tonpa silently thought, the feelings mutual.

Another hours passed with the group trying to figure out their own ways of killing time. Sometimes Gon and Kurapika would call Kallua to ease his loneliness. Killua still didn't know what to say so he didn't dare to make a call for him. More and more hours passed with Kallua is the same as Kurapika, reading more and more books and then having a similar fight with both Gon and Killua as Karuze sometimes comes out and challenge Kallua for a pillow fight. Occasionally the group and Kallua would glance at the clock so they would be able to prepare when it is almost the time to goes out.

Finally, the clock shows one minute left as now the group and Kallua (Karuze is going back inside of him) in their own room stand in front of the door, waiting of it to open and for them to continue their exam phase. As the door opens, Gon excitingly runs first in which protested by Leorio for he wants a cool entrance first.

Kallua goes running around for a while, solving different puzzles here and there (luckily this time Karuze didn't interrupt) He looks at his watch, he for sure have running around for so many hours but he can't find the exit. Was he not going to pass this phase for he has limited time limit? Only an hour left for him to pass but there are no sign of exit anywhere.

 _Host, I think you are not going to make it this year_

Kallua silently grumble, does that mean he has to wait for the next year?

He didn't want that to happen when he has not losing yet. Never gives up is what his mother had always told him and he always drills that in his mind.

And he remembers the saying his parents used to give him a long time ago.

`When in doubt, break through the wall'

And he did, _literally_

Kallua begins by putting a stance then punch the wall beside him, making the wall has a big crack. Then he continues again, again then again until the wall breaks down, making a hole for him to pass.

He froze as he didn't expect to see the group with Leorio and Tonpa both held axe in their hands then his father with his manipulated hand, Kurapika and Gon tries not to fight. The group look shocked from seeing Kallua comes out from the hole in the wall.

"Err, hi?" Kallua said awkwardly. He never thought he would see the group completely right next to the other side of the wall.

"Kallua? Did you just break the wall?" Kurapika asked in unbelievable look.

"What, got a problem with that?" Kallua said defensively.

Gon eyes suddenly lit up then goes to hug Kallua "Kallua! You are a genius!"

Killua grit his teeth while the rest of the group just looks at both Gon and Kallua in surprise. Kallua know he is a genius but for sure, he didn't say it towards his mother in this time. How does she know?

"We can do this. We can go out with all six of us!" Gon cheerily said.

Neither has any idea on what Gon meant including Kallua for he just arrived but when he scanned the area, he smiled, he finally know what his mother meant.

With only less than a minute left, the group include Kallua has successfully made their escape though they are all covered in dirt.

Killua grumbles "My butt hurts, I never thought that the short and easy way was a slide"

"That was really close" Gon said.

"My hand was covered in blisters" Kurapika look at his own hands.

"Same here" Leorio said.

"It can't be helped. At least we are all pass" Kallua said.

"Well, blistered hands aside. It's good that all six of us managed to pass, it's all thanks to Gon" Leorio said as he pat Gon's head.

They remember all five of them agrees on the O path which is long and difficult. After that, all of them grabs the weapons and destroy the wall to create a path to go to the short and easy path.

"I can't believe you actually came up with that idea on the spot" Leorio said.

"It's because of Kallua who destroys the wall with his sword. I realize that we can break the walls using the weapon though it took over fifty minutes" Gon said as she smiles towards Kallua.

Kallua goes silent for he breaks the wall with his own bare hands, not with his sword (Hiei would kill him for that). But all's wells ends well, right? He didn't have the heart to correct his mother as she looks quite happy right now.

`In an extreme situation, you were able to calmly evaluate our two options and circumvent them. That's what makes you special' Kurapika thought as he looks at Gon.

Buzz sound filling the air, indicating the third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed with one has died. After that, the door opened, letting the sunlight flow inside the base of the tower. Every applicant comes out, greeted by the wind flowing along with fresh air that they haven't felt for this three days.

After that Lippo greets them and congratulate them for escaped the Trick Tower. He told the applicants that only fourth phase and the final phase reaming. Lippo quickly point the Zevil island behind him with his thumb, saying that is the place where the fourth phase will take place. Then, Lippo snap his fingers causing a guy push a cart with a box on top of it. Lippo asks every applicants to draw lots which made everyone confused. Lippo explains that it is for knowing who will hunt and who will be hunted for inside the box, there are twenty five numbered cards that is the id numbers of the applicants on the cards. So every one of them needs to draw a card in the order by which they exited the tower.

Hisoka goes first and draw the card, then finally followed by everyone else. Gon seems a bit anxious thinking that she might have to fight Killua but Killua only casually answer and whistles as he goes to take the card until finally everyone has taken the card. When they are mentioned to remove the seal, they sees the numbers on the card they just draw.

Lippo smirking as he sees all of their reactions "The card indicates your target"

Hearing that makes some people covers their id tag number.

 _Too late, seems they didn't know that you memorized everyone's number_

Kallua only shrugged, hearing Karuze's chuckling in his mind at that as he slips the card inside his pocket. He looks at his mother who seems to be in a daze, he wonders why then he understood as he sees his mother's card ( Kallua is completely behind Gon).

Number 44

`Hisoka' Kallua never thought his mother would have to against Hisoka. Seems he has to find her and keep an eye on her.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag" Lippo explained.

"What, so we don't need to kill each other" Imori, the youngest brother said.

"Naturally, you're free to choose any method you choose to steal the ID tags, including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse. Listen carefully, your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total of six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase." Lippo said, ending the explanation.

All the twenty five applicants is now going to the Zevil island with a boat that takes two hours to reach the island. The guide named Khara tries to be cheery but the atmosphere is so chilling and quiet that it's depressing for her. Kallua just quietly sneaks out as the guide did say we are free to do whatever until the time, he goes to search his parents and finds them together.

"Hey" Kallua called out, gaining attention from both of them.

"Oh Kallua" Gon greeted while Killua avert his gaze away from Kallua.

"Hisoka being your target is definitely not going to be easy" Kallua said as he sit next to Killua.

Gon widen her eyes along with Killua, not knowing how would he know about it.

"I was behind you and I saw your card" Kallua said.

"Oh, I see" Gon nodded before asking "Who is your target, Kallua?"

"#198" Kallua said as he showed his parents his card.

"Ohh, it's close one number from Killua's" Gon said.

"It is?" Kallua blink in surprise.

"Here" Killua show Kallua his card with the card number of 199.

"Oh, the same target huh?" Kallua said.

Gon tilt her head "What do you mean with the same target?"

"#197, #198 and #199 are the three brothers. Those named Imori, Amori and Umori" Kallua explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm amazed that you know" Gon said.

Kallua shrugged "I memorized everyone's ID number"

"EEHHHH!?" Both Killua and Gon look shocked at that.

"Wah, awesome" Gon look very impressed while Killua avert his gaze away.

"Still, will you be alright?" Kallua said towards Gon.

"Since I only need to steal his tag, then I think I have a real shot" Gon nodded, steel herself. "I might have a chance, that scares me a bit but I think it's worth it"

Killua look at Gon before letting out a pleased smile and stands up as he takes his skateboard.

"Well, let's do our best" Killua said as he leaves then stop "Make sure you stay alive, Gon" Killua said in which Gon replies with you too then he look at Kallua for a moment before he leaves.

Kallua only sighed at that.

Gon smiled "Don't worry, Killua is only shy"

"Doesn't look like that to me. Well, good luck, Gon" Kallua said, he really means it as he knows how much his mother need one.

Gon nodded with a smile "Yeah"

The boat has finally reach the island on where the hunting will began. Everyone will disembark in the order by which they cleared the third phase. After the person disembarks, the next person has to wait for two minutes before the next person's turn. And the applicants would need to stay on the island for exactly one week and during that time, everyone has to amass the six points of the ID tags and return to the same spot where they disembark.

After that, the first person, Hisoka begins to go inside then followed by others after every two minutes passed until finally, everyone goes inside the island. Kallua begins by scouting the island first, lots of option is in his head as he knows he would meet his father as the target they have are brothers who are always together. Still he is worried for his mother as well as her target is Hisoka.

He knows his mother would not attack Hisoka in the first day so scouting the island would be his first priority.

 _Rustle_

`Someone emitting a slightly killing aura' Kallua noticed, that someone is not a threat. `That guy even fails at masking his presence'

 _Trying to kill you in a first day? Either this person is brave or very stupid._

Kallua smirked at that, not long a figure jumped in front of him with a knife.

Only half a second later, the figure of the person is now sliced like mincemeat by Kallua with his sword.

Well, it's good that he is not slicing that person belonging or he would slice the ID tag.

Kallua takes the bag and find an ID tag with a card that shows his number.

"So this guy is my hunter" Kallua said, twirling the ID tag number89.

 _How stupid, charging right on first day without any plans or strategy_

"He must've let his guard down because I am a kid or look like an easy target, well. I get one point, anyway" Kallua said as he put the ID tag inside his pocket.

 _Mind telling me why did you kill him?_

"My assassin's blood is lately itching me to kill. I can say the same goes for you" Kallua said as he walks away.

In his mind, Karuze smirked

 _Host, you know me very well._

In few days, Kallua scout the island in shadows. He sense a very familiar presence and bingo, he find his father casually walking with someone other than him that the presence is very easily detected and that is Imori though he sense Hanzo clearly as well even though Hanzo hid himself way much better than Imori.

"He is being cautious, I don't think so" Kallua mumbled at Imori's direction, and then look at his father easy going expression. His father seems to notice Imori but he didn't notice him.

Kallua smirked `maybe I should give him a little scare'

In that instant, Kallua lets out a flash of murderous intent for Killua to sense it, he did and instantly terrified. Somehow, it's quite close to resemble his brother, though it was instant. Panics and fear is now evident in Killua's face.

"WHO'S THERE?" Killua yelled in a shaking voice as he looks around "SHOW YOURSELF!" Killua continued looking around in fear and putting his guard up.

Having his father looking like that made Kallua feel guilty, he never thought that he would scare his father this much. It was quite a bad idea to lets out the killer intent that quite resembles his Illumi-sensei.

`I better show myself' Kallua thought as he jumps down from the tree, hoping when his father sees him, he would be relieved.

"Hey" Kallua called out, which makes Killua panic stricken face begun to show relief at his presence. Kallua slightly feel better at that.

"Oh, it's you" Killua sighed "Did you see anyone suspicious just now?"

"Are you talking about that guy behind who was tailing you ?" Kallua asked as he slightly look behind, seeing Imori chuckling.

"Not him. He is just a pain who is worth one point" Killua said in easy going tone "I'm talking about someone who just lets out a murderous intent just few seconds ago to me, that someone is truly dangerous" This time Killua said in shaking voice.

Kallua now can't bring himself to tell that he was the one who lets out that murderous intent for a prank.

"the other one?" Kallua said, mentioning Hanzo in secret.

"Oh, you noticed, no, of course he's not!" Killua exclaims "Maybe that guy is running away already, be careful. That guy maybe in the same level as Hisoka"

Kallua goes silent, he might have a chance to beat Hisoka in this past but in future, he clearly only went toe to toe with him.

"By the way" Killua called out "You have the smell of a blood. Are you injured or something?" Killua asked.

`Why didn't he asked if I kill someone or not?'Kallua thought and shook his head "And I got one plate tag that is worth one point. You can have it as my target is that Imori guy who is tailing you" Kallua said and giving his father the #89 ID tag.

"Ah I see. But since he is targeting me, I shall deal with this myself" Killua said, putting the ID tag in his pocket and walk pas Kallua, towards the Imori direction. "If you're not gonna show yourself, I'll come to you"

That successfully made Imori flinch as he sees Killua calmly walk towards him with Kallua follows behind. Imori didn't know what to do and thought Killua was not a threat even though Kallua is also there and he knows that Kallua is also a kid (got that info secretly from Tonpa) so it makes both of them not a threat. But he knows that if he is not taking Killua's tag, his brother would yell, then right on time.

The rest of the brothers have returned.

"We ran into some troubles but you're done, right?" The two brothers look and notice both Kallua and Killua together, stand next to each other just few meters in front of them. Silence engulfs them for a while then the two brothers walk towards Imori in synch.

"You idiot!" Amori exclaimed as he kicks Imori.

"You can't even beat two little kids together?" Umori yelled as he tackles Imori.

"Y-you're wrong. I- I didn't want to hurt a little kid. So I figured I'd take it while he slept" Imori explained.

`Try not to sleep for three days then for that is how long I know my father could stay awake for' Kallua thought as he looks at the three brothers arguing.

"When would this be over" Kallua said in which then Killua sees Imori comes over to their side "Right now" Killua said.

Imori stand in front of Killua and put a high and mighty pose with both of his hands on his hip and put some kind of failed bad-ass face "Hey, kid. Just give me your tag. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you"

Killua responds it with a blank face "Idiot!"

In a swift, Imori gives a horse kick right on Killua's gut and thrown for several metres.

Kallua narrowed his eyes in anger, he knows that his father could barely felt that kick but still, anyone who injures his family would need to pay for it. He tries to calm himself, knowing his father would deal with them. How lucky that all of their attention are on Killua.

"Aw, don't say I didn't warn you" Imori said, faking a sweet tone.

"Right in the gut" Amori said.

"Must hurt like a bitch" Umori continues.

That made Kallua confused, what's a female dog got to do with his father's condition?

Killua easily raise both of his legs and launch himself forward, making him stand on his feet again.

"What, did you go easy on him?" Amori asked.

"You're too nice, Imori" Umori said.

Imori is getting more nervous, because he is definitely not holding anything back with that kick he just did towards Killua.

Killua shuffles his right pocket and takes out the ID number 198 tag "#198 huh, here for you" Killua said and gives it towards Kallua.

"Thanks" Kallua said and putting the ID towards his pocket while Imori frantically search his pocket but can't find his ID tag.

"Well, let's get the ID that you are looking for then" Kallua said, looking at those brothers.

"Get in formation" Umori commanded both of his brothers "That is no ordinary kid, could be the same with the other one"

'Should I help?" Kallua asked as he turned to look at Killua.

"Hn, just stay there" Killua said, pointing to a spot on a nearby tree with his chin.

Kallua seems dejected a bit "Fine" but he goes towards the spot, he is extremely obedient towards his parents after all.

The brothers then take advantage as they realized that Kallua is not helping. The three of them surrounding Killua in triangle position. Killua just letting out a slight smile before disappears, jumping quickly and already behind Amori. Killua gives a slight kick behind and hold his shoulder with his hand while the other hand manipulated into knife like and position it right on the neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives" Killua said, drawing some of blood out from Amori's neck.

Killua takes the tag and seems disappointed as he gets the number 197 tag. Then Killua turned towards Umori.

"You're #199? Hands over your tag" Killua said.

Umori seems hesitant. Killua smirked as sooner or later, Umori would give him the tag but Killua suddenly widen his eyes as before anyone else realize, Kallua is now right in front of Umori, already stealing his tag, quickly and stealthily, seems easily as well. Killua even just realized it, he truly can't believe it.

Killua let go of Amori in shock, he was in full alert and he didn't even realize Kallua was there, only when his ears caught the sound of the ground collided with Kallua's shoes is when he realizes that Kallua is already there. Even Umori and Imori looks surprised at Kallua are already in front of them.

"Oi Killua, here you go" Kallua said, throwing the ID tag.

Despite the shock, Killua still manage to catch the tag in reflex "Ah, Sankyuu"

Kallua smiled at that.

"Now, for the tags I don't need" Killua takes out both of the tags and look in Hanzo's direction in which Kallua realized.

Quickly, Killua goes to throw one tag behind him, swiftly and quickly as if that thing was a sonic boomerang. Both Imori and Umori look in shock as that is one of their tags got thrown away.

"And the other one goes this way" Killua throws the tag then Kallua slightly tilt his head casually to let the tag pass while Imori and Umori bends down in fright. Killua seems slightly surprised at that, he thought Kallua would at least frighten at the speed of the tag he just thrown. Both of Imori and Umori look at the direction of the tag in shock.

"So now the two of us have six points already" Kallua said as he walks over to Killua side.

Killua nodded then look at the two brothers "You have three days. Good luck finding them. See ya"

With that Killua quickly goes disappear while Kallua goes to takes Killua's forgotten skateboard. He knows how much this skateboard means towards his father. After he takes his father skateboard, just like Killua, he too disappear immediately.

Right now, Hanzo chasing one of the tags that Killua had thrown away. Turns out his target was number #197 and he didn't knows that Killua's target is #199 so he is quite surprised for having Killua to deal with them for him. He thought it was a good thing that he was watching from the shadows. Making it easy for him to grab the tag he wanted and he looks at the tag to see.

Its number 89

Hanzo finally realizes that Killua pretend to throw the tag Hanzo wants in his direction but Killua changes it in last minutes. Hanzo can't believe that Killua notices him, causing him to bend down at his mistakes, he has failed.

`Hm?' Kallua look at the sky "Are those crows just insulting someone? Crows are always saying Aho (stupid) after all"

"Why are you chasing me suddenly?" Killua asked, a bit in caution and slightly breathless for Kallua managed to catch up with him so easily and really fast as well. Kallua only need a _freaking_ one minute to right now stand next to him. Killua can't believe himself for he did use his full speed to go away and he even gets a head start but Kallua managed to find him and even easily catch up without breaking a sweat.

"Your skateboard. You forgot to take it" Kallua said, handing the skateboard back to his father.

"Ah, thanks" Killua takes the skateboard and look at Kallua in narrowed eyes before walking away.

Silently Kallua is thinking, did his father truly hate him?

Killua just silently thought that Kallua might be someone who is truly dangerous. Now that he thinks about it, he never ever sees Kallua fight before so he thought he could easily takes him but seeing Kallua speed just now, he starting to doubt it and now, he even thinks that the murderous intent just now might be belong to Kallua as he didn't even sense his presence as he could sense both Hanzo and Imori presence clearly.

`Just who is he? Was it safe to trust him? He did shake his head when I ask him on was he injured when I smell blood on him. Could it be that he kills someone? Was he a killer?Whoever he is, he must be in a very high level. I can't even feel his blood-lust if he is a killer like me, did he conceal it perfectly?' Killua thought, still in caution to the point he can't look at Kallua as he is still walking.

Kallua sighed quietly and leaves his father alone. For now, he wants to know what happens to his mother so he easily and quietly sneaks away to find his mother.

`I did promise Gon that I would be friends to him. Gon even befriends me who's an assassin so why couldn't I be friend with him as well? I shouldn't have wasted this chance' Killua thought, feeling a bit guilty that he doubt Kallua.

Killua stopped and turn his head behind "Hey Kallua-"his eyes widen.

Kallua was gone.

And Killua didn't even realize it until he turns back behind.

Only for having wind and silence to greet him.


	7. Danger X Bloodlust X Leaving

**Chapter 7: Danger X Bloodlust X Leaving**

Kallua goes swiftly running through the forest while at the same time, following the scent of his mother. He rarely uses this method but found that it is necessary to find her.

`She's close' Kallua thought as adding more speed with anxiety feelings. He didn't know why but he has a bad feelings. He keeps jumping from a tree to another with more heavy feelings keep weighing him inside.

He finally arrived, seeing his mother kneel down to pack her belongings. Before finally then, widen his eyes in shock when Gon finish her packing and turned back.

"What! Who did this to you!?" Kallua exclaims loudly, seeing his mother cheek is slightly swollen. Gon, who just realized Kallua's presence, jolt in surprise together with the loud outburst.

"Kallua? You are here?" Gon asked in surprise as she put her hand over her chest.

Kallua narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot repeatedly as he look towards Gon who is fidgeting right now "Don't change the subject! Just answer! Who did this to you!" Kallua said venomously, he is itching to kill now.

Gon shook her head weakly before mumbled "Hisoka"

Kallua slightly widen his eyes, never thought he was too late. He plans to help her but seems there is nothing he could do. "Did you get his tag?" Kallua asked.

Gon nodded which made Kallua impressed but frown "Then what's with the sad look?"

"It was given" That answer made Kallua goes quiet, indicating Gon to continue as he joins her with sitting down next to her.

"More like borrowed actually for at first, I managed to steal Hisoka's tag with my rod but I didn't realized that someone was following me then easily taking my tag and Hisoka's. But I managed to get it back by Hisoka's help saying that I owe him. I didn't want to but he hit me and says that if I managed to hit me just like he did, he would accept his tag" Gon said, slightly sobbing.

Kallua can only goes silent as he keeps staring at Gon.

"I can't do anything, I feel.. angry" Gon begins to let few tears as she said that.

Kallua keep staring, seeing her mother crying is definitely a heartbreaking sight. He still remembers the time when his mother cried for him, begging for him to awake from insanity.

"I felt hopeless and" Gon cut herself off as she felt warmth suddenly enveloping her.

She blushed, realizing that Kallua had hug her all of a sudden but she can't deny that she feel comfort and safe in his arms.

"It's alright, I'm here for you" Kallua whisper in a soothing voice, he really can't stand seeing his mother crying. The sight of that feels like making his heart ripped and crushed, especially when it is about him.

"I-I'm alright now, thanks but can you let go of me now?" Gon said shyly with a red face.

"Oops, sorry" Kallua said and immediately let go. His face feels a bit hot and he knew that he must have been blushing, slightly _._ **Definitely slightly**

 _`Let's hope that this won't turn into Oedipus complex'_ Karuze thought for so many times he can see that Kallua's feelings towards his mother is special to the point he notices that Kallua's father always get jealous about it both in past and future.

His host is still not understand much about love, romance or even stuff but Karuze didn't know that he should find it troublesome or relief.

His host just needs to grow up anyway, under his guidance probably.

"That reminds me, how did you find me, Kallua?" Gon asked as she stood up, Kallua does the same.

"I'm using your method. Following your scent" Kallua said in which Gon look at Kallua in awe.

`Well if Mama is a dog and Papa is a cat, then that makes me a fox' Kallua thought as he looks upwards, avoiding his mother adores gaze since it made him embarrassed.

"Oh right Kallua, did you have six points tag already?" Gon asked suddenly after remembering.

Kallua nodded "Yeah, I did. With Killua's help"

Gon blinked in surprise "Killua? You are together with him?"

Kallua sighed at that "Only for few minutes. I was worried about you so I rush here"

Gon look at Kallua questioningly "That's not all, isn't it?"

Kallua slightly smiles at that, it always amuse him when his mother could read him like a book "Seems Kilua still hates me, he tries to run away from me at first. Since it was quite awkward between us, I'll just give him some space"

Gon shook her head "Killua didn't hate you. During our time break in trick tower, I ask him to be friends with you and he seems to be agree about it"

Now it's Kallua's turn to blink in surprise, however, he thinks that he needs to change the subject. Seems now is not a good time to talk about him and his father.

"So, have you seen Leorio and Kurapika?" Kallua asked.

"No" Gon shook her head "Did you?"

Kallua does the same in which Gon seems thinking a moment before beamed "Let's find them" in which Kallua nodded and goes to find Leorio's strong cologne scent.

"Only one day remains. Searching in this entire island truly takes quite a lot of time" Kallua said as right now, both he and Gon are reaching the starting point and found a number of people already waiting nearby.

"Both Kurapika and Leorio are there. Let's go" Gon said, adding more speed in which Kallua does the same.

The two of them arrived, right on time to hear Kurapika said to split up and search after deciding the place and time to meet up afterwards.

"It'll go faster with four people"

Both Kurapika and Leorio turned to see Kallua and Gon jumped down from the tree.

"Gon! Kallua!" Both Kurapika and Leorio exclaimed.

"The two of us have watching from above and found a number of people already waiting nearby" Gon said.

"Really? We should search from above" Leorio said.

Kurapika shrugged "That won't work. It's only possible if you have eyes as sharp as Gon's"

"Gon, Kallua. Do both of you have the tags you need?" Kurapika continued.

Kallua gives a slight nod while Gon answers with a sad expression that is caught by Kurapika.

"Damn, so I'm the only one without enough points" Leorio grumbles.

"Who's your target?" Gon asked as she turns towards Leorio.

"#246, a woman named Ponzu. I heard that she uses chemical weapons" Leorio said, relaying Tonpa's information "Gon, Kallua did both of you see any women when you two are up there?"

"Nope" Gon said and Kallua only shook his head.

"I see" Leorio seems disappointed at that.

"We can assume there are four possibilities. She's in good shape, and she still has her tag. She's in good shape, but she's lost her tag. She's out of action, but she still has her tag. She's out of action and she doesn't have her tag" Kurapika explains.

"Is it really likely that she'd still have her tag if she's out of action?" Leorio asked.

"It could happen, if she hid her tag before then afterwards an accident happen. It would be really bad if she died then we won't be able to find her tag" Kallua said.

"Sounding grimmer by the second" Leorio narrowed his eyes in anxiety.

"But it would be easy to find her, actually" Kallua said.

In that statement, everyone eyes are turned at Kallua.

"She uses chemical weapon, yes? I have to say that there are some scents coming towards her that are very strong, causing me to distance myself with her because of that" Kallua said.

"Oh right, the two of us can follow that scent together" Gon said, slightly smiles at Kallua.

"Two of us?" Kurapika look perplexed.

"Ah, Kallua found me by following my scent. His nose is quite sharp too" Gon explained.

"I. see" Kurapika seems didn't really expect that.

"We can give it a shot. That is why we are here" Gon said, nodding at Kallua at that statement.

The three of them can only stare at Gon at that.

Afterwards, both Kallua and Gon are above the tree, picking up the scent then goes walking towards the scent. Occasionally starting a small chat as the group keeps walking. Only at afternoon is finally when they found a cave right in front of them.

"She is in here, Gon, Kallua?" Leorio asked.

Both Kallua and Gon nodded at that "Yep, definitely"

Kurapika kneels down to prepare "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going inside" Leorio answered as he took a stick" You guys, wait here" Leorio then walk towards the cave.

"Is it safe for him to go all by himself?" Kallua asked both Kurapika and Gon.

Kurapika shook his head "Definitely not. But all we can do right now is waiting for the decision"

Leorio tries to poke the cave wall with the stick, making some sounds then throws the stick inside, wanting to make sure there are no traps inside.

After that, Leorio heads back towards the group.

"I'll head inside. Don't enter until I give the okay" Leorio said towards Kurapika, Kallua and Gon.

"Thirty minutes" Kurapika said and holding his three fingers which made Leorio a bit confused "If we don't hear anything from you after thirty minutes, we're coming in"

Both Kallua and Gon nodded at that.

"Unacceptable. If that happens, you guys should return to the start" Leorio said in serious face.

"I can't do that. Since we've teamed up, I won't abandon you now" Kurapika said calmly with his eyes closed.

"Then I quit the team" Leorio begins to walk away "It's selfish, considering all the help you've given me, but I'll do this alone"

"No" Gon said in successfully made Leorio looks perplexed.

Leorio stormed over to Gon's side" What did you say?!"

"We're staying here, no matter what you say" Gon stubbornly said "Still got a problem?"

Kallua gives a slight smile and shrugged" Beat it, you know how stubborn she is. We could be equally as stubborn as well for staying here."

Leorio loses his argument "Do whatever you want"

Leorio then throws his briefcase towards Gon "Hold onto that for me" then walking inside the cave.

The three of them, look at each other then smiled at that.

With lighter in his hand, Leorio made his way inside the cave. After seeing a light from afar, he turn off his lighter and takes out his knife. Inside, he found Bourbon and then he finally sees Ponzu.

"Could you be the one who is targeting me?" Ponzu asked. "It's no use fighting here. Even if miracle happen and you get to defeat me. You still won't be able to leave this cave"

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked, not knowing the meaning of those words.

Outside the cave, Kurapika, Kallua and Gon are still waiting.

"He's taking too long" Gon starting to get worried "Is Leorio okay?"

"Yeah. It's been nearly thirty minutes" Kurapika said.

"Well, he would scream or something if something did happen" Kallua said, a bit too casually.

"Kurapika! Kallua! Gon!" Leorio's scream was heard, alerting the three "Don't come in!"

Instantly, Kurapika,Kallua and Gon charging inside the cave in hurry. They stopped their tracks and widen their eyes, seeing Leorio lay on the floor with bad conditions.

"You fool. Why did you enter the cave?" Leorio said weakly.

Kurapika takes a look at Leorio's condition `He has bites all over his body. If those snakes were venomous'

"They're vipers. Their poison isn't that strong. But he's been bitten too many times!" Gon said in worry and anxiety in her voice.

"If this continues, he won't last long" Kallua said, grit his teeth.

Gon proceed to suck the poison out but Leorio stops her "S-Stop it! If you have any cavities or open wounds in your mouth"

"No problem" Gon said, showing her healthy teeth.

Kurapika shows the briefcase "Leorio, do you have any serums In here?"

"If I did, I could have saved you guys" Leorio said before he passes out.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaims in panic.

"Anyway, we have to stop the bleeding" Kurapika said.

"I'll take some of the bandages" Kallua said as he opens the briefcase and taking all the stuff they need to take care of Leorio's.

Moments later, they finally stop the bleedings and bandage some of the wound.

"That should do it" Kurapika said.

"We need to take him to a doctor" Gon said, both Kallua and Kurapika nodded at that.

"We need to carry him to the starting point. He would be able to last until then" Kallua said as he and Kurapika carries Leorio while Gon takes the briefcase.

"I would stop if I were you" Ponzu's warning made the three of them stops in their tracks "You cannot leave"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"When someone tries to exit this cave" sounds were heard from the way to the entrance "Snakes will attack them"

Right on that many of the snakes emerged made the three frozen.

"Bourbon, the snake charmer, set this trap. If you are bitten, you'll end up paralyzed like he is and then you'll die" Ponzu explains.

Slowly, the three moves backwards then turn to face Bourbon.

"Bourbon. You're looking for tags, right? We'll give you every tag in our possession. So let us out of here!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"It's no use. He's already dead" Ponzu said in which made the three look more perplexed.

"The one who set the trap is dead! How? " Kurapika seems angrier as he heard that.

"I killed him" Ponzu said, and that made three of them look surprised "I won't tell you how"

Kurapika grit his teeth "Kallua, take Leorio" Kallua nodded at that.

Slowly Kurapika made his way towards Bourbon. He reaches his hand and snakes come falling from the cracks of the cave causing Kurapika to pull back his hand quickly.

"It's no use. You won't be able to search his body. The snakes are trained to attack the moment anyone tries to touch their master or to leave the cave" Ponzu said as Kurapika turned to look at her.

Kurapika turned back to look at Bourbon hands that are now bruised "So you used poison to fight poison"

Ponzu look surprised at that.

"Judging from his wounds, you must have used Neurotoxic Bees. He probably died from anaphylactic shock" Kurapika said.

"Anaphylactic shock?" Gon questioned.

"It means, when a bee stings a human, the human produces antibodies to counter the venom. But if that human is stung again by the same kind of bee, they experience an allergic reaction. An extreme allergic reaction is known as anaphylactic shock. Depending on the circumstances, it can be fatal that even causes death" Kallua explained.

"You two got me. That's exactly what happened" Ponzu said.

"So you used bees to kill him?" Gon asked in surprise.

"Bourbon was my target. After confirming that he'd entered the cave, I sprayed sleeping gas into the entrance and waited until it's safe to enter. Bourbon was sound asleep, but he'd already set his trap. The sleeping gas didn't reach most of the snakes that were hiding in cracks at the back of the cave. Well, I jumped back in time, so I wasn't bitten by snakes. But that triggered my attack switch" Ponzu explained and tap her hat causing bees to appear from it.

Both Kurapika and Gon are surprised while Kallua only stare, seems he already had enough surprises for a day.

"You keep bees up there?" Kurapika exclaims in surprise.

Ponzu seems relaxed as the bees are flying in her surrounding "If I scream or collapse, they'll attack any nearby humans. I didn't expect him to die. How could I have known that he'd already been stung once? And I couldn't help him because of the snakes. Well, it was beyond my control anyway" Ponzu said then wave her fingers "You can come back now" causing the bees to obediently go back inside the hat.

"The problem is that he's dead but the viper trap is still active. And we can't ask him or look for a way to disarm it. We're trapped with no escape. I've already given up. We just have to wait for the examiners to come and save us." Ponzu said,

"The examiners? You're saying that they'll rescue us from this cave?" Kurapika asked.

"You didn't know? Our ID tags contain a tracking device. The examiners can locate each applicant. If someone hasn't returned by the deadline, the examiners will look for them. Though this won't work if you lose your tag or if someone takes it from you. Fortunately there's only one day left. The best course would be to give up for this year and wait for help" Ponzu said in easy going tone.

"We cannot do that. Leorio's condition is worsening. We must take him to a doctor immediately" Kurapika said as he comes over to Leorio's sid.e

"The examiners won't move until the deadline passes. If you don't have your tag, you'll basically be left for dead. It's his fault. I warned him" Ponzu paused, remembering what Leorio did.

`Kurapika! Kallua!Gon! Don't come in! The snakes…!'

In an instant, the snakes are all attacking Leorio.

Ponzu can only look down at remembering it "All you can do is pray that he holds out until help arrives"

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, seems unable to accept that but begins to think for a way. `No there is a way, with a good chance for success' Kurapika turns to look at Bourbon But if he isn't carrying any on his person, we'll have another victim'

Kallua lay Leorio next to him then look at the snakes resided near the cave entrance. He did ever interact with animals like his mother before but very rare with snakes, considering poison is not a problem for him.

`Should I use my nen to control the snakes? I shouldn't reveal it since nen is the secret hunter exam but there is no other way" Kallua thought as he takes out his mini dart from his watch then look at the snakes at the entrance.

Kallua begins to secretly aim at one of the snakes `It would be good if I can control Bourbon to end the snake trap but that would freak the others out. Guess I will start with the snakes first then-'

EEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?

That small scream from Ponzu made Kallua turns to face Ponzu but frozen as he sees Gon is now in front of Bourbon and let her hand touch Bourbon, causing snakes to bite her all over.

"Gon!" Kallua exclaims in shock, in reflex he tries to aim his mini dart towards the snakes around Gon.

Kurapika called her name too but in mixture feeling, amazed and anxiety.

"S-She's crazy" Ponzu said as she shiver in disgust, seeing the snakes has completely wrapped around Gon all over like a mummy.

Gon keep rummaging Bourbon's body to find something. She seems to find something but still remains there.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked, noticing something had gone wrong.

"Let go already! If you keep holding him more, you will be in danger!" Ponzu exclaims.

Kallua widens his eyes, he could see that the snakes are now wrapping her tightly and not letting her go. Since Gon is too weak now from the poison and paralyzed, she can't break free. Kallua girt his teeth then putting his mini dart back inside his watch.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Kallua exclaims as he runs over to Gon's side, ignoring Ponzu and Kurapika's calling for him.

Kallua quickly grab her stuck hands, instantly the snakes are surrounding and biting him as well but given his immunities with pain and poison, he easily ignores it, opening Gon's hand grip then takes and throws the antidote and two syringes towards Kurapika's.

"Hurry! Treat Leorio's first!" Kallua exclaims as he pulls Gon away causing the snakes to slowly go away from both Kallua and Gon.

Kurapika nodded and immediately treat Leorio with the antidote. As Kallua goes over towards Kurapika's side with Gon to treat her. Kurapika widen his eyes at the sudden realization.

"Wait, we only have two syringes. We can't use the used syringe to you" Kurapika said as he sees Kallua used the remaining syringe with the antidote to treat Gon.

"I'm fine. No need to worry" Kallua said and sigh in relief at seeing Gon slowly recovering.

Kurapika seems quite shocked since Kallua is not paralyzed and still have energy.

"I don't believe it… She and him jumped into a nest of poisonous snakes to search for an antidote, not even knowing if he had it?" Ponzu said, still in shock.

"The odds were in his favor. If you're going to poison someone, you'd need antidote at hand, as a bargaining chip" Kurapika said.

"That's true, but" Ponzu paused, seems still didn't expect anyone to throw themselves into a nest of snake.

`That said, it took an incredible amount of courage to do what both just did. And would Kallua be fine without the antidote?' Kurapika thought as he looks at Kallua who is still look healthy despite some bite marks all over him.

Kallua silently growl in anxiety as he sees his mother's now full of bite marks and swollen eye `Damn it! I should be the one who is getting the antidote. I can't believe I didn't even think about getting the antidote! I made my mother in danger when I can easily get it without worrying about being poisoned!' Kallua thought in regrets, he was supposed to be the fast thinking one and always putting his family first! How could he fail at that easy task!? He feels like his sanity is slowly slipping.

 _Host, don't be too rough on yourself. You did something at least,right? That should be enough_

Karuze's words made Kallua sigh heavily at that.

"Leorio's condition is stabilizing. He should be fine" Kurapika look at Leorio and smile in relief.

"You must be really good friends" Ponzu commented.

Gon gets up and blink as she remembers something then look towards Ponzu "Hey, do you have any sleeping gas left?"

"I do.. but what for?" Ponzu asked.

"We will used it for the snakes and get out of here" Gon said.

"It is more effective to spray it here than when I sprayed the gas from outside. But that would take five minutes, no one would be able to breathe for that long time and why would I trust you!? You might escape by yourself" Ponzu said.

"You think she would betray us after witnessing her jumping into a nest of poisonous snakes to save Leorio?" Kurapika said, causing Ponzu to waver.

"Trust me! I'll get you out of here! My record for holding my breath is nine minutes and forty four seconds" Gon said.

"I will too, I can hold my breath long as well. Ten minutes at max" Kallua said in which Gon blinked in surprise.

Ponzu blinked before sighed "I suppose but what did I get in return for my sleeping gas?"

Both Kurapika and Gon blinked at that, before they could say something, Kallua takes out a tag from his pocket.

"Will this do? This would get you six points, right?" Kallua said, showing the tag of number 103. Ponzu beamed at that.

"Fine. I'll do it" Ponzu said, letting out her sleeping gas container.

"On my signal, release my gas" Gon said in which Ponzu nodded in understanding.

Gon begins to exhale before inhaling some air and puff her cheeks causing Kallua to hold back his chuckle, his mother look like flying hamster like when stuffing food for their cheek pouch. Really cute.

Somehow, he seems to hear Karuze sneer at him right now.

Gon begins to show thumbs up and Ponzu nodded then releasing the gas. The gas quickly enveloping the cave, Ponzu tries to hold for few moments before sleeping from the gas, including Kurapika, Leorio and the snakes. Only Gon and Kallua remain standing as they are holding their breath and counting in their mind.

Afterwards, Gon scoops up Ponzu while Kallua carries both Kurapika and Leorio and gets out from the cave.

"YEAH!" Gon exclaims as she exhales one they are out from the cave. Kallua put both Kurapika and Leorio down with Gon letting Ponzu lay on the tree.

"Here, I'll leave the tag on her lap" Kallua said as he put the tag towards Ponzu's lap.

Gon smiles before rummaging Ponzu's belonging and taking out Ponzu's tag" I'll take this. This would make Leorio pass with six points. Consider it as a fee for carrying you out of there. Sorry " Gon said as she winks and let her tongue out playfully causing Kallua to smirk at that.

`That's what you get for asking something in return' Kallua silently thought that before join his mother to wake Leorio and Kurapika up silently so Ponzu won't wake up as well.

Before long, it was already morning. The group then quickly moves to the starting point and they are passed even though they are arrived at the last minute. So it makes ten applicants have passed the fourth phase of the exam. All of the applicants are now asked to board the airship. Once inside, Kurapika immediately force Kallua to go inside the medical office in which Kallua keep declined that he doesn't need to.

Netero feel amused as seven of the nine are rookies. He chuckles playfully "Truly marvelous"

"Has this ever happened before?" Buhara asked as he munching some food

"Hmm, there's a trend where we'll go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly we'll have a whole bunch of promising newbies. This is the fourth time I've seen it happen" Netero said happily.

"By the way, what are we doing for the Final Phase?" Satotz asked.

" Oh right" Buhara agrees "You haven't told us yet.

"Yes about that" Netero paused "I intend to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight"

"Hmm? A rather peculiar fight? Satotz seems interested at that.

"First, I want to talk to each of the nine remaining applicants" Netero said.

Meanwhile, the group consists of Kallua, Kurapika, Leorio and Gon are currently together. Looking at the scenery from the airship.

"Pathetic" Leorio said suddenly which made the three of them looking at Leorio "I needed the three of you to do everything for me during the Fourth Phase. I promise I'll return the favor. So.. thanks" Leorio said, turns bashful at the end

The three slightly smiles at that.

Suddenly an announcement was heard, alerting the three of them. ` I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates'

"Interview?" Leorio asked out loud at no one.

`When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka-sama'

At the mention of Hisoka, Gon suddenly grows tense in which noticed by Kallua and Kurapika.

Hisoka goes to meet Netero who ask him questions for his curiosity. They are now sitting together on face to face.

"First, why did you become a hunter?" Netero asked.

"I'm not particularly interested in becoming a Hunter, but a hunter license can be very useful. For example, Hunters usually can't be punished when they kill someone" Hisoka said, with dark intent.

"I see" Netero replies in relax tone "Then I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other eight applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

Hisoka smirked "#99, #405 is also on my radar together with #77 but it's both #99 and #77 I'm keeping an eye on. I would love to take both of them on one day" Hisoka chuckles at the end.

"One last question, which of the other eight applicants would you least wants to fight?" Netero asked as he jots down the information.

"That would be #405 though #99 is also up there. If you are asking whom I least want to fight at this moment, my answer would be #405" Hisoka replies.

"Ah, I understand" Netero said as he writes it.

Hisoka gives a dark smirk "I should mention that the one I most want to fight at this moment is you" Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

Netero brush it easily without any changes "Yep, nice job. You're excused"

Hisoka walks off with slightly disappointed look `That old man is too crafty…He left himself so undefended, I lost my edge'

Few moments later with Pokkle's, #53 turn.

"I'm watching out for #404. He looks to be the most balanced applicant left. I definitely don't want to fight #44. To be honest, I doubt I can beat him.

Then it is Killua's , #99 turn

"Has to be Gon. Since we're the same age. I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight"

Afterwards it's Bodoro's, #191 turn

"I've got my eye on #44. He has real presence. #405, #99 and #77 are still children's, I couldn't bring myself to fight them"

It is Gittarackur's #301 turn

"#99 and #77" "44"

Now is Gon's #405 turn

"Who am I watching out for? #44, Hisoka. A lot's happened, so I've been watching him. I can't choose out of #99, #77, #403 and #404"

Afterwards it's Kallua's #77 turn

"I'm watching out for #405 and #99. I don't want to fight #99.,#405, #404 and #403"

This time is Hanzo's turn,#294

"It has to be #44. He's the most dangerous one here. And #44 is the one I least want to fight.

For the next is Kurapika's #404 turn

"I'm watching #405 for positive reasons and #44 for negative reasons. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone."

Lastly, it was Leorio's #403 turn

"#405. I owe her, and I hope that she passes the exam. So I'm hoping I don't have to fight #405.

Netero look thoughtful at seeing his notes "Hmm, the results were more lopsided than I was expecting"

During this time, Kallua goes towards the library in the airship. He thought that he should just be alone and read something to ease his mind.

 _Not going to see your mother or father?_

Kallua sighed as he takes the book he wants to read" No, I don't think they want me to be with them for a moment there" Kallua said as he stopped and look like staring at the book though his eyes are looking past the book.

 _I'm surprised, you look lonely. Seems meeting your parents and the others in the past have changed you_

Kallua freeze at that, he had changed? Not even once he ever thought of that.

 _You didn't realize it?_

Kallua shook his head "I know myself the best is definitely very wrong. If under your perspective I have changed then I have to believe it"

 _Host, either you are going to distance yourself with them or forming a bond with them is up to you. Just make sure that you won't have any regrets._

Kallua slightly surprised, never thought that Karuze could give him a very useful advice considering everything Karuze had said usually is meaningless. At that, he gives Karuze a genuine smile.

"Thanks Karuze"

He could feel Karuze turns embarrassed and gape at that, somehow he finds the look is quite amusing and really worth of thanking genuinely towards his other self.

With that, he returns to the book once more and goes to his own world with books.

Afterwards, it was finally the time for the final exam where it is being held in the hotel that is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. As Netero explains the one-on-one tournament, one of the bodyguards push a board that is covered by a cloth towards Netero.

As Netero uncover the cloth, everyone looks to see the brackets and assume only last person standing is the winner.

"No, one win is all you need" Netero said.

"One win?" Gon asked in surprise.

"Then, in this tournament .." Leorio trailed off.

"The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" Netero said then asked if there is any question.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail" Hanzo said.

"Exactly" Netero said and nodded.

For a moment, everyone seems relax as they believe that they would not be the one who will not pass.

"And here is the bracket" Netero said and uncover another sticker to reveal whom will the applicants fight with.

"Pretty impressive right, after all, everyone has at least two chances to win" Netero said.

"But some people, like #294 and #405 get five chances" Pokkle pointed out.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Bodoro asked.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances" Netero explained.

Killua slightly surprised at that "That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

Netero look towards Killua then yelled "No!" in funny way which made Killua irritated "Why not?"

Netero chuckles at that "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything .But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the final phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this as an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter. And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers. That was our process" Netero said, ending his long explanation.

`Based on performance, I should be ranked higher…Do I have less potential than Gon and Kallua?' Killua thought as he looks down.

Secretly Kallua look at Killua as he thought of that. Kallua never thought his potential is less than his mother, it came as a surprise but only pride is filling him towards his mother, no remorse feelings for her.

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All the remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?" Netero said and no one making a neither question nor objection.

"Then we shall begin the exam's Final Phase. The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward"

Hanzo look at Gon before then look at the referee, recognizing him as the one who was tailing him during the fourth phase and thought that everyone must have noticed.

`I had no idea' Gon thought.

`I obviously noticed' Killua thought with obvious tone.

`It's plainly obvious' Kallua thought blankly as well.

"I thought it wasn't worth mentioning" Kurapika said as he look towards Leorio, indicating he noticed too.

Leorio stutters "Y-yeah" though he thought `how am I supposed to notice that?'

The match then started with Gon start to sprint but Hanzo easily catch up and had land a hit towards the back of her neck, causing her brain to bounce and asked her to surrender.

But Gon remains stubborn, didn't want to surrender. Despite so many of her blood already spilled, Gon still didn't want to surrender. Kallua could feel his blood boiling, eyes narrowed as he could see more blood spilling.

The precious blood that is belongs to his mother.

Even he could feel his father, Kurapika and Leorio feel the same. Killua's hand keep getting sharper while Leorio on the verge of exploding, saying he won't be able to stop himself and not even Kurapika could stop him but Kurapika's eyes had turned crimson in anger and said he would never give a chance to stop Leorio as he won't do that. Kallua thought he can't control himself now, his bloodlust is going to activate. Usually he would hold it in but in this situation-

He wouldn't mind to fall into insanity of that bloodlust of his for his mother.

Loud crack was heard, the sound of Gon's arm broken by Hanzo.

That was the last straw from Kallua.

The room is now instantly, enveloped with a very strong and powerful killing intent.

Everyone froze then look at Kallua, being the source of it. His eyes had a dark and void look

They begin to shudder in fear and Hisoka smiles madly in joker way and shiver in pleasure while Killua frozen and widen his eyes, he can't believe that Kallua is letting out killer intent that greatly resembles his brother.

No, it was much greater and far worse than Hisoka and his brother.

All of them seem have difficulty to breathe, from the killing intent that Kallua had emitted.

Slowly Kallua made his way, his hands now turned into knife like, just like Killua which surprises him greatly. The more Kallua fixed his eyes at Hanzo, the voided his eyes turns into and the killing intent grows slightly stronger.

At that, some examiners begin to move quickly and try to stop Kallua despite their shaking legs then voice and fear is evident within them.

Kallua mumbled in a soft voice "Sakki (*bloodlust)"

 _Roger, host_

The Bloodlust grows stronger, much worse to the point even Netero stop his easy going personality and grows serious, seems prepare to interfere if necessary. Everyone (Almost Netero, HIsoka and Gittarackur) immediately falls to the floor, unable to support themselves for fear is the only thing they feel, their throat felt dry all of a sudden together with their bodies suddenly feel heavy and they can't get up no matter what. Include the examiners who block Kallua has now trembles in fear as they collapse down the floor, unable to do anything else.

Hanzo froze, unable to do anything too as he is sweating a lot and gape at Kallua's coming towards with the intent of killing him. He can only tremble as Kallua made his way towards him silently just like a grim reaper about to take his soul. His heartbeats have now gone crazy as he knows that Kallua would kill him for sure, with no hesitation is evident in his face. Slowly, Kallua raise his hand and prepares to kill him until nothing is left and-.

"KALLUA! DON'T!"

That voice made Kallua flinch and instantly, almost too quickly, the bloodlust that surrounds him and the room disappears as his clouded mind had become clear instantly. His eyes now returned to the usual, bright sapphire colors together with his hand, knife like back to normal. He stopped and look towards Gon with a surprised look.

"I'm fine. Don't worry" Gon gives a slight smile to assure Kallua.

Kallua is speechless now for this is the second time his mother has brought him back from insanity.

Giving a last glare towards Hanzo, he went back to his spot and watch as if nothing had happened.

And everyone would never be able to forget that remorse killing intent coming from him.

Especially Hisoka, who licks his lip as he keep setting his sight on Kallua in which he tries to ignore.

The match then continues again, though with quite a heavy filling since the fear still hasn't left them properly.

In the end, Hanzo knocks Gon out and gives up since Gon is still stubborn and all. Hanzo look at Kallua from the corner in his eyes, he sees that Kallua still look angry but his killing intent is not out in which silently, he sigh in relief at that.

As Gon was taken to treatment, Hanzo goes back and met by the group glaring at him. He prefers to avoid Kallua's glare for he made a miscalculation.

He said that Hisoka was the most dangerous but now he is very sure.

The one who is the most dangerous here, is Kallua.

Afterwards, the next match is Pokkle against Kallua. Pokkle begins to shiver as he still could feel the fear that being inflicted by Kallua's killing intent.

The second after the match is declared, Pokkle immediately gives up. Knowing he had no chance to beat Kallua. He still wanted to live after all, he can't forget the look Kallua have when he wants to kill Hanzo.

Kallua only shrugged at that.

Then the next round is Pokkle against Killua in which Killua gives up coolly that made Kallua frown a bit. He looks at the bracket and widens his eyes.

His father next opponent is Gittarackur.

His father should not have surrendered after all, for now he has to face the family member.

It was then Killua is now face to face with Gittarackur. As Killua was about to attack, a voice cuts him.

"It's been a while, Kill"

Killua froze as his opponent slowly plucked the needles off his face to reveal a man with a deep dark eyes and long ebony raven hair.

"Aniki.." Killua shiver and said in surprise.

Both Leorio and Kurapika surprised to see Killua's brother. Kurapika can't believe that he used the needles to change his face.

"I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki" Illumi started.

"I guess" Killua said, without any guilt.

"Mom was crying" Illumi said as he tilt his head.

Leorio narrowed his eyes "Anyone would cry if their son did that to them"

Still in tilted head position, Illumi continues "Tears of Joy"

Leorio falls over, Kallua who heard about his grandmother can only sighed.

Now that he thinks about it, his family should have noticed about his disappearance. His grandmother, Kikyo must be crying for joy as well for his first-time rebellion though he did not mean it.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence" Illumi said in a blank tone.

"Liar" Kallua said, in a soft voice.

"It was a coincidence as well, for me to find someone who has a similar looks like you. Though it appears that he is much stronger than you" Illumi said, slowly turn his head towards Kallua.

In reflex, Kallua's sapphire eyes had gone dark void-like as he stares at his sensei's eyes. Illumi lets out a slightly pleased smile at that.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a hunter" Illumi turn his head back towards Killua which make Kallua's eyes back to normal. "I'm trying to get a license for my next job"

"I don't really want to be a Hunter" Killua admitted honestly. "I just felt like taking the exam"

"I see. That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be a killer" Illumi said, his eyes swirling.

Kallua slightly widen his eyes, seeing his sensei going to control his father. No wonder when Illumi-sensei volunteered to teach him, his father objects, claiming his aniki would control his son. Now he knows why his father said that back then as right now, he is tried to be controlled but he can't do a thing about it.

His father is an anssassin and the same goes with him as his son.

"You are a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die" Illumi stated "That's how Dad and I raised you"

Kallua keeps remembering that phase. It had always been drilled inside his mind as he is the successor. He sees that his father is also being drilled that, no wonder. His father is also a successor after all.

"What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?" Illumi asked.

"True" Killua agrees." I didn't desire to be a hunter. But, I do have something I want"

"You don't" Illumi said.

"I do!" Killua exclaims harshly.

Kallua blink in not understanding. What does his father desire anyway?

"Tell me what it is that you want" Illumi said and waiting for Killua to answer.

Killua seems hesitant, unable to say anything in which Illumi finally spoke up again "What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua yelled as he still looks down, tries to be brave but failed as he is still in fear towards his aniki.

After few seconds, Killua decided to spoke the truth "I want to become friends with Gon. I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with Gon and to live a normal life"

Kurapika and Leorio silently look at Killua and Kallua silently sighed, he already heard about his father rebellion but witnessing it gives him more impact.

"That's impossible" Illumi stated blankly in which made Killua flinch at that "You'll never be able to make friends." Killua widen his eyes and look at Illumi in shock "Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because she's too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with her" Illumi said.

Despite Killua is still trembling, he managed to mumbled towards Illumi "You're wrong"

"If you stay with her, you'll end up wanting to kill her one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill her or not. Because you have the soul of a killer" Illumi continued, not caring that it hurt Killua greatly to the point Killua keep clenching his fist and his grip shaken as panic look is still stricken on his face.

Leorio look mad, he takes a step forward but an examiner blocks his way, mentioning him not to interfere in which Leorio countered with saying he understands.

"Killua! I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with Gon? Are you daft?" Leorio seems getting angrier the more he spoke as now he points Killua and said "You already are friends!"

Killua flinch at that and Illumi only look at Killlua blankly.

"I'm sure that's how Gon feels!" Leorio continued.

"Really?" Illumi replied as he turns towards Leorio.

"Hell, yeah, Idiot!" Leorio scream louder.

"Really.. That's no good" Illumi put thinking pose "She considers Kill a friend" Illumi look thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay! I'll kill Gon" Illumi said as he reaches a conclusion.

That short statement made some people react.

Kallua value his family but Illumi is also his family. Even so, his mother is the top of his priority over his father's family so he is definitely taking his mother side.

"A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down" Illumi stated as Killua only trembling at that.

Kallua knows that it's true which is why he didn't make any friends but his father together with his mother is very special. They are meant to be together in his and Killia's perspective and he would gladly gives his life away to protect those bonds.

"Where is she?" Illumi said as he turns around and walk towards the door.

Killua's is getting more panicked. As Illumi walks, an examiner tries to stop him but Illumi quickly throws the needles towards the examiner.

Only for those needles to be swiftly caught by Kallua. The examiner quickly walk backwards after witnessing the sudden attack.

Kallua seems able to see a bit of his sensei eye muscle twitching.

"What do you want?" Illumi said in his monotone voice.

Kallua only look at his sensei with his dark eyes and spoke as well in monotone voice "You need a Hunter License to do your job, right? If you kill her, you will fail and Killua would pass automatically"

Illumi nodded "Ah, that's true. What should I do then?" Illumi place his index finger on the side of his head.

"Ah, right. I just need to pass then I can kill everyone and still keep my license" Illumi said and Netero nodded to confirm that Illumi can do so.

"Bastard" Leorio said as he looks at Illumi.

"Good boy, Good boy" Illumi said as he walks towards Kallua and pet his head for a second before then walk towards Killua "You hear that Kill? You have to beat me if you want to save Gon"

"Will you fight me for your friend's sake?" Illumi close his distance with Killua's "You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me" Killua starting to sweat more and much more panicked.

"And you already have your answer: `I'm not strong enough to beat my brother'" Illumi slowly raise his hand "`Never fight an enemy you can't beat'. I drilled that into you" As Illumi's hand slowly goes towards Killua, Killua tries to move but Illumi stopped him which made Killua frozen.

"If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is" Illumi said, with his hand is closer towards Killua's.

"But don't forget. If you don't fight me, your dear Gon will die" Illumi said, Killua can only panted and more panicked at his brother's hand getting closer.

 _Host, you are not going to help your father?_

Kallua silently shook his head ` I can't, this is the most important thing happening and if I change it, it's possible that the future would be changed'

 _You sure about it? He is going to control your father_

`My father is the heir just like me, Illumi-sensei is just wanting what's the best for him' Kallua thought for Karuze. Silently, he wants to do something but it would create a big impact for the future and he can't risk it.

 _So you are abandoning your father_

Kallua mind goes blank as he heard Karuze's sneering at him with that spiteful remark. The moment he snaps out and study his surrounding now, his eyes widen in surprise.

His hand had turned into claws, has scratched his sensei's cheek. Blood is now seeping out from the scratch mark Kallua just did at Illumi's cheek.

Just like what he did before in training, before he goes to the past.

Illumi turned stoically at Kallua in which this time for the first, Kallua's eyes are not turning dark when he met his sensei's eyes.

"I surrender. I lose"

Killua's words rang through the room which shocked everyone. Kallua turned to see his father in disbelief look.

"Killua" Kallua mumbled softly as he looks at his father.

"Oh, that's good" Illumi clasped his hand which now made Kallua look at his sensei. "then the battle's over" Illumi began to pat Killua's shoulder repeatedly "I lied, Kill. I was lying about killing Gon. That was just a little test" Kallua slightly widens his eyes, this sure is the first time he sees his sensei in easy going way.

"But now I have my answer." Illumi put his hand on top of Killua's head and whispers "You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need friends. You should just listen to Dad and me, and do your jobs as you always have. When the time comes, I'll tell you to take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet." At those words, Illumi turns away and leave, before then giving a meaningful glance towards Kallua.

Kallua didn't say anything. He only take Killua's hand and drag him away to the spectator side. He knows that now, his sensei has successfully controlled his father. And yet, he can't do a thing about it or rather, he was too late to do something about it.

It was then, the match between Leorio and Bodoro has started but when it is about to begin, Kallua widen his eyes at seeing Killua goes behind Bodoro.

"Killua! STOP!" Kallua yelled and gain everyone's attention.

It was too late.

Killua had already kill Bodoro.

Kallua knows that this is exactly what happened, and yet-

Why did he feel so angry about it?

Kallua is in dilemma now, he wants to understand yet at the same time, he thought that he shouldn't understand. So he can only watch his father leave as he is disqualified and he knows where his father would go.

Afterwards, the meeting about Killua disqualify has begun. In which Kallua look surprised to see his mother goes inside the room and immediately confronts Illumi. Demanding him to apologize to Killua and then break his hand that made Kallua impressed.

"I'll bring him back!" Gon declared as she looks towards Illumi straightforwardly.

The meeting is full of disagreements, accusations and arguments. In the end, Gon cleared it all up, as the rest has passed the exam and nothing else had matters. For her that matters was, she is going to rescue Killua.

After everyone receives their licences, Kallua walks out and look at his license. It reminds him when he is 7 years old and receiving his first license. As he walks across the hallway, he meets Illumi, who seems to be waiting for him.

"Yo" Illumi called out in which Kallua responded by nod and his eyes darken.

"I'm curious about you" Illumi said, straight to the point "You resemble Killua very much"

Kallua only goes silent about it.

"Zaoldyeck Bloodlust" Illumi stated suddenly.

Hearing that makes Kallua flinch and Illumi notices it.

"Seems you are aware of this" Illumi said as he looks at Kallua. "Zaoldyeck Bloodlust is known that is owned only by the first generation of the Zaoldyeck. It is known that having that bloodlust alone, you are able to inflict much more fear that could be ten times more of your original bloodlust" Illumi said, his eyes not leaving Kallua "I noticed that you have a strong bloodlust then suddenly, it increases more, inflicting more fear into almost everyone at the room"

Kallua silently gulped. He regrets in using Sakki, his sensei must have known everything now.

"Another thing, it is called Zaoldyeck Bloodlust because only the Zaoldyeck are supposed to be the only one who could inherit it. After the first generation, many attempts in hoping their next generation is the owner of the extremely rare Zaoldyeck Bloodlust but until now, no one has ever has it to the point it turns into legendary. I'm surprised, you seem to have it and it means you are a Zaoldyeck" Illumi said as he seems to evaluate Kallua in detail.

Kallua can only stare at his sensei. His sensei has now seen through him, he is indeed a Zaoldyeck and he really inherit the so-called- legendary bloodlust. He was hoping that no one would find out about it but seems it is too late for him now.

"But how could this happen? Did father cheated on mother?" Illumi mumbled, thinking if it might be true.

"No, Seriously. No one's cheating so throw that thoughts away" Kallua said quickly, not wanting any misunderstanding to happen, his future at stake after all. Illumi can only stare at Kallua at that.

"Kallua?"

Kallua instantly turned and sees his mother there, seems surprised to see Kallua together with Illumi.

"What are you doing with him?" Gon said, confused before narrowed her eyes towards Illumi.

Kallua shrugged "Just talking, that's all"

"Okay – ah!" Gon said as she turned towards Kallua before exclaims in surprise.

Illumi is no longer at his spot.

"Geez, where is he?" Gon yelled as she looks around in hurry.

"What are you looking for him for?" Kallua asked even though he already knows the answer.

"I want to know where Killua is" Gon said, drop her shoulder as she can't see Illumi around.

"So, you are going to find him. With Kurapika and Leorio?" Kallua asked as he pointed behind with his index finger.

Gon beamed as she sees both Kurapika and Leorio there then nodded, indicating they would join her together to see Killua.

"Are you going to come along, Kallua?" Gon asked.

Now Kallua feel reluctant, if he go, there would be huge possibility that his identity as a Zaoldyeck would be finds out so he just shook his head and he could see Gon's smile drop at that which made him feel guilty but he won't budge.

"Sorry, I can't go with you guys but I know where Killua is" Kallua said.

"You do?" Both Gon and Leorio ask in surprise.

"Where is he?" Kurapika asked.

" Killua went back home, towards the Kukuroo Mountain. A 3,722 meter high mountain that is located in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea. You can go there by airship, it will take three days to reach there" Kallua explained.

"Hee, thanks Kallua" Gon beamed before frown in confusion. "But how did you know where Killua lives?"

"Illumi just told me" Kallua lied smoothly, it is believable since Gon did see him with Illumi, few seconds ago.

"You sure you are not joining us?" Kurapika asked again.

"Sorry" Kallua bow his head as apology "I had some stuff to do. I wish you all luck, be careful. It's the lair of the professional assassins. See you guys" Kallua said then leave.

 _You sure you don't want to join them to meet your father?_

"Karuze, you had been asking about that stuff ever since we are out from the Hunter institute. It's better for me not to involve myself in their life much further" Kallua said as he walks around the city. He didn't want to meet the group, he's afraid that if he did, he probably would end up joining them to Kukuroo Mountain.

 _What is your plan now anyway?_

"I will go to heaven's arena of course. To save money and you should join, we would get more money" Kallua said, as he goes inside a net café, he was about to order a flight ticket to the heavens arena if not for Karuze inflicting fear inside of him.

 _I wonder if they would be alright. What if Mike would eat them?_

Kallua's finger is frozen, on top of the keyboards. The thoughts of Mike swallowing and rip the group in pieces is now in his mind.

 _Or maybe Canary would kill them._

Kallua's eye has now twitched at that comment. Canary maybe would do that but she has feelings unlike Mike. Still, what Karuze said might be able to come true.

 _Or Gotoh would be the one who do the job and dispose them._

Kallua is now trembling in annoyance at that. Karuze's words now making him more and more worried towards the group that is now must have on their way towards the Kukuroo Mountain.

 _Or-_

"Fine! I'll order the ticket to go to the Republic of Padokea and leaves right away!" Kallua screamed in annoyance, causing some people to get shocked at his sudden outburst.

 _Host, I know you are really worried about them. I am a part of you, I can feel how much you want to go there and made sure they are safe._

Kallua clicked his tongue at that statement, he can feel Karuze is now smirking and laughing at him.

With that, Kallua orders the flight today that is in different time from the group, Kallua's flight is after the group. Kallua felt lucky that he didn't call for taxi since he sees the road is quite packed so he just leisurely jogging to go to the airport. For now, he just hopes that nothing would go wrong when he and the group arrive at the Kukuroo Mountain.


	8. Zaodleyck Estate X Bonds X Reunite

**Chapter 8 : Zaodyeck Estate X Bonds X Reunite**

Kallua staring at the view of all the familiar sight as he finally arrived in the republic of Padokea in the afternoon. He is definitely surprised that the town itself only changes a bit after all these years. He walks leisurely towards the Zaoldyeck estate.

"I better check on father first. The others can wait till later" Kallua said to himself, hoping that his father is fine.

He calculated that with his slow walking speed, he would arrive in nighttime, works well for him as he wants to arrive when the group as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio is not there. He thought that the group might have been leaving and thinking of coming again tomorrow as he sees the tour bus going back with full speed causing him to hide in nearby bushes, afraid that the group would see him from the bus window as he himself is quite out of place. After all, no one would be walking as even his father using bus to go back to the Zaoldyeck Estate. He deducted, they must have seen Mike even though not all of its parts. If yes, more panics is guaranteed to happening.

"I wonder if this was a good idea" Kallua mumbled as he finally arrived and it definitely already night time.

 _Host, are you going to come back after come all this far?_

Kallua only sigh at that, it's not that he doesn't care about his family. He just want to make sure the future doesn't changed though he can't deny when he gives that reason to Karuze, he only said that his host was running away.

 _Host, if you truly care for your family. It doesn't matter if the future changes right? What matters is your family safe and sound and that's that. Even if it means defying your father's family and changing their destiny._

Kallua still remembers that words Karuze gave him as when he thinks about what happened during the final hunter exam. He was hesitating but now, he would do anything to protect his family even if it means to defy his father's family.

He finally arrived, seeing all the familiar seven gates in front of him. He sure is quite a bit surprised to see that Zeburo is not in his post.

 _Maybe he's already resting inside? Besides, it's not like you can make a call in there for Gotoh as well, right?_

Kallua nodded at Karuze statements for it's true that he can't say anything about his identity now. So it was quite a relief that Zeburo is not here.

"Let's get this over with, I'll visit my father right away" Kallua said, grit his teeth and prepares to push the gates.

He was glad that for now the group was not involved yet.

How wrong he was.

He had no idea that the group along with Zeburo are inside, currently meeting Mike whom is lying down right now in front of the group with the empty, cold eyes and scanning them.

"You see, Mike is not your average animals. You can't communicate with him" Zeburo said as he tries to convince Gon.

"Yeah" Gon nodded as she trembles in fear, "I don't want to fight it"

Zeburo notices Gon's personality and approving her determination for not leaving until they meet Killua, He nodded in satisfaction and asking the group to follow him in which they did. As they passing Mike, the sound of the gate opening surprises them.

"The gate is opening? Someone is coming!" Kurapika said, completely alarmed.

"Who is it?" Leorio asked in panic, they are unable to see as Mike is right in front of them and blocking the gate view. Still, they could see the gate slowly opening all the way up which brought fears in all of them.

"No…way" Zeburo stuttered nervously "The gate is opening all up to the seventh gate! Could it be, Master? Everyone, you must hide, quickly!"

At that, everyone goes hiding with Leorio to drag Zeburo to hide with them in nearby bushes.

"Gon, I'll face them. As a guard, they won't be suspicious of me" Zeburo said, didn't want the group to be found out and killed right on the spot.

Before Gon could say anything, Mike stood up causing everyone could see that it was Kallua who just opens the gate.

"Kallua?" Gon mumbled, not knowing why he is here when he told the group that he won't come with them.

"Young master Killua? But- no, he is not. Who is he?" Zeburo look surprised, seeing how they are so similar.

Leorio look shocked "Are you serious? He just opens the entire gate! All seven of them!" He said in hushed whisper yelling tone as he is almost speechless.

Kallua didn't realize the group was here as the sound of the gate opening and closing made him unable to hear the group conversation. It was then he sees Mike walking towards him, distracting him from observing his surroundings.

Mike staring at him with its cold, emotionless eyes in which Kallua do the same before then he held out his hand then waves it down quickly as he said "Mike, sit!"

Mike obeyed without a second thought which surprises the group entirely. Zeburo can't believe his eyes as Mike only obey Zaoldyeck family. Does that mean, that stranger is a Zaoldyeck? But he never ever seen him nor hears about him before and he was one of the longest guard to be employed here!

"Alright Mike, good job" Kallua said as he pat Mike, Mike lets out a loud soft growl at that.

The group can only silently gape at how Mike is very obedient towards Kallua. It was then Gon is trying to come out from their hiding place but Kurapika prevent her.

"Kurapika?" Gon asked in a soft voice as she looks at Kurapika next to her.

Kurapika shook his head "For now, we should be observing" Kurapika said in soft but firm tone.

Gon almost protest but seeing Kurapika look serious made Gon nodded before then look back at Kallua in which Kurapika does the same.

"Alright Mike!" Kallua then jump upwards and landed on top of Mike "Take me to Canary!"

Zeburo widen his eyes at that, how did that stranger knows about Canary?

Mike gives a loud howl before then dash away with Kallua. Few seconds later, the group along with Zeburo comes out from the hiding, seeing Kallua had gone along with Mike.

"Whoa" Gon said in exciting tone "That looks fun!"

Kurapika and Leorio sweatdropped a bit as Gon seems to be terrified of Mike just few seconds ago and now she looks excited for seeing Kallua riding on Mike.

Zeburo had his mouth gaped, he still can't believe that there is someone whom he doesn't know yet able to command Mike perfectly.

"Seems Kallua is a Zaoldyeck. But both Kallua and Killua said that they are not siblings. So what were their relationship then?" Kurapika mumbled, deep in thoughts.

"Maybe they are cousins?" Leorio said, thinking it might be true.

"That's impossible" Zeburo piped in "I am one of the longest workers here and I have never ever heard about someone in the family of Zaoldyeck named Kallua"

"Then who is he? Why does he seem to be very familiar about this area?" Kurapika said as he looks towards the direction where Kallua just passed with Mike.

Zeburo does the same "I don't know" before he looks serious "But one thing for sure is that he is truly a member of the Zaoldyeck family. Him able to command Mike definitely the solid proof of that"

 _Hey host, how come you are able to command Mike perfectly when in the past, Mike doesn't even know you?_

Kallua narrowed his eyes a bit at that "Mike recognizes the blood that flow within the Zaoldyeck in a single glance. That is another one of its strict training to make Mike easily adapt for the Zaoldyeck next generation"

 _And that is you, right host?_

Kallua only gives a soft sigh at that before notices that he is already close towards small gate in which Canary usually guards.

Mike stops right in front of the gate while Kallua look down to see Canary eyes a bit widen and softer at his appearance.

Kallua easily jumps down from Mike. Patting it for a while before instructs Mike to go away in which it obediently do so. Letting out another soft sigh, Kallua turned around to see Canary whom are few meters ahead had maintained her composure.

"Please leave" Canary said emotionless though Kallua could easily see her eyes are wavering a bit.

"I can't do that" Kallua said as he takes a step forward causing Canary to draw a line with her rod. "If you take one step beyond this line, I shall use force to remove you" Canary exclaimed.

"That's too bad" Kallua said, continues walking "After all.."

"I'm already passing through"

Canary widen her eyes as she heard that voice from behind, she slightly turn her head only to see Kallua is there looking at her, right few meters behinds her She was so sure that he is still in front of her a while ago and now he is already behinds her!?

`What a speed. It's almost terrifying' Canary thought in surprise as this is the first time has ever happened to her.

"Jaa~" Kallua said casually as he turns around to walks and wave his hand. Canary slightly widens her eyes for she could see Killua-sama in that stranger.

 _I'm surprised that she didn't stop you_

"If she did, I'm prepared. For now, it's better to moves faster as I didn't want to face Gotoh now" Kallua said before then dashing through the forest until he reaches the Zaoldyeck Estate while using In.

 _This place is always the same. They could use some redecorating._

"This place will never change" Kallua mumbled as he walk through the dark and dim light hallways towards the solitary confinement room. He was positive that his father is taken there for punishment as he did ever taken there for his trainings but never for punishment as he always obeys whatever they asked him to do and never rebels.

He arrived at the front door but he realized that except his father, he sense some people presence inside.

"Milluki-san? Grandmother Kikyo and Kalluto-san as well" Kallua mumbled in soft voice as he recognizes their presence before slowly opening the heavy and thick isolation room door quietly, opening small gaps to hear and sees that Killua is now hang and supported by the chain with the pillars, Milluki has a whip while Kikyo and Kalluto are looking at Killua's condition.

Loud sound of Kikyo's closing fan is ringing across the room "Milluki! Shut your mouth!" Kikyo said in scolding tone in which Milluki `tched' at that.

"Kill, stop being stubborn and say that you are sorry" Kikyo said in sweet tone towards Killua while Kalluto silently watch with Kallua grit his teeth silently, seeing so many bruises Killua get from Milluki's whipping.

"Oh right. That friend of yours..Gon, was it?" Milluki said, trying to provoke Killua. That statement made Killua's hand twitch a bit as a reaction while Kallua silently twitching his eye.

"She'd better off just leaving but it sounds like she wants to try the Testing Gate" Milluki said, provoking Killua.

Kallua widen his eyes at that for he thought the group leaves during the daytime. Does that mean the group actually stays behind? The chance of him being seen coming inside the Testing Gate by the group are 80% in his calculation. His identity as a Zaoldyeck must have been discovered by the group as well if they had seen him with Mike too.

"Gon is here…" Killua softly mumbles as he looks towards Milluki.

"Milluki! You're talking too much!" Kikyo exclaims, scolding Milluki. "Listen to me, Kill" Kikyo said in another sickly sweet voice.

"You didn't even tell me?!" Killua snapped.

His action got Milluki whip Killua's cheek at that "Don't yell at Mama!" Milluki exclaims angrily.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Kikyo scold Milluki again.

`Yeah, Grandmother is always at Papa's side in the past' Kallua always thought that it's a bit amusing.

 _Aren't you lucky that when you are born now you had your grandmother, grandfather, great- grandfather and lastly, Uncle Illumi at your side?_

`Not sure to think about that' Kallua thought as he fixed his eyes on the scene at the isolation room.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you, Kill… Since it's impossible for her to open the front gate" Kikyo said in soft and sickly sweet tone towards Killua.

"She'll do it" Killua said with confident tone.

"What?" Kikyo seems shocked at that.

"Gon will open it" Killua said with a smile.

Kikyo gives a sigh before giving a fake cheery self "Oh, that's nice. But she'll still never make it here…"

"Gon will" Killua cut her off "She'll do it" Killua's eyes glowing with trust "She will definitely make it here"

Kikyo is flabbergasted now. Unable to say anything, she asks Kalluto to follow her out along with Milluki who is leaving as well in which Kallua immediately hide himself. After making sure he is not discovered and the three of them has leave, Kallua opens the solitary confinement door quietly and closes it then seeing Killua hung his head low and didn't realize his presence because of his In.

Kallua made sure that no one is around the hallway before then deactivating his In causing Killua to suddenly flinch at the sudden presence in the room.

"Killua" Kallua called out softly causing Killua to finally face him. His eyes widen as he can't believe that Kallua is able to make it here.

"What- how…" Killua about to say more but Kallua put his index finger near his own lips, asking for Killua to stop asking.

"Sorry but I don't have time to answer all of your questions. I merely trespass to come here" Kallua said in soft tone.

Killua does the same "Are you coming here with Gon?"

Kallua shook his head at that which made Killua's spirit drop a bit "I'm sure she is trying to reach you by training to open the Testing Gate" Killua smiles at that statement.

Killua then slowly blinking repeatedly, as if trying to make sure that he isn't hallucinating "I never thought that you would be here"

"I want to see you. I'm a bit worried, especially after that final hunter exam" Kallua said.

Killua slightly scoffed at that "I'm fine. If anyone whom you should be worried at, that would be Gon"

"I was thinking about checking on her after I'm checking up on you" Kallua said "Milluki wounded you quite good, huh?"

Killua narrowed his eyes "How did you know about Milluki?"

"I overheard all of your conversations just few minutes ago" Kallua said "I have to wait until everyone goes out so that I can talk to you"

"I see" Killua slightly nodded at that "I let Milluki hit me on purpose so you don't need to worry as I'm used to this"

"Will you be alright?" Kallua asked even though he knows his father will be.

"Yeah you worrywart. I'll be fine" Killua said as he grins at Kallua.

Kallua slightly smiles at that knowing Killua is definitely fine and no need to worry after all.

"Oh right" Killua remembers something "I'm sorry about my behaviors"

Kallua look confused "What behavior?"

"It's well.." Killua slightly blushes and turn his gaze away from Kallua "I meant during the hunter exam, I purposely ignoring you and hating you., so" Killua trailed off and spoke in soft tone "Sorry about that"

It sure is hurt for Kallua that his father is ignoring and hating him but hearing his apology made Kallua forgot all the pain "its fine"

"Hey" Killua called out and look at Kallua with hopeful eyes "Will you be my friend, Kallua?"

Kallua look surprised even though he didn't show it outside `Friends… with my own father?'

 _Isn't this great host? You will be able to interact more with your father_

Kallua knows that Karuze is right but the problem is, he never had a friend before so this is really a surprise and also, this is his own father! So many thoughts are drifting inside his head now.

"That's… definitely weird" Kallua mumbles out as he hung his head low and Killua hears it clearly

Killua knows that means Kallua didn't want to be friends with him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Because … we are friends already, aren't we?" Kallua said with a smile.

A genuine and bright pure smile that he has long forgotten.

Killua widen his eyes as that bright smile reminds him of Gon. Still, that brought a smile for his face as well as he made another friend that has always been with him.

"Thanks, I'm really grateful" Killua said in sincere tone.

Kallua gives a small smile and a nod at that.

"Go check up on Gon. Make sure that she won't get into any trouble" Killua said "Tell her that I'll be waiting"

"Alright, though I know that she gets tendency to always gets into one" Kallua said with a slight chuckle before he turns away and look behind "I'll give that message for her"

Killua nodded gratefully as he sees Kallua out. He lets out a smile, how could he just hate him?

BAM!

Killua is alarmed now, hearing a loud sound just a second Kallua goes out.

"KALLUA! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Killua yelled loudly but no one answered him, panic is now stricken his face.

`He has to be alright! I don't want to lose him" Killua thought, hoping Kallua would be fine.

 _Well, we got found out. Seems he had used En to detect you, host, before you even enter the estate._

Kallua only slightly nodding his head at that as he was attacked the moment he is out from the solitary confinement room. The culprit is none other than Zeno Zaoldyeck, his great grandfather. He managed to block the attack though it seems that he have to be prepared to fight against his great grandfather.

"You block that well" Zeno said as he looks at Kallua "Similar with Killua in appearance yet overpower him in abilities and potential"

Zeno smirked at that "You are just like what Illumi said"

Kallua slightly widen his eyes at that, does that mean Illumi-sensei had calculated the probability of him coming here?!

"Are you going to kill me?" Kallua said in cold and emotionless tone

Zeno's mouth curve into a grin at that "That would be impossible and a waste. Considering you are a Zaoldyeck"

This time Kallua can only be silent. Too much facts has point him to be one as his Zaodyeck Bloodlust, him able to command Mike and knowing Canary. Most probably Zeburo sees him opening the gate, riding Mike and reporting it to Gotoh then Gotoh reports it to Zeno.

`No use hiding it now, I guess' Kallua thought, he already told himself that he won't run away.

"Follow me" Kallua blinked at Zeno's sudden words "Silva wants to see you too"

And Kallua had no choice but to do so.

Sound of the door opening that Kallua knows so well, he is prepared to face his grandfather who is now looking at him, as if trying to see his soul with his cold gaze.

"So, he's finally here" Silva said with intimidating mere presence that Kallua noted hasn't changed much.

Kallua nodded at that as he comes inside with Zeno. Silva lets out an amused smirk at the sight of Kallua.

"Kallua is your name, right? I believe that is what Illumi told us" Silva said as he leans on the couch he currently sitting at. "And I would like to see if it's true that you inherit the Zaoldyeck Bloodlust"

Zeno who is now standing beside Silva is watching Kallua with interest eyes as well.

Kallua instantly lets out his own bloodlust which brought approving looks and nods from both Silva and Zeno. It was then Kallua close his eyes and communicating with Karuze.

`Karuze, lend me your bloodlust until to the point I'm still able to maintain my sanity'

 _Host, you are completely swallowing your pride in asking this aren't you?_

`Yeah, I am'

 _Alright host, I accept your decision_

Kallua's bloodlust instantly multiplies, it wasn't that strong compared to the final hunter exam but it's enough to make both Silva and Zeno smirks at having someone inherit the bloodlust that used to be only first generation possess.

"What powerful killing intent. So this is the power of the Zaoldyeck Bloodlust" Silva said, letting out amused laugh.

"However, I felt like he is holding back. Seems that this is not his full power" Zeno said, speculating.

`As expected of great-grandfather. He is extremely analytic in everything' Kallua thought then stopping his bloodlust.

"Interesting" Silva gives a small chuckle and stood up "Still, I would like to know who you really are" in which gain Zeno's attention as well.

Kallua knows that revealing his identity is bad but he already vows that he would stake his life and anything in order to protect his family. Even including revealing his identity if it means to ensure his family safety.

"My name is Kallua Zaoldyeck" Kallua said before looking at Silva and Zeno seriously "The heir and the son of Killua Zaoldyeck"

That brought flinch of surprise reaction from Zeno and Silva for a split second yet another second passed, they are back into calm demeanor.

"Hmm, that is quite a surprise" Zeno said, truly not anticipating this.

"Killua's son? Isn't Killua way too young to have a son? Kallua even looks older than him" Silva said as he cross his arms, demanding more explanation.

Kallua's eyebrow slightly twitching at that comment.

"I'm only 12 years old and I'm his son in future. I got sucked inside the dimension portal which is why I'm here now" Kallua said, explaining the matter quickly.

"I see, I ever heard of that phenomenon" Zeno said in understanding "I'm glad to see my great grandchild possesses the blood that I always thought it was a myth"

Silva nodded at that "Seems Zaoldyeck future would be plunged into more darkness"

Kallua only goes silent, not knowing what to comment about that remark.

"Either way, we need to tell everyone. This extremely rare occasion needs to be celebrated" Zeno said, grinning a bit.

"No need" Kallua said quickly which brought raised eyebrows from both Silva and Zeno.

"If possible, I would like few to know this. I don't even want my Papa to finds out about my identity or the future would be changed" Kallua said, almost pleading at both of his grandfather and great grandfather.

Both Zeno and Silva look at each other before nodding then look at Kallua.

"Alright. I don't even want to lose my talented great grandchildren anyway" Zeno said "It won't be hard since the one who knows about your Zaodlyeck Bloodlust is me, Silva and Illumi"

"Illumi had the right to know. Was it fine for you, Kallua?" Silva asked as he looks at Kallua.

Kallua nodded at that "Illumi-Sensei would figure everything out anyway"

"Hm" Zeno grunted "Are you staying here for a while?"

Kallua slightly raise his eyebrow at that "Well, I didn't plan that but, is it alright?"

Zeno crackles a small laugh "You are a family, of course it is more than alright. Though we need you to stay in secret so the others won't know. Stay still in Killua's room and don't come out until we came to give you food"

`Why do I feel like a pet that needs to be hidden from the family?' Kallua thought silently as he remember that he used to do that, hiding some injured wild animals in his room to treat them but his mother found out easily since she understand animals too well. Luckily he didn't get in trouble but his father keep asking him not to do that anymore.

 _Because you are one. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Karuze's sudden outburst rang in his head suddenly causing Kallua to slightly shook his head `Whatever' Kallua thought as he goes on his way towards his father room secretly with the help of his father and grandfather.

When he finally arrived and comes inside, he gaped slightly.

 _Is this your room? Because it certainly looks quite it_

"Whoa, I never thought father's room is the same as mine in the past. Almost but still quite alike" Kallua said excitingly as he walks towards the bed and lay on it.

 _The only difference is your father kept a lot of video games, some comic books then some weapons while you kept so many encyclopedia, notes about science formula and novel thriller._

Karuze took the opportunity to come outside from his host and snooping around.

"What are you doing?" Kallua said, almost threating for he didn't want Karuze to destroy his father's things.

"Just checking" Feeling Kallua's piercing stare, Karuze respond with a blank stare towards him "I won't break anything"

Trusting his other half a bit, Kallua decided to take a quick nap despite it is already past midnight but still fully alert for just in case something had happened.

Now, Karuze is humming slightly as he is checking some things. He smirks as he checked the things under the bed and found something.

`Yahuu, a box' Karuze thought excitingly as he opens it `Wonder what's in it'

When he finally sees the content, he is thankful that he is not making any sound because what he found are adult magazines.

`Nice, it's good that my host's father has interesting things to look at' Karuze thought with a smile since he knows Kallua is very innocent so his host never know and kept adult magazine.

Still, he prefers to keep his host innocence since he thought it was more interesting for him. Maybe Killia had been rubbing off on him a lot more than he actually thought. His host's sister is not someone to be taken lightly despite she is not a fighter.

Karuze reads the magazine with smirk that is not leaving his face. He thought that Killua has a good taste in choosing the magazine but still frowned a bit at the thought of Killua choosing Gon since his magazine taste didn't match Gon's appearance after all. Guess love is truly blind after all.

Kallua stirred a bit and slightly opens his eyes, he is surprised that Karuze is behaving really well for not complaining about anything.

"Karuze" Hearing his host's voice made Karuze immediately close the magazine "What are you doing?"

"Uh.. well" Karuze stammered "Reading?"

Kallua is fully awake now from hearing that. Karuze reading a book might be the sign of the apocalypse.

He starting to blink repeatedly before taking a sitting position then looking at Karuze with strange dumb look that makes Karuze's jaw dropped at that since Kallua always barely expressionless. Now, Karuze wished he had a camera to capture his host's first dumb look ever that he never showed until now.

"Reading what? If that book were able to make you behave, it must be a very interesting book" Kallua said, with hint of interest glint in his eyes.

Karuze cursed in his mind at that, forgetting his host's first hobby is studying and would always read any book available even if it's a very ridiculous book. There is no way he would let his host reading porn books, his fun would be no more if that happens although actually he didn't realized himself that he didn't want to taint his host's pure innocence.

Karuze starting to hastily and secretly picking up all the porn books and putting it back to the box. Before then, a book has caught his eyes.

"I'm reading these" Karuze said then tossing the book into Kallua's direction whom caught it with ease.

His eyes skimming at the title "Guide to be full-fledged assassins, written by Illumi?" Kallua never thought his sensei had written this kind of book for his father.

Filled with curiousity, he started to read the book which makes Karuze smirked and back into reading the porn books. He knows that whenever his host has started reading, his host would already be in another world. The only way his host would stop reading is when he felt threaten or when his family calls him, sometimes telephone sound works well too. Either way, he is free to read the` dangerous' book now.

It was few hours later then Kallua decided to close the book then lay himself on the bed while Karuze already sleeping like a log beside him (Karuze had already hidden the `dangerous' book of course)

As he recalls everything happened today, he suddenly recalls the memory of a worried shouting voice coming from Killua when he left the solitary confinement room while being attacked by Zeno. He needs to make sure to visit his father again to make his worry lessen. Maybe tomorrow, after he checked on the group.

When tomorrow finally came, Kallua immediately run towards Zeburo's place after making sure he didn't get found out and had breakfast secretly while Karuze decided to stay back at Killua's room (no doubt for reading more porn). Karuze had to convince Kallua real bad that he won't destroy anything and it took one hour until Kallua has finally trust himself to leave Karuze alone. Makes sense for both of them since after `that' incident, Kallua refuse to let Karuze alone without him.

Kallua finally arrives, hiding and camouflage his presence to see the group is working hard to open the testing gate. Kallua felt kind of bad for not helping or revealing himself but he knows that the group will be able to open the gate without his help, no doubt about it.

It has finally become a routine for him, to check on the group often while secretly sneaking inside the solitary confinement room to meet Killua. Killua is pleased that Kallua is alright but surprised that he is still be able to walk around the estate unnoticed. However, during the time of Kallua's visit, Killua managed to smell blood occasionally on Kallua even though it's faint.

"Kallua" Killua called out suddenly, wanting to ask about it but looking at Kallua, he suddenly found himself unable to ask about it.

"It's nothing" Killua said again as he turn his head, which makes Kallua a bit clueless yet he seems to know what his father wants to ask him.

 _Why did you still have a blood scent, is that right?_

Kallua raise his eyebrow at that statement Karuze just said. As he walks at the end of the hallway towards the room to meet his grandfather,iIt can't be helped that he had blood scent. After all, he is chosen to do the work that originally should be Killua's but because he is being punished right now, Kallua had to do it.

It was then the time of the group pass the testing gate has come. Kallua immediately bring the news to Killua.

"Really? They finally pass the testing gate? That's great" Killua said in enthusiasm, gleeful smile is now decorating his face.

Kallua can't help but letting out a small smile too, it's been quite a while for him to see his father is so happy.

"I better go" Kallua said which earned an audible gasp from Killua.

"Leaving already?" Killua asked quickly, he kinda miss Kallua for he is the only one who would talk to him here and also fun to talk with, just like Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua gives a small smile "Don't worry, you know I'll be back soon. And I'm sure you'll be out pretty soon"

With that, Kallua leaves and leaving Killua slightly puzzled by his words.

 _Because your grandfather is going to call your father right?_

"Right, Karuze…" Kallua nodded slightly "How's things over there?" Kallua said, through telepathically.

Right now Karuze is the one who is spying on the group. The two of them are able to communicate telepathically when they are apart or when Karuze is inside of him. Not only that, Kallua is able to see what Karuze sees through his Sapphire eye as it is called `The Gaze Eye'

Karuze's Gaze Eye works when he covers his Crimson Eye with his hand and all he sees with his Sapphire Eye would be able to be seen by Kallua no matter how many distances they are apart. The ability stays as long as Karuze covers his Crimson Eye, when he uncovers it, the ability would break, thus leaving Kallua unable to see what Karuze would see. They rarely use this ability because of `that' accident, making Kallua refuse to let Karuze out of this sight and mostly keeping him inside. The only flaw in this ability was when Karuze shares what he sees, Kallua was unable to see his surroundings as he could only see what Karuze is seeing now.

"They already are meeting face to face with Canary. She is not going to let the group to pass" Karuze said through telepathy, still sharing the view.

"I see. For now, I'll better wait in father's room. Be there in 3 minutes, cut the connection and resume it when I have arrived" Kallua said, still seeing the shared view.

"Roger"

In that instant, Kallua's vision went blur for a moment before he's finally able to see his own surroundings. Kallua fell slightly dizzy as he rub his eyes , it was as expected as it has been so many years they had used this technique and Kallua is still not used to it yet.

Karuze still keeping his eyes on the group. Right now he is debating himself whether he would let his host to see this scenery or not. The scenery of having his mother to keep being beaten by Canary for being stubborn. Karuze knows for sure, the moment he shows this scene, Kallua would definitely having a bloodlust already. His mother has always being the source of his bloodlust triggers after all.

"Hey Karuze" Kallua said through telepathy "Why aren't you showing anything?"

Karuze only gives an awkward smile towards himself, knowing he shouldn't have been the one who spying on the group today.

Then again, having his host spying today would make things much more difficult after all.

The sight of his mother being beaten until all afternoon will definitely be like, calling death.

Lucky for Karuze, Silva had called for Kallua to come inside his room so Kallua only ask Karuze to keep spying on them or more like keep an eye on them.

Karuze scoffed lightly at that "More like keeping my Sapphire eye on them, huh?" Karuze said while still keeping his eyes fixed on the group.

He slightly widen his eyes at the arrival of Kikyo who no doubt just injure Canary with Kalluto faithfully walking beside his mother. Karuze can't help but grin as he watches the scene when Kikyo screaming.

"Interesting turns of events"

Meanwhile, as Kallua is now sitting next to Silva, he turned as he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Killua" Kallua called out.

Even Killua is surprised, he never thought he would see Kallua again but right beside his father.

"Father, Why is he with you! What have you done to him!?" Killua said, alarmed before gives a slight sigh of relief when he sees that Kallua is unharmed.

Kallua made a sign to sit on the chair at the opposite side of them in which Killua understands and sits on it.

"Kill, I heard that you made some friends" Silva said, starting a conversation.

"Yeah" Killua said shortly while occasionally taking glances at Kallua, making sure that nothing happened towards him.

"What sort of people are they?" Silva asked, his eyes are not leaving his son.

"What sort of…?" Killua trailed off "They're people I enjoy being with. Including Kallua" Killua laid his eyes on Kallua the moment he said it.

Hearing that made Silva suppress a smirk "I see"

Kallua slightly avert his gaze away from Killua in embarrassment.

"How was the exam?" Silva asked again, making Killua back to face his father

"It was easy" Killua answered in easy going tone.

"Kill, come over here" Silva said as he take a quick glance at the spot at his left while Kallua is currently at his right side.

"Huh"? Killua blink in confusion at his father sudden request.

"I want you to tell me more" Silva said, causing Killua to slightly widen his eyes. Even Kallua had the same reaction as Kallua.

"What did you do during the exam? Who did you meet? How did you feel? You can tell me anything" Silva said as he take a glance towards Kallua as well, indicating he wants to know from his grandson as well.

"Okay" Both Killua and Kallua said in synch.

This time Karuze is following Kikyo and Kalluto as he was going back to the Estate as well. However his ears caught unpleasant news.

"Kill seems to be having fun with Papa and.. who is the other boy!?" Kikyo said, gritting her teeth.

`Crap. Now Kikyo is aware of my host presence. What should I do?' Karuze thought in anxiety.

Even Kalluto had a slight surprise look as he didn't know that there is somebody else in the Estate. An intruder?

"I won't forgive them!" Kikyo said as picking up speed with Kalluto following closely and Karuze following in secret.

"And guess what Gon said next" Killua said in excited tone "She didn't want her legs cut off, but she didn't want to surrender either"

"She had always being filled with stubborn trait" Kallua continued.

Silva gives a light laugh, followed by both Kallua and Killua "She's so self-centered" Killua added.

"Sounds like an interesting girl" Silva said.

As both Killua and Kallua continue rambling, Silva noticed the same both excited look on both of the father and son faces.

"Kill" Silva said causing both Killua and Kallua to look at him.

"Do you want to see your friends? Of course, you are going with Kallua to meet your other friends" Silva said, looking at his son seriously.

When Killua's gaze to other direction, Silva continued "You don't need to hold back. Tell me the truth. Thinking back, we never had a father-son chat before"

Hearing that made Kallua realizes how long it has passed since the last time he and his father had a chat before.

"Thinking back, I was raised by my parents to be an assassins. And I raised you the same way" Silva continued.

`Grandfather still raised me the same way he raised father' Kallua thought as he narrowed his eyes in pouting demeanor.

"You and I are different. I didn't realize that until you left home" Silva put his hand on top of Killua's head "You are my son. But you are your own person. Live as you please" Silva gives a light pat "If you get tired, you can come home"

Silva look turn serious as he look at Killua "I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to see your friends with Kallua?"

Killua nodded "Uh-huh"

"I understand" Silva retract his hand "You are free now. But.." Silva bit his right thumb, drawing a bit of blood out "Promise me one thing. Never betray your friends. Understand?" Silva said as he offers his thumb.

Killua did the same, biting his right thumb, drawing a bit blood out "I promise, I'll never betray them. Never"

Then they both pressing their bloodied thumb together, sealing their promise.

Now, Kallua follows Killua who is excitingly running along the corridor, hoping to see Gon and the rest. As they both running together, they stopped immediately as the door in front of them opened with a force.

"Kill" No doubt it was Kikyo, as she look at Killua, she is surprised to see another same boy she look similar with Killua, even Kalluto look surprised.

Kikyo quickly shook herself to snap out of it "It's too late. Those three left. Return to your cell"

"No way. I'm leaving" Killua said firmly.

"Same goes with me. Had enough of this place" Kallua continued.

"KILL!" Kikyo screams as she launch her hand forward in motion to stop Killua but froze in shock.

Both Kallua and Killua gives her the coldest look they muster. "Out of the way" They both said in cold voice.

The two of them walk passing Kikyo and Kalluto in the same pace. Leaving Kikyo flabbergasted while Kalluto are in a daze.

"Oh, Kill along with that boy. How cold their eyes are" Kikyo said, dreamily.

As both Kallua and Killua are on their way to the Butler's office. Kikyo is now screaming towards Silva who undoubtedly had already used towards her screaming to the point it has become pointless while Kalluto just watching.

"What were you thinking? Kill was finally home!" Kikyo said in cold voice towards Silva.

"For now, we'll let him to do what he wants" Silva said quickly, wanting to end this conversation.

"No what are you saying? This is a critical juncture in the process of determining if he's qualified to lead the family!" Kikyo screamed, demanding an explanation

"So you understand what's at stake" Silva glares at Kikyo "Then stop griping, and keep your mouth shut!"

"No! How could you let him leave! Not to mention with another similar boy like him away. He also had potential" Kikyo said, mentioning Kallua. That statement caught Kalluto's interest as well.

"That boy plays a large role as well" Silva begins to chuckles madly "Killua will come home one day. Because he's my son"

Ignoring his wife ranting's further, Silva looks at both of his hands. His right thumb still had a mark of slight wound from the promise along with his left thumb. Silva gives a light smirk at his left thumb.

Back then, Killua didn't realize at that time that Kallua's left thumb had a slight blood mark along with Silva's left thumb.

Kallua had also made a promise with his grandfather before Killua had come.

He had sworn to be the next heir of the Zaoldyeck and never betrays them.

And he would always keep his promise.

As Killua and Kallua had wait in a room directed by one of the butlers. Kallua receive telepathy from Karuze, asking him to reveal himself as he already arrives ahead than the group.

"Hey, I think I need to go to the toilet now" Kallua said, trying to excuse himself so that Karuze can go back inside of him. The two of them needs to be at least 1 meter apart so that Karuze is able to go back inside Kallua.

"Oh, alright" Killua said as he eats some chocorobots. "Come back soon, will ya"

"Sure" Kallua said before he goes out takes a stair down, a bit surprised that there is not a single butler around.

`Strange, there should be at least so many butlers in the office. Where could they have gone?' Kallua thought before brushing it and goes to meet Karuze whom already wait near the end of the hallway.

"Took you long enough host" Karuze said as he taps his foot repeatedly.

"Sorry" Kallua said sheepishly "Killua and I talk a lot about some things"

Karuze huffed a bit "I guess I could let you off for bonding with your father. I'm going back now, the group is already here" Karuze then goes back inside his host.

"Oh, they are here already?" Kallua said and was about to see Killua to tell the news before froze in realization.

`Wait, there is no single butler around here. Could it be that all the butlers are waiting to ambush the group?' Kallua thought.

 _Hard to say host, after all, I did see the group being welcomed. Who knows_

With that, Kallua quickly goes back towards the living room and opens the door towards the living room.

"Oi Gotoh.." Kallua stopped, widening his eyes.

The group is there alright but he sees some of the butlers are drawing out long knives and one of them taking Canary hostage with Gotoh sit right in front of the group.

"Kallua!" Gon called out in mix of surprises and glee.

"Kallua-sama, this is-" Gotoh almost losing his composure at seeing Kallua there suddenly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kallua mumbled, almost audible.

"Please forgive me, Kallua-sama" Gotoh said as he tilts his glasses upwards.

In an instant, a butler has sneak behind Kallua but failed as Kallua notices it and held the butler down.

"You shouldn't resist, Kallua-sama" Gotoh said as he looks at the group.

Kallua realizes that Gotoh and the butlers are holding the group and Canary as a hostage.

"Fine" Kallua said and release the butler "You are asking them to play a game right? No worries, I won't intrude and Killua is not with me together now"

"Killua is here?" Kurapika, Leorio and Gon said in the same time.

Gotoh gives a glance towards Kallua "Even when you said you won't intrude, we still need to take some measures"

The butler is now back at capturing Kallua who is now, not resisting.

"I'll explain the rule of the game" Gotoh continued " If one of you answers incorrectly that person is out of the games. Should you all be disqualified, I shall tell Killua-sama that you left and that he will never see you again. The same goes with Kallua-sama" Gotoh glances at Kallua who only shrug.

"Killua is.." Gon started to say something but cut off by Gotoh.

"Silence. Your lives hang by a thread. Now, answer my question" As Gotoh said it, he flip the coin and moves his hand quickly in full speed, causing many after images of his hands to appear. When Gotoh stops his hand movements, smoke could be seen rising up due to the friction of the movement, causing the heat.

"Which hand?" Gotoh asked.

`Right hand' Kallua thought as he looks at the group whom are looking nervous `Wait, they can't see it?' Kallua thought silently.

`I couldn't see it..' Gon thought in anxiety.

"Don't take too long" Gotoh said, looking angry "You have three seconds to answer."

Gotoh point the butler whom holding Canary captive with his chin "After three seconds have passed, slit her throat"

"Ok" The butler said, drawing the knife closer.

"Wait! Left hand!" Leorio said quickly without thinking.

"I pick the right hand" Gon said.

"Me too!" Kurapika said causing Leorio to look in disbelief that he is the only one that choose left hand.

Gotoh showed his right hand, which had the coin causing Leorio grit his teeth, indicating he had lost.

"One disqualified" Gotoh said, flipping the coin once more and moving both of his hands in tremendous speed.

`This is futile. I can't see anything' Gon thought as she tries to concentrate on the movement.

"Which hand?" Gotoh asked once more.

`Left hand' Kallua thought, guessing since he is in boredom.

Both Kurapika and Gon are looking at each other for a while.

"I choose the right hand" Kurapika said.

"I pick the left" Gon said.

Gotoh showed both of his hands "It was in my left hand. Only one remains now"

As Gotoh was about to start the next coin toss, Gon stop him.

"What? If you are trying to buying time. I'll kill one of your friends" Gotoh said with annoyance in his voice.

Gon turn towards Leorio "Leorio, lend me your knife"

"Huh?" Leorio asked in surprise.

"Don't worry. I won't use it on something stupid" Gon said as she removes the bandage on her right eye.

Getting the idea, Kallua gives a half amazed and half awkward grins at that. Seeing his mother has bleeding herself to reduce swelling on her eye.

Come to think of it, Kallua begins to realize that he has gone for a long time. Killua should have been searching for him right now.

And Kallua was right.

"Geez, how long am I supposed to be waiting for Kallua and Gon?" Killua said as he taps his foot when he lay on the couch.

"Oi Gotoh!" Killua called out "Kallua! Where are you" Killua opens the door, looking around the dark hallway. "What's going on?"

Kallua sure can imagine his father is looking annoyed right now. As much as he wants to go back, he better makes sure the group has passed this little test prepared by Gotoh first.

Gon opened both of her eyes "Okay. Now I can see. Give me your best" Sharp concentration is shown through her eyes.

Gotoh started again, moving his hands in tremendous speed before catching the coin.

"Which hand?" Gotoh asked.

"Left hand" Gon said while Kallua said in inside his mind.

"Not bad" Gotoh said, his annoyance tone has risen "In that case" Gotoh stood up then throw the coin upwards, alerting the group as two butlers are now stand by Gotoh sides and moving their hands in synch with Gotoh.

The three stopped and look at Gon at the same time "Who now holds the coin" Gotoh said.

The moment Gon smiles, Kallua started to grin too, knowing his mother has figuring out who has the coin.

Gon pointed the butler behinds her "The person behind me"

And it was right, that butler showed the coin in his palms.

Gotoh gives a small smile and clap, along with other butlers "Brilliant"

It was then, Killua appear out from the door at the precise moment.

"Gotoh, is Gon here yet? And where's Kallua?" Killua asked as he looks around.

"Yo" Kallua said, putting up his hand as he is now standing beside the group.

"Killua!" Gon said excitingly.

"Oh! You're here, Gon!" Killua said excitingly as well before looking at Kurapika "Along with…" Killua stopped "Kurapika?"

"I'm just an afterthought?" Kurapika said dejectedly with a bit of sweatdrop.

"Liorio" Killua said as he pointed at Leorio.

"Leorio!" Leorio shouted in annoyance.

"It's been a while. I can't believe you came. What happened? Your face is a wreck" Killua said, teasing Gon.

Gon brushes it off and return the teasing "Yours isn't any better"

The two laughed together for a while. Kallua goes towards Leorio and Kurapika's side.

"Hey Gotoh! I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived" Killua said, almost scolding. "What were you doing?"

Gotoh bowed "Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game"

"A game?" Killua asked in clueless tone before realized something "Kallua, why you didn't return sooner? Just how long does it take for you to go to the toilet!?"

Kallua gives an awkward smile at that "Err, I'm watching their game" it was quite a truth after all.

"It was nothing more than a poor joke" Gotoh said, trying to reassure Killua. "I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

Leorio shakily ruffles his hair "That was a really good acting"

"What? Did they try something?" Killua asked, looking at both Kallua and Gon.

Gon shook her head "No, they were entertaining us"

Killua seems relieved to hear that "Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now." Killua's face turn sour "If we stay here, my mother will gives us an earful"

Gon nodded at that "yeah"

While Kallua letting out a slight chuckle, he can't help it since his father sour expression is quite funny.

Gon seems to smile more at Kallua's action.

"Listen Gotoh. I don't care what mother says, don't follow me" Killua said in commanding tone.

Gotoh bowed once more "Understood. Please take care"

"Gon. Let's go" Killua said "Bye"

As Kurapika, Killua and Leorio left, Kallua look behind to see his mother goes to talk to Gotoh.

"Gotoh-san. Once Killua leaves, you'll be lonely, huh?" Gon asked.

Kallua understand that, after all Gotoh had been the one who takes care of his father since his birth until all this time.

"No. We butlers feel no emotional attachment to our employers" Gotoh said.

`Liar' Kallua thought.

"You're lying" Gon said, blowing a raspberry towards Gotoh.

As Gon prepared to leave, Gotoh calls her.

Immediately Gotoh toss the coin up and catch the coin in a slower speed.

"Well? Which hand?" Gotoh asked as he holds both of his hands.

"Isn't it your left hand?" Gon said as she pointed the hand but to her surprise, it was in the other hand.

"What? No way?" Gon exclaims in surprise.

"Indeed. It was a deception. In this world, there are many things that are wrong. Please be careful" Gotoh bowed towards Gon "I am entrusting Killua-sama to you"

Other butlers bowed as well in which Gon nodded and left while Kallua still stays behind.

"You really are just like what he said. Cheating at the end even though you hate it" Kallua gives a slight smile at Gotoh.

"Kallua-sama" Gotoh said in a slight surprise.

Kallua gives a slight nod "I take my leave as well"

Then Kallua leaves and join the groups leaving Gotoh a bit stunned. He seems to see both of Killua and Gon in Kallua.

 _You seem to be in quite having a mix up feelings at meeting Gotoh_

"I guess. I kind of glad to meet the man who had also had part in raising my father" Kallua mumbled in almost audible so that the group didn't hear him. It went well since they are focused on Killua. "I only heard about him after all" Kallua looked down as he walks.

"Kallua! You are slow! Come on! We are going to leave you"

Kallua looked up to see the group had been calling him.

He can't help but smiles.

He was glad to be sucked inside the dimension portal.


	9. Separate X Secret X Nen?

**Chapter 9 : Separate X Secret X Nen!?**

"Eh? It was a trick!?" Gon shouted in perplexed, unable to believe that she just got tricked by Gotoh.

"Yup" Kurapika said by showing the trick in when Gotoh actually held two coins and after showing clearly which hand the coin goes to, he held his hand upwards and slightly open his fingers to let the coins slip inside his sleeve and showing the other coin in the other hand. Hearing that only made Gon grit her teeth in anger especially when Killua added when Gotoh hates cheating and must have cheated on the final turn.

It was then the group is now riding the train with the destination to go to the airport. Along the way, they started to talk a bit.

"Eh? You're here on tourist visa!?" Killua yelled in surprise while Gon only nodded "Didn't you pass the exam? You could have used the hunter license. It lets you stay in other countries for as long as you want"

"That's what we said" Leorio said, sounded giving in Gon's stubbornness as he remembers along with Kurapika whom only had `I agree' face.

"So I'm the only one using the hunter license then?" Kallua asked in surprise as well.

"I'm surprised that you are not going together with them" Killua asked, wanting to know why Kallua and the group are not coming at the same time.

Kallua avert his gaze at that especially when he feels another gaze towards him. It was none other than Kurapika of course.

"I already decided. I'm not using the license until I've finished what I need to do" Gon said suddenly, causing the group to look at her which made Kallua breathe a sigh of relief.

"What do you have to do?" Killua asked, his attention is now fully towards Gon along with everyone.

"The tag" Gon shuffles her pocket to search for the tag and showing it"That Hisoka gave me!" Gon said in determination as she recalls the memory when Hisoka punch her and gives that tag for her.

"I'll return it to Hisoka when I punch him in the face!" Gon said again, this time in determination "Until I do that, I won't use my Hunter License. I can't go back to Whale Island, either"

"Hmm,," Killua nodded in understanding "So, where's Hisoka?"

Gon flinched at that then showed an awkward smile face.

"Thought so" Leorio said, seems knowing that Gon didn't know where Hisoka would be.

"I know where he is, Gon" Kurapika piped in suddenly.

"Huh? Really?" Gon asked in surprise.

"How?" Even Leorio asked in no different surprise tone like Gon.

"He told me" Kurapika said simply.

"So it was that time" As Leorio said that, he recalls the memory of Hisoka whispering something in Kurapika's ear during the match before Bodoro's.

"No, this was after the orientation" Kurapika said in too calm tone.

"But it's still related, right?" Leorio adds in.

"I guess" Kurapika simply said.

"I've been itching to ask…" Leorio stopped a bit "What did Hisoka say to you?"

Kurapika's look turned serious "He told me…I have some information for you regarding the spider"

"The Phantom Troupe" Leorio is now nervously sweats as he mention the name.

"I do not recall mentioning the Phantom Troupe to Hisoka. So either he overheard our conversation during the first stage, or he heard it from another. The spider is the Phantom Troupe's symbol so those familiar with the organization refer to the Troupe as such. I was interested in his information" Kurapika said, trying to control his emotion.

"I see" Leorio said in understanding as he thought `So that's why you swallowed your pride and accepted Hisoka's surrender'

"After the orientation. I asked him about it" Kurapika said, recalling Hisoka's words.

`I shall await you in Yorknew City on September 1st'

"September 1st?" Leorio seems a bit taken aback with that.

"Then you've still got over half a year" Gon said before turns curious "What's going to happen in Yorknew City?"

Leorio snapped his fingers as Kallua realizes it "They'll hold the world's largest auction" Both Leorio and Kallua said it in the same time.

"Correct" Kurapika said "From September 1st through September 10th, there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods and national treasures from around the world. The event attracts all manner of nasty folk who come looking to satisfy their greed. It's the biggest gathering of money in the world"

Gon seems amazed by that fact.

"So the Troupe will be there?" Leorio asked.

"They're a group of bandits. They would not let this chance escape" Kurapika said.

Hearing that statement made Kallua silently agree as if he goes there, he would have to face another person he knows very well. A former member of the gang of thieves that definitely won't let the chance pass as well.

 _`He' will be there. Won't he?_

Kallua silently nodded `Heard the rumours and stories that he will be there. Looks like our paths meant to be cross with each other' Kallua said through telepathy towards Karuze.

"So on that day, Hisoka will be somewhere in Yorknew City" Kurapika continued.

"Okay. September 1st" Gon repeats the information to confirms it "Got it. Thanks" Gon said gratefully towards Kurapika.

As they arrive in the airport, it was then Kurapika nudged Kallua while Gon look amazed at the airport and Killua along with Leorio can only chuckle at her antics.

"I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you" Kurapika said in suspicious tone "Are you related to the Zaoldyeck by any chance?"

Hearing that made Kallua silently gulped. He then slowly turned to face Kurapika with a calm demeanor.

"Yes. That is all I can tell, the rest is classified" Kallua said simply.

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at that. He wants to say something but Kallua beats him into it.

"Please understand that I have things to keep. I'm sure you could as you are also keeping more about your past as well, right?"

Hearing that made Kurapika flinch before nodded.

"Fine. I won't pry anymore, but I hope that you are on our side" Kurapika said.

As Kallua look at both of his parents, he can't help but letting out a slight smile at their childish behavior as he said "I am and always will be" before then he look at his left thumb `for their sake'

It was then Kurapika announced that he shall depart, earning surprised look from Gon.

"We managed to see Killua again so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter" Kurapika said.

"Really…" Leorio said in understanding "I guess I should go home, then"

Now Kallua, Killua and Gon are turn their heads towards Leorio "You too?" Gon asked in slight surprise.

"I haven't given up my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee" Leorio showed his hunter license "I'll have to go back and start cramming"

Gon nodded at that "Uh-huh, good luck"

It was then, Killua turn his head towards Kallua "What about you?"

Kallua shrugged at that "I have to go somewhere too"

Hearing that made both Killua and Gon letting out a disappointed sigh but after that, the group promises to meet again in September 1st, in Yorknew City.

As Kallua, Killua and Gon said their farewells towards Leorio and Kurapika whom are off now, Gon realizes that soon Kallua would be leaving too.

"So, when Kallua's gone. It will be only two of us then" Gon said as she look at both Kallua and Killua "So what are we and you going to do?"

"You have to ask? We train, obviously?" Killua answer as if it's the most obvious thing to say.

"Huh? Train for what?" Gon asked in not knowing tone "Shouldn't we having some fun?"

Hearing that made Killua look annoyed while Kallua letting out some sweatdrops.

"Do you remember what you just said?" Killua asked in a annoyed smile face "Think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training?"

`Uh-oh, seems Papa is about to explode' Kallua thought as he slightly scratch his cheek.

And Killua did.

"You couldn't land a punch in ten years, let alone six months!" Killua finally exploded then Kallua proceed to calm his father down.

"Alright Killua, just calm down" Kallua said, trying to be rational.

While Gon answered with short `okay' in fright.

"Here, I'll make it easy to understand" Killua said as he takes a stick nearby and starting to draw. "This is Hisoka. This is Hanzo"

"Uh-huh" Gon nodded in understanding

"If this is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo, in tems of strength" Killua pointed the quite short line with the stick as he mention the gap " The gap between Hisoka and you" Killua then starting to move very, very, very far away at the edge of the airport. "Is this far! And I'm being generous"

Kallua sweatdrops at that "Isn't that a little bit too much?"

`Now I'm mad' Gon thought in anger as she points at Killlua "Then where are you?"

"Me?" Killua asked before then pointing the gap that is much more shorter than Gon "Well, probably around here"

`Yep.. I'm so humble' Killua thought as he shows his cat like face.

 _Unbelievable, your father is clearly much stronger than Hanzo_

`He's being humble. Let him be' Kallua thought telepathically towards Karuze.

"Oh. Hanzo is stronger?" Gon seems didn't expect that.

"What is it?" Killua asked questioningly

"You really are amazing!" Gon compliments Killua, whom is now blushing at that sudden compliment.

"Cut that out.. It's embarrassing" Killua said as he blush and avert his gaze away from Gon.

"I don't know how to tell the difference in strength between my opponent and myself" Gon said, still in amazed tone.

"Stupid! It doesn't matter. I'm only estimating. You probably have a general idea" Killua said as he walks off then followed by Gon and Kallua "Once you have enough experience, your guess will become more , the stronger someone is, the better they are at hiding that strength. So you shouldn't rely on this method" Killua said, giving a quick teaching.

"Oh.." Gon seems to understand about it more.

"Well, in any case. Hisoka is strong" Killua said, followed by both Kallua and Gon whom are agree on it.

"You won't land a blow on him in six months through normal means" Killua said, directing it towards Gon whom nodded in agreement.

"Gon, do you have any money?" Killua said suddenly.

"Actually, I'm running out" Gon said awkwardly.

"I don't have much either" Killua said then look at Kallua "What about you, Kallua?"

Kallua shrugged "Not much as well, which is why I'm going to go to the place where you can train and earn money at the same time"

Killua eyes shine at that "You mean, you are planning to go to The Heavens Arena? Then the three of us can go together!"

"Heavens Arena?" Gon seems confused at the new place name.

"Well, since Kallua is familiar about it along with me. Both of us can explain later, we should get moving!" Killua said excitingly and run inside, followed by Kallua and Gon.

As they finally order their ticket with combining their money, they are now boarding the airship to go to The Heavens Arena. Gon look amazed when the airship finally arrived at the destination.

"That's The Heavens Arena. Two hundered and fifty-one stories. Nine hundered, ninety-one meters tall. The world's fourth tallest building" Killua explained as he wanted to look smart in front of Gon.

"So this is where we'll be training…" Gon said excitingly.

The airship finally landed, the three of them then on their way towards The Heavens Arena.

"Since all of us are now has used all of our money for the trip fare. We'll have to make more here" Kallua said, noticing his empty, thin wallet.

"After we disembark, we'll start from zero" Killua continued.

Gon nodded "Okay, got it.

"Good… Let's go" Killua said, leading the way.

The group then found themselves on the long line to register to The Heavens Arena.

"There's a long line. Everyone's going to Heavens Arena?" Gon asked, quite amazed with the length of the line.

"There aren't any conditions here like there were for the Hunter Exam. You just have to defeat your opponent" Killua explained "The higher you go, the more prize money you earn. This is as good as it gets for those looking to make a living with their fists.

The lady at the registration then proceed into giving out the form for them to fill. During filling the form, Kallua had a little problem.

`Uh, should I really put my family name?' Kallua thought in anxiety as he heard the lady had called both of their family name. It surprises Kallua a bit that Killua is not scared in revealing his family name.

"What took you so long?" Killua asked as he looks at Kallua.

"Eh, right! Here!" Kallua said as he handed his form and already filled the name.

The receptionist lady then typing the information written in the form then face Kallua "Kallua Zareecs-sama, you are #2056"

"Zareccs?" Both Killua and Gon are now looking at Kallua in puzzled looks.

"Ha..Ha" Kallua averts his gaze away from his parents while having short awkward laugh.

 _I can't believe you combine both of your parents family name._

`Zip it!' Kallua could feel his face is burning in embarrassment now.

"They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena so make sure you remember it" The receptionist lady said again, causing both Killua and Gon attention goes towards them "Then please go ahead"

As they are walking towards the arena, Kallua's family surname topic started again.

"Zareccs? That's kinda funny" Killua started to chuckle a bit "Never thought that kind of name exist"

"Well, it's unique" Gon said, feeling a bit sorry since she knows that Kallua is embarrassed.

"Ah, the arena is up ahead!" Kallua said, trying to avoid the conversation.

As their arrive, thunderous roar along with applause reach their ears. The three of them looking for a seat, waiting for their number to be called.

"It's been a while" Killua said as he took a seat "but the place hasn't changed"

"It certainly is true" Kallua agreed as he noted too that the place hasn't changed much.

"Huh? Both of you have been here before?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, when I was six. My dad left me here without a penny. He said I should reach floor 200 before coming home. It took two years" Killua said.

`Two years.. Sure, he was only six, but it really took Killua that long?' Gon thought in amaze before recalls something.

"What about you, Kallua? How old are you when you are here?" Gon asked which makes Killua turn his head towards Kallua that makes Gon do the same thing.

Kallua silently gulped. There's no way he would said that he went to The Heavens arena for training when he was 6 as well after the Hunter Exam but quit after he was 7 and already became a floor master. That would damage his father pride in front of his mother.

Kallua scratch the back of his head "Well, uh. We should just focus on training so Gon can at least fight Hisoka to give back her tag"

Killua narrowed his eyes at Kallua's sudden changing conversation topic but went along with it "if you want to fight people of Hisoka's level, you'll need to go higher. Let's hurry"

Gon nodded at that "Okay"

It was then the sound of the speaker echoing the number of the participants to against each other "#1973. #2055 Please enter ring E"

Gon stood up immediately "#2055! That's me!"

"I'm getting nervous now" Gon said as she puts down her belongings.

"Gon, you got through the Testing Gate, right?" Killua asked.

Gon look confused but then nodded after Killua gives her a tip to pass.

The moment Gon step into the ring, lots of comments were thrown by the audience.

"Look at that! It's a little girl!"

"Hey Kid! This is your last chance to run!"

"This ain't a game!"

"Be gentle big guy!"

"One punch and she'll fly out of the ring!"

Hearing that made both Killua and Kallua glare towards the nearby audience which makes them cringe.

"Shut up and watch" Killua said in deadly tone while Kallua only glares, not saying anything as he might goes berserk if he said something.

"On the first floor, we appraise each participants level. You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate your powers" The referee said. "Then begin!" The referee gives the starting signal.

"Sorry" The guy cracking some of his knuckles "I'll end your suffering with one punch"

As Gon dodge the coming punch, she remembered what Killua said.

"You got through the Testing Gate, right? In that case, all you have to do is push hard"

`Just push, hard' Gon thought then push the guy out of the ring and collide against the wall, causing it to crack which makes everyone gape in surprise.

"No way!" one of the audience said, completely flabbergasted.

Both Killua and Kallua smirk and give thumbs up towards Gon "Yes" "Nice"

"That kid's incredible!'

"She's got some crazy power!"

Even Gon unable to believe it as she sees her hand `When did I become so strong?'

The referee then allows Gon to proceed to floor 50.

Afterwards, it's Killua's turn. He finishes it quickly with a chop at the back of his opponent neck.

"Hey, here's another kid who's a beast!"

The referees checked and sees that Killua had reach 200th floor last time. He gives Killua access to 180th floor but Killua refused, saying he wants to take it slow in 50th floor as he sees both Kallua and Gon clap for him.

Then, it was Kallua's turn.

"Good luck" Gon said while Killua nodded which makes Kallua nodded as well in their direction.

It happens in the blink of an eye.

"Then, begin!" The referee gives a signal.

In a second after the signal, Kallua's opponent already down and everyone even gape in surprise as they sees that Kallua is still remain in the same spot.

"Did that opponent just lost without that guy doing anything!"

Killua widen his eyes "What an unbelievable speed…"

"Did Kallua just do that?" Gon even look in surprise.

The referee checks the opponent before goes towards Kallua "Splendid performance. You may go to the 200th floor"

Kallua shook his head "50th floor is fine" Kallua then takes the ticket "Sankyuu"

Then the audience went wild again.

"Yet another strong kid there!"

The referee then gives permit to advance to the 50th floor for the kid that Kallua knows.

"Zushi" Kallua mumbled quietly.

Afterwards, the group along with Zushi are inside the elevator to advance to the 50th floor.

"The first 200 floors of Heavens Arena are divided into classes, each comprised of ten floors. So after someone defeats an opponent in the 50s floor, they advance to the 60s. If they lose, then they'd drop back to the 40s" The elevator lady explained.

"Oh, so that's how it works" Gon said in understanding.

"Plus.." Killua got cut off by Zushi.

"After you pass the 100th floor, you get your own room!"

Kallua, Killua and Gon are now turn their heads to see Zushi.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Osu! My name is Zushi!" Zushi introduce himself. "What about all of you?"

"I'm Killua" Killua introduced himself

"I'm Gon" Gon introduced herself too"Nice to meet you"

"I'm Kallua" Kallua goes along, although he already knows Zushi.

As they done introduced themselves, they have arrived at the 50th floor.

"I saw your fight earlier. That was really amazing, yo!" Zushi said excitingly.

"What are you talking about? You made it up here with one match, too" Killua said as he looks at Zushi.

"That's right" Gon added along with Kallua "So true.."

"No.. I still have a long way to go" Zushi said, being humble "By the way, which martial arts discipline do you practice? I study the Shingen-ryu fighting technique"

The three look surprised a bit "School? We don't have one, right?" Killua said immediately as he looks at both Kallua and Gon.

"No" Both Kallua and Gon said at the same time.

"What? You're that strong with no training?" Zushi exclaims in surprise before look gloomy "I'm kind of shocked…" then he turned determined "I still have so far to go!"

A clapping sound turn their attention.

"Zushi. You did well"

"Master!" Zushi said as he face his master

"You adhered to my teachings' The master said.

"Osu!" Zushi gives a bow "I am honored!" Zushi then notices something from his master "Master, your shirt is untucked again"

"Oh, sorry about that…" He immediately fix his shirt right away "Who are they?" He mentions the group.

"Oh, these are Killua-san, Kallua-san and Gon-san" Zushi said, introducing the group.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wing" Wing introduced himself.

"Osu!" Both Killua and Gon gives same greetings like Zushi, leaving Kallua whom only confused in why did they greet like that. Might be contagious.

"I didn't expect to meet other children beside Zushi" Wing said as he looks at both Killua and Gon before he looks at Kallua "At least you both had a guardian"

Kallua flinch at that as he gasp. Hearing that made Killua grin while Gon gives awkward laugh.

Kallua raise his hand slowly "Err, sorry but I am still 12 years old like them"

Both Zushi and Wing look surprised "Ah, my apologizes. I hope that didn't offend you" Wing apologized quickly.

"It's fine" Kallua gives a short sigh "I'm often being told that I look older than my age"

Wing decides to change the topic "Why are all of you here?"

"Uh.." Killua trailed off "Well, we want to become stronger. But we're also broke so we're making money simultaneously"

"Killua and Kallua are veteran here" Gon informed.

"Oh?" Wing seems taken aback a bit by that "If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own" Wing said, giving advice

"Osu!" Both Killua and Gon gives their greeting again but this time followed by Kallua as well.

`This is definitely contagious' Kallua thought as he react that automatically.

The group with Zushi then goes to take their reward money with their tickets.

"One hundered, fifty-two jenny.." Gon said as she counts the money.

Killua already spend his money on buying a canned drink from the vending machine.

"On the 1st floor, win or lose, your rewards covers a canned drink. But beyond that, a loss gets you nothing. A win over an opponent in the 50s nets you fifty thousand" Killua explained.

"Fifty thousand…" Gon smiled

"That's a lot" Zushi even impressed with that amount.

As Killua drink his juice, Kallua continue the explanation "In the 100s, the wins are worth a million"

"What!?" Both Gon and Zushi are now shocked as they face each other.

"Once you're past the 150th floor, you get ten million a pop" Now Killua continue explaining.

"Ten million" now Gon gape as her eyes widen in surprise then remembers something "Didn't you make it to floor 200 when you were here before?"

"Th-the 200th floor?" Even Zushi is flabbergasted now.

"How much do you get for winning on the 200th floor?" Gon asked, still in shock.

Kallua was about to say something but Killua look at Kallua in a gaze like `let me explain look' "Well.. I don't really know, because I quit once I reached 200" Killua said.

Hearing that made Kallua realized one thing. The reason why Killua had to quit is because 200th floor are full of nen users and he didn't know.

"But when I was winning in the 190s, I had around two hundred million, total" Killua said, reminiscing the amount he had won at that time.

"T-Two hundred million…" Zushi said nervously, unable to believe such amount of money could be win.

"Where's that money now?"Gon look shocked to the point she almost can't say anything.

"That was four years ago. Of course it's gone now. Spent it all on snacks!" Killua said with smile, remembering so many chocorobots he had with that money.

"Two hundred million on snacks, in four years?" Gon face Zushi in unbelievable look.

"What kind of snacks are these?" Zushi face Gon with the same look she has.

"Well, that's better. I had my winning money cut off" Kallua said suddenly.

Hearing that made Killua interested "You made it to 200th either?" Kallua nodded half heartily at that

Killua blinks "What do you mean with your winning money cut off?"

Kallua gives awkward laugh "Well, yeah. Although I plan to save the money, my sister takes half of the amount and I spent the rest of it quickly on books and some equipments"

"Books..?" Gon unbelievable look still remains.

"Equipments..?" Zushi also had the same face.

Killua frowned "Your sister takes half of the money?"

"She loves money. Still thankful that she didn't take all of them" Kallua said simply, remembering how much Killia loves money and jewel so much when she was 5. Though she still loves them, at least she didn't involve him like she used to.

Killua then throws away his empty canned juice "Hey, let's head to the waiting room. We didn't take any damage in the last fight, so they'll probably assign us another match today" Killua said which makes all of them goes to the waiting room.

As they arrived, so many tough looking guys are waiting for their turn, some are exercising in last moments.

"Well, these opponents should be a cinch. Just take it easy" Killua said, quite in loud voice.

"Really?" Gon seems surprised with that fact.

Kallua and Zushi are now nervously looking at everyone who looks at them in menacing look.

"Killua-san! You're too loud" Zushi muttered.

"How blunt" Kallua muttered in low voice as well.

 _What happened with your father being humble! He is being haughty right now._

`Whatever' Kallua thought, anything his father do or say won't change his admiration towards him after all.

Sudden announcement suddenly are made "#2054, Killua-sama"

"I'm already up" Killua said, noticing his number and name called

"And #1963, Zushi-sama"

"What!?" Hearing that made Zushi exclaims in surprise

"Please head to the arena A, on the 57th floor"

Instantly, Zushi, Kallua and Gon are turn their heads towards Killua while Killua look at Zushi with quick `oh'.

Zushi immediately bows down saying he will do his best but Killua only relaxingly wave his hand indicating Zushi himself had no chance to win and wish Better luck next time.

"Good luck, guys" Gon cheered both of them.

Kallua only silently and intently looking at Zushi's back as both Killua and Zushi leaves to fight.

"I'll wait for you above" Killua said cooly.

"Uh-huh.." Gon only nodded impassively at that.

"He really didn't have to be so blunt…" Gon said in low voice towards Kallua.

"Who knows" Kallua shrugged as he stands up.

"Eh?" Gon jolted slightly in surprise "Where are you going?"

"Toilet" Kallua said casually before wave his hand dismissively "Don't worry, it won't take long"

After Kallua confirming the place he goes is quiet and empty, he asks Karuze to come out.

"So host" Karuze cross his hands "You want me to spy on your father with Zushi's fight?"

"Yeah" Kallua nodded "Things might get rough for Papa"

Karuze only gives a haughty smirk at that "Because Zushi can learn nen and you know that your father hasn't learn nen yet, isn't it?"

"Both Papa and Mama hasn't learned it actually" Kallua tap his lower lips with his index finger "I want to observe but I might get called soon so I need you to do the job"

Karuze sighed at that "You want me to use my `Gaze Eye'?

Kallua shook his head "Nah, that would distract me to the point I could miss my fight. Just share it when you return"

Karuze nodded before leaves after getting the mission.

"Behave. Alright?" Kallua said, knowing he still didn't trust Karuze out from his sight a very long time.

"Yeah-Yeah" Karuze muttered lazily and leaves quickly, not wanting his host to lecture him.

And right that moment, Kallua receives a call for him to fight.

He won again easily, with his opponent already unconscious the moment the signal has been given.

After wait for quite a while, he goes to meet Karuze, whom telling him that the match has finished.

"That took a long time" Kallua commented.

Karuze shrug at that "Your intuition is right. Ren has been used"

Kallua seems no surprise as he anticipates it. Which is why he asks Karuze to spy for him.

"So, how did it go?" Kallua asked, his tone seems to indicate Karuze to hurry up as he afraid both of his parents will look for him now.

"So the match started. With the introductions of their abilities where Zushi uses martial arts and Killua defeats the opponent in flash. Afterwards, the bet has started in which Zushi had the odd favor from the audience. Man, your father angry face is quite priceless!" Karuze starting to laugh at that.

"Next!" Kallua said quickly causing Karuze to continue.

"After receiving the rule of the match decided by the points and knockout system, the moment the match start, Zushi had put up a stance that leaves few openings. I am impressed but not much as your father is also underestimate him by boldly walking towards him. The moment Zushi strike, Killua dodged it quickly and counter attack with a chop on the back of his neck. Killua thought that attack will already ended the match but proven to be wrong when Zushi stood up. Killua must have thought he hold himself back to much then continue approach him with ease and easily dodging strike another after another from Zushi then strike another chop on the back of his neck but again, Zushi stood up"

"Must be because Zushi is using Ten. If not, he would already unconscious since a graze from the chop that Papa landed is enough to do it" Kallua commented.

Karuze continued "Either way, Zushi keep stood up which made Killua abit angry at that. But it changed when Zushi change his stance and letting ren out causing Killua to jump back and take some distance. Immediately afterwards, Wing shouted Zushi's name really loud, making Zushi stop his Ren. Anyway, Killua receive TKO point causing him to win"

"I see" Kallua nodded "I'm sure Papa would have notice something wrong"

"Yeah" Karuze nodded as well "that ren reminded me of your sensei after all and you know which one"

"If it's connected with Papa, undoubtedly it's Illumi-sensei" Kallua said "Good work anyway. Sorry for troubling you"

Karuze only casually shook his head "It's not bad sometimes to out and having some environment changes. Also, your father knows ren from the conversation between Zushi and Wing which he eavesdrop, doubt that thing will leave his mind."

"I better tell them that the floor of 200th is full of nen users. Considering they are not mastering it, they would not be able to last long in 200th floor" Kallua said "Go back for now, I have to look for them"

"Fine" Karuze said then goes back inside Kallua whom are now looking for both of his parents.

As he found them, they told him that their goal was to reach the top floor.

Of course, that makes Kallua a bit nervous about it. He really need to tell his parents quicky.

"Let's go. I want to sleep and prepared for the next match" Killua said as he goes towards the room they are going to use.

"Wait Killua, Gon. There's something I have to say-" Kallua's words got cut off as Gon and Killua excused themselves to rest quickly.

 _Well-well, looks like you won't have a chance to tell them._

"I will, tomorrow" Kallua said, a bit dejectedly.

Alas, Kallua can't find the right timing.

 _It has been three days.. you know, host?_

"I always lost the timing, alright?" Kallua snap causing some people to look at him.

"Err… Sorry" Kallua apologized, causing some people to goes back in their own activity.

Three days has been passed with Killua, Gon and Kallua fighting. They keep winning easily and bedcome famous with strange title of their attacks : Killua's chop, Gon's push and Kallua's instant death (only a metaphor) as they has reached 100th floor.

"Yay! A private room!" Gon skip happily as she goes towards the bed "We won't have to worry about money and lodging anymore"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. If you drop below the 100s, you have to check out of this room" Killua said, warning Gon not to be relax so quickly "A world of difference separates making it to the 100s and staying in the 100s. The 100th floor is like a ceiling."

"A ceiling?" Gon asked, not too understand the meaning.

"Once you pass it, you get special treatment. So everyone focuses on holding their spot. Some people will do anything it takes to stay in the 100s. You can waste a lot on them. Be careful Gon" Killua said.

"Uh-huh" Gon nodded.

Now, Kallua thought he could say it.

"Right, so. There's this thing that I wanted to say-" Kallua stopped.

"Alright, it's almost bed time for us kids. Gon, you are a girl so you need to sleep early to take care of your skin or something of girl habit like that. Let's go, Kallua" Killua said as he drag Kallua out.

"Oh, right. See you guys tomorrow" Gon said as she wave a goodbye.

`WWHHYYYYY~' Kallua can only wailed in inside.

Afterwards, Killua drag Kallua inside his room which of course puzzled him out.

"Killua, why did you drag me inside of your room?" Kallua asked, not understanding.

"Oi" Killua blush suddenly "Aren't you going to be nervous!?"

Kallua only getting more puzzled "Nervous at what?"

Killua slap his forehead at that "She is a girl! And we are in her bedroom. Aren't you going to feel something!?"

Kallua blinked "Happy that she finally will get some rest!?"

"That's-" Killua seems want to say more but decided to against it "Seems I can't call you my rival then"

"Rival?" Kallua asked in surprise.

Killua only sigh before sitting on the bed, he mention Kallua to sit beside him in which he does so.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you this for a very long time" Killua carefully craft his words "I hope that our friendship is not ruined because of this"

Kallua seems taken aback from that statement "Why would it be like that!? Of course our friendship is not going to change"

Killua look at Kallua in surprise before letting out a smirk "Guess it would depend on your answer"

"My answer?" Again, Kallua found himself puzzled by what Killua just said.

"So be honest with me" Killua put a serious face "What do you think about Gon?"

"Gon?" Kallua slightly tilt his head at that "She is a nice girl"

"Ah, yeah she is but-" Killua trailed off, unsure whether he should continue or not. A moments later, he spoke "Do you have feelings towards her?"

Kallua blinks then frown, unsure why this would ruin their friendship "Feelings like what?"

Killua can only slightly gape at that "Feelings like-you know" Killua scratch the back of his head "Love?"

"Oh, well I do love her" Kallua said casually, too casually.

Hearing that makes Killua frown, somehow his look turns heartbreaking.

Kallua begins to panic at his father condition.

"What the- Hey Killua. Did you eat anything weird or something!?" Kallua exclaims in panics, unsure what to do.

 _Host, you idiot! Your father is heartbroken because of you!_

"What? Why!?" Kallua immediately answered and this time not through telepathy, that sure made Kallua confused a bit.

Killua slightly turn his head to look at Kallua "You are worried about me?"

"What are you talking about, of course I do!" Kallua said, with determination.

Killua starting to chuckle bitterly at that. He gives a sigh "I can't hate you, yet I feel so frustrated now"

"Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry" Kallua apologizes, he look like an abandoned little puppy.

Of course, looking at Kallua like that made Killua worry as well.

"Hey, I didn't mean to worry you or making you feel bad. You did nothing wrong, I'm just being sensitive" Killua said, hoping to cheer Kallua.

"Sensitive?" Kallua tries to process the information he gains from his conversation with Killua but again, he seems to be failed at it as he didn't know what to do "Why are you being sensitive?"

"Because you love her" Killua said in bitter tone "You would be a better match with Gon"

"Better match?" Kallua asked again, completely and utterly confused.

 _Host, your father meant you and your mother would make a great couple. How could you did not realizes it!?_

"Couple?" Now Kallua understood. He may be blind about love and adult stuff but at least he knows now what are a kiss and a couple meant "Wait! You got it wrong!" Kallua said quickly, wanting to fix this mess.

"What?" Killua now turned his attention fully at Kallua.

"I did say I love her… but not in couple sense" Kallua trailed off "It's more like… platonic love"

"Platonic? You mean, you love her but just that, no desire to date her or something?" Killua's face seem a bit brighten at that.

"No, impossible!" Kallua strongly said so, after all, there is no way he would date his own mother.

"Wow…" Killua slightly laugh "Just.. wow"

Kallua gives a sigh of relief, knowing the misunderstanding is finally cleared.

"Sorry… so it's just misunderstand huh" Killua seems truly relieved "I don't think I can win against you, if you are my rival for her love"

"I don't think so" Kallua said "You are the only one she always thinks about ever since you disappeared after the last hunter exam, she even risk her life to come to see you"

"I guess, I have a chance?" Killua smile brightens at that "I hope that you will help me"

"Me?" Kallua points at himself.

"Yeah" Killua nodded "Will you?"

"Well, I'll try to help the best as I can" Kallua said, though he do hope he could be useful.

Afterwards, Killua tackled him into a hug.

"Thanks! You don't know how much that words means to me!" Killua said and gives a happy laugh.

Kallua frozen in place, he barely receives physical contact given his parents think he is too grown-up to do so but he really misses it.

`It's warm and nice'

"You really have to keep this a secret though!" Killua said in threat while Kallua chuckles a bit at that.

Kallua returns the hug then whisper "Sure, anything that makes you happy" which makes Killua's smile wider at that.

The next morning, the match for the three of them has started in which they advance easily and quickly. Even Killua knows know that he had no reason to worry about Gon after all.

"Wow, this is my first time to see many zeros and we don't need to worry" Gon said as she looks at her bank accounts deposited money "To think just a week ago, I was totally broke"

"I'm a little annoyed "Killua said casually.

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"Why?" Kallua continued.

"My first time here, it took me two months to reach floor 150. Meanwhile, you're breezing through" Killua said, truly frustrated a bit.

"But you were only six back then "Gon countered "And how old Kallua is when he is in The Heavens Arena?" Instantly Gon and Killua look at Kallua at that question.

"Oh, I saw Zushi's match earlier" Kallua said quickly, avoiding the topic.

"Oh right, I saw it too" Gon said, completely got in the flow that Kallua caused.

Killua knows Kallua is changing the topic again yet went along with it "I see it too, he is still in 50s"

"Speaking of which, I wonder if you are still hung up on the `Ren' that Zushi uses "Gon asked Killua.

"Eh? Ren" Kallua said then quickly remembered that he has to tell his parents about the 200th floor.

"Oh yeah, Kallua still didn't know yet. Well, we had no idea about it too" Gon said.

Killua gets an idea as he lift his finger index up "Maybe if we fight opponents higher up.."

Now Gon lifts her index finger too "Or wouldn't it be faster to just ask Zushi?"

"Good point" Kallua commented.

Killua then laugh and grip Gon's index finger for not thinking of that.

Then, they go to meet Zushi in 50th floor and ask about it.

"Ren is one of the four major principles. The four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental to every martial art! You must know "Ten", learn "Zetsu" achieve "Ren" and reach "Hatsu"! This is all part of "Nen" training! That covers everything!" Zushi explained with teacher demeanor.

Kallua felt sorry for his parents as he completely understands it while Killua is having a sweatdrop and Gon has her brain overheat.

"Err, mind if you-" Kallua got cut off.

"I've no idea what you just said!" Killua scream in annoyance at Zushi's face.

"Alright Killua, just-" Kallua got cut off again.

"Zushi.." Wing suddenly shows up

`Is it me, or I have been cut off very often?' Killua thought as he realized that he did get cut off often.

"Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others?" Wing said as he approach Zushi causing Zushi to nervously laugh.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Kallua-kun. There's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started" Wing said, seems implying them not to pry further.

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing? But I want to know right now. Because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power" Killua said seriously.

Seeing Killua's look made Wing turn serious too "Then, your brother is able to use Nen?"

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself" Killua said through determination causing Wing to look in Killua's eyes and show how truly determined and serious he is.

"I understand" Wing said as he look down, his glasses reflection lens covers his eyes "Come with me to my residence"

`This is good. They will finally learn nen' Kallua thought as he could heave a sigh of relief, knowing that his parents would be able to last longer in 200th floor.

With that all of them follow Wing to go to Wings direction where Zushi also stays to learn more about nen.

"Do I have all of your attention?" Wing said and begin his teaching "Nen means to burn your own soul"

"Wait.. What?" Kallua said it quickly, knowing it was not the teaching he expected.

"Kallua… shush" Gon mention Kallua to be quiet as she put her index finger in front of her lips.

"In other words, it tests your strength of will. And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will" Wing said as he write some words on the whiteboard.

"Strengthening your will?" Gon asked.

Traning?" Killua showed not understanding look.

`This is definitely not wrong but it is not what I expected. Seems Wing wouldn't easily teach Mama and Papa' Kallua thought as once more, he has to back to square one. Telling his parents not to go to 200th floor as they are not ready for that.

"That's correct. Ten means to focus your soul to a single point, to increase awareness of your ego and goals. Zetsu means to express yourself in words. Ren means to temper that will. And Hatsu means to act upon that will" Wing said and point to each words, making Gon to read all the four major principles.

"Killua-kun, Zushi tempered his "refusal to lose", during his fight with you" Wing said making Killua to recall the memories of Zushi using Ren on him. Killua widen his eyes for a moment, seems to realize something. Kallua seems to get the idea why his father act like that.

"So, allow me to demonstrate Killua-kun" Wing called Killua to turn his attention at him.

"I think I'm going to kill you now" Wing said "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure" Killua said, not bothered with that threat that is not truly a threat for him "It's not happening"

"Then I'll take this step-by-step. First come Ten" Wing said as he bends down "I'll focus on my soul in single point. Zetsu, you can express yourself mentally or verbally" Wing smiles a bit "I will kill you"

Wing stated to let out his aura in which noticed by the group. Even Kallua impressed, his parents are not learning nen yet they are able to sense it. Even though he also like that but well, he now focus his attention on Wing.

Wings then letting out Ren, burst of aura that seems like a force that made them frozen. Kallua deliberately not using Ten to protect himself as Wing only focuses the Ren towards Killua, causing him to take less damage. The Ren ended as soon as Killua's retreat to the upper corner of the walls.

"That was Ren. If I temper my will enough, then I can act. Hatsu. If your will is strong enough, you can make your opponent back down, without moving a muscle. The concept of bluffing derives from this." Killua then jump off from the corner "Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea. Therefore, you should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Rightnow, you boys and girl with Zushi should be training your souls" Wing said calmly explaining while Kallua noted that his father is not buying any of it.

"Let's go, Gon, Kallua" Killua said as he is about to leave but stopped when Wing talks.

"If you wish to learn about Nen, you should focus on mastering Ten. If you master Ten, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." Wing said.

Killua said nothing, only leaves making Kallua and Gon to follow him. Gon didn't forget to say thanks while Killua and Kallua only leaves.

"Wait up, Killua, Kallua" Gon exclaims as she tries to catch up.

"He was lying" Killua said as they are walking halfway to The Heavens Arena.

"He was lying?" Gon exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah. The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong. But his story had holes" Killua said.

Hearing that made Kallua gives a slight smile, as he thought, his father notices it.

"Zushi's toughness. He kept getting up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack" Killua said.

`Hmm, Karuze. You didn't mention that' Kallua ask Karuze through telepathy.

It's the same host, your father still won. I did tell you that your father wins by TKO.

"Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret" Killua continued "Moreover, you notice it too right, Kallua?"

"Eh? Kallua?" Gon look at Kallua whom only blink in surprise.

"Your exclaims… isn't it implies that you notice the teaching are wrong?" Killua said.

Kallua can only nodded and muttered " Yeah"

Maybe this was his chance.

"There is something that I really want to tell you both" Kallua said quickly, didn't want to get interrupted again.

Now both Killua and Gon has their attention on him.

"Let's forfeit after the floor 190th" Kallua said that made both Killua and Gon widen their eyes.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Both of you, are not ready for it" Kallua said, knowing he can't risk his parents are unprepared against nen users.

"Are you saying that we are not strong enough?" Killua looks darken.

"I didn't imply that. Listen!" Kallua hopes they would but they are not.

"Enough! Gon, let's go. We are definitely going to the top whether you like it or not!" Killua said quickly, he is already irritated by Wing and now even Kallua ridicules him and Gon!?

Both Killua and Gon quickly leaves while Kallua grit his teeth in despair.

 _Host, things are looking grim._

"I know, but I have to convince them. Whether they like it or not" Kallua said, hoping they would do as he says.

Things are not in his side, Killua and Gon are mostly ignoring Kallua now. It was worse for Kallua as slowly, they are now advancing towards the 190th floor. Kallua is now getting nervous as him along with Killua and Gon are announced to finally able to reach the 200th floor.

"Damn it! They left to 200th already!" Kallua said as he hurries up, he hopes that they didn't meet rookie crusher or something.

Kallua immediately gets into the elevator, anxiously waiting until he finally arrives and already feeling strong ren.

"This Ren.. Hisoka!?" that makes Kallua runs quickly until he sees both Killua and Gon are struggling to past Hisoka's Ren.

Instantly using Ten, Kallua runs up ahead of Killua and Gon "Hisoka! Stop it!"

"Oh? You are finally here" Hisoka licks his lips. "Such a fresh fruit"

"Stop your Ren this instant!" Kallua said and grab Hisoka, causing him to stop his Ren immediately.

Hisoka smiles "You pass. As I thought, you do know Nen. This would be interesting"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kallua gives out a deadly glare "Do that again, I will kill you!"

Hisoka chuckles as Kallua let Hisoka go before looking at Killua and Gon "Are both of you alright?"

"Ye- yeah" Gon nodded.

"Nen.. Kallua, you know Nen!?" Killua asked in surprise, completely dumbfounded at that fact.

"Kallua-sama" The receptionist lady said suddenly "You need to register for a match right now. The receptionist is over there"

Hisoka smiles at that "You have to go, strawberry-chan"

Kallua can only cringe at that nickname Hisoka just gave. When did Hisoka came up with his future calling name!? Disgusting.

"Both of you have to retreat now. You two had no defense at all. Even Wing knows and come here" Kallua said which made Gon and Killua surprises to know that Wing had come.

Right in that moment, Wing steps out.

"Wing-san?" Gon asked in surprise.

"Kallua is right, the two of you are just like standing naked in blizzards, wondering why it's cold" Wing said "I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now"

"Hey, receptionist lady" Gon asked suddenly "What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

"Gon-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned and he will be banned from participating" The receptionist lady explained.

Killua look down before he asked "Hey, Wing-san, Kallua"

Both Wing and Kallua look at Killua.

"If we back down, will we be able to return in her, by midnight?" Killua asked as he is racing against time.

Kallua knows that his parents are special and there is a way to do that. Nevertheless, he needs to answer.

"That depends on you/ your ability" Wing and Kallua said.

As they retreat, Kallua follows as well as Killua ask him too. Making sure to help with teaching or the procedure is right. Kallua hasn't registered as well, even though Killua did say that he should register first before he came but Kallua insist that he will stay with them no matter what. As they goes back to Wing residence, Killua can't help but apologizing.

"Hey Kallua, I'm sorry" Killua said.

Kallua blinks "Seems you are often to say sorry for me"

"You are just trying to warn us right? That the place is full of nen users. I'm sorry that I just dismissed you, if I did listen to you, we might have time to learn more about nen. I'm sorry too, Gon. It's all because of me" Killua said, can't help but feel pathetic.

"it's fine, Killua. We should master it as soon as possible" Gon said, hoping to cheer Killua up.

"All both of you need to learn are Ten, then we can learn the rest afterwards" Kallua said.

Killua seems to realize something "Wait Kallua, since you learn Nen already, doesn't that makes you already go to the 200th floor?"

Kallua silently gulped as he scrambles for an excuse "No, I learn it afterwards I retreat the 190th floor"

"Ah, I see" Gon said.

"For now, just focus on learning Nen. We have to go before midnight after all" Kallua said.

Wing nodded "So I would explain, Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged"

"The ability to build up a shroud of life energy is known as Ten. You can make your body harder, and considerably slow the effects of aging. Then Zetsu, as you may guess, this nullifies your aura. It is effective for concealing your presence and recovering from extreme fatigue. Which brings us to Ren. A technique to create an especially strong aura" Kallua explained while Wing writes the symbol on the board.

"Your explanation are really good. You could be a good teacher" Wing said as he looks at Kallua whom only shrug.

It was then Wing letting out his Ten that is noticed by the group and Zushi.

"Can you feel that?" Wing asked.

"Yeah, I can feel the pressure" Killua said.

"But it doesn't feel dangerous" Gon adding.

"That's because I have no hostile intent" Wing said even though inside he is very impressed by both Killua and Gon senses. Perhaps it's because of how they've grown up. But their natural potential is also a major factor.

"If you have hostile intention. It should be like this "Kallua said and without any warning letting out slight aura killing intent that resembles Illumi in a flash, that certainly scares all of them suddenly.

"This feelings" Killua realizes it "So that was you! You are using your aura on me back at Zevile Island, don't you!?"

Kallua laugh awkwardly as he scratch the back of his head "Well, that was meant to be a prank, but I see that I have gone too much?" Kallua avert his gaze away from Killua's glare.

Wing cleared his throat causing all attention on him "Aura is an energy that comes from within humans. Which makes it very effective against other humans. For better or worse, if you attack a helpless person, with ill intent, you can use aura to kill"

"Only one thing can protect you from someone who uses Nen. You must also learn to use Nen. You must use Ten for defense. Block the other person's aura with your own" Kallua said, helping explaining.

"Otherwise" Wing started to put the palm of his hand against the wall and letting the aura out, successfully broke the wall. "Your body will be crushed"

"And now, we are going to start to help both of you to master Ten" Kallua said as he turned serious "Are both of you prepared?"

Both Killua and Gon are now turned towards each other, nodded and bowed towards Wing and Kallua "Osu~"

Silently, Kallua sweatdrop `Wait, did I just become their teacher!?'

Well, either way. It's already too late for him to turn back. He had agreed to help in teaching after all.


	10. Cousin X Fight X Revenge

**Chapter 10: Cousin X Fight X Revenge**

Kallua begin to look at the clock, it's 20.51 right now. Kallua really had to make sure that both Gon and Killua are learning nen right before midnight.

"Nen is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present, only a few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics, or superhumans" Wing stated.

"A power that dwells within everyone…" Gon muttered

"Yeah, and there are two means by which to awaken this power" Wing said as he held up two fingers "The deliberate ways and aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method" Wing then pat Zushi's back "He was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master Ten in a very short time. In about six months"

Killua flinch at that "That's too long…" Gon nodded to affirm what Killua just said "We need to learn Ten, and pass Hisoka's Nen barrier before midnight!"

"That is why we are going to use the aggressive method" Kallua said that made Gon and Killua flinch again.

Killua turn to look at Kallua "Will it be fast enough?"

Kallua only shrug "I did tell you back at 200th floor, it depends on your ability. After all, using this method has risks as well"

"True" Wing nodded "Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out? That is the key" Wing started to reach out his hand "I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier"

Both Killua and Gon gasp, remembering when Wing made the wall broke with Hatsu.

"Naturally, I will restrain myself, since my objective is not to destroy your bodies" Wing said as he looks at the crack he made at the wall.

"This method will feels like giving your sleeping body a jolt, it is called sleeping body because your body's openings, or micropyles, are closed. It is like the lock that prevents your aura from leaking out of your body" Kallua said "it will be send aura to open the micropyles to release your aura"

"Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time, meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months" That made both Killua and Gon look at Zushi "However, you two could do it in a week. Or even sooner"

Hearing that made both Killua and Gon flinch in surprise.

"Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with" Wing said as he fix his glasses.

"I don't really get it.." Killua put both of his hands against the back of his head "But quick and dirty is always better" Killua said, frowning a bit.

"This is a shady, highly frowned upon method. You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil" Wing said.

Kallua nodded "That is why not many people use this kind of method as I mention, there are risks. Even I used deliberate ways, the first time I learn it"

Gon seems stubborn about it "But Wing-san aren't weak and you aren't evil. Right?"

Wing sighs at that while Killua continued "That's why I want to know, why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles?"

"Because I did not want to squander this opportunity" Wing look at The Heavens Arena from the window "If you did challenge the 200th with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate Nen. And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of Nen. In other words, they do what I am about to, but without restraint. They don't care, even if people die…" Wing turned serious which made the atmosphere tense.

It was then Wing look at Kallua "I noticed him to know about Nen as he seems to be ignorant and knew about my teachings. I thought both of you would be safe but I was wrong"

Kallua avert his gaze while Killua had a guilty look, Gon tried her best to cheer them up though.

Wing proceeds to continue "Only those who survive are allowed to pass, they are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared" Wing reaches out his hand and letting out his aura "Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power! You have the potential, as well as the ability. Put your belongings down, take off your shirt and put your back against me"

Both Killua and Gon are doing as Wing told, they put their belongings and their shirt at the couch. Killua blushing right away at the sight of Gon with her undershirt.

"You need to concentrate, otherwise this would damage your body" Kallua said, noting that Killua is not focusing.

Even Wing could sense it, as he didn't want to break their bodies, he asked Kallua "Kallua, why don't you help with Killua? I believe you are able to use the accurate aura that is needed to open the apertures. You can use the other room"

Kallua sure can do it but he needs Killua permission, he turns towards Killua, only to see him nodded, still blushing a bit.

As both Killua and Kallua goes in the separate room, Kallua could sense Wing is about to start. Good thing that Killua is starting to calm down already.

"So are you ready for this?" Kallua asked.

Killua nodded as he turn his back, Kallua then starting to put his palm close to Killua's back and letting out the aura, in the same timing as Wing does towards Gon.

`It's so hot! And I can feel pressure, even though Wing-san isn't touching me' Gon thought, sweating a bit.

`This is it! That sensation… Like something invisible and slimy, crawling across my skin. Amplify this by millions of times, and it'd feel like my brother's Nen?' Killua thought, recalling the nen his brother use during the last hunter exam.

"I'll begin" Both Wing and Kallua said at the same time, letting out burst of auras, amplifying them, causing both Killua and Gon screams in surprise.

It was then as both Kallua and Wing retract their hands, Killua and Gon can see that they are surrounded by auras.

"Like steam, rising from spout of a kettle" Gon said as she feeling the aura.

"it's rushing out from every part of my body. It won't stop gushing out" Killua said as he sees his aura keeps going out.

"It is your aura, or life energy. You can see it now but if you let them out very long time, it will be very harmful towards your body" Kallua said

"Isn't that dangerous?" Killua exclaims in surprise.

"Calm down" Kallua said as he gives Killua a glare that made Killua frozen "You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes!"

Killua close his eyes as Kallua said, trying to concentrate.

"Use any stance that helps you to focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body. From the top of your head, to your right shoulder, to your hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side. And now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body" Kallua said before noticing that not only Killua, even Gon also had mastered the technique.

`As expected, no wonder both Papa and Mama are one in one hundred millions talents' Kallua thought, feeling admiration.

 _Host, you are one in one hundred billions talents_

Kallua ignored at what Karuze just said "Slowly open your eyes"

Killua did and Kallua asked how he feels

"It's like I'm wearing weightless clothes" Killua said as he looks at his hand

"Continue to maintain those images. Once you've assimilated them, you'll be able to use Ten while asleep" Kallua said before letting hostile Nen with murderous intent that scares Killua instantly.

"Now, I will use hostile Nen against you, so that you would be able to pass Hisoka's Nen. Previously, it would strain your body but you should be fine now" Kallua said, still maintain the aura.

"Alright" Killua nodded "I seems to be able to understand the blizzard analogy that four-eyes just said"

"We'll start, Now!"

After that, Wing's residence is full of hostile intent of nen that being let out by Wing and Kallua.

The time then has come..

Hisoka, still in sitting down position keeps throwing his cards against the wall in boredom before noticing Gon ,Killua and Kallua arrived with Ten. Hisoka begins to smirk and letting out his nen barrier but the three of them only walking forward without hesitation and boldly, arriving in front of Hisoka, whom still sitting.

"Welcome to 200th floor" Hisoka said, giving late greetings "It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greting" Hisoka looks at Gon "I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me…"

Gon nodded "Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time"

Hisoka chuckled at that "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten"

Hisoka then uses his aura to form spade before skeleton "There is much to learn about Nen. To be honest, I feel no urge to fight you."

Hearing that made the three of them look tense.

"However" Hisoka stood up and lick his lips as he looks at Kallua "I don't mind taking challenge from you, strawberry-chan"

Kallua cringed, he really didn't want to fight Hisoka especially when Hisoka began to call him in fruits name.

"Won't you considerate in fighting her?" Kallua asked, almost begging.

"Cute" Hisoka chuckle "I prefer you though" Hisoka then lick his card which made the three of them cringe in disgust.

"No thanks!" Kallua said immediately before thinking of something "If I challenge you, will you fight with her?"

Hisoka smirked "Fighting so that she can fight? Tempting but I have a feeling that you won't give it your all"

`Damn, he's right' Kallua thought, a bit depressed that he can't help his mother.

"Hisoka! I thought you are coming. Are you still waiting on your fruits?"

Kallua froze, he knows this voice very well.

"Well, they just arrived and I was about to leave" Hisoka said then chuckling as he look at the voice direction "Fraze-kun~".

Fraze shows up, looking irritated "Well, you better come right now, then-"

"Oh no… why is he here!?" Kallua's face is now turn disdain which made both Killua and Gon widen their eyes in disbelief seeing Kallua's disdain look.

"That voice" Fraze stops and look at Kallua in surprise "Kall-chan~! It's you!" Fraze exclaims excitingly in a smile.

"Kall…chan?" Killua stammered in surprise.

"No need to remember that!" Kallua quickly said as he turns to face Fraze.

"I miss you Kall-chan~" Fraze said as he runs and open both of his arms, trying to welcome Kallua in a hug.

"As if!" Kallua pushes Fraze away quickly the moment they are about to making contact "How the hell you were able to come here!?"

Fraze pouted "How cruel Kall-chan, everyone as in the family was worried about you, including me yet you are pushing me away after I finally found you?"

Gon widen her eyes in surprise"That was mean, Kallua. Are you running away from home?" Gon asked with a frown.

"What-no. That's not-" Kallua stopped as he sees Fraze is looking at Killua and Gon.

Fraze blink "Ah, so you are with your pa- OWAKH!" Fraze groan in pain as Kallua punch him right in the gut.

"Don't you dare mention what you are about to.." Kallua hissed, giving Fraze his deadly glare.

Fraze blushed and grins at that "So cold as always~, yet I love you anyway~"

"Shut it!" Kallua instantly hit Fraze's head "Don't tell me that you are involving the others"

Fraze rub the spot of where Kallua hits him "No, I come here all by myself. I'm using Father's artifact"

"Wha-" Kallua never thought Fraze is using the netherworld artifact that Uncle Hiei collects from he stole some a long time ago or given by his best friend, Kurama. Either way, he needs to know what kind of artifact it is that allows Fraze to come to this time. Maybe he would be able to return to the future. "There's an artifact that allows you to follow me here!?"

"Of course there is" Fraze nodded with a satisfied smile "It's the vortex of bond artifact"

"Vortex of bond!?" Kallua is now recalling the artifact "Isn't that artifact is a one-time uses only for someone who thinks for their lover a lot? Then get teleported but only in the place they are close by…wait" Kallua suddenly goes pale, to the point his skin is now ghostly white.

"It brought me close to you~" Fraze winks at Kallua "Kall-chan~"

Kallua could feel every strand of the hairs on his skin is now standing up as he cringes.

"Wha- what is your relationship with him?" Killua even looks a bit disgusted.

"His name is Fraze and we are cousins with him being two years older than me! That's all!" Kallua said, he actually didn't want to admit it but it is for the sake of Killua and Gon not misunderstanding.

"Not blood-related though~" Fraze said as he licks his lips

Even Gon starting to cringe as well, somehow she can see Hisoka in Fraze.

"He… just like Hisoka" Gon commented while Killua nodded in agreement.

"No wonder. Those two are always together and they are best friends" Kallua said with disdain tone "Don't let your guard down around him"

Both Killua and Gon nodded simultaneously at that.

In that instant, Kallua got a plan suddenly. He did not want to do this but he needs to for his mother sake.

"Fraze, I need your help" Kallua said which made Fraze blink in surprise.

"What is it? Anything for you, Kall-chan~" Fraze said, too happily.

"Will you convince Hisoka there" Kallua said as he points at Hisoka whom leisurely watching the exchange between Fraze and Kallua at the word `there' "To agree to have a fight with Gon?"

Both Killua and Gon look at Kallua in surprise.

"Ehh? Hisoka don't want to, right?" Fraze looks at Hisoka whom nodded "Don't want to force him, such a hassle even if you asking, Kall-chan~"

Kallua knows that Fraze would said no the moment Hisoka refused but he really can't back out "I'll have a match with you, if you make Hisoka agree to fight Gon. After they fight, we'll fight"

Fraze look surprised before his lips curved into a smile "You mean it, Kall-chan? You will fight with me?"

Kallua nodded "I never took anything back, haven't I?" Fraze nodded at that, affirming it.

"Deal~" Fraze said happily and approaching Hisoka "So, how about it. I'll fight with you too once I had a share with Kall-chan, you are curious with my strength and Kall-chan, right? We can provide the best entertainment for you"

Hisoka is now smirking "Will it be truly entertaining as you said?"

Fraze is smirking as well "Of course, I am one of his opponent that enable him to fight seriously"

Hisoka nodded "Alright" Then he face Gon "Hearing what my favorite fruit says so, I decided to give you a special treatment. If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge"

Hisoka gives a snide smile "Let's go, Fraze-kun~"

Fraze nodded and follow Hisoka as he leaves. Before then turn around "Don't forget Kall-chan, though I know that you always kept your promises. I'll see you later"

Fraze finally left after a wink and blowing a kiss that grossed Kallua out.

"At least Gon had a chance to fight Hisoka now" Kallua said after rubbing his arm "I think I'm full of goose bumps now".

Gon feel thankful that Kallua is helping her but kind of feel bad that he has to fight his cousin in exchange.

"Thanks and sorry, Kallua" Gon lower her head, feeling bad.

Kallua shook his head "It's fine and I always fight with Fraze as well so you don't need to worry"

"Will you be fine?" Killua said as he looks at the direction where Hisoka and Fraze just headed a moment ago, he seems to feel that Fraze is really strong to the point he is close to Hisoka.

Kallua nodded "I'll be fine and we better register now" Kallua said as he headed for registration and followed by both Killua and Gon.

The three of them are being watched by RookieCrusher that seems to know they can use Nen.

After a while, they go to the registration and had to fill the form. They are lucky that they made it in time before midnight fall.

"Would you like to register for a match now?" the receptionist lady asked. Seeing the clueless look on Killua and Gon, she proceeds to explains more "In this class, there is a self-service system by which you're permitted ninety days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that time. Of course, you're free to fight every day, and you can also wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight, you have another ninety days to prepare. However, if you don't fight before those ninety days end, you will be disqualified, and your name will be struck from all records"

"Does that mean we'll be fighting in this class multiple times?" Gon asked after hearing the rules.

"Yes" The receptionist lady nodded" you need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before ten wins, you'll be disqualified. And, if you win ten times, you have a chance to challenge the Floor Masters! The Foor Masters are the 21 strongest fighters here. Each claims one of the floors, from 230 to 250. Do you understand now? If you defeat a Floor Master, you become the new master of that floor!"

Seeing the blank look of the three of them made the receptionist lady continued in hesitant as she can't get any reactions coming out from all of them.

"Th-That's not all! If you become a Floor Master, you earn the right to participate in the biennial celebration of combat, Battle Olympia!"

No surprised looks again, just blank…

"No reaction?" The receptionist lady looks very shocked.

"Forget that" Killua start talking "Is there anything special at the top floor?"

"That's what you want to know?!" The receptionist lady continues talking in determination "The champion of Battle Olympia gets to live on the top floor! It's an incredible honor"

The three of them look at each other…

"A penthouse 1.000 meters above the ground.. Don't you get it?!" The receptionist lady said in desperate tone, hoping these kids would get it. Kallua did get it, he still memorize the rules, after all

"But Killua's house is 3.700 meters above ground, right?" Gon recalled as she looks at Killua.

The receptionist lady falls over then stood up while trying her best to make them interested "A-and the champion always receives a prize of.."

"What do you want to, Gon, Kallua? Now that I know the top floor's secret, I don't care anymore" Killua said, no more interest in going to the top floor.

"Yeah! I just want to fight with Hisoka" Gon said, nodding, indicating that she didn't care about the top either.

"I don't plan to stay long since I know that we don't get money in 200th floor. But I have to fight Fraze after Gon's fighting Hisoka" Kallua said.

"Sorry, because of me" Gon apologize towards Kallua again.

"Err, no. I was the one who ask Fraze. It's fine, at least it gives me reason to stay with you guys" Kallua said, hoping Gon would get over it.

"Why are you kids even here?" The receptionist lady tears up which made Kallua slightly feels guilty.

"Well, then you'll need to win a fight. But you're gonna wait a bit first, right?" Killua asked Gon.

"That's the best thing. After all, both of you only learn Ten, there's still much to learn" Kallua said.

"No"

"What?" Kallua seems didn't anticipate this.

Gon raise her fist "I'm doing this!"

"What the-!? You can't do that!" Kallua knows obviously his mother wouldn't stand a chance against any nen users in this place.

"I have to find out how different these opponents are" Gon said with determination.

"No way! You are going to have to wait until you are ready!" Kallua said, hoping he could stop his mother.

Killua only smiles, as if approving what Gon just said.

"Killua, help me to stop her" Kallua said in desperation, hoping his father would help him.

As Gon filling the forms with the attitude of the receptionist gone cold with them, Killua and Kallua hears strange noise behind them. They turn back and sees there people behind them, Kallua knows they are nen users but not a threat for him. But he knows they are a threat for both of his parents right now.

"You want something?" Killua asked towards them

The guy on a wheelchair thing answer "No, not really"

The mask guy also answering "We're simply in line to register for a fight"

The guy that had a top spinning on his shoulder only chuckle.

Both Killua and Kallua understood what they want.

"Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do" Killua said, knowing exactly what they want.

As Gon turn towards them for a while then fill her form, Kallua widen his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Kallua tries to take the form back but Gon already slides it in the receptionist.

"I'm ready to go whenever" Gon announced for them to hear.

"Take it back!" Kallua once again reach for the forms but Gon held him causing him to struggle to let go of her.

"There you go" Killua said.

"This girl has plenty of spunk" The masked guy said.

Kallua grit his teeth as he takes a form and fills it in a spot where he can fight in whatever days and submit it.

"I can fight whatever days you want too. You can have me as your opponent. Leave her alone" Kallua announced as well as he looks at those three.

The three of them only smirks more at that.

"Then Gon-sama will be in room 2207, Killua-sama will be in room 2223 while Kallua-sama will be in room 2217" The receptionist lady said as she handed the keys "We will let you know which day your match is"

"Thanks" Gon said as she took her keys and followed by Killua and Kallua as they leave to their room.

It was then both Killua and Kallua gives meaningful glance towards the three of them.

"They must have gone through that greeting Four-Eyes mentioned" Killua muttered.

As they arrives in Gon's room (they always escort Gon to her room first to protect her and being a gentlemen) Killua started talking again.

"If we'd gone in blind, we could've ended up like them" Killua said as he opens the door for Gon.

"Wow! This room is really huge" Gon exclaims happily as she skips.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Killua scolded though he didn't mean it.

"The bath is so squeaky clean. Whee.. I've never seen such a big bed!" Gon explores her new room happily.

Kallua only silent all this time, he was angry after all. How could his mother just sign up without his consent!? What if she got match for tomorrow!?

"Oi, Kallua" Killlua asked "You have been quiet all this time"

"Ha.. I wonder why" Kallua said a sarcastic remark as he gives meaningful glances at Gon.

Gon knows why, she felt a little guilty as she looks at the view from the window, a ping sound echoed in the room.

"Gon, Kallua, look at this" Killua said as he direct their attention in TV

The Tv screen shows `your battle has been set for 3 PM, March 11th'

"What? Tomorrow?! That's fast" Killua exclaims in surprise.

"Damn it! I knew those guys would do this!" Kallua girt his teeth in anger, what he fears has come true.

Feeling an aura, they both turn to see Gon activate her Ten

"I probably won't be able to win tomorrow" Gon exhale before she spoke "But that's okay. I need the experience" She grips her fist.

Kallua can only sigh at Gon's stubbornness, he should be used to his mother attitude but of course, he is still very worried and he even sees that Killua seems approving.

"Forfeit. Just forfeit" Kallua's words reach deaf ears as Gon definitely had no intention to do that.

"I need to discover what I can do with this power"

`Tomorrow will be tough for her' Kallua thought as he heaved another sigh.

Tomorrow quickly comes and Kallua is definitely not pleased that Gon did not forfeit. He and Killua are now in the audience seats, intently watching.

"Okay, we have a thrilling match for you today. First, we have Gon, who managed to zip straight to this class!" The commentator with the name of Coco said as Gon showed up on the arena.

"Her opponent will be Gido, who currently holds a respectable 4-1 record" Coco introduces Gildo that is now on the stage. Kallua noted him as spinning top users.

Up the arena, Gon remembered what Wing said towards her (Wing trust Kallua not to let Killua fight as well as he did told them not to go to 190th so he knows that Kallua would warn them not to fight either)

Listen to me, Gon-kun. Ten is a purely defensive technique. You have not improved your offensive capabilities. Plus, you will still take damage from physical attacks. A highly skilled Nen opponent will be able to penetrate your Ten, and deal a lethal blow. So you should wait two months before you start fighting. During that time, I will teach you as much as I can and so will Kallua.

`Sorry, Wing-san' Gon thought as she feels really fired up right now `But I'm itching to fight right now!'

"How handful" Kallua said along with Wing who watch the fight on TV at the Heavens Arena hallway.

The moment the fight begins, Gon lets out her aura while Gido summon his tops and let the tops duplicate and form the Dancing Tops. Coco explains that Gido uses numerous tops to attack his opponent! Gildo then toss his tops, calling it Battle Waltz and letting the tops filled with aura, spins around Gon in random directions causing Gon to be flustered at not knowing where the tops would attack her. Each friction the tops made her alarmed until one tops attack from behind, caught her off-guard.

Clean hit! Coco commented at right off the bat for Gon to earn clean hit .

Gido chuckled "I can use Nen to keep these tops spinning for hours as my attack. The attack pattern is so complex, even I don't know what will come next!" Gildo explains as Gon tries to keep dodging every tops that are coming towards her.

`Tops spinning into each other and attacking me. That small top deals damage equivalent to a hammer!' Gon thought as she tries to see which tops would attack next.

She tries to run but fails as the tops catching up to her and hit from behind by another top. Her eyes darting around to find which top would attack but again she got hit right around her cheek causing Gido to get Clean hit and knockdown point and got four points in total.

"Can you continue?" The referee asked.

"You bet!" Gon answered.

`There are too many tops for me to track. Damn.. what should I do?' Gon thought as she tries to think of something.

"This is looking bad" Killua commented.

"It is" Kallua nodded "That's why I don't want her to fight"

"Is that also Nen?" Killua asked

"Yeah, Gido projecting his auras into the tops. That allows the tops to move with more strength and speed than normally possible. Manipulating small object requires only a small amount of aura, a large object requires a large amount of aura. Gido is also using Nen in other ways here. Those tops couldn't be so strong were he simply using his aura to spin them. It can only be accomplished because he cares deeply about his tops. Objects respond well to those who are compatible" Kallua explained and noted Gido is an enhancer.

Gon keeps dodging desperately as she can't follow them with her eyes. She suddenly feels her Ten is fading then a top knocking her outside the ring. Now, the sore is 6-0.

`This is not good. If I focus on sensing the tops, my Ten shroud will dissolve. What should I do?' Gon thought before she notices a top outside the ring but it's not attacking her.

"What's wrong? Can you continue fighting?" The referee asked.

"Be quiet! I'm thinking right now!" Gon snapped at the referee causing him to get mad.

"if you are not back at the ring at the count of ten, I'll declare you the loser!" The referee said in anger and starts the countdown while Gon is thinking as she observes the top outside the arena and inside the arena. She seems to be getting something now.

She turned to face the referee "Why are you standing outside the ring?"

"If I stay in the ring, I'll get hurt!" The referee said in a tone like isn't-it-obvious?

Gon gets it now that this is like a game of sumo tops!

"Well, it is impossible to command tops to move with precision. It's likely Gido simply commands the tops to strike anything in their way. They spin around, striking whatever happens to cross their paths. Simple commands are using fewer auras after all" Kallua deducted while Killua intently listening to his explanation.

`In that case, I don't need to fear the tops. I can ignore the tops, and attack him!' Gon thought as he dash forward and jump then tried to kick Gido but Gido seems to have anticipate it as he is now spinning around like top, Tornado Top.

Gon had been countered, she had flown outside of the ring again making Gildo earn 3 points which now Gido had 9 points.

Gon knew she is on the verge of losing, as she thinks what she can do, she did the most unbelievable thing.

"Gon!" Both Kallua and Killua shout in surprise as Wing gasp, seeing Gon had use Zetsu

"How could she learn zetsu already? Is it, when she learns to blend into environment to track a beast when she was in nature? Impressive but this is certainly bad" Kallua muttered in low voice.

"IDIOT!" Killua shouted "If you're hit by a Nen attack, without protection, you'll be totally messed up!

`I know that' Gon thought `But in order to track the tops' complex pathing with only sensations to go on, I must focus all my senses..'

As the tops going around and about to hit her, Gon dodge it in ease earning surprise looks from Wing, Kallua and Killua while Zushi look in awe.

Even though Kallua is surprised, he look in awe at the sight of her mother dodging, it's as if she is dancing. Yet, a thought cross Kallua's mind as he watch intensely.

`How long she could last to dodge all of those tops?'

Now, there are around 50 tops already in the arena as Gido already runs out of tops. As Gon keep dodging, she goes in the wrong direction

"Not that way!" Both Kallua and Killua instantly shout.

But it was too late, there is nowhere to run. She was hit by a top at her right hand in her defense then she was hit all over by all of those tops.

The crowd cheers as Gido is the winner while Gon lays injured as she groans in pain. Gido tries to stop some of its tops while the other tops are still clashing at each other and tries to hit Gon.

"Get out of the way!" Killua shouted while Gon can't move right now as she lies down, injured and in pain.

However, before the top could hit her, it was destroyed in an instant.

"Wha-" Gido can't believe his top that he already put aura in it was destroyed instantly.

"Gunshot…" Killua turn and look at Kallua whom is now standing and shooting nen bullets from his gun. Killua noted that Kallua's gun look unusual from the entire gun he knows, it looks truly mechanic and had some buttons yet with some complicated design. Still, the size of Kallua's gun is the same size of Smith & Wesson .38/44

Accurately and in swift, the tops around Gon had been annihilated.

"Ohh~ What's this, Kallua-sama had been helping Gon-sama in annihilating the tops. Is this the start of something!?" Coco commented which made Killua growl instantly.

Kallua ignores the comment, he only disappears and reappears later by Gon's side then supporting her.

"Oi, be strong. They should be sending the medics soon" Kallua said as he tries to cradle her gently, supporting her not to worsen her injuries, Gon nodded weakly as she groans from the pain.

As he supporting Gon, he can sees Hisoka looking at both of them in a smile as he grip his arm, seems to be holding back but Kallua ignores him and heave a sigh of relief when the medics has arrived.

So that was happened..

"Your right radius and ulna were both broken. Fractured humerus. Three broken ribs. Twelve other minor fractures. Four months before you're completely healed up" Killua said as he and Kallua are now looking at Gon's condition whom lays on the bed with cast on her right hand.

Gon nervously look at both Killua and Kallua whom are looking at her angrily.

"You moron!" Killua scolded Gon as he narrows his eyes.

"Sorry" Gon apologized meekly, before Kallua could say something, Killua already beat him into it.

"An apology won't help!" Killua said as he let his thumb finger poking Gon's forehead. "Do you have any brains in there? Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting?" At the end, Killua flicks Gon's forehead "One wrong move, and you could have ended up like them! You're lucky not to be hurt any worse. Man, why do you think Four-Eyes and Kallua were training us?"

"Still..I had a feeling I'd be okay" Both Killua and Kallua eyes flash in anger for a moment "I took a few hits, but I wasn't in mortal danger, as long as he missed my vital spots… and Kallua helped me" Gon cringed in pain, realizing Killua had use his foot with shoe on and step on her cast.

"Alright- Alright, Killua. I think she reflect enough" Kallua said quickly, his mother really is his soft spot and weakness.

"You are the one who supposed to be the angriest so why didn't you say anything?" Killua countered.

"You had saying everything I wanted to say" Kallua mumbled before then heard knocks on the door.

"Come in" Kallua said as he opens the door to reveal Wing while Killua stills torturing Gon.

Without a word, Wing walk towards Gon whom only apologized but Wing respond by slapping her. Both Killua and Kallua stunned.

"An apology won't help. What were you thinking?! Didn't you see those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up just like them!" Wing exclaims in angry tone

"Oh, that's what I just told her" Killua said.

"And I missed my chance to tell her the same thing" Kallua said.

Wing then put his hand on her small shoulder "Honestly… I'm glad you weren't injured any worse"

"Wing-san, I really am sorry" Gon apologize in which Wing smiles before looking angry "No, I won't let this one slide"

"Killua-kun, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?" Wing asked without looking at Killua.

"The doctor said it would take two months" Killua said which made Gon blink and made silent `oh' sound as Killua told her earlier that the doctor said it will take four months to heal.

Kallua look at Killua who now have imaginary cat ears and tail, kinda funny for him.

"Was it true, Kallua?" Wing asked again without looking back which made Killua flinch.

"Yeah, don't worry though. I take full responsibility so that she will do as the doctor says in these two months" Kallua said, lying.

"I understand" Wing said as he keeps his attention on Gon.

Kallua now grins and have imaginary fox ears and tail which made Killua with imaginary cat ears and tail now grins as well.

`Thank you, Killua, Kallua' Gon said inside, she really thankful that they are still supporting her.

"In that case, I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in, or study about, Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. Well?" Wing asked, giving conditions.

Gon nodded "I understand. I'll do as you say"

"Give me your left hand" Wing said then Gon gives her left hand to find Wing had tied some kind of rubber band around her pinky.

"This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of your promise" Wing said as Gon glance at it and nodded.

"Well, please excuse me as I had a something to do" Kallua said as he excuse himself which made the three of them nodded before then Wing asks Killua to leave with him.

"Killua-kun, what is the true objective you three are pursuing?" Wing asked the same question he ask when he meets them first time.

"Well, we don't really have an objective" Killua said truthfully "Before running into Zushi and you, my plan was to earn some quick cash along with Kallua. Gon's here to train hard, so he can defeat a guy named Hisoka. That's it, really." Killua stopped for a while before continued "Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor. Battle Olympia, was it? I'm not too interested"

"Oh, Gon is…Well, I'm not sure.. She said that she only wants to fight Hisoka. But after seeing her match yesterday, I have a feeling she enjoys the trills…" Killua said, smiles as he mentions Gon.

Wing sounds dumbfounded "You say that she was enjoying a situation that could have cost her life?"

"yeah" Killua nodded "I know because I've felt the same way. Although I take circumstances into consideration, too. Once she's in the zone, she loses sight of everything else" Realizing what he just said, Killua continued sheepishly "But she isn't the type to break a promise twice, so you needn't to worry"

Wings turned thoughtful, before he could finish his thought, Killua cut him off, knowing what Wing is thinking.

"It's too late" Killua said which taken Wing back a bit "Because Gon and I already know" Killua look at Wing in serious look "If you regret teaching us and decide to back out, we still have Kallua to teach us or we'll learn it ourselves. You don't have to feel responsible. My brother and Hisoka can both use Nen, so Gon and I were bound to discover it eventually"

Killua starting to leave but stop when Wing spoke "I understand and I mean to finish what I started. There are many things I must tell you" Killua turn to face Wing at that "Zushi is waiting in my lodge. You can train with him and I can ask Kallua to come as well"

Killua look thoughtful for a while before refused that made Wing surprised "I'll pass. I won't leave Gon behind. If she keeps her promise, I'll start training when she does."

"Tell Gon-kun this.. I will allow her to practice the other. "Nen" Tell her to practice "Ten" daily!" Wing shouted a bit as Killua keeps walking further way but Killua wave his hand, indicating he hears and gets it it.

As Killua arrives in Gon's room. He is about to tell Gon but smiles as he sees Gon meditating. Looking at that made Killua goes into sitting position on the floor and meditates as well.

At night, Kallua goes and knock on Gon's door while bringing some guests.

"Come in" Killua voice was heard and he open the door, widen his eyes at the sudden guests. He can sees Kallua and his cousin, Fraze but another one is not someone he familiars with.

"Oh, we have guests" Gon blinks as she sees someone who is not familiar from the bed.

"Eh? Who is he?" Killua said, pointing at Karuze.

"Our lov- Bhuah!" Fraze tries to say something but both Kallua and Karuze already punch him right in the gut. That sight made both Killua and Gon sweatdropped.

The cause is started right before Kallua and Karuze comes to visit Gon. Kallua is seen carrying a basket full of fruits he just bought for Gon.

"You made it fast to the 150th floor in this few days" Kallua commented as he did ask Karuze to fights since Karuze wants to.

Karuze shrug "Just at the same speed as you, although it was late. I should have progress in the same day as you"

As both of them walk along the hallway, they meet Fraze.

"Kall-chan~ So glad you are here!" Fraze said as always in exciting tone whenever he sees Kallua.

Karuze stands right in front of his host "Hey Fraze, leave my host alone. Will you?"

"Oh my" Fraze smirks "Even our love child is here"

Both Kallua and Karuze cringe at that "L-Love child?" Even Karuze look very disgusted at that name calling.

"Because I'm the one that came up with Karuze's name. It's from Kallua and Fraze name combined. He even likes it! He also looks like our child! Maybe we can have one in near future, we can use Nen after all" Fraze starts to grin then smirk.

"i.. had no idea" Kallua never thought the name that Karuze likes so much is coming from Fraze.

"I most definitely had no resemblance on you! Only my Crimson Eye is the same with yours. If we talk about love child between someone and my host, that would be Hiei Jaganshi together with my host would be most compatible!" Karuze defended himself "I have his raven hair color and his crimson eye color after all!

"Me and uncle Hiei!?" Kallua can't even imagine himself that.

"Why father!?" Fraze is now frustrated "Either way, Good to see that Sakki is just fine, after all Kall-chan~ you never let him out of your sight ever since that incident five years ago"

"Karuze is my name. Don't you dare call me Sakki ever again" Karuze cross his arms "I'm sure I had myself clear, didn't I?"

Fraze shrug "Fine. But maybe you should be out often as Nanika would miss you right? Nanika is your creator after all, born from your own father's wish, right Kall-chan~?"

Kallua turn serious as he remembered that Sakki or called Karuze now was born 5 years ago due to the wish that his father made. Knowing Kallua had the Zaoldyeck Bloodlust and still unable to control it perfectly especially when he fears that Kallua would fall into insanity again someday made Killua resort in last method, making a wish towards Nanika so that Kallua can control it. When Nanika is about to made the wish come true by giving Kallua some power to control, Sakki somehow able to absorb more of Nanika's power than what Nanika intended causing Nanika only able to grant small wish now and had to rest inside of Alluka often. As Sakki absorb Nanika's power, it made Sakki similar with Nanika to having the form of human as Karuze look like now, even able to reside inside Kallua just like how Nanika reside inside Alluka although Karuze can separate himself with Kallua unlike Nanika whom is stuck in Alluka's body. Karuze went berserk at that time, the moment he was born but luckily, Karuze and Kallua made a pact to prevent not only Karuze but also Kallua himself in letting loose. Their relationship is like a host (Kallua) and parasite (Karuze) at first but now it's seems to be better.

"Either way, we're busy. Let's go, Karuze" Kallua said as he leaves with Karuze then followed by Fraze.

"Why are you following us?" Karuze said, grit his teeth in annoyance.

Fraze smirked "You guys are on your way to visit Gon, right? I'm coming too".

Knowing Fraze had no intention of letting them go, they let him to tag along to visit Gon.

And that's how they are in this situation…

"This is Karuze Zareccs, he is my brother. He already made himself in floor 150th, very soon he would make it in 200th" Kallua said, quickly introducing his other half as his brother.

Karuze slightly bowed "It's a pleasure to meet both of you Killua, Gon"

Both Killua and Gon nodded in greetings.

"How nice, not only your cousin is here but your brother as well" Gon said as he looks at Karuze, noting there are some similarities unlike Killua's sibling, Kalluto was the name, right?

"So, how could this happen?" Fraze cross his arms "Nice, getting injured in your first fight that I hoped you to win. How long was I supposed to wait until I can fight Kall-chan~!" Fraze exclaims in anger at Gon.

Kallua smack Fraze's back of the head at that remarks "Quit snapping at her" Kallua then walk towards Gon "Here, some fruits for you. I'll cut it for you later so that you can enjoy it" Kallua said as he put the basket of fruits at nearby table.

Gon smiled "No problem! I can just eat it directly"

Kallua sweatdrops at that "You do realize that there are pineapple and watermelon in here, right?"

"Speaking of eating, isn't it almost dinner time already?" Karuze commented as he looks at the clock.

"Right" Killua seems to remember something "I remember that I was about to get you so that we can eat dinner together"

"All of us can go. I know a good restaurant here. I can direct all of you, my treat so don't be shy~" Fraze suddenly offered to treat dinner.

"No thank you" Both Kallua and Karuze exclaims quickly

"Yes please" Both Killua and Gon exclaims excitingly.

They are all saying that at the same time…

"Then it's a yes for I'm agreeing as well. 3 vs 2 so let's go"! Fraze said as he pumps his fist up then followed by Killua and Gon excitingly chatter for free food while Kallua and Karuze grumble quietly.

The instant they are out, whispers are coming over all of them. Some are pointing and some are excitingly chatters coming towards them. People are even looking excited with their presence.

"Oh, they are even hanging out with a Floor Master"

That statement made both Killua and Gon blinks in surprise.

Kallua sighed at that "Fraze is a floor master. Just recently he is being one from what I heard"

"Eh!? Reallly?" Gon exclaims in surprise as she looks at Fraze.

"Must be tough being one" Killua muttered.

"Nah, it wasn't hard. I was glad that Kall-chan~ is here, all of the fights in here are so easy that they are not even feeling all like a warm-up to me" Fraze said blankly and in easy-going tone.

Karuze eyebrow twitch as bit at that remarks" Hn, I will be at the same floor with all of you tomorrow or maybe two days later. I wish they would let me fight until I go to 200th in one day. I prefer to stay in the same level as my host" Karuze said, in a bit haughty tone.

"Host?" Now both Gon and Killua look confused.

Kallua shook his head "Don't mind what Karuze said, `host' is merely a nickname that Karuze called me.

"But Kallua, you need to train extra hard then. You are up against floor master after I fight with Hisoka" Gon exclaims as she spoke in worried tone.

"Oh, that is fine for Kallua. I mean, he already became a floor master when he was 7 years old. He came to The Heavens Arena when he was 6 and only needed three months afterwards when, he turns 7 and goes back home" Fraze continued saying.

"WHAT!?" Both Killua and Gon exclaims in shock, even Killua is the loudest.

"Damn you Fraze" Kallua exclaims in anger as he smacks Fraze's head again.

"Three months… Three months and he already a floor master!?" Killua seems in shock.

"….. even Killua need 2 years and he is quitting at 190th floor" Gon said which made Killua greatly hurt by the gap of comparison.

Feeling a bit sorry towards his host though he enjoys the interactions, , Karuze decided to help and points at the luxurious restaurant that Fraze had recommended "Hey guys, we have arrived" He hopes that they would let the conversation slide.

Hearing that made everyone goes inside the restaurant and earned special services for being the top fighters in 200th floor. Thanks to Fraze, even Karuze whom only in 150th floor are able to enjoy the special services as well.

"Order as much as you want, especially you, Gon! I would love it if you healed quickly so that Kall-chan~ will fight with me" Fraze said as his eyes are skim through the menu.

Gon slightly laugh in awkward way as she orders some food, along with the rest of them.

Karuze eyes glinted as he thought of something.

"Hey Killua" Karuze called, earning his attention "Since she can't use her hand, you should be the one who feeds her. It's convenient as she even sits beside you" Karuze smirking right now as he sees Killua's blushing then nodded at that.

"Oh that's a good idea" Gon then turn towards Killua "Guess I'll be under your care, huh Killua?"

Fraze decided to joins in "Yup, you can help her shower either. Must be uncomfortable with that wound of hers to bathe all by herself"

Killua's blush is now redder than blood with Gon is now looking flustered, that sight made both Fraze and Karuze laugh quite loud.

"whu-wha-ksfjlsajlaksfsdfldasfj" Killua thought he could pass out right now, the image of him bathing Gon is too much for him.

"You guys, you are bothering the other customers right now. Shut up" Kallua said in cold voice as he is irritated by the noise Karuze and Fraze made.

Thankfully both Karuze and Fraze listen and stop. Now they are eating in peace, with Killua helps in feeding Gon as well.

"So, if you need services that have to be from floor master, just ask me. I'll be helping you to heal then train if you want to so that you can fight Hisoka, of course so that I can fight Kall-chan~. Don't be misleading, alright?" Fraze said before munching on his roasted meat.

Gon nodded before happily eats the steak. She thought that Fraze had a good taste, all the foods are delicious but she still thinks that Kallua's cooking are way better than these.

"Still, we need to find more information about Hisoka so that we can predict about his attacks and everything for training material" Killua said before munching on his own spaghetti.

Fraze lips curved into a smile "Then you should wait for a month. After all, Hisoka promised to fight Kastro, you can watch his match at that time"

"Looking at Hisoka when he fights should give you advantage" Kallua said before eating his salad.

"True" Karuze nodded "It would be quite an experience for observing"

"Right?" Fraze smiles "Hisoka ask me to watch his fight either. I can go and reserve tickets for all of you" Fraze gives a haughty huff "I'm being generous and helpful, am I, Kall-chan~?"

"Uh- yeah" Kallua continued eating, didn't want to say anything anymore.

"Nice then" Killua said "We need to wait a month then Hisoka will be fighting, this is really a rare chance"

Afterwards, excluding the conversation, it was a very nice meal. Fraze really is right when he said that this restaurant is the best.

"We should visit this restaurant more often" Gon said excitingly

"I guess" Killua said as he put both of his hands at the back of his head "It was really nice"

"Make sure to be prepared in a month" Fraze said before then smirking "I'll be waiting for a chance of me to fight Kall-chan, the former floor master"

Killua's mood gone in depress mode.

"Don't listen to him" Kallua said, almost desperately at Killua as he tries to cheer Killua up

"He's also the champion of the Battle Olympia" Fraze continued with a snide smile. "So former floor master with a former champion, then"

Now the atmosphere turns really dark in depression from Killua while Gon gape in shock.

"Quit it!" Karuze said, truly annoyed.

"Why?" Fraze shrugged "I'm merely telling the truth"

"Zip it" Kallua said in cold voice as he glares.

Fraze didn't bothered by Killua's glare, it only turns him on more "Speaking of which, I heard interesting news or you can call it gossip. Saying that Kall-chan~ might have some kind of special bond with Gon. It was not true, isn't it?" Fraze turns serious "He's mine"

"They do have a bond but not in a way everyone think. It's impossible for my host to be romantically involved with someone" Karuze said before he joins glaring at Fraze "Even you is impossible"

Fraze shiver in delight as he chuckle "Ah~ Both of you are so precious~"

It was then Fraze's cellphone ring.

"Opps, gotta go now. Hisoka is calling me" Fraze said before he dash away "Remember to call me, Kall-chan~ Our cellphone are still usable!"

"Great" Kallua muttered "I better make my phone in silent mode"

"Kallua.. I never thought you are really amazing" Gon said as she gape.

Kallua shook his head "I still have long ways to go " Kallua sighed "My parents and are much-much stronger than me. Besides, you two have amazing potential and natural abilities. Both of you should have master Nen real quick"

"Speaking of which" Gon look at Karuze "Does he know Nen?"

Karuze nodded" Yup, I wouldn't be like you whom are just charging without thinking of the consequences"

"Geh…" Gon frown and shocked at that direct hit statement.

"Karuze, be nice" Kallua scolded.

"Right host, my bad" Karuze answer while he look elsewhere as he sticks his tongue out.

Kallua sighed "Either way, I better call Fraze since I haven't told him that Gon can't learn Nen for two months so he has to be patient. Looks like I will have to listen to his ramblings again"

"When he started to, just hang up" Karuze said as he grins.

"I plan to from the very start" Kallua said as he took his cellphone. "I'll just text him. Don't want to waste my breath on him"

Karuze shrug "Well, it's quite late so we better heads to our rooms. Soon, I'll catch up and will be in 200th floor. Host, I'll be going now"

"Fine" Kallua nodded "See you"

"Yeah" Karuze said as he leaves, waves his hand dismissively.

"Sorry that I brought my sibling and Fraze without both of your consent" Kallua apologized "I hope that he didn't offend you guys or something and I apologize as well about Fraze"

Gon shook her head "It's fine, besides we got treated tasty foods"

"Yeah" Killua nodded "Are your family full of strong people like you? Given that Fraze is a floor master and Karuze is going to catching up soon to 200th floor"

Kallua shrug "That depends on potential. Besides, Fraze is not my blood-related cousins. My uncle decided to adopt him after seeing his potential"

"So, he didn't know his parents?" Killua asked, quite interested in his family history.

"He knows" Kallua reminisce a bit when he meets Fraze the first time where Fraze look emotionless as if he is only an empty shell "His parents are killed in front of his eyes. He had a really bad trauma back then, he didn't even want to talk with me the first time we met. Blood and dead bodies scares him but he is fine now"

"It's good that he is fine. He finally has overcomes his trauma" Gon said with a smile.

"Yeah, though you never guess who help him overcome his trauma" Kallua scratch his cheek, seem unsure whether he should continue or not.

"Who?" Killua asked.

"Hisoka" Kallua answered blankly.

"HISOKA!?" Both Killua and Gon definitely did not anticipate that answer.

Kallua nodded before smiling a bit "Definitely didn't think about it, right? After Fraze recovered from his trauma, they are now best friends where Hisoka and Fraze always hangs out and that is when Hisoka starting to call me `Strawbery-chan or Ichigo-chan' which always creeps me out"

"I see. Well, we better go back now. It's getting late" Gon said as she looks at the tower.

As Gon walks first, Killua let his walking pace the same with Kallua.

"Can I spar with you, some other time after I learn more Nen?" Killua asked suddenly.

Kallua was surprised but found himself nodded as an answer.

"You are strong, I know I can't beat you. Yet, guess I want to try just like what Gon did yesterday" Killua muttered.

"You want to enjoy the thrills of fighting?" Kallua asked,

Killua nodded, feeling tense "I want to try against you even if I know I had no chance against you"

Kallua smiled, how long has it been since he spars with his father? When he is ten or nine, perhaps?

Nevertheless Kallua respond "Sure, I made sure it's enjoyable for you" Kallua stop for a while before letting out a smirk which made Killua blink in surprise "Speaking of enjoyable, I had a fight soon in few days"

"That was fast" Killua noted "With whom?"

Kallua's smirk gone wider as he took his gun from his backpack "Let's just say,, I'm going to take a revenge!"

Killua thought he be sure not to cross Kallua, after all, he could sense his opponent whom he knows well will be having a very, very rough time.

Few days later and of course… Kallua is up against Gido and Killua watch in fighting reference, wanting to see how Kallua would fight while Gon decided to rest (forced by Killua and Kallua) to make sure she would be healthy. At least she is sleeping which made both of them heave sigh of reliefs.

"Alright everyone. In this fight, we have participants Kallua against Gido!" Coco voice said loudly before turn excitingly "Could Kallua be fighting Gido with the reason for Kallua wanting to take a revenge for Gon?"

"I do but she doesn't need to announce it yet, it will cause a very complex misunderstanding" Kallua said blankly as he faces Gido whom looking nervous.

"Given that Kallua managed to shoot the top from the audience seat to the arena and had known Gido fighting style, will Kallua get the advantage!?" Coco said again, "let us see the result of this fight!"

After that statement, the audience went wild.

Gido sneer "Hm, you might be able to shoot my tops from far away, but I wonder if you are able to shoot within the arena?"

The referee then gives signal "Alright, begin!"

This time Kallua leisurely let Gido starts his battle waltz attack, letting the tops scatter all around him. At that moment, Kallua takes out his gun and letting out his aura as he pushes one of the buttons at the side of his gun.

What happens next shocking everyone, even Killua whom trained to use weapons, he can't use it the same way Kallua did as the way he shoot in short distance is like the speed of lightning, swiftly and accurately as he stops his shooting, all the tops are destroyed in an instant and at the same time.

"Uotto~! What a fast and sharp shooting skills! Withn few seconds, all of Gido's tops are destroyed in an instant!" Coco comment excitingly.

Kallua narrowed his eyes as he looks at Gido whom turn nervous, before Kallua can do something, Gido immediately uses his tornado top for offense and defense."Khe-khe-khe, now you can't harm me with that bullet of yours" Gido announced as he keeps spinning.

Kallua didn't panicking or anything. He just calmly points his gun towards Gido down near his surrounding as he lets out his aura and pressing different button.

"Ohh, is participant Kallua is going to shoot Gido in quite faraway range!? The bullet might not be able to harm Gido's after all!" Coco said, eyes glued on the match.

Kallua begins to shoot some bullets around but to their surprise, the bullets are different from what Kallua had shot earlier as the bullets suddenly shape shift into a blue liquid looking and splatters at Gido's surroundings, Gido only continued his spinning's and laugh as he thinks Kallua miss his target but never thought that keep spinning is the worst move he did.

The liquid suddenly react with Gido's spinning and it gets carries by the wind Gido created by spinning but then, it suddenly lights up and becomes blue fire. The fire becomes stronger with the spinning reaction causing it suddenly to forms blue fire tornado surrounding Gido. All the audience gasps at that.

"Uwoo! Unbelievable, Gido is now surrounded by the blue fire and now becomes blue fire tornado!" Coco comment as her eyes still glued to the fight.

Kallua smirked "Given the pain you have given towards Gon, you should be lucky that I gave you this torture instead of what I intended" Kallua gives a low whistle when he sees the blue fire tornado "Isn't it look beautiful?"

Unable to sustain the heat, Gido immediately stops his spinning and then rolls around the arena floor, trying to put the fire out. It proven to be difficult as blue fire is much hotter than red fire but at least he managed to put the fire out after what it seems like hours of rolling, much to his relief despite some of his clothes are burning out, at least it is not very revealing.

He thought it was over, however, it didn't.

"Yo" Kallua said as Gido look at Kallua in horror as he lies down the floor.

Kallua gives a small smile before it turns into smirk as he point his gun in front of Gido.

"Wait! Stop-st… STOP!" Gido pleaded as he tries to beg but Kallua hears none of it.

Pushing another different button as he lets out his aura, he pull and hold the trigger then suddenly, tiny bullets yet in unbelievable amount released from the gun like a machine gun and hitting Gido in every part of his body. Despite the pain isn't much, the unbelievable amount of the bullets keep hitting him definitely giving him quite an overwhelming pain especially when he got burns marks just moments ago.

"Wow! Those amazing amounts of tiny bullets are keeps attacking Gido non-stop. Until when do Kallua would stop that attacks!?" Coco looks with interest.

`I'm getting bored' Kallua thought as he look at Killua for a moment, before he look at Gido who no longer groans and moans in pain, realizing he has pass out, Kallua stops his attack "Finish already, huh?"

The referee then comes to see Gido condition then announced "Gido is no longer able to fight. Kallua is the winner"

The audience roars and getting wild.

"Uwoohhh! Kallua wins easily against Gido. Kallua has successfully getting revenge for Gon!" Coco now pumping her fist up on the air at that.

"So many misleading things will happen because of her commenting" Kallua mumbled as he tucks away his gun, guess he needs to clear this away quickly or this would turn into troublesome gossip. Though he can't deny that he indeed taking revenge for Gon right now.

As he returns, he meets Killua.

"Good job on taking revenge" Killua said though there is an unpleasant tone in his voice.

Kallua only nodded before spoke "Are you sure that you will wait for Gon to recover in 2 months then you will learn Nen along with her?"

"Yeah" Killua "said as he put both of his hands inside his pocket "I don't want to leave her behind"

"Yo, host"

Kallua and Killua turn to see Karuze coming towards them.

"Congrats for making it in 200th " Kallua said.

Karuze shrug at that "No problem at all" Karuze then turn to look at Killua "Hey, Gon is looking for you two. I thought both of you are in her room but I remember that host has a fight today so I figured out you two would be together here after match"

"Gon already up?" Killua asked.

Karuze nodded at that "Go together with her, better not letting this chance escape" Karuze then gives a good smack on Killua's back causing him to be pushed forward "Go get her!"

Killua only blush at that before grunt then quickly leaves after a quick goodbye.

"Doing it on purpose, huh?" Kallua look at Karuze impassively.

Karuze grins "I could be their matchmaker. I'm sure I will do a good job" Karuze look at Kallua "What do you think?"

Kallua only sigh at that "Well, since you told him that we should leave them alone." Kallua stopped, thinking of something to do to kill time"Let's go grocery shopping. I better cook something delicious for both of them" Kallua said as he thought of a menu to cook.

Karuze eye's lit up at that, now they're glowing.

"Hey, you had a kitchen for yourself now right? You did tell me you will cook for me when you had a kitchen back in hunter exam" Karuze said, remembering Kallua promises.

"I didn't promise it" Kallua said "But I guess it's certainly been a while since I'm cooking. I'll cook for all of us"

"Including me?"

Now both Kallua and Karuze groan at that voice, knowing that was definitely Fraze.

"Whatever, I don't want to owe you for the tickets you are going to prepare after a month so I guess I should" Kallua said

"Hisoka would like to try some as well, cook for him too for he agrees to fight with your mother after all" Fraze added.

"I want to add my special poison in both of your portions" Kallua mumbles as he glares at Fraze.

"We should go, it will be like a date. Grocery shopping date" Fraze announced excitingly, as he sees Kallua's glaring at him, making him more excited.

"Excuse me" Karuze piping in "I'm still here!"

"A family grocery shopping trip" Knowing Karuze is coming certainly didn't destroy Fraze's mood.

"Looks like there is no choice but to take him along with us for grocery shopping" Karuze said, thinking there is no other way but to do so.

"Yeah, you're right" Kallua said, slightly massaging the side of his head, trying to reduce the headache pain caused by Fraze.

`How handful' both Kallua and Karuze thoughts as they look at Fraze whom seems to be imagining their family grocery shopping trip.


	11. Advice X Double X Prey

**Chapter 11: Advice X Double X Prey**

"This is delicious!"

"It really is! I've never eaten something this delicious!"

"Host! I want another serving!"

"Me too, Osu!"

"Hm, the spice truly adds more flavor in the dish"

"Hail for my lover, Kall-chan~ here!"

"As if!" Kallua shouted in anger as he serves Karuze and Zushi another serving of rice. "I don't mind cooking for all of you but why is Fraze here as well!?" Kallua rudely points at Fraze whom leisurely eats his cooking.

The group which consists of Fraze,Karuze, Kallua, Killua and Gon currently are in Wing's residence. After the trio finish their grocery shopping, Kallua volunteer to cook for Wing and Zushi as well which is why they are in Wing's residence where Kallua borrow the kitchen. Kallua keep some food for Fraze whom will deliver it to Hisoka later. Kallua still can't believe that Fraze is joining them to eat.

"Kallua-san really good at cooking, osu" Zushi said excitingly as he eats the food without any leftovers.

"Yes, I am impressed" Wing nod in agreement before he drinks the soup.

Gon holds out her bowl "Another"

Killua does the same "Me too"

In Kallua's mind, he is amazed that they are eating much more than he calculated. He can't even tell the others that he hasn't eat as well for he keeps busily serving them and they are already eating his portions. Oh well, their smiles is enough to give him satisfaction after all.

"Kall-chan~ I'll have some more as well. Add it with your love~" Fraze winks at the end of saying this statement.

Of course… Fraze's smile is not counted! He just quietly giving Fraze's portion with a bonus of his death glare that makes Fraze smiles creepily. Kallua feel so thankful that the others are busily eating, to the point they are ignoring Fraze and Kallua's interaction.

After they finish eating, Zushi and Killua volunteers to help Kallua with cleaning the dishes. Fraze did volunteer as well but Karuze held him down.

"Thanks for helping, though I'm fine with washing them on my own" Kallua said as he washes the plates.

Zushi shook his head "You have given us the best food ever. I think helping with cleaning the dishes is the least I can do" Zushi then helping to dry the plates.

"Yeah, it was really delicious" Killua said as he too, help in drying the plates.

Hearing what Killua just said made Kallua feel extremely happy inside for being complimented by his father though he didn't show it.

When they finish washing the dishes, the group said goodbye to Wing and Zushi, then Fraze excuse himself to give the food to HIsoka while Kallua proceed to drag Killua to the town, leaving Karuze to escort Gon and accompany her.

"Hey Kallua! Is it really fine to leave your brother with Gon!?" Killua feels insecure. Not a surprise for Killua only knows about Karuze for only few days.

Kallua shrugged "No worries" then he continued "Gon is not his type after all"

Killua felt relieved but at the same time felt annoyed for Kallua's brother had no idea about Gon's allure. He let it slide for he didn't want to add any competitor to win over Gon after all.

"So, why did you drag me away?" Killua asked, he can't protest for he did once, drag Kallua away too.

Kallua sheepishly smiled "I want you to accompany me for lunch"

Killua gives a light glare "We just had lunch!" His eyebrows then furrowed "Wait, I think I didn't see you eat back then"

`Papa just noticed it!?' Kallua shouted in his mind, then takes a deep breath then face Killua with a calm look "Yeah and there is something else I want to discuss with you too"

Killua nodded immediately, he seems to sense something in Kallua's calm look. Was he angry because he didn't have lunch? Killua knows that Kallua is not someone to mess with so he only gives a quiet sigh then follows Kallua in a café to eat.

Killua blinked "I thought you are going to eat in restaurant"

"Light lunch is fine for me" Kallua said "My training menu for today is merely meditation so I don't need to eat a lot"

Killua never thought that Kallua thinks for having balanced diet and training. As they are being directed to their seat and Kallua looks at the menu while Killua look out of the window, whispers is now flooding in their ears.

"Psst, isn't that Kallua and Killua?"

"They totally look similar! OMG! But don't you think Kallua look way hotter?"

"Ehh, but didn't you hear that he has a relationship with a girl named `Gon' for he saves her and even takes a revenge for her"

"We can have Killua then, he can be a substitute"

Killua can feel his emotion boiling while Kallua quickly stood up and goes over to the girls whom are whispering about them. Even the girls are surprised at Kallua's sudden arrival.

"My apologies but it's rude to talk about us when we are nearby and please don't spread such gossips. Besides, that commentator was overreacting on what's happening so please don't believe it so quickly without further evidence" Kallua said politely as he gives a small, polite smile and let his gaze wander on the girls.

The girls blushed heavily and nodded while they stuttered.

"Thank you" Kallua said, still with his polite smile then bowed "Hope you girls have a pleasant day"

As Kallua leaves, the girls can only speechless then lean heavily on each other, completely trying not to pass out.

Killua even speechless as well, seeing how Kallua handled that well with a manner that he never thought Kallua would have. He keeps blinking repeatedly even until Kallua has already returned to his seat.

"What?" Kallua asked as he looks at Killua.

"Nothing" Killua said simply "You handled that well with perfect manners"

Kallua gives a small chuckle "I'm used to it. In all my life, I have to dealt with so many rumors after all"

Killua sweatdrops a bit. In his mind, he wants to know what kind of life does Kallua have to the point, he has to deal with all sort of rumors but at the same time, he didn't want to know.

When Kallua finally orders and receive his food, which is when Killua finally remembers something.

"Oh right. You said you have something to discuss with me, right?" Killua said.

Kallua blinked then nodded "Right, it has something to do with Gon"

Killua widen his eyes then slam both of his fists on the table "Something wrong with her!? Is she sick!? Her injuries getting worse!? Or-"

"Calm down!" Kallua immediately stood up and grab both of Killua's shoulder "She's fine and you are making a commotion.

Seeing almost all café guests are looking at them made both of them quickly apologize and calm themselves.

"You are scaring me. So what do you want to say?" Killua said in low tone as he didn't want to disturb the others again.

"Well, Gon's birthday is coming soon" Kallua said quickly, not wanting Killua to be impatient.

Hearing that made Killua eyes widen once more "Her birthday!? You know her birthday!? When!?" Luckily, Killua is not shouting this time.

"May 5th which means two months from now on " Kallua said simply "There's still a lot of time to think about what present you should give towards her"

"You're right" Killua begins to tap his chin with his fingers as he trailed off "What would be a good present for her"

As his thoughts drifted on what present Gon would like, his mind clicked suddenly.

"Wait a minute! How did you know when is her birthday? She never said anything about it to me so why did she tell you!?" Killua said, his tone is slightly hurt.

Kallua fell silent as his mind is now thinking at unbelievable speed, looking for a reason to comfort his father.

"I look it through the Hunter site. She didn't tell me a thing as well so you don't have to be that alarmed. You are far closer towards her than me" Kallua said quickly while putting both of his hands up for defense.

Blinking while holding a blush, Killlua avert his gaze away from Kallua then cross his arms "I- I suppose you have a point"

As Kallua take a bite, he watch Killua's nervous expression which earn puzzled looks

"What is it? You're acting funny" Kallua said quickly, as he is a bit worried.

"Well…" Killua look at Kallua in hesitant look "What about you? What kind of present are you going to give her?"

Kallua casually shrug "I actually haven't buy anything since I didn't have anything in mind yet"

Despite what he said, Kallua actually have something in his mind, he just wants to reassure Killua first. Good thing his poker face and natural acting works perfectly to cover up his lies so well that even an pro assassin such as his father would hardly believe that he is lying.

"I see" Killua felt somehow relieved though he is still a bit nervous "I don't even know what kind of present I should give her"

Kallua slightly lift his eyebrow at that statement. He gives Killua a half of gentle smile and mocking smile which irritate Killua almost immediately.

"I'm sure that any present you choose for her will delight her no matter what. Though, maybe you should confess afterwards you give your present" Kallua said without any hesitant as those words flows naturally out of his mouth.

However, Killua found that is certainly un-natural for now he started to blush madly after hearing it. He started to stutter and gasping for breath which alert Kallua.

"The hell!? Confess to her?!" Killua almost shouted again, luckily he didn't.

"Why not?" Kallua slightly tilt his head "I thought this would be the perfect opportunity"

Killua can't deny that it seems to be the perfect opportunity, though he still can't confess to Gon. He just thought it was a big risk, considering their friendship at stake here.

"She would never hate you. The day she did, she would kill herself" Kallua said before he took a sip of his juice.

That word certainly reassure Killua though he is quite suspicious for Kallua who seems to be very confident that Gon would return his feelings and even telling that she would kill herself if she hates him. There is no way he wants that happened for he also would never be able to hate her.

But Killua decided to let it slide, his best guy friend is supporting him. He should be thankful about it.

"I'll try. Thanks Kallua" Killua said, giving half gentle and half relieved smile.

Kallua slightly widen his eyes at Killua's expression. It has been a long time ever since he saw that smile.

Back when he is seven years old, after that incident.

Despite it has happened a very long time ago, that memory is still fresh in his mind.

" _Papa, why did you do that!? You're almost in grave danger!" Kallua shouted as he looks at his father, that is now having a bloodbath of his own blood._

" _It was nothing" Killua said, trying to reassure Kallua whom is extremely worried about him. How pathetic, when he is the one that is worried about his son made his son worried about him for even he could see how his son is trying not to cry in front of him._

 _That is when Killua gives him a half gentle and half relieved smile "But I'm glad, nothing happened to you"_

 _How Kallua wished that he was the one who is injured, not his father whom didn't deserve this._

"Kallua?"

Kallua blinks repeatedly as he looks at Killua, whom looks worried.

"Are you alright? You are spacing out all of a sudden" Killua said in worried tone, not hiding it.

Feeling bad, Kallua gently shook his head "No worries, I'm just… remembering the past, that's all. I have finished my food so I'll be taking care for the bills first, please wait a while, alright" Kallua said then leaves Killua all by himself for a while.

Killua could feel that Kallua is telling the truth though it seems he didn't want to say anything about what he just recalled so he didn't ask. He also had a dark past that he prefers not to tell so he can understand Kallua's feelings.

As they are out of the café, Kallua goes to accompany Killua having a round in a city to know some shops and to find a present for Gon. Though unfortunately, Killua can't find anything he thought was special for Gon.

"We still have some time, you should think about it first" Kallua tries to reassure Killua, whom looking a bit disappointed.

"I guess" Killua said quietly "I want to make it special"

In a perfect moment, Kallua's phone is now ringing.

"You are not taking it?" Killua asked as he sees Kallua ignoring the call.

"It's either Fraze or Hisoka. He's the only one whom knows my number yet he is telling Hisoka and I'm getting sick of Fraze mostly calls despite it is already midnight" Kallua said, not hiding his irritation. He really wish he could put it in silent mode, but scared that he would miss the call from the Zaoldyeck family. He did give his number for them after all and they would call sometime which is why Kallua can't put his phone in silent mode for he had almost missed Illumi calling him yesterday.

"I think you should get it. Most people are staring now to wait for you to take the call" Killua said as he looks around. True enough, many people seem to give silent stare that said `Take that call! It is annoying!'

Without any choice, Kallua takes the call to find out that Fraze had called him.

"What!" Kallua said in irritation as he clenches his fist in the other hand.

"Kall-chan~ Hisoka really love your cooking! Oh and, I finally able to pre-order the tickets for the next month match of Hisoka! I would deliver them later!" Fraze said in chipper tone.

"Great. Is that it?" Kallua said, dying to hang up anytime.

"Not! I LOVE YOU KA-"

Pip!

Kallua hangs up.

Killua felt slightly sorry yet slightly amused at Kallua's interactions with his cousin.

"You two are not getting along well, huh" Killua asked, partially amused.

"I'm pretty sure you are not getting along with your brothers as well" Kallua countered which made Killua silently agree "Though you are getting along very well with your in-law brother" Kallua said, in a hushed whisper that is extremely in soft tone that Killua can't hear despite they are in close distance

"We should get back now as Fraze would come over anytime to deliver the tickets for Hisoka's match" Kallua said as he recall what Fraze just said.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about the tickets" Killua said "We should give Gon the tickets when it is already the day of the match.

"Sure" Kallua answers as both of them are now getting back to the Heavens Arena.

Weeks passed quickly as now, Hisoka's match is held today.

"Would you believe that it is already Hisoka's match day already?" Kallua said as he is walking on the hallway with Killua and Karuze. They are now on their way to take Gon to eat before watching the match.

"Tch, Hisoka is getting the entire spotlight" Karuze said, quite irritated in this fact.

"Why are you so grumpy about that?" Kallua said, almost snapped at his other half.

"You guys, we have arrived already. Don't make a scene" Killua said as he opens the door and widen his eyes.

"Killua! You are supposed to knock first!" Kallua said in a bit of anger, thinking it was rude not to knock before enters the lady room.

"Wo-hoo~ Pardon our intrusion!" Karuze immediately walk towards Killua and stands behind Killua to see the `view' but look disappointed. Seeing Karuze face made Kallua confused on why Karuze made that kind of face. It was when he peered on what Karuze and Killua had see, he finally understands why Killua look surprised, seeing Gon already healed and doing handstand. He did noted that not only his mother has fast healing properties, the same could be said for his father though he seems to be unaware for now.

"Ah, it's you three. I was about to go to Killua's room" Gon said excitingly as she keeps her balance.

The three then enters the room with Kallua the last one, closing the door.

"Are you really healed?" Killua asked in amaze and worried tone.

"Yeah" Gon proves it while moving her whole body easily, definitely looking healthy "See, I'm perfectly fine"

"Okay I get it!" Killua seems didn't care but he thought that Gon is a monster for being able to recover quickly in one month from the injury that is supposed to put her out of actions for four months.

"You are weird" Killua commented which made Gon pouted and puffed her cheeks at that remarks.

"Well, why are the three of you here?" That question made the three of them taking out ticket simultaneously that they got from Fraze, Killua is holding two tickets for the other one is for Gon.

"They are tickets from Hisoka's match. Let's talk about the details as we eats" Killua said as he got nods in agreements from Kallua and Karuze.

As they eat in a restaurant with outside seat, that is when Killua starts explaining.

"Hisoka's match is extremely popular. We are lucky that we can get those tickets from Fraze for the tickets are hot items" Killua said "And they are super expensive too. But at least we could get the tickets for free, thanks to Fraze"

"And what I'm being thankful right now is that Fraze has a match as well in the same time at Hisoka's so he won't be able to bother us" Kallua said as he gives a smirk.

"You are really happy about that huh, Host" Karuze smirks as well at this rare occasion which responded by a nod from Kallua.

"So, I've been collecting some information" Killua continued explaining "It turns out that Hisoka is the real deal. He has an 8-3 record, with 6 KO's. Each KO has led to death"

"But he's lost three matches…" Gon said, noticing the loses Hisoka has.

"His three losses were due to forfeits" Killua immediately said.

"Forfeits?" Gon seems not understanding it.

Putting on cat face, Killua said "He reached the registration deadline, so he signed up for a fight, but didn't show"

Gon's look turn serious "Which means.."

"If Hisoka actually fights, he doesn't lose" Killua said seriously and Gon nodded in response.

"And he's only given up a total of four points" Killua use his fingers to make it easier "Once knockdown, three clean hits. He's as strong as a Floor Master"

Gon groaned "I'm in trouble" as she tries to calm her shaking fists.

Of course the group exclude Gon can only look in blank look as they thought `Geez, you don't look like someone who thinks they're in trouble'

Afterwards, they are now on their way to The Heavens Arena to see the match that will be held soon.

"Fraze told us that Hisoka's opponent would be Kastro. He is the one who managed to earn three points against Hisoka in two years ago" Kallua explained as they walk at the elevator.

"You could say they have a history. Apparently, they both registered for the same day so they could fight each other. We should have the chance to analyze Hisoka's fighting style, if we are lucky, we could get all out" Killua said in exciting tone towards Gon.

As excited as Gon was, she can't help but being hesitant as she remembers her promise with Wing.

"Huh?! Of course it would be alright!" Killua snapped at Gon "You'll just watch the match!"

As Kallua talk with Karuze about something, they didn't realized that both Killua and Gon are now up ahead, shocked with a pose that is similar and mirroring from Wing's sudden presence whom look annoyed, seems to hearing their conversation. Once Karuze takes a glance up, he widens his eyes.

"Hey! Get out of the way!"

With the late warning, Kallua and Karuze crash on Killua and Gon because they are standing right at the front elevator panel and completely blocking the way.

"Damn it! Why did you guys have to block the way!?" Karuze exclaims harshly as he landed next to Killua.

"Shut it! Oi Gon, are you- WHAT THE-!?" Killua have his jaw hanging open now.

Not knowing why his host's father acting that way, Karuze turned to look and finally understands.

Kallua is now landed right on top of Gon while she is on the bottom. The pose certainly somehow looks quite erotic.

"I'm sorry Gon! Are you alright!?" Kallua said towards Gon, in the same position though Kallua slightly lift himself up so that Gon would not be crushed under his weight.

"I-I'm fine. That surprised me" Gon said as she slightly tries to get up.

Killua's face is now flushed with different shade of red as he exclaims in anger "YOU GUYS GET OFF OF EACH OTHER, NOW!"

Hearing that made Kallua quickly gets up and helping Gon to stand back on her feet.

"Geez Killua, you don't have to shout like that" Kallua said, a bit surprised from the yelling Killua just give.

However, Killua only gives an answer in a glare which successfully made Kallua more confused.

Wing gives a slight cough, causing the group to pay attention to him. They are now finally realized that Zushi is together with Wing as well.

"Anyway, Gon. You seems to be healed already" Wing said, starting what he was about to say before the knocking accident earlier.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine now" Gon said as she moves her arm around, earning a thought from Wing that she has unbelievable regenerative power.

"Now that she is healed, she can watch the match. Right?" Killua asked though it is more like suggesting.

"No, I told Gon-kun to wait two months" Wing said in stern face and tone that causing Killua to whine in disappointment.

"Gon-kun, you should spend one more month practicing `Ten' and recovering from your injuries" Wing said with his glinted glasses, hiding his expression.

"Okay, I understand" Gon said obediently, as she intends to keep her promise while Killua still having disappointed look.

As Wing and Zushi leaves, Killua decided to go to see the match with Kallua and Karuze while Gon will have to watch the recording. Neither took notice that Wing is analyzing their aura.

`She kept her promise. She only practiced `Ten' each day. I can tell form the faint aura that surrounds her under normal circumstances' Wing thought as he looks behind to see Killua and Gon `Their auras flows like serene rivers, but'

Wing lets out an aura which Zushi noticed yet didn't say anything. It was then Wing look at Kallua and Karuze.

`Their auras flowing harshly like raging waterfall in normal circumstances. Overflowing yet they seems to control the flow perfectly for they didn't feel any exhaustion with so much amount of that aura surrounding themselves, just who are they!?'

Wing lets out slightly harsher aura which Zushi immediately called out his master in surprise causing Wing to stop his aura immediately. Noticing Zushi's expression, Wing tries to compose himself.

`This won't do… I'm the one who's losing control'

It was then the hallway is crowded for people are watching the television which soon will be featuring the fight between Kastro and Hisoka.

`Oh? I expeted some kind of macho gorilla…' Killua thought as he looks at the television screen while eating some snacks.

"Kastro is not a macho gorilla kind of guy" Karuze immediately said causing Killua to flinch in surprise.

"Sorry about him" Kallua immediately apologized as he whispers towards Karuze "Don't be like that, he will think that you read his mind"

Karuze whisper back "I didn't read his mind Host, being with you whom quite alike with your father causing me be able to guess correct mostly in his and your mind"

Killua look puzzled as he looks at the interaction between Kallua and Karuze `I wonder what were they talking about'

It was then the interview with Kastro that recorded from few days ago goes on live with the television where they noted Kastro sounds confident.

Looking at his father smile made Kallua knows what's going to happen.

"Killua, me and Karuze would be getting more snacks and will be going to our seat first. You want to check on something first, right?" Kallua said while putting his hand on Karuze's shoulder, not noticing that Karuze is pouting right now.

Killua blinks in surpise as he thought that Kallua knows him fairly well but nodded and grins in thanks as he goes away.

"Host, I want to check up on that Kastro guy too as he is alive for now" Karuze said, his pout is still not leaving his face.

Kallua waves his hand dismissively as he walks off "Let's just get more snacks and wait patiently"

Karuze wants to say more but decided not to say anything as his host already made a hand sign which signaling this conversation is over.

Meanwhile, Killua had just gotten off from the elevator at the floor where Kastro is. He peeks out to see one guy as a guard which made him smirk, knowing how easy it is.

Taking one snack that he left over, he flicks it in a high speed which passed the guard and cracking the wall at the end of the hallway. As the guard attention on that, he quickly and stealthily goes inside while the guard is looking confused and horrified.

Now Killua leisurely walks around as he looks around to find Kastro room. He stopped when he sees a door slightly open and showing Kastro sitting on a couch.

As he smiles in triumph, Killua now hiding his presence with Zetsu and walks until he leans on the wall next to the door. When he peeks inside again, he sees Kastro is still sitting there.

"Was there something you needed?"

Hearing a voice behinds him made him widen his eyes, he had no doubt that the one standing behind him is Kastro.

`R-Ridiculous' Killua thought as he rolled his eyes to peek the room again, only to find that Kastro had gone.

`He was just sitting on the couch…when did he move? Did he open the door and slip behind me, without catching my attention? No, that's impossible! I never took my eyes off the door, until after he spoke. He never had the chance. How did he do this?' Killua thought for a long while before spun to face Kastro, knowing he had made him wait.

"W-Well, I was hoping for an autograph" Killua said after thinking of some excuses.

"From me? You honor me, Killua-kun" Kastro said calmly but it made Killua surprised "I keep tabs on all my rivals in the 200s class. You're not with Gon and Kallua?"

"Oh, so you do know everything" Killua said blankly, seems knows there is no use of pretending any longer.

"Are you here to scout an opponent?" Kastro said but Killua quickly denies it.

"I just wanted a closer look" Killua said, half telling the truth.

"And what do you think?" Kastro asked, growing curious.

Killua's look turn serious "You're pretty damn good"

"Thank you" Kastro smiled in gratitude "Your Zetsu was quite impressive"

That statement caught Killua's attention.

"However, you should have concealed your presence before reaching this floor. Whena an aura as strong as yours disappears, that would put most of us on alert" Kastro explained.

"You've been following up on me since I reached this floor?" Killua asked, a bit in alert.

"Pretty much" Kastro said casually.

"Then I want to know.. How did you do that just now?" Killua asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. After all, I might have to fight you someday" Kastro said as he look intently at Killua.

Killua raise his hand in easy going way "Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again"

"Really?" Kastro seems to doubt Killua's words "That isn't what your aura says"

At that words, Killua's aura begins to react immediately.

Kastro gives a small laugh "That was a joke. I'll answer your question when we fight"

"I'll be looking forward in that" Killua gives a snide smile at those words.

"Done already? Let's go then"

In that instant, both Killua and Kastro turn around to see Kallua right next to Killua in close distance.

"Geh! Don't sneak up on us!" Killua slightly jump at the sudden close distance.

"That was good. I didn't even notice you are here" Kastro seems slightly surprised as well.

"I'm already here few minutes ago. You are taking a long time which made me worried a bit so I came here" Kallua said as he cross his arms "Guess both of you didn't notice me"

"You are using Zetsu, weren't you?" Killua asked, though it is more like interrogation.

"Nope, just hiding my presence. Sorry, it's kind of a habit" Kallua said simply which make Killua unable to believe it. Kallua is holding back a laugh for he back then, surprised his father without Zetsu even though he didn't mean it before he goes to the past.

Kastro gives a small smile as he walks back to his room "I'll wait for both of you in Battle Olympia" then he proceeds to close the door.

As Kallua look clueless and Killua narrows his eyes, Kastro shows up from the gap of the open door "I'm sure both of you can get there" then Kastro closes the door.

"I told you I'm not interested in fighting!" Killua yelled then huffed as he leaves which made Kallua follows him too.

Not long, the match between Hisoka and Kastro are about to start. Karuze feel slightly angry for he has to stay behind to take care of the seat and snacks which made Kallua apologize and Killua look at the match seriously.

"Yes, it's finally time… The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro!" Coco announced with excited tone.

"I'm very grateful, Hisoka. If not for the initiation you gave me back then, I'd never have become this strong" Kastro said, starting a conversation.

Hisoka only chuckle "You mean to imply that you're stronger now?"

"Just so you're aware, I never used my full strength in any of the nine matches after my loss to you" Kastro narrowed his eyes, looking deadly serious "Those matches were nothing more than a warm-up for my defeat of you"

"Begin!" The referee then signaling the start of the match

"Here I come!" Kastro yelled then charging towards Hisoka then attacks while Hisoka dodge in ease but he missed Kastro snide smile as Hisoka suddenly got a hit from Kastro.

"W-What!?" Killua look surprised while Kallua and Karuze having blank look for they are already knows the trick.

"A clean hit!" the referee said as he gives the signal.

The audience erupted into cheers as Kastro has landed the first strike.

`What was that? An illusion?' Killua still utterly confused.

"Wow, watching the real thing was far better than just listening the story" Karuze smirked as he is getting excited, to the point his eyes are glowing but given all of the audience attention are fixed on the arena, no one but Kallua notices it.

"Indeed. Though we already knows the outcome, their fight are still thrilling to watch" Kallua mumbled with his eyes fixed on the arena before then looks at Karuze quietly "Can't you dim the lights of both of your eyes?"

"Impossible" Karuze answered without looking at Kallua "You can't make me against my nature"

Kallua sigh quietly "Just make sure no one finds out"

Karuze smirked "No worries, everyone attention are on this fight. They would feel it was a waste if they even look at other direction for one second. Chill, host."

Kallua goes quiet, knowing he can't stop Karuze now and he should be just watching the fight.

"Give me your best shot, Hisoka" Kastro said, intently on making Hisoka serious in fighting him "I'm not the same person I was two years ago. I won't hold back on my next attack"

Hisoka calmly replying to Kastro "You'll have my best shot when I deem it necessary"

"Very well" Kastro answered **too** calmly "Then I hope you'll change your mind soon"

In an instant, Kastro prepares another attack which Hisoka focusing on and able to dodge but didn't expect that he would took another damage again.

`Again.. I was sure he dodged that!' Killua thought, completely had no idea.

Kastro start charging and attacking again but this time Hisoka easily dodging it all.

"What's wrong!? Will you just run around, rather than attack?" Kastro said, not stopping his attack.

Kastro starts to kick and block by Hisoka's left hand but then realizing Kastro's presence behinds him, before Hisoka could react, he earn a kick towards his face and now laying on the floor.

"Clean hit and knockdown!" the referee gives another point for Kastro

Once more, the audience cheers at Kastro getting points as the score is now 4-0

"Have you still not changed your mind? Would you prefer to die ignorant?" Kastro coldly said at Hisoka whom are still lying on the floor.

The referee carefully approaching Hisoka "C-Can you fight?"

Hisoka only gives a creepy smile, successfully creeping the referee out.

Without saying anything, Hisoka stands up again, dusting some dust off his ankle.

"If I am not mistaken, you seemed to disappear…" Hisoka said as he assessing Kastro.

"That's true.. He disappeared! That's what I saw" Coco commented in the fight

Karuze chuckled "She had no idea"

Kallua nodded "It is wrong, not even accurate to say that Kastro dissapears"

Hearing that made Killua look at both Kallua and Karuze (luckily his eyes have stopped glowing) realizing that they know something.

"Wait a minute! You guys know what's happening?!" Killua asked in shock.

"Of course we would" Karuze said blankly "Once you know the trick, it becomes boring"

"Trick!?" Killua never thought that has happened.

"With Nen" Kallua let his gaze fixed on Hisoka "Hisoka also has figuring some things out. Seems Kastro will show the trick when Hisoka has known enough"

"You guys could have told me what was it!" Killua said in irritation.

"Well that's-" Kallua had his mouth covered by Karuze

"Just look at the arena, it would be wasteful if we told you. For sure Hisoka would find out and that will make the match look much more interesting, right?" Karuze said with teasing tone.

Knowing Karuze would never say it or letting Kallua to explain, Killua only look back at the arena while Kallua gives a glare for Karuze whom only whistle.

"No, that is not an accurate description" Hisoka put his fingers on his chin "You were readying a kick from the front, when suddenly, you were behind me. I suppose that would be more precise. But that doesn't sound right… something is off. Yes, I feel I'm missing something very basic here..."

"It's futile. If you continue to run in circles, you'll never learn the truth. Because I'm done waiting. I'll take your arm with my next strike" Kastro said in confident tone "If you still won't attack, then so be it."

Kastro lets out some menacing aura surrounding both of his fists, Tiger Bite Fist "It seems you weren't good enough."

Hisoka still stood in his original position, didn't even made an attempt to escape or counter attack.

The audience getting wild at knowing Kastro will use his Tiger Bite Fist for Kastro is getting serious.

`Tiger Bite Fist? That technique can split a tree in two, when used by a master. Meanwhile, Hisoka still hasn't figured out Kastro's ability. Well, I don't really understand it, either' Killua thought before then turns annoyed as he look at Kallua and Karuze `While I had no idea, these two already knows! And they are not even excited or curious for they keep looking at the arena with blank looks!'

Kallua do feel bad for leaving Killua out as he could see how annoyed Killua is when his gaze landed on him and Karuze so he quietly whisper to Killua "if you want to know, I'll tell you"

Killua shook his head after goes silent in 5 seconds "I'll should be able to figure a thing or two once this match is over"

Though Killua had no confidence on that

`Still, I know one thing. At this rate, Hisoka's gonna die!' Killua thought, not leaving his eyes off the arena.

"Here I come!" Kastro starts charging at Hisoka.

What happened next was surprising as Hisoka deliberately thrust out his hand to be taken.

"Not worried huh, or is this meant to be a trap?" Kastro looks doubtful but still didn't stop his attacks as he took Hisoka's other hand.

The audience turns horrified as Hisoka's right arm successfully severed. Shouts and screams could be heard from the audience.

"You shouldn't assume that I'll act the way you want" Kastro said as he stood behind Hisoka.

Hisoka turns towards Kastro with a snide smile "This was just part of the plan"

Anger builds in Kastro, he starts to attack HIsoka once more, causing him to skidding for few meters behind before then caught his right severed arm in ease.

Hisoka chuckles "I understand now, your abilities in fact are… a double"

Kastro calmly look at Hisoka "Impressive, you are correct"

"A double? What does he mean?" Killua still don't understand the whole thing.

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon enough" Kallua said as he points Kastro with his chin, causing Killua to look at Kastro.

It was then Kastro look as if he is being split into two which surprises the audience seeing another Kastro.

"Then it wasn't an illusion! When Kastro attacked, there really were two of him" Killua said, making connections.

"What is going on here? Kastro has split into two? Cloned himself? Instead of disappearing, he's multiplying! Does he actually have a twin?!" even the commentator, Coco is confused

Hisoka calmly asked "Is this your doppelganger?"

"Indeed" Both Kastro answer at the same time

"I listened to your warning, and I watched carefully, rather than run. And it turns out my deduction that you disappeared was correct. So why did I question in that description? That's because I still sensed your presence beside me. In fact, right before you disappeared, I felt a new presence. You duplicate yourself before disappearing" Deduced Hisoka as he assess the fight earlier.

Both of the Kastro smiled "I'm impressed that you managed to figure that out. I was able to successfully create a double with Nen. My double goes on the attack, while I hide in the shadows" Both of the Kastro then becomes one again "As soon as you react, I dismiss my double and attack"

`So those fluttering clothes were meant to help him hide. The most skilled Nen user would still experience difficulty in figuring out this trick, while in combat' Killua thought as he too trying his best to assessing the fight.

"Hey host" Karuze called out suddenly then frowns "Does this mean I am your double!?"

Kallua look and sigh in relief towards Killua whom still focusing on the match. He then looks at Karuze with a weird look "Well it's true that you are my other self but I never thought about you that way" Kallua said in blank tone "I never ask you to substitute nor join me in a fight after all"

"True but in that case, what are we then? Still a host and parasite?" Karuze asked, still questioning their relationship after seeing Kastro with his double.

Kallua goes quiet for a while which made Karuze frown and look at the match but then his ears caught Kallua's soft mumbling.

"You are… my best friend. I guess?"

Karuze can't help but blushing madly at that unexpected statement.

"Naturally my double is no mere illusion. It exists as a second me until I send it away. You know this after suffering an attack from my double. In other words, you must fight both of my selves" Kastro explained then he took tiger bite fist stance as he lets out his aura "This is the true Tiger Bite Fsit, completed through the mastery of Nen. I call it the True Tiger Bite Fist!"

"Incredible! We have an upset in the making! Hisoka, the winner two years ago, is in deep trouble! Will Kastro be able to avenge his previous defeat?"

"Next, I will take your left arm" Kastro threateningly said, with his True Tiger Bite Fist stance "Will you continue to act disinterested?"

"Hmm, let's see" Hisoka then lick his lips "I think I have a little motivation now" Hisoka said as he twirls his severed right arm with his index fingers which earned a confused look from Kastro yet he tries to concentrate on what Hisoka's doing for he is now taking out a white scarf.

The audience are also had no idea on what's going on. In that moment, Kallua and Karuze instantly activate `gyo' for they are sensing Hisoka is using `In' to conceal his aura.

"What's this? Hisoka has covered his right arm with a scarf?" Coco said, unable to expect it.

"Shall I demonstrate my powers of clairvoyance?" Hisoka said with taunting look towards Kastro whom seems getting angry at those words.

Hisoka then throws his severed arm that is covered with the scarf through the air and instantly, the severed arm was replaced with poker cards fluttering down.

"Wow! His right arm has disappeared, and cards rain down! What does he intend to do?!" Coco excitingly comment despite she had no idea.

"Now, then. I have cards here, from one to thirteen. Pick a number from these, and picture it in your head" Hisoka said, seems to be challenging the audience as well "Are you ready? Once you have your number, add four and double the result. After that, subtract six, and divide by two. Finally, subtract your original number and what do you have?"

Kallua narrowed his eyes "Whatever number you pick, the result would always is one!"

"Fast counting skills as always host" Karuze said as he rolls his eyes for he didn't have a chance to subtract, divide or even adding his number.

"I already know your answer" Hisoka said then digging through his arm injuries earning another scream of disgust and horror from the audience. It was then HIsoka digs out a card from his injuries.

"The answer is one" Hisoka said as he flip over the card, showing the ace of spade.

The audience went shock at the action though some also shocked because Hisoka is right for the answer is one.

"This is very strange…Insane! A satanic magic trick! And he's incorporated his own injury into the trick!" Coco commented with fear as her tone shows it.

`Why is he so calm?' Killua asks in his mind as his eyes are wavering.

"The trick is worth no points. That had no effect on the match, but he's performing tricks! Hisoka is being totally bizarre again!" Coco seems a bit shocked as she tries her best to comment.

"You may keep this as a souvenir" Hisoka said as he throws the card towards Kastro whom easily slap it away while his double is still in tiger bite fist pose.

"Scumbag, I will sever your left arm, so you can never mock anyone again" Kastro said with disgust in his tone.

Once more, Hisoka thrust out his arm which made Kastro nervous.

"Did you not hear me the first time? You may have it" Hisoka said, full of confidence as he still thrust his left arm.

"Your wish will be granted!" the other Kastro said as he moves and charging towards Hisoka.

"Whoa! One of the Kastros is charging forward!" Coco said.

Instantly, Hisoka's left arm was being severed as well.

"Hisoka has sacrificed his one remaining arm! What is he thinking?!" Coco commented with passion as well as confusion.

"What?" the other Kastro seems to realize something before then vanish.

"As expected, you attacked with your double. Had you, yourself, attacked, I would have countered" Hisoka said with chuckle as he shows his attached right arm "With this"

Confused groans and moans are coming from the audience whom didn't expect it though make it exception for Kallua and Karuze.

"Huh? His severed right arm has been restored!" Coco said in disbelief.

Hisoka gives another chuckle "This is another magic trick. Can you guess the secret behind it?"

`He's lying… He's obviously employing Nen to accomplish this feat. But what type of Nen is he using?' Kastro thought as he tries to figure Hisoka's Nen.

It was then Hisoka take a step forward "What's wrong? Are you frightened? You're surprised because you don't understand my trick. That's how magic works. Your power to create a double is certainly magnificent. But now I understand your ability" At that words, Kastro reacts for it is true as Hisoka continued "I can also anticipate how you will attack with your double. And I know how to counter that attack. It's quite unfortunate"

Hisoka then starts walking towards Kastro "You have the talent to become a skilled opponent. That was why I spared your life. Here is a prediction… You will die, in a frenzied dance"

Kastro narrowed his eyes, unable to hold himself any longer, he jumps out and use his double "Silence!"

Hisoka then looks towards Kastro at his left which made Kastro much more nervous than he originally is.

`H-how did he pick me out?' Kastro thought in fear.

"Doubles are created in the original's image" Hisoka said as he dodge the double's attack "So they tend to be pristine. But you can't recreate every effect of an ongoing battle"

Hearing that made Kastro look at his slightly bloody clothes, "Did you not realize this?" as Kastro look towards his double, he now realizes how Hisoka able to pick him out.

As his fear accumulate even further, Kastro snaps and charges with his tiger bite fist. It was then out of nowhere, Hisoka's right severed arm suddenly punch Kastro's chin hard.

"What is going on here? This sequence of events is impossible to understand!" Coco said as she stood up "Is this another of Hisoka's tricks?"

"Don't bother. I hit you in the chin, so you'll have difficulty moving for a while" Hisoka said towards Kastro whom are now swaying uncontrollably.

Hisoka smirked "Meaning that you won't be able to evade my next attack"

It was then the cards are now flying towards Kastro, attracted towards him like a magnet.

`What? Where did this attack come from? No, I don't have time for that… I must use a double to block the cards!' Kastro thought as he tries to concentrate.

"You can't create another double" Hisoka said as two cards now struck on Kastro left arm "You need intense focus to create a double with Nen" Another two cards struck on his right arm "The only reason you were able to use doubles freely " Two cards struck on his left leg "was because you had a normal state of mind" Two cards again struck on his right leg "Using Nen to replicate and manipulate "Three cards struck across Kastro's chest "Something as complex as a human being" Two cards struck across on his left shoulder "is extremely difficult" Kastro kneeled down "Just how difficult is it? By the time you've learned to use a double, you've forgotten how to use Nen for anything else. I call that running out of memory. You lost because you wasted memory space"

In finale, Kastro falls down, dead with screams from the audience.

"Kastro can no longer stand! Hisoka wins by knockout!" Coco declares it as Hisoka walks away.

At the same time, Gon flinched from her meditation. She mumbled Hisoka's name as she felt something.

As Hisoka walks and carrying his severed left arm, he sees someone familiar.

"Good work" Hearing that words made Hisoka grins "Now, show me that injury"

The two of them now walk towards Hisoka's room. As they come inside, Hisoka smiles while the other person had it's guard up.

"Yo, Hisoka" Fraze said with a grin that goes wider when he sees the other person "Hello to you too, Machi"

Machi let his eyes roam around Fraze before then looks at Hisoka "Your child?"

"Nope! We are best buds" Fraze said as he made himself comfortable on Hisoka's bed "You got yourself pretty bad, I say and you even got a pretty nurse to fix yourself" Fraze gives a whistle as he said that.

"He must be your child" Machi said blankly for she could see the resemblance as she strode over the room with Hisoka follows closely behind. Fraze can't help but chuckling in which Machi noted, extremely similar with Hisoka.

"The names Fraze" Fraze said, introducing himself with Machi nodded in response "Don't mind me, I won't interfere nor saying anything"

Machi seems to think that Fraze knows a lot but knowing he is close to Hisoka, that fact makes Machi decided to leave Fraze alone.

As Machi took both of Hisoka's severed arms, she felt like shook her head "I was never absolutely certain, but today's match confirmed it. You are an idiot"

Hisoka quietly chuckles "Perhaps" Seems admitting it.

Fraze grins as he sees Hisoka's reaction.

Machi put both of the severed arms on the table "Why do you endanger yourself this way? She proceeds to put both of her hands on her hips "Was that meant as a performance or something?"

"Who knows?" Hisoka said quietly with his eyes closed

"Entertainment is a must for Hisoka. That is what I thought you already know about him" Fraze said in which Machi can't help but agreeing inside.

"Well, I can't complain, since I'm getting paid" Machi opens both of her arms as sign of resign herself.

It was then Machi lets out her Nen and taking one of her needle out, stretching it far with nen strings hooked on the needle "I'll stop your bleeding first"

The nen strings tightly wrapping around both of Hisoka's arms. As Machi tug the string harshly, Hisoka protesting a bit "Hey, hey. Please try to be gentle"

Fraze only grins at Hisoka's remark while Machi remain cold "Yeah, yeah. Just put away your aura.

Hisoka does so, letting Machi to assess his wound "I'll start with the left arm" Machi said as she took the severed left arm then attaching it with her Nen stitches in fast speed which leaves both Hisoka and Fraze smiles at the sight.

"Okay, all done. Blood vessels, bones, nerves, and muscles. Basically, it's one hundred percent connected" Machi then tugs the stitches, letting the severed arm re-attach.

Hisoka moves his re-attach left arm with satisfied smile "An excellent job"

"Next, I'll do your right arm. Hold it yourself this time" Machi said as she throws the right severed arm which caught easily by Hisoka.

Another fast speed of nen stitches made Hisoka moan "I'm always mesmerized by your skill"

Hearing that brought another moan from Fraze as well "Same goes with me"

Machi can't help but feeling double Hisoka as she re-attach the right arm.

"Perhaps I get myself injured so I can watch you work your magic" Hisoka said as he looks at the result.

"Perhaps I would do the same thing" Fraze piped in.

"Yeah, as long as you paid" Machi said as she looks at Fraze before then looks at Hisoka "Right, twenty million for the left arm. Fifty million for the right" Machi thrust out her palm for asking the money "Pay up. Now"

"I'll send the money to your account" Hisoka said with satisfaction.

"All right" Machi then walk past Hisoka "You can treat the rest of your injuries yourself"

"You could provide better service" Hisoka said, sound disappointed.

"So, Machi" Fraze takes out his torn and battered cloak "Think you could fix this?"

"Do it yourself" Machi coldly said towards Fraze

"How cold~ Just like Kall-chan~" Fraze shudder with dreamy sigh which made Machi narrowed her eyes, thinking how old Hisoka is to have a teenager son.

"You should be able to manage with your Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise" Machi said as she packs her belongings.

Hisoka looks at the mark of the re-attach wound "I should probably conceal this. That way, they'll think my arms were healed during the match"

Hisoka takes out a scarf "This is no ordinary scarf, with no special features" Hisoka said as he put his aura on it and use the Bungee Gum to attach it around the wound then use the Texture Surprise to create a layer of skin, completely hid the wound.

`He's so fast… that was fast enough to fool a Nen master into believing the arm had actually healed, before he even knew what was happening' Machi thought, secretly impressed.

"Next, I'll do the left" Hisoka said as he proceeds into using Bungee Gum.

`Bungee Gum...He molds his aura into a substance with the properties of rubber and gum. It can stretch, swiftly contract, adhere to most substances, and be removed at any time' Machi thought as she recalling the abilities of the Bungee Gum.

"By the way, I call this Bungee Gum because when I was a child., that was the name of my favorite chewing gum" Hisoka said, recalling his childhood.

"I didn't need to know that" Machi said, knowing that information is useless.

`Texture Surprise… He combines aura with the power of his imagination, to reproduce the appearance of the skin. Essentially, it's a high-quality copy, so you can tell it's fake if you touch it. However, Hisoka's enjoys the thrill…' Machi thought as she recalls the abilities of the Texture Surprise.

"The name Texture Surprise comes from the stickers that were included with a popular snack a while back" Hisoka said, recalling his childhood once more.

"Like I said, I didn't need to know that" Machi said, getting irritated.

"But weren't you impressed by my application of these two abilities during the fight?" Hisoka said which made Machi confused.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Hisoka said as he looks at Machi.

"Well, yeah…" Machi said, unable to lie about it.

Fraze smirks, "I saw it too. Since my match is finished quickly, I'm able to see the scene when you used the aura tricks"

"As a distraction, you sent thirteen cards flying into the air, while throwing your arm and a scarf so they'd stick to the roof and floor with Bungee Gum. The aura from each was also tied to your right arm" Machi said, recalling the fight scene.

"Additionally, you connected aura to the thirteen cards on the floor and held the ends with your left hand" Fraze continued in which Machi looks at Fraze quietly.

"Then, when you threw the ace of spades at Kastro, the aura in your left hand was released. And connected. The thirteen aura strands stuck to Kastro" Machi said, as Fraze only grins.

"But Kastro never noticed" Hisoka smirked as he says it.

"You employed one of the basic techniques, Zetsu, to help mask your aura" Fraze said it causing Machi to narrow her eyes at Fraze.

"However, there was a flaw.." Hisoka said, looking amused seeing the interactions between Machi and Fraze.

"yes, someone trained in Ren, another of the basic techniques, could have focused the Nen in their eyes, to see through your plan" Machi said then continued after giving a short glare to Fraze " That's why you used that twisted magic trick to throw him off guard, while you pretended to be reserving your strength. It even worked as a camouflage, convincing him that your lack of aura was a sign of confidence. After meticulously confirming that your plan was working, you extended a thread of aura from your left hand, the same one holding the cards, and connected it to Kastro's chin. Your preparations were now complete. You'd already used Texture Surprise to alter the scarf on the floor to resemble human skin. And so, when Kastro attacked your left arm, you activated the Bungee Gum between your right arm and the scarf on the floor. Your arm was restored, and the scarf concealed the wound, leaving everyone convinced that your right arm was restored. However, this performance actually helped Kastro to calm down"

"it made no sense for a severed arm to reappear in a pristine state.." Hisoka said, stating the obvious "Kastro realized that I was using Nen, not magic"

Another short glance to Fraze, Machi continued "But you didn't miss the subtle change in his psychological state. You exposed the weakness of his doubles"

Hisoka raise both of his arms in mocking stance "But had he stayed composed, he had a fair chance"

Knowing Fraze won't interrupt, Machi leisurely explains"However… Kastro couldn't bear the mental strain… and he lost. You realize that those two abilities are perfect for you"

"As opposed to Kastro's doubles, if my opponent knows of my abilities, I lose nothing because they're so adaptable" Hisoka said leisurely as if didn't had any care if that things do happen.

"Well, I'm off" Machi said as she threw her belongings over her shoulder.

"Already?" Hisoka instantly replies.

"My job is done so I'm not sticking around" Machi said coolly "Since Nen Stitches can only do so much, don't overdo it until your arm's firmly attached"

"Leaving so fast? What a shame" Fraze said with twinkle in his eyes which Machi ignores as she walks towards the door.

"Oh, that's right. I came here for a reason" Machi said which made Hisoka and Fraze paid full attention.

Machi seems to be a bit hesitating for giving the information but her instinct tells her that it doesn't matter. She then decided to say the information "I have new orders. All Troupe members are to be in Yorknew City by noon, August 30th, not just those who find it convenient"

Hearing that made Fraze goes slightly pale while Hisoka narrowed his eyes slightly "Will the boss be coming?"

"Most likely" Machi said, almost immediately "This could be our biggest job yet. If you skip this one, the boss might hunt you down himself" Her gaze then landed on Fraze "If you want to come to throw away your life then come if you want to"

"How very scary" Hisoka said though he actually didn't mind if the boss hunts him down or when Fraze comes to see the Phantom Troupe "Then, care for join me for dinner tonight?"

The reply Hisoka got was the sound of door closing.

"She left" Fraze stated blankly.

"A pity" Hisoka said, sounds a bit disappointed "Well I guess you'll do just fine to join me for dinner since she refused"

Fraze only shrugs with a smile for the reply.

As Gon meditate on the couch, the sound of the door opening made her look at the door to see Killua with Kallua and Karuze.

"Oh, you guys! How was Hisoka's fight?" Gon asked immediately, feeling curious.

"It was boring" Killua stated blankly as he walks

"Same, kinda for me" Karuze continued as he put both of his hands behind the back of his head.

"It's fine" Kallua said as he closes the door.

"Did Hisoka win?" Gon asked as she gets off the couch.

Killua took a glance at Gon then let his gaze wander on the window "I was lying" Gon slightly surprised while both Kallua and Karuze only maintain their calm demeanor "it was an incredible fight. I hate to admit this, but I have no idea how Hisoka won"

Gon seems shocked at that fact "You couldn't tell?"

"Well, we both can" Karuze said easy going as he glances at Kallua whom narrowed his eyes towards Karuze before looking at Killua who seems ignoring it.

"Gon" Killua called out "We need to learn more about Nen"

Hearing that made Gon smiled and nodded "Yeah!"

"We'll be in your care" Killua said as he and Gon bowed "Osu!"

Kallua gives a slight chuckle with Karuze seems smiling at bit.

As Machi had leaves the Heavens Tower, she began to think about Hisoka whom having a shower right now.

`He doesn't talk. He doesn't talk about the past. He has no interest in the past. By tomorrow, I imagine he'll have forgotten Kastro's face. He doesn't associate with others. He's his own man. Because he believes himself to be the strongest' Machi thought before she remembers about Fraze whom introducing himself as Hisoka's best friend before then shook herself out and proceeds to leave.

As Hisoka walks out the shower, he called to Fraze whom still lying on his bed as he swings his sword "You can use the shower now"

"Fine" Fraze said as he took a sitting position and noticing the troupe symbol with number 4 on Hisoka's back.

"Hisoka" Fraze called out "You forgot to remove that fake tattoo.

"Hm? Oh, I forgot to remove this" Hisoka said as he takes off the fake tattoo then looking at it.

"Spider.." Hisoka smirked in which made Fraze smirks as well.

"You seem to be having fun, because you have new toys to play with?" Fraze asked with a grin, knowing he was right.

Hisoka replies with the same grin as he looks at Fraze "True, I do found some new toys to play with" His thought then drifted on Kallua, Killua and Gon when they passing his barrier "I suppose it's time to start the hunt" Hisoka said as he sticks the fake spider tattoo that is now slowly turns into ordinary scarf.

Fraze chuckles as well, knowing soon he would be able to have a hunt he always wanted with Kallua.

He licks his lips at those thought.

Kallua is his and only prey. He would never let anyone or any predator to touch it.

Even if that predator is Hisoka.

There would be no mercy.


	12. Birthday X Revenge X Chance

**Chapter 12: Birthday X Revenge X Chance**

Two months then passed quickly in which made Killua nervous. He had been trying to come up with perfect gift for Gon yet failed miserably as he had only three days before Gon's birthday.

"You still can't find anything!?" Kallua almost yelled in disbelief which made Killua felt more depressed than before. Kallua can't believe his father can't find anything for Gon as he even already give 2 months for Killua to prepare a present. It was lucky that these two are in Kallua's room while Karuze is now together with Gon in her room.

Kallua takes a look at Killua and felt guilty after seeing his father depressed look so he tries to calm him down.

"Err, sorry about that" Kallua lightly scratch his cheek "Didn't mean to pressure you like that"

Killua shook his head "No, you're right. I should have try harder"

Kallua had nothing to say, didn't know what he should tell his father to cheer him up.

While Kallua is thinking on what to say, Killua seems to realize what Kallua had been thinking. Somehow, this thought amuses Killua as he didn't know much about Kallua yet he is able to read him.

Kallua is just like himself.

"You are planning to go somewhere, didn't you?" Killua asked in which made Kallua slightly flinch "I'll be alright you know, you can go while I'll try to think about what should I get her" Kallua tries to protest but Killua wave him dismissively "I'll be alright"

Kallua think he should say something as he opens his mouth but no words came out. He closes his mouth again and opens it to let out a sigh.

"Alright. I plan to go to the antique shop today" Kallua said as he walks towards the door then look at Killua "You want to join me?"

Thinking that he had no idea on what to do today, Killua only nodded and that is enough answer for Kallua as both of them now made their way for the antique shop.

Killua slightly raise his eyebrow as Kallua took him to the antique shop that is too- unique? Even Killua seems surprised and didn't have any slightest idea that Kallua had interest in antiques.

"This is our destination?" Killua asked then followed by Kallua's nodding his head and entering the shop in which made Killua sigh.

`This place… is completely a wreck' Killua thought as he silently follows Kallua whom seems to be leisurely looking around.

Killua look around as well, seeing antiques that he can't measure the value yet it look strange in his eyes, not knowing why some people would give their money for all of these kinds of junks. Killua thought he should say something towards Kallua before then his eyes darted at Kallua who seems to whisper something at the shopkeeper who looked nervous before then calling his attendant.

"Killua, let's go" Kallua said as he follows the attendant who leads the way deeper in the shop. Killua had lots of things in his mind to ask Kallua but choose to obediently follow them.

The attendant takes them to a small room that seems to be a wine cellar then he begins to feel the wall around then pushing it lightly, creating a small gap of secret passage.

"Holy…" is the only thing left Killua's mouth. He had no idea that this place holds a secret door, where did this passage leads to!?

And again, Killua silently follows as Kallua seems to have no mood to talk. At the ends of the passage, there stood a small yet firm steel gate where the attendants takes out the key and unlocks it then goes inside, followed with Kallua and Killua.

Killua seems excited yet it disappears the moment he took a step inside the room as once again, all he could see was… antiques of junk in his eyes.

The attendant gives them a bow "Please take your time to look around, I'll be waiting outside here"

Kallua nodded then tries to find the thing he is looking for while Killua looks around in boredom.

`I shouldn't have come' Killua thought as he pouted and yawn in boredom.

Meanwhile, Kallua had use `Gyo' as he looks around. If the information is correct, then the item he is looking for should be here and he needs `Gyo' to finds it as without a doubt, that thing has aura trace as using `Gyo' would made finding it much faster.

Kallua gives a light smirk as he finally founds it, the thing he is looking for in the darkest corner. Killua can only silently look at Kallua whom gently grab what it look like a small rectangular box made of wood.

"I got what I'm looking for" Kallua slightly raise the box "Let's go"

Killua blinks "That's it?" Kallua gives a light nod then look at the box in light smile which made Killua wonder yet once again said nothing. As Kallua made his way out of the door with Killua following, Kallua suddenly stop in his track which causes Killua to crash on his back.

"Ouch!" Killua lightly rub his nose and forehead "What's with you!?"

Kallua said nothing as he made his way on the left shelf which his eyes landed on a small, blue rectangular chest with unique pattern decorating the chest.

Killua had his curiosity piled up, finally releasing it "Are you interested in that too?"

Kallua knows he had seen this chest before, he suddenly remembers that his mother in future has it. Inside, it was a small bracelet that is made with Antero woods that's colored hazel and small, round Leaper gems which its color like sapphire blue but brighter, decorating it. This is his mother greatest treasure as she keeps taking good care of it even though she can't wears it anymore.

Slowly, Kallua takes the chest it to reveal, the small bracelet was there, looking exactly like the bracelet he had seen in future. He noted his mother truly takes great care of his bracelet.

`Mama must have really like this bracelet. Even when Killia had her eyes set on this, Mama didn't want to give it. It does surprises me too that Killia give up on it quickly since Killia is quite stubborn on jewelries that she had set her eyes on' Kallua thought slowly `What made Killia change her mind and why is this bracelet is so special for Mama? The material and uses is indeed special but not that special for keep taking care of it, Ithink'

Killua tap his foot impatiently, not knowing what made Kallua seems to distracted. He then tries to tip toe to look at the object that Kallua had then widen his eyes as he finally sees it.

Kallua then realizes he had made his father's patience is running low as he take too much time. He was about to apologize and places the closed chest back when-

"Don't! Take that back!" Killua frantically yells as he raises his hands, hoping to get his hands on the chest.

Kallua looks taken aback but then giving the chest to his father whom welcomes it with open arms.

Killua opens the chest with a satisfying smile before then grins happily.

"Alright! I'm taking this. It's perfect!" Killua gives a laugh as he closes the chest which made Kallua confused.

"Perfect… for what?" Killua asked, confused on what made his father so happy.

Killua gives his biggest grin "For Gon, of course! This is perfect for her birthday present!"

Before Kallua could say or do anything, Killua already runs out the room, impatiently wanting to buy it quickly. Seeing what just happened made Kallua finally able to putting the pieces together.

"No wonder Mama takes extremely good care of that bracelet. That was given by Papa on first time Mama's birthday that is celebrated together with Papa" Kallua gives a slight chuckle "Now I see why Killia giving up on having that bracelet, for that is full of moment of our parents together"

Kallua then walks out the room and paying for the item he brought. When he is outside the shop, he was greeted by fully grinning Killua.

"I'm so glad that I follow you. Thanks to you, I found a present for Gon" Killua said as he smiles with his steps seems lighter with each step.

Kallua can't help but letting out a smile as well, seeing how much his father seems so happy made him happy as well.

"I'm happy for you. Glad that I can help" Kallua said as he looks at the chest once more "That bracelet is special, not just the material but it has Nen shrouding it"

"Nen?" Killua seems slightly taken aback at that "But I didn't see anything"

Kallua gives a slight chuckle "It has the same principles as Hisoka's fight. He uses his Nen too but he uses something to make his aura can't be seen with naked eyes. Just like this though with usage of item" Kallua said mentioning the bracelet "We will cover that subject when Gon is able to learn Nen again"

Killua looks at the chest thoughtfully before then looks at Kallua "What did this Nen do? In the bracelet, I mean"

Kallua gives a light smile "It slightly boosts your aura"

"Is this RPG item?" Killua look at the chest in disbelief.

Kallua can't help but laugh in which Killua join the laugh as well.

"By the way, what is inside that box?" Killua asked in which responded by Kallua shrug his shoulder.

"Secret" is what Kallua said which made Killua pouted.

Either way, Killua is finally relieved that he has found something for Gon. Without they noticed, three days rolled by fast.

Gon whom already up in the morning, finally finished taking bath and dressed up. She knows at this time, Kallua already up but Killua might still sleeping, she didn't know about Karuze though. Gon decided to meditate for a while before then proceed to visiting Kallua. Just as she about to open her door, a soft yet firm knocks surprises her.

"Hm?" Gon let her eyes wander on the door "Could it be Kallua? It sure is quite a surprise for him to come to my room all by himself"

Gon then proceeds to open the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

Gon took a step back in shock, seeing Kallua, Karuze, Fraze and Killua enters quickly with colorful boxes of present on their hands.

"Wh-What?" Gon whom still in state of shock, unable to make connections.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GON!" said all four of them unison while Gon still blankly stares at them before then broke into a huge smile.

"Thanks guys!" Gon said happily "I never thought all of you know about my birthday!"

At that statement, Killua instantly look at Kallua whom shrug in response.

"I made the cake" Kallua said with blank tone as he carries a box then another large metal box, for he is the only one with great cooking skills. Cake is the first thing everyone asking him to make "As well as some snacks" in which Fraze and Karuze goes to arrange all the food on the table.

"Here, presents for you" Killua said bashfully as he gives his present which then followed by everybody.

Gon gives a blissful laugh "Thanks everyone" Gon then goes to opening the present after blowing out the candles on top of the cake.

Killua undoubtedly giving Gon the bracelet, causing Gon to hug Killua in gratitude then followed by loud whistles by Karuze and Fraze, of course Gon immediately wears them, looking pleased while Killua blushes goes darken. Meanwhile Fraze gives her a knife decorated with dragon head handle which then confiscated by Kallua since he didn't want his mother to wield such dangerous weapon. Karuze giving Gon a rose hairpin which Gon smile in gratitude at that.

When it was Kallua's turn to give his present, Killua can't help but being on guard as he focused on Gon's expression while she is tearing open the gift paper carefully, slowly unveiling the box in which the present Kallua gave is inside. He had hoped the reaction is less than his. Slowly, Gon finally opens the box and -

"Wow, this is…" Gon said in slight whisper as she stare the object inside in awe which made Killua much more nervous.

`What the heck!? What is it!? Whatever it is, I lost already!' Killua thought dejectedly before then muster his courage to go towards Gon's back then tiptoe to see the object inside.

Killua's face confronted with anguish before then turn blank as he finally able to land his eyes on the object, "Huh?" was all Killua can say.

Even Fraze and Karuze tilt their head at the same time not knowing what is inside that box. They look at Kallua at the same time only to see him shrug.

"Seriously?!" Killua look at Kallua in shock "You gave her several kinds of fake bait!?"

Both Fraze and Karuze now look at Kallua oddly while Kallua only gives a slight chuckle.

"This is really good" Gon gives a closed eye smile at Kallua "Thanks~"

Kallua waves his hand dismissively "Don't be, it was nothing"

Now Killua felt stupid for worrying a lot on Kallua's present which is not a thing that is worth of his time to be spent on those thinking.

Either way, everyone have fun as they invited Zushi and Wing to join the party. The two look apologetic for not having present but Gon didn't care, all she wanted was having fun with all her friends.

Though Killua can only sigh as Kallua is patting his back after the party. He failed to confess to Gon, to the point he can't do a thing about it.

"You still have next time! Don't give up!" Kallua exclaims as he tries to cheer his depressed father whom is now mumbing `I'm a scaredy cat'

It was then finally the time for Gon has finally able to learn Nen again. Now, they are meeting Wing with Zushi in Wing's house with Karuze included.

"Alright Gon-kun, Killua-kun. Starting today, you will train with Zushi" Wing said as Killua, Gon and Zushi stands in front of him with Kallua and Karuze stands next to him.

Wing look at Gon with a small smile "Gon-kun, I'm pleased that you kept your word"

Gon smiled happily from Wing's praise "It's thanks to your promise thread" Gon begins to look at her left hand "A few times, I almost gave in. But when I'm look at the thread. I was able to control myself"

"That's because I added some Nen to help" Wing said casually.

Gon look surprised "Huh? Really?"

"No, I was lying" Wing said in easy going tone.

"Huh?" Gon sweatdropped at that fact.

Kallua gives a soft chuckle before looking at Gon with amused look "It's not entirely a lie though"

Gon slightly tilt her head that that before Killua interrupts "But how could you tell that she kept her word?" Killua then point a finger on Gon "She could have practicing in secret"

Gon gives Killua an annoyed look at that statement.

"That's why host said that what Wing said isn't entirely a lie" Karuze said as he folds his hands on the back of his head.

Kallua nodded "After all, the promise thread remained intact" Kallua gives an approving look at Gon "It's a sign that you kept your promise"

Gon look at Kallua gratefully before then Wing proceeds to say something.

"Gon-kun, it's been a while, but would you try using Ten?" Wing said as he look at Gon.

"It's okay?" Gon asked, still in a doubt.

"Yes" Wing nodded as he said it.

Killua turn slightly panics as he thought `Crap, do I remember how to do this?'

Gon seems excited as she grip his hand to fist `It's been so long. Can I still pull it off?'

Despite being doubtful, Gon close her eyes and lets out her aura in which made Kallua gasp in awe at how serene her aura looks.

Wing look at Gon for a moment before turn his attention towards Zushi and asked "Zushi, what do you think?"

Zushi gasp in amazement "I-It's amazing! Her aura is flowing all around her!" Zushi tries to evaluate further "Soft and calm… But it's very strong!"

"A genius indeed" Karuze muttered low as he too, impressed with Gon's aura.

Gon open her eyes and smiled "I did it!" Gon breathe a sigh of realief "Whew… I was worried that I might have forgotten how"

"Once you've learned the technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard" Wing answered in calm tone.

"But it felt easier than before, despite not having been practicing Ten" Gon said, impressed with herself.

"That's because you were training your spirit each day" Wing said before wave his hand towards Gon's left hand "Now, look at your left hand"

Gon did so and surprised seeing the promise band had snapped.

"By applying my own Nen, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used Nen, it would snap" Wing pointed out earning surprised look yet hidden perfectly by Killua.

`That's actually possible?' Killua thought in surprise.

"Hey, Wing-san…" Killua called out "Did you watch Kastro and Hisoka's match?"

"Yes, I did" was all Wing reply.

Killua look at Wing questioningly "What was the ability that Hisoka used?"

Hearing that made Karuze grin as he fold his hands on the back of his head "Ara? You are not going to ask either me or host?" Karuze's grin turns into a teasing smile.

Kallua sighed while Killua gives a glare at Karuze "No thanks!" Killua turns towards Wing before continued "Could we send loose limbs flying around?"

Wing thought carefully "Hmm, that's a difficult question" Wing then turn his attention to Gon "Gon-kun, have you seen the fight on video?"

Gon shook her head "No, not yet"

After Gon said that, Wing takes out a CD from his pocket "Then I'll explain while we watch"

After the CD inserted into the player, Wing paused the scene where Hisoka throws away the handkerchief along with some cards scatters around him.

"Can you see the threads of aura extending from his left hand?" Wing said as he looks at the five of them.

"Threads of aura?" Gon ask questioningly.

"Yes" Wing shortly replies as he nodded then look towards the TV "Do you see them?"

Killua, Gon and Zushi staring intently at the screen but found nothing.

"N-Nope" Gon awkwardly answers.

"I can't see a thing!" Killua annoyingly said.

"Same here" Zushi also disappointed.

"Eh? We can see it"

Instantly, the three turn to look at Kallua and Karuze whom are using gyo but undetected by them.

"Huh!?" Killua now turn much more annoyed at Kallua and Karuze. "That's right! You two said during the match back then that the two of you did know the tricks!" Killua now accusingly pointing both Karuze and Kallua.

Gon sweatdropped a bit before look at the TV once more and again, found nothing "Are there really threads of aura coming from Hisoka's left hand?"

"Yes, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura difficult to perceive" Wing explains.

"It's a high-level application of Zetsu, known as In" Kallua continued the explanation "When you use In, even the strongest opponents will find it hard to see your aura. The most effective counter to this technique is to focus the aura created by Ren into your eyes, a technique called Gyo"

"Just like what we are using now" Karuze boasted which made the three staring intently towards both of them but found nothing.

Wing gives a short cough before smile in satisfaction as he regains his students attention "The method Gon-kun used in his fight with Gido might work, as well. However, you couldn't take offensive action, so ultimately, you'd throw your life away"

Gon looks sorry as she hearing that "Right.."

"My assignment for you two is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In" Wing said as he looks at Killua and Gon before look at Kallua and Karuze "Each of you may help in training both of them"

Zushi looks perplexed as he heard his master words "Eh? Uh, master? What should I do?"

Wing gives a small smile at his pupil "Zushi, you should already be strong enough to see past his In"

Zushi look doubtful as he point himself "I should?"

Wing nodded "Show them your Ren"

Karuze piped in "Not us?"

Zushi looks at Kallua and Karuze in awe "That's true, both of them able to do it"

Wing gives a slight glare "Not good. You three are unable to know when both of them are using their Ren, so Zushi will do"

"Che!" Karuze rolled his eyes while Kallua slightly nudge Karuze.

In the end, Zushi does it. He takes out his stance and lets out his Ren which simultaneously brought gasps from Killua and Gon.

`It's so strong. It doesn't have a much greater magnitude, but it's very dense' Gon thought as she focus on Zushi.

"Then direct that aura into your eyes" Wing commanded and followed by Zushi replies "Osu!"

Zushi focuses his Ren to his eyes in exhaustion as he looks at the Tv, seeing the threads fading in and out.

"And how many threads are there?" Wing asked in which Zushi tries to focus more as he tries to count them.

"Twelve… No, I think it's thirteen" Zushi answered doubtfully, unsure about his answer.

"Not quite" Wing said "But you were close"

Zushi finish using his Gyo then pant in exhaustion. Using Ren and Gyo does took quite a lot of his aura.

"I could really see them!" Zushi felt a bit proud of himself.

"You're making excellent progress, Zushi" Wing compliments Zushi

"O-Osu. Thank you very much" Zushi said in gratitude.

"By chanelling all your power through Gyo, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's In" Wing then shut off the Tv "But with enough training, you'll be able to use Gyo while fighting"

"Do you understand? First, practice Ren, and master the Ren application known as Gyo. Then you'll discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability and will you be able to use that same ability? My answer is both yes and no" Wing explained then followed by Killua and Gon look at each other in confusion.

"You don't have to copy Hisoka's ability. Every person are different after all" Kallua said in which responded by Karuze's nod.

Wing also smile in agreement"Regardless of what Hioska's precise power is, so long as it uses Nen, you can learn it. However, as Kallua likely stated. Nen powers depend on the particular individual. Each of us possesses different specialities and preferences. Thus, Nen differs for each person. If you're serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't merely copy other's abilities. It's important that you first identify your own strengths"

`Strengths..' Killua thought as he looks at Gon.

Wing continued "You've only just begun to develop. You haven't settled on one form yet. Initially, try to grow as much as you can. That is the purpose of this training. Train hard, play hard and enjoy life"

"Osu!" Zushi, Gon and Killua said simultaneously.

Wing walk towards the calendar "The final day of Killua-kun's window to fight is June 9th and Gon-kun's is the 10th, correct? I'd like you both to register for your final day. In the meantime, you'll train. You must learn Gyo before it's time for your battle"

"Osu!" Again Zushi, Gon and Killua said that at the same time.

It was then Gon, Zushi and Killua decided to return to the Heavens Arena while Karuze decided to go somewhere else and Kallua staying in Wing's residence for a bit to discuss something with Wing. Along the way, the three of them decided to chat.

"Your Ren was impressive, Zushi" Gon commented, truly impressed "You moved way ahead while I was resting"

Zushi bashfully rub his head "No, I still have a long path before me"

Gon just had an idea "Hey, let's practice what we just learned"

Killua whom had both of his hands folded on the back of his head gives a closed eye smile "Yeah, then let's go to your room, Gon" Killua no longer felt embarrassed to be in her room but will be embarrassed if they goes to his room since it is messy.

"Okay" Gon gives an easy going smile as she nodded.

The three had finally arrived, riding the lift until the desired floor. As the lift goes further, they suddenly get tense.

"Killua.. Zushi" Gon called out in stiff tone.

Zushi felt it too as he reply "Osu!"

Killua look towards the lift door "We have company"

As the door opens and they got out, they come to face to face with the Rookie Crusher.

Killua look slightly annoyed "You guys don't know when to quit. That's why no one likes you"

"Oh, don't be so harsh. Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent" Sadaso said calmly.

Killua tries to calm himself before look at both Zushi and Gon in unbelievable look "I guess they specialize in hunting newbies. They want to rack up wins by beating us up"

"We are getting desperate…" Sadaso continued "Because our deadline is nearing. Come on, let's fight" Sadaso turns serious "I'll even demonstrate my power right now"

Right as Sadaso said that, his left sleeve leaks out aura which responded by Zushi in fighting stance.

"I'm fighting on June 10th" Gon answered directly which responded by unbelievable look once more by Killua "Hey, Gon!"

Sadaso tilt his head "That won't work. My deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day"

Killua narrowed his eyes "Who cares about your deadline, moron? Let's go"

They were about to leave but stopped as Sadaso spoke.

"Gon-chan… You and I will fight. I guarantee it"

The Rookie Crusher smirks before then, a new voice interrupts them.

"Oh, looks like you guys totally hasn't learned your lesson"

The Rookie Crusher instantly gasp and look behind, surprised more to see it was none other than Kallua behind them.

"Ah, Kallua. When did you get there?" Gon asked in surprise tone.

Killua seems much more surprised at the state of the Rookie Crusher. They instantly trembles and stutter in fear.

Once Kallua took a step forward, the Rookie Crusher instantly took two steps back, maintaining lots of distance.

"You guys must have really wanted to have a match that badly. If you want it that bad then-" Kallua slightly narrows his eyes as he spoke "Wanna play with me?"

Instead of answering, they trembles and goes silent. Kallua then point the way behind him with his chin as he said in cold voice "Go"

Without any second thought, the Rookie Crusher instantly dash madly away, leaving Kallua whom muttered "pathetic" While Zushi, Killua and Gon look in awe.

"Whoa, that's really cool" Gon said with her eyes shining as Kallua made his way towards them.

"Really? They are truly a bunch of annoying people" Kallua said with narrowed eyes towards the direction they just left.

"How come they are really scared of you? If it's that Gido guy, I understand but a whole bunch of them?" Killua asked, truly curious.

Kallua blinks before then turns at Killua "Ah, you didn't know? Other than Gido, I have been fighting against those two as well. Seems they really gain quite a trauma after fighting with me"

Killua sweatdropped at the word of `trauma' escape Kallua's lips. Now that he thinks about it, Kallua does humiliate Gido quite badly during that match so it really is no wonder.

"How many match did you have, Kallua-san?" Zushi asked, curious as well.

Kallua shrugged "Total of seven matches and all win. I need to fight three times more before I will finally be able to fight Fraze"

"Eh? Fraze that floor master!?" Zushi asked in surprise "Why do you want to fight him?!"

Gon can only scratch her cheek in embarrassment for she is the reason why Kallua has to fight against Fraze.

"Either way, you guys are about to train right? I'll watch over your progress then" Kallua said.

"That would be a great help" Gon nodded happily "Let's go" Gon said as they are all made their way towards her room.

On their way, both Killua and Kallua could feel that those Rookie Crusher would be planning something to make either Killua or Gon would be fighting them with any means necessary.

They chose to ignore it as they now in Gon's room, practicing. Kallua gave them some reminder and point some important things for them to do before then look to watch as they lets out their aura.

"Visualize the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, and grows. Then you force that power.. out!" Instantly as Killua said that, they are letting out their Ren and timing it perfectly, making Kallua gave them his approving look.

"I'm getting used to this" Gon said as she look at her hands.

Kilua smiles in reply "Learning when to shroud the boosted aura with Ten was a little tricky"

Kallua gives a small smile "But you two pulled it off really fast"

Even Zushi thought so as he thought in surprise as.. `A little!? They pick it up too fast!'

"But our auras still aren't as strong as Zushi's" Gon said, intention to be modest.

"Guess we should practice more" Killua said in agreement.

Zushi felt stung, even Kallua felt a little sorry knowing Zushi must have felt overwhelm by the their genius talent that exceeds him.

"N-No, that's enough!" Zushi stutters "Learning when to rest is part of training. Let's call it a day"

Kallua silently chuckle at that especially it was threatening to comes out the moment Killua said he can still push on.

"No!" Zushi pulled out his hand as he thought `If they pass me in half a day, I'll lose all my motivation..'

"Oh.." Killua sound disappointed as he fold his hands on the back of his head.

Gon smiles as trying to brighten the mood "Well, it's okay. We'll practice more tomorrow"

Kallua tries to help "Zushi was right, as learning when to rest is also important"

Killua gives in "yeah"

Then Killua, Kallua and Zushi goes out of Gon's room.

"See you tomorrow" Zushi said as Killua waves his hand and Kallua nodded.

"Bye" Gon said before she retreats in her room.

Killua and Kallua went on the same way while Zushi goes to opposite direction.

Both of them seem calm but they glances back at Zushi then stopped, knowing something will happen towards him.

"Okay then…" Killua mutters as he looks at Kallua.

Kallua nodded "I know, I'll be quiet"

Zushi meanwhile, went down to the first floor and goes out of the Heavens arena, unaware of Sadaso presence. As he pass through an alley, Sadaso appeared, using his Nen in the form of fist to surround Zushi, making him unable to move nor talk or breathe. It was then Zushi pass out, caught by Riehvelt then Gido following him.

Sadaso proceeds to take out one of Zushi shoes and giving it to Gido whom nodded to take it and leave.

As Sadaso chuckles, a new voice piped in.

"Forget it"

This time it was Killua, while Kallua hid himself nearby. Knowing if he reveal himself, things would be gotten much worse.

"I figured you were up to something. But you don't need dirty tricks to make me fight you" Killua said as he made his way forward "When do you want to fight?"

Sadaso seem unsure before Killua decided to talk more "Don't worry. I'll let you win. I'll even give you each a win. Is that good enough?"

Sadaso smirked "After I get my win off you, I'm going to fight Gon-chan"

Killua smirked as well "If you want to fight Gon, you'll have to follow his schedule. She'll be more than happy to fight you" Killua then narrowed his eyes "I can promise you that"

Sadaso chuckled "Okay. If you two are willing to fight, we don't need to bother with this. Let's go register together. Once that's done, I'll return the boy unharmed"

Killua rub the back of his head lazily "Yeah, yeah. Sure.. But only this once"

Then, they made their way to the registration where Killua filled out the fight registration to fight on May 29th

"Okay, happy now?" Killua said as he looks at Sadaso.

"Yes" Sadaso said and look at Riehvelt "We'll return him"

Killua then carry Zushi on piggyback then spoke "Oh, just to reiterate, it's a one-time deal. If you break your promise…" Killua trailed off "Eh.. Whatever. Forget it"

"What? You got me curious" Riehvelt said

Sadaso went along "What will happen if we break our promise?"

"No point in telling you now" Killua said as he keeps walking "Just keep your word"

Hearing that only made both Sadaso and Riehvelt smirk.

In Gon's room, her room phone had been ringing. As she takes the call, it was Gido.

"Hello? Is this Gon-kun?"

Gon opens the door to discover a shoe, she knows it is Zushi's shoe.

"I'm sure you'll understand what this means"

Gon silently take the shoe and look it with slight panic.

"As long as you don't tell anyone, and you follow my instructions, the three of you will be able to train as usual tomorrow"

Gon gasp as she thought ` Zushi'

Gido then went back towards his group. Instantly Sadaso asked "How did it go with Gon-chan?"

"Perfect" Gido said "She's registered for the 30th

Sadaso chuckled "That's two wins. Too easy"

As Killua made his way out with Zushi, Killua thought tiredly.

`Not killing people is pretty hard'

Killua then sigh "Clean living's tough.."

Without Killua knowing, Kallua then show himself as he walk beside Killua.

"You sure have it rough" Kallua commented.

"EEHHHHHHH!?" Killua slightly jumps out as he stops "Don't do that! Why do you keep sneaking out on me!?"

Kallua gives a slight grin "I take it you already forgot about me? I'm hurt"

Killua roll his eyes "Very funny Kallua, let's just go" Killua said as they continue their way

Kallua look at Zushi before look at Killua "You want me to carry him?"

"No need" Killua gives a slight smile "I got this"

"Oh right" Killua seems to remember something as he look at Kallua "Can you help me in training Gyo later? I would like to learn it as quickly as possible"

Kallua blink once then smiled "Sure, I'll be happy to help"

Killua nodded in gratitude "Thanks"

When morning came, Kallua and Killua are now walking to the Wing's residence to check on Zushi. Kallua sees Killua right now wearing a cap while Kallua is wearing his blue hoody jacket. Kallua sigh at he is very often wearing a hood because of his fangirls and recently because of his big winning, most people had been setting their eyes on him too which he finds so troublesome.

Kallua then see his father with a cap. He rarely wears a cap but seeing how it looked on his father made him want to wear a cap too. Guess he should buy one next time.

"Come on down! We have tickets!" A guy said as he wave the tickets around.

Both Killua and Kallua are ignoring it until the guy said "These are fresh off the press.. Gon versus Sadaso!"

Kallua narrowed his eyes, the same with Killua as the guy said "And here's Killua versus Sadaso… If you don't buy now, you'll regret it!"

Both Kallua and Killua now made their way towards the guy that were selling the tickets.

"Pops" Killua called out while Kallua goes silent, trying to contain his anger and bloodlust.

"Yep?" The ticket seller guy asked

"Does Sadaso have only one arm?" Killua questions with his cap covering his eyes, the same with Kallua, his hood covers his eyes too.

The ticket guy happily gives away the information with closed eye "Yeah, the one-armed fighter, with the mask-like face. If he cathes you with his invisible left arm, you're finished. They call him the newbie crusher…" The guy frozen in fear when he opens his eyes, seeing the dark look both Kallua and Killua have.

"That bastard" Killua and Kallua said at the same time.

In the Wing Residence, Gon surprised to see both Killua and Kallua comes in.

"Gon, you were here?" Killua said in surprise as he take off his cap then followed by Kallua take off his hoodie.

"Y-Yeah" Gon stutters and Kallua caught it, knowing the reason why Gon is here has to be because she is also worried about Zushi.

"Killua-kun" Wing called out "I believe you helped Zushi last night. Thank you"

Killua look at Zushi with worry "You feeling all right?"

Zushi gives a smile "Yeah, I'm fine. I was probably tired" Zushi bowed at Killua "Sorry to worry you!"

Killua nodded before look at Wing "Oh, Wing-san.. Can we watch that video again? I've learned how to use Gyo"

Wing has surprised look while Gon looks happy and Zushi look nervous. Kallua is the only one with approving looks though.

`Really?' Zushi thought, getting more nervous.

Killua then lets out his aura and focuses it into his eyes, enabling him to see the aura thread Hisoka lets out.

"Fifteen threads, right? Thirteen for the cards, one for the scarf, and a well hidden one that leads to the arm he tossed. Continue" Wing play the video "Hisoka is… Hisoka's aura appears to expand and contract. Or does it attract certain objects, similar to a magnet? Why else would his arm reattach? Or fly into his opponent's chin? It's probably the former. His aura is elastic, like rubber. That would explain most of his tricks" Killua evaluates before then release his Gyo as he sigh.

Zushi gasp in surprise `He's on a completely different level!'

"Very good.. You pass" Wing said proudly "But I am surprised… I didn't expect you both to learn Gyo overnight"

"Gon?" Killua asked while look at Gon. Zushi only have doubt look as he hasn't mastered Gyo.

"Uh-huh. I had Karuze to train me but I still couldn't figure out Hisoka's power" Gon said with closed eyes smile. Kallua seems a bit taken aback as he never thought Karuze would train his mother.

"I see. I had Kallua to train me as well" Killua said then turn towards Kallua whom only shrug.

"so, Killua-kun. Since you finished your assignment, I assume you want to fight, yes?" Wing speculated.

Killua look at Gon whom seems nervous "O-Oh, I wasn't trying to beat you to the punch. I just got an itch to fight"

`Lies.." Kallua thought as he looks at Gon but said nothing. Killua understand it too as he said he gets it and answering it in calm tone.

`Gon, they must have threatened you. And I won't let them do that again' Killua thought as he close his eyes then open it as he spoke "Actually, I've already chosen my day to fight, May 29th"

"Mine's May 30th" Gon answer casually.

Wing gives a smile "That's fine. I underestimated how fast you could learn. Spend the remaining days practicing Ten and Ren. Be sure you get plenty of practice, rest and sleep."

"Osu!" Both Killua and Gon said together

In the afternoon, Killua and Gon walk together going back while Kallua is looking for Karuze. As they made their way back, Gon can't help but being curious.

"Killua.." Gon called out

"Hm?" Killua replies as he looks at Gon ahead.

"They must have threatened you. Now I'm mad.." Gon narrowed her eyes, unable to believe those guys threat not only her but also her best friend.

"Yeah, but my biggest concern was the master, and he agreed" Killua said, truly suspicious.

"But I'm worried they'll use Zushi again" Gon pointed out.

"It'll be okay" Killua answered casually "You don't need to worry"

The date of May 29th finally come, where Sadaso in his room, already ecstatic.

"Today, I'll beat Killua-chan for my sixth win. Tomorrow, I'll beat Gon-chan for my seventh win. Then I just need to find three more chumps" Sadaso giggles "And I'l lbe a Floor Master. I'll get all the wealth and glory to set me up for the rest of my life"

Instantly Sadaso get the feeling, of him being sliced by a knife. He was frozen now as he stares at the mirror seeing Killua in assassin mode on the reflection.

"Move, and I will kill you… Use Nen and I will kill you. Make a sound, and I will kill you. If you understand, slowly close your eyes" Killua said darkly as he kept a knife pointed on top of Sadaso's head "Do you know what happens if you break your word? Sadaso keep sweating as he close his eyes "If you know, slowly open your eyes. Look at me in the mirror and listen carefully" Slowly, Sadaso opens his eyes and see Killua's dark assassin mode "Never show your filthy face to us again. That's a promise"

On the match, Sadaso didn't came and Killua wins by default. Of course this brought a lot of protest from the audience as they already spend a lot for the tickets.

In the afternoon, the rest of the Rookie Crusher is calling Sadaso to come back but Sadaso is now scared as he sees Killua's eyes back then.

"His eyes reflected his underworld affiliations. I was overcome with despair" Sadaso recalled Killua eyes back then "The second he looked at me, I felt a difference in strength that made me realize my helplessness against him. It was a mistake to underestimate him, just like Kallua and to assume they were some normal kid. I'm gonna disappear because I don't wanna die… Be careful. You guys are next"

It was the last conversation they have with Sadaso.

"What should we do?" Gido asked in slight fear.

"I'm still in" Rielveht said "I'll do whatever it takes. I'm this close to becoming a Floor Master. Ten victories in the 200s win you the right to challenge a Floor Master. Should you triumph, you get an entire floor to yourself. And once you've earned the title of Floor Master, you can lecture, serve as an advisor, or start a new martial arts school. You can live off the title for the rest of your life"

"Will that kid try threatening us?" Gido said carefully.

"The boy doesn't know my power except for the Kallua but I haven't used it along with my trump card so he would be clueless about my true power. As long as we're careful, we can handle him" Rielveht said in confident tone.

"You're wrong"

Now both of them turned around to see both Kallua and Killua lean on the door at both sides.

"It's irrelevant to me what your power is" Killua said in confident tone.

Kallua gives a slight chuckle " It doesn't matter either. Even if I know, I won't tell him and he doesn't need it"

As the two still look at both Kallua and Killua in shock, neither realized they are now sitting on top of window.

"I can threaten you whenever I want" Killua continued causing the two notice their presence and took step back.

"Whenever and wherever I choose.. When you're sound asleep… When you're taking a dump. Got it?" Killua said with a glare before jumping down then followed by Kallua. The two of them then walk casually towards the door before stopped.

"Now listen up. You have to follow the rules. Without rules, we are the ones who would benefit" Killua said before leaving.

"Just like he said, I too would not hesitate to join in if you once more didn't follow the rules. Remember that" Kallua said as he too leaves to join Killua out.

When the door closed shut, Rielveht smiles and chuckles then-

"Cheating really is a bad idea. We'll have a fair fight" Rielveht suggest which then responded by Gido nodding in agreement.

When Killua is walking, he sees Kallua is now joining him made him look at Kallua with a smile " You don't need to join in. I'm fine"

Kallua grins "Yeah but I kind of miss doing this kind of thing"

Now Killua goes silent, he never thought that Kallua able to threaten people, given his attitude of being obedient and polite made it look impossible for him to do so. Don't judge a book by its cover, Killua definitely didn't want to be threaten by Kallua, ever.

Time for Gon's match against Sadaso has started. Of course since Sadao has disappeared, Gon wins by default and getting protest by the audience just like Killua's case.

When month June started, both Gon and Killua are now training hard. Occasionally they spar together with Nen before then the next day, Kallua was paired up with Killua and Karuze paired up with Gon to spar together. The third day, they meditate to maintain the flow of their aura until the fourth is the day where Gon would be fighting Gido.

"Okay, Gon-kun is fighting Gido today. Killua-kun will be facing Riehlvelt" Wing explains.

Karuze gives a sigh "Meh Gon, do you really had to have a fight with Gido? Even after host has taking a revenge for you"

In instant, Kallua gives Karuze a good whack on his head while Killua slightly glares Kallua. Gon only look at them confusingly.

"But I want to pay it back myself. Just like what I promise to pay Hisoka back" Gon said in determination.

"Anyway" Wing gives a slight cough "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes" Both Killua and Gon nodded.

"Gon-kun, this will be your second match with Gido. So you shouldn't require much advice" Wing fix his glasses " Do you have a plan?"

Gon nodded, indicating she does have a plan as she made a hand motion of her weapon" I'm planning to use this"

"Ah.." Kallua slightly sweatsdrop while Killua looks a bit taken aback.

Even Karuze the same, for he recognize that hand motion is her fishing rod.

"I see" Wing seems to know what Gon is planning and agree on it.

The match of Gon versus Gildo has finally started as the commentator commenting on it.

"Okay, today is the long-awaited grudge match.. Gido versus Gon"

At those comment, the audience are finally getting fired up

"In their previous encounter, Gon ended up in the hospital, but what will happen this time? Today, she's carrying a fishing rod with shiny bait. How does she plan to use it? How does she intend to fight?" Kallua slightly blush at seeing his present being used by his mother in a match, not in fishing "Will she win or lose this time? If she loses, will her knight, Kallua come to the rescue!?" The commentator firing up the gossip, stirring the audience even further.

"She won't lose so that won't happen!" Kallua whom in audience seat sit in between Killua and Karuze begins to stands up as he shouts that.

"Uotto! Kallua is here! Seems the knight were truly really caring about the princess!" The commentator goes on, which made Gon slightly sweatdropped as she heard on what the commentator said.

Kallua whom feel every audience eyes on him, began to feel embarrassed "I give up!" Kallua mutter as he sat back down and facepalm while Karuze teasing him and Killua only decided to focus on the match while mutter some curses at the commentator.

"Let's get this contest started!" The commentator finally signaling to start the match.

"Points and KO system. No time limit! Begin" The referee said as he gives out the signal.

Gon started to charge towards Gido but Gido was also prepared as he's already using Tornado Top. Gon stopped in her tracks, knowing if she charges in, she'll be in the same position as before.

`So he anticipated that' Gon thought as she narrows her eyes.

Gido chuckled as he spins `I know exactly what you're thinking… Once I've begun to spin, it's extremely hard to stop me. Thus, the logical course would be a preemptive attack before I start'

"What's wrong? If you won't make a move, I'll go first" Gido said in provocative way as he uses his attack "Shotgun Blues!"

`He can dispatch his tops, even while spinning?' Gon thought in slight surprise.

"This technique is nothing like Battle Waltz. Every top will be aiming for you. You can't avoid them all" Gido said as he watches his tops charging at Gon.

Gon had no intention to dodge, instantly she uses Ren, which made a defense wall of aura surrounding her causing Gido's top not doing any harm on her. Even Gido looks surprised as he spins, unable to believe it.

"She stopped them!"

"Did you see that?"

"Wow.."

The audiences are surprised as well, seeing the growth of Gon in merely two months.

Gido thought in anxiety `Her Nen defense is far stronger now. I can't win with my tops?'

Kallua smirk at that while Karuze grins and Killua look serious as he thought `Gon's reflexes are good enough to let her use her rod to knock down any tops that are stupid enough to come straight at her. But she chose to use Ren to deal more psychological damage. She must be pretty mad about how they used Zushi'

Gon waved her rod around, creating some glitter from the bait as she raise it "It's my turn now!"

Gido think if Gon attacking with the fishing rod, his best guess were Gon will try to snag him to stop his spinning. Thinking he knows Gon strategy, Gido had prepared a countermeasure.

Just like what Gido predicted, Gon use her rod straight towards him. Gido chuckled as he thought he completely reads her movement. In an instant, Gido lets out more aura, letting out more air pressure to make the Rod hook changes direction, missing him in instant.

Gido laughed "What were you aiming at?"

Gon says nothing, only pulling his rod back until the hook along with the bait are now latched upon the crack of the tile. With a roar, she greatly pull her rod causing Gido to gape as the tile along with him are now being pulled by her.

Gido in instinct stopping his spinning as the tile drop nearby him causing some smoke surrounds him. As it goes clear, Gido gets up to find Gon in front of him and raising her fist. As Gido look terrified, Gon delivers her punch instantly and broke Gido's prosthetic leg along with the tile causing it to have a crack. Knowing Gido unable to continue the fight, Gon is the winner of the match.

As blood trickles down on her fist, Gon gives Gido a glare "If you're willing to do whatever it takes, I won't hold back. And if you touch Zushi again, I'll smash your face in!"

It was Gon's threat that last heard by Gido before he pass out. The audience cheers at her win along with the group as Hisoka also watch the match, along with Fraze from the television at the Heaven Arena hallway.

It was then Killua stood up, getting looks from both Karuze and Kallua.

"Okay, it's my turn now" Killua said as he faces the arena.

When it was Killua's match against Rielvhelt, before it started in audience seat, Kallua had been grumbling at how reckless Gon is for having her hand injured. Gon keep insisting she was fine but Kallua didn't buy it. Karuze can only sigh as he sees Kallua is now applying bandage at Gon's hand, thinking Kallua's soft spot is definitely Gon.

Right on time the treatment has finished, the three of them had their eyes fixed on the arena, just in time to see Killua walking to the center, facing his opponent.

"You're the ones who broke your promise, I won't let you win now" Killua said coolly, knowing he wouldn't let that happen.

As Rielvhelt looks at Killua's eyes, he remembers Sadaso saying something about his eyes.

`His eyes reflected his underworld affiliations'

`An underworld dweller, huh?' Sadaso thought with slight fear `This boy may be a professional there, but Heavens Arena is my turf. I'll show him that, on this square stage, I'm better'

"Points and KO system, no time limit. Begin" The referee had given his signal.

Killua then took his stance then jumping quickly. Look like disappeared in Reilvhelt eyes while Killua is now at the top, moving around then prepares to chop Rielvhelt neck but he notices.

"Aura Burst!" Rielvhelt made aura surrounds him and the wheelchair, giving boosted speed as he dashed out of the harm way.

Killua stuck his tongue out playfully `I moved too fast'

`Whew, that was close..' Rielvhelt sigh in relief as he took both of his whip from the back of his chair "Twin Snakes"

Killua only stare silently as he sees Rielvhelt waving the snake headed whips around quickly as he can as he called them "Song of Defense"

"You planned to attack first and take the lead. Too bad it didn't work... Now that I've switched to this stance, you have no chance of winning" Riehlvelt said as he still doing the Song of Defense.

"Why not?" Killua asked calmly, no hint of fear in the slightest.

"That should be obvious" Rielvhelt replies as his whips attacking the floor. "A normal person can't even see the whips move! And this small ring offers no means to hide or escape"

In the audience seat, Gon, Kallua and Karuze only watch calmly with slight smile knowing Killua got this match.

Killua only look at Riehlvelt in bored look as he sighs then move forward, not fearing the whip. As he stops a few meters ahead, Riehlvelt attack with the whip but easily caught by Killua.

"Sorry, but I'm not a normal person" Killua said as he grips the whip tightly in both of his hands.

`What!' Riehlvelt thought in panic before look serious as he activate his trump card. The snake head whip suddenly bite Killua's arms then letting out million volt of electricity, calling it "Thunder Snakes"

Both Wing and Zushi looks worried while Gon and Karuze still with the slight smile. Different reaction from Kallua, whom is now narrowing his eyes for the Riehlvelt attempt to hurt his father.

Rielvhelt lets out a pleasing look "I'm astonished, Killua. You're the first person I've fought who could see my whips move. So I have a present for you… Together, my whips carry a one million volt current. Enough to paralyze and incapacitate the largest of men. Any fool who resists my whips will fall prey to Thunder Snake!"

As Riehlvelt finish saying that, he is surprised that he is suddenly being jerked upwards in really great heights by none other than Killua.

"I'm accustomed to electrical currents from the torture training I've endured. It has no effect on me. But that just means I can bear the pain. It still hurts. That's why I'm a little pissed" Killua slightly narrowed his eyes then look at the falling Riehlvelt "If you fall from that height, you'll die! What do you want?"

"P-Please catch me!" Riehlvelt said, begging in tears as he falls.

"Okay" Killua smiles as he opens his arm, ready to catch Reilvhet "Just come to me"

Now Reilvhet realize his mistake as Killua is still surrounded by electricity. As he lets out a short scream then caught by Killua, his scream intensify as he finally getting the million volt current striking him. After its over, Killua drops Riehlvelt whom is now paralyzed and shocked while Killua moves his arm around.

"Man, you realize how painful it is now, idiot?" Killua said in hurtful manner then leaves as he getting declared the winner ,raising his right arm as a sign of his victory along with audience cheers.

As Killua walk around, he look to see Kallua, Gon and Karuze comes towards him.

"Nice, Killua" Gon gives him a thumbs up. Kallua nodded while Karuze gives him a short claps.

Killua nodded then giving a v sign of victory as he wink then walk towards Gon "You're up next. You're fighting him in six days?"

Gon nodded "Uh-huh, June 10th"

"Host, you have a fight too, right? You are almost there, anyway" Karuze said with a wink at Kallua.

Kallua nodded "Yeah, but I'm more worried about Gon" Kallua said as he sees Killua giving pointers on his earlier fight and hoping she had countermeasure.

Karuze shrug then sigh as he mumbles "My host is officially Oedipus complex"

As Killua and Gon walk together, Karuze and Kallua was about to follow but stopped when they sense Hisoka. The two turned to see indeed Hisoka is now behind them then followed by Fraze.

"Kall-chan~ So glad that you are finally catching up. You are now down to one last fight before you get to fight me!" Fraze giggles as he said it which responded by blank looks from Kallua and Karuze.

Hisoka said nothing, he only looks at Killua and Gon with a smile then at Kallua before then leaves and then followed by Fraze.

Seeing the two of them leave made Kallua look at Karuze.

"What was that all about?" Kallua asked Karuze.

Karuze only shrugs "Beats me" Then he looks at the direction Killua and Gon goes "Let's just chase after them before they notice we are missing"

Karuze instantly goes then Kallua goes too as he knows after the Rookie Crusher thing is over, his mother has to face Hisoka.

In June 9th, Gido suffered injury was so severe to the point Killua wins by default.

In June 10th, it was finally Gon's match against Riehlvelt. It is revealed that after losing to Killua, Riehlvelt had already suffered losses three times and if the losses is four times, the participant will be out of the contest and had to start over from beginning. In the audience seat, Kallua and Karuze notices Hisoka presence but didn't say anything about it.

Riehlvelt appears to be wary of Gon's speed as he already took out his whips while Gon this time is not carrying her fishing road and doing a little warm up exercise. As the match has started, Riehlvelt opening his move with the Song of Defense. However Gon is still doing her warm up as she exercise her wrist, she proceeds to squat down and let her fingers in the crack of the tile. With her strength, she grabs the tile out and throws it directly towards Riehlvelt whom had no choice but to stop his Song of Defense and goes to Aura Burst. Gon then took her action.

`She left that escape route open on purpose' Killua thought with a smile

As Riehvelt escape, Gon already anticipates that as she is now in front of him and landed on his wheelchair.

Hisoka lets out a low chuckle as he analyze the fight `When you try to escape, every fraction of a second counts. And since there isn't time to change direction, you're forced to move forward.. And when you dash quickly, you're usually off-balance, her only option is to stop the whips. That's where she get him'

Gon put both of her feet on the big wheel, causing it to stop as her hands are now grabbing Riehvelt hands tightly, causing him to lose his grip and letting go of his whip. Gon goes down and pick up the whips, unnoticed by Riehvelt but when he felt the two snakes biting his arm, he looks at Gon whom is now fiddling with the whip.

"This is the switch? Let's see, I'll turn the power to maximum" Gon then raise the lever.

"S-Stop!" Riehvelt turns panic as he still remembers the pain of the electricity from his match with Killua.

"Switch" Gon shouts out while Riehvelt turns more panic with each second goes by.

"On!" Gon shouts out loud then Riehvelt pass out with bubbling mouth as Gon look at the whips

"Just kidding" Gon struck out her tongue playfully.

"Riehvelt has fallen unconscious, Our winner is Gon" The refree gives the judgement then the audience cheers. As Gon walks out the arena, her eyes caught Killua's giving her a thumbs up which made her do the same. After leaving the arena and went through a small alley, she stopped, seeing Hisoka waiting for her and giving her a clap.

"yes, that truly was impressive. I can see the progress you've made from these last two fights" Hisoka said, complimenting her which made Gon speechless.

"Feel free to pick a time and place… I shall be your opponent, just like I say I would" Hisoka said before leaving.

Gon narrowed her eyes as she clench her fist. She finally earn the right to fight Hisoka just like she wanted.

She won't let that chance escape!


	13. Dilemma X Couple X Our Birthday

**Chapter 13: Dilemma X Couple X Our Birthday**

"Huh? Hisoka already give you his consent to fight?!" Killua shouts out in surprise, the moment Gon tell them the news.

Kallua slightly sweatdrops "Well, Hisoka did say that all you need is a one win then he permits you to fight him" Hearing that, Karuze lets out a sigh as he turns his head at Kallua.

Karuze gave a disapproving look "But Gon win 2 matches!"

Kallua is now sweatdropping as he looks at Karuze "Well, Hisoka might being considerate as he wants her to focus on those matches first"

"Against Hisoka.. It would be tough" Killua folded his hands and look at Gon in disapproving look "You need more training!"

Gon only rub her head with sheepish smile

"It should be fine for you guys to move on the next stage" Kallua said suddenly, alerting the two.

"Next stage?" Both Gon and Killua said at the same time.

Karuze nodded "Yup, Wing be sure to let you guys know. We will cover that subject"

"Oh right" Kallua raise his hand "Both of you may go on ahead. I have something I need to discuss with Gon" Kallua said as he grab Gon's arm and pull her aside "We'll catch up soon!"

"Wha!? Where are you two going!?" Killua said in panic and was about to chase after them but Karuze whom getting the hint, pull Kilua all the way to the Wing Residence and only protest all the way but reaching Karuze's deaf ears.

In some alley, Kallua let go of his grip which made Gon confused on why, did Kallua drag her all the way here?

"Sorry for the sudden invitation. It won't take long, I promise" Kallua said as he rubs the back of his head which made Gon tilt her head in confusion.

"I don't mind but what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Gon asked, not knowing what Kallua wants to tell her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Killua's birthday is coming soon" Kallua said which made Gon gasp before smiles.

"Really?" Gon asked in surprise before frowning "But Killua said that his birthday is 9th June"

" 7th July" Kallua answered before shook his head " And Killua is lying towards Wing and you so that both of you won't be suspicious for his sudden wish to fight" Kallua then gives a long look at Gon I'm sure you are busy with Hisoka but I think you should at least wish him a happy birthday"

Gon blinked then takes a look at the wrist where the bracelet Killua gives her is there. She looks at it for a moment before look determined.

"Not good enough. I will find a present for Killua, he gave me a present too" Gon gives Kallua a smile, "Thanks for telling me about it, Kallua"

Kallua nodded " Not a problem, he is special to you after all. Also If you need a help in choosing a present for him, you can ask me if you want. I'll make sure to help as much as I can" Kallua said as he smiles.

"I'll be counting on you then!" Gon said cheerfully as they are now setting the date to look for a present for Killua.

Few moments later, both Kallua and Gon finally arrives with Kallua getting glares from Killua, demanding what did he tells Gon but all Kallua did was giving a slight smile, causing Killua's anger to vanish. After all, there are lots of times that Kallua's smile reminds him of Gon.

Wing then decided to start the teaching as everyone has arrived "Today, we will finally begin to train in Hatsu. Once you master Hatsu, you will have learned the basic Nen principles. After that, you will need to work on developing your individual Nen style"

"Osu!" Gon, Zushi and Killua said at the same time.

"Hatsu is a technique by which you control your Nen. It is the culmination of Nen, and there are six distinct categories" Wing said as he had Kallua write the categories on the board" Enhancer are able to strengthen objects. Emitters can propel their aura. Transmuters can alter their aura's qualities. Conjurers are able to manifest their aura. Manipulators can use their aura to control objects and creatures. Specialists are those with a special aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes"

Kallua said "The key is to find the power that suits you"

"The power that suits you?" Gon asked, not understanding.

Kallua nodded" Nen is linked to individual ability, with two areas of particular prominence. The first would be your natural potential. The second would be potential refined later in life"

"Like Gon-kun, for example" Wing piped in "was born with a flexible, springy body. Her acute senses were the product of a childhood spent in nature. From the moment of your birth, your Nen aura falls within one of the six categories. While rare, it is possible for your Nen aura to later change types"

Kallua then goes to the board and draws the hexagon illustration "If you attempt to learn an ability that does not fit your inclination, you will find it very difficult"

Wing looks at the board and nodded as he place his hand on the board "This hexagon depicts the relationship among the six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the higher your compatibility to learn it. If you are born with an aura of the Enhancer category, you will find Enhancer abilities easiest to learn and master. And the adjacent Transmuter and Emitter classes will also be easy to learn. On the other hand, the Specialist class, which is furthest away, would be difficult"

Kallua face Killua, Gon and Zushi "To illustrate, we'll use skills that you've seen for yourselves. Hisoka was able to change his aura into a rubbery substance. This would be a Transmuter ability. Gido used his tops and body as weapons by making them spin faster, which would be an Enhancer power. However, since using so many tops as weapons also requires Manipulator skill, he wasn't as successful. As for Kastro, his Tiger Bite was incredibly strong. Had he mastered it, he would have been among the strongest Nen users. I believe that his aura fell into the Enhancer class. However, he focused his energy on the power to create a double, which is a Conjurer skill. And he also required a Manipulator ability to control the double. Both of those are relatively far from the Enhancer category"

"So neither was compatible with an Enhancer type?" Gon asked.

Kallua nodded "Indeed, it requires a great deal of work and natural talent to learn an incompatible ability. And as a result, he squandered most of his Nen potential"

"So he made the wrong choice" Killua stated with uncertain look.

Zushi look down "He was a great fighter… It's a shame.."

"Well?" Wing asked "Do you see the importance of understanding your own auras and inclinations?"

"Osu!" Both Gon and Zushi said it together.

"Given that.." Killua said suddenly "Is there any way to learn which category your aura falls into?"

Wing nodded as he gives a closed eyes smile "There is"

A glass filled with water and a leaf on the center was then placed on the table.

"Water Divination, a Shingen-ryu technique for classifying your aura" Wing said "It's also used in Hatsu training"

"You place your hands beside the cup, and use Ren. The result will reveal your category" Kallua said as he look at the glass which then Wing volunteer to try first.

As Wing uses his Ren with his hands beside the cup, Killua, Zushi and Gon staring intently as slowly, the water's starting to overflowing which then made Kallua takes out a cloth to wipe it.

"If the water volume changer, that means you are an Enhancer" Wing explained "This shows that my aura falls within the Enhancer class.

The three look impressed as Wing turned to look at Kallua and Karuze.

"How about the two of you show them your category?" Wing asked in which the group of the three look in awe.

Karuze smirked as he looks at Kallua "Alright Host, you go first"

Kallua shrug as he place his hand beside the cup and letting out his Ren while the three including Wing also staring intently at it.

The leaf started to move quickly around the glass before then it dived inside the water and circling around in a fast pace, creating a whirlpool. Afterwards, it resurfaced with a light splash then the leaf stay in the original position with the water had slightly calmed down and constantly tilting the leaf like a ship on raging sea movement.

Wing seems flabbergasted while the three gasp in awe.

"The leaf moves, this shows that my aura category is Manipulator" Kallua said which made the three nodded in understanding.

Wing stood still, unable to believe at how much mastery Kallua has on his aura. When it was Karuze's turn, Wing looks intently once more.

Karuze did the same thing but the three only look questioningly as nothing happened.

"Hm? Nothings change?" Gon asked as she tilts her head.

"Is something wrong, Osu?" Zushi asked.

"Did you really let out your Ren?"Killua ask in doubt tone.

Karuze gives them a light glare "That is not the issue, I want you guys to try out the water"

"Try it?" Killua asked before then tasting the water a bit, followed by Zushi and Gon.

"Hm? It tastes… I don't know" Zushi seems confused.

"It feels familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it" Killua said as he tries to remember

Kallua blink in confusion, wasn't the water supposed to be extremely sweet?

"Eh? This feels like wine" Gon said as she remembers the taste.

"Huh?" Kallua dip his finger inside the water then taste it, his eyes widen in surprise and anger.

"Karuze! You are supposed to make the water tastes sweet like juice or soda, not making it taste like wine! We are all underage here! We are not supposed to drink!" Kallua exclaims, unable to believe that Karuze just made them drink wine when they are underage. Kallua know about alcohol from being a school president that made him aware of the rules of no alcohol even forcing him to taste it (he ends up spitting it out afterward) so he would recognize the taste and lately, his classmates had to be sneaking them to school which he always loathe when it happened.

Wing seems startled, unable to believe that Karuze can do that.

"Sheesh! It was a joke, Host" Karuze gives a grin as he start over "There, it was my juice masterpiece now!"

Hastily, Gon, Killua, Kallua and Zushi take another taste. This time it is indeed taste like juice but it was much more refreshing and delicious taste.

"Alright, the taste of water changes means my aura category is a Transmuter" Karuze gives a smirk as he put both of his hands on his hips.

"Right, lets change the water for now" Kallua said as he took the glass of the transmutation water and coming back with a new one.

Wing regains his composure the moment Kallua comes back" Alright, I believe it was your turn now to try"

Gon started first, when she lets out her Ren, it was shown the water volume increases thus making her an Enhancer.

Zushi the next one, when he tries out, the leaf moves slightly tilting around, thus making him a Manipulator.

Killua was the last one, when nothing happened, they all took the taste of the water, taste a bit sweet thus made him fall into a Transmuter category.

Karuze narrowed his eyes in confusion "How come all six of us having the same category each?

Kallua sigh "It's only six categories exist in Nen so it will not be a surprise to find another person with the same Nen category" Kallua's statement made all of them agreeing inside.

"Now you three know how your aura's are classified. Use the next four weeks to train hard, so the Water Divination results become more pronounced." Wing said, ending his teaching.

"Osu!" The three of them said in understanding manner

Day by Day, Zushi, Gon and Killua had been practicing hard with Water Divination. They may keep practicing everyday but taking a break is also necessary which is why all of them are still hang out together, with Kallua and Karuze plus Fraze sometimes whom are getting excited on Kallua's upcoming match with him when Gon and Hisoka had made the date.

"Ahh, July 11th. Please come soon~" Fraze keeps having ecstatic face as his aura leaking out. July 11th is the date when Kallua and Fraze are fighting, the day after Hisoka and Gon's match. Even their match tickets already sold out despite the match is still one month few days away. The same could be said for Hisoka against Gon though.

It was on July 5th, Gon is now up early to meet Kallua whom waiting for her in front of the fountain.

Gon smiled cheerfully as she sees Kallua standing in front of the fountain, looking aloof as he is wearing his cap along with his hood "Kallua, sorry for the wait. Did you wait long?" Gon called out loudly with a smile, slightly apologetic for being late from their promised time.

Almost immediately, whispers heard from the surroundings with some girls looking excited. Gon seems confused until then Kallua instantly took Gon's hand and drag her further away from the crowd that starting to recognize him and chasing him.

"W-Wha, Kallu-"

" Sorry, for now we have to lose this crowd!" Kallua instantly cut Gon off as he drags her to alley and goes zipping through some sharp turns.

Several sharp turns later, Kallua is relieved that they had lost the crowds.

"Geez, they sure are persistent, it's good that we finally lost them" Kallua said as he slightly click his tongue.

Gon looks troubled "Sorry, it's because I'm late and I suddenly calling you out"

Kallua shook his head and slightly smiles as he shook his head, saying that he just got there and she did nothing wrong.

 _Liar, you had been waiting in there for 1 hour! And I can tell that you are troubled but you didn't want to blame your mother for anything!_

Kallua slightly crunch his eyebrows when he receives telepathy from Karuze. Kallua had been asking Karuze to training Killua with the plus of keeping eye on him since he didn't want his father to get any weird ideas of him together with Gon.

`Whatever, so how's Papa right now?' Kallua thought telepathically as he hopes that Killua is not nearby.

Karuze snorted telepathically `He's meditating, looks like he is in some kind of conflict, his aura is in disarray'

Kallua silently gulped, was his father knew that he is hanging out with his mother?! Even in future, it's been a long time for him to hang out with each of his parents or even both of them.

"Kallua?" Gon called out suddenly, alerting Kallua "Is something the matter? Are you unwell perhaps?"

"N-Nothing" Kallua slightly stutters as he looks at Gon "Well, we should hurry up to find what would Killua like for a present"

Gon nodded with smiles as she thought of getting present for Killua, it was then she was surprised at something being placed on her head.

Now she just realized that it was Kallua's cap.

"You should wear that or people would crowding us again" Kallua said as he is now fixing his hood and avert his eyes slightly from Gon whom is fixing the cap as he looks troubled `Given that commentator stirring weird gossip of me and my mother, it would be worse if people sees us together. Papa would be hurt more if there's another gossip.'

"Alright, we are done. Let's go!" Gon said quickly in excited tone as she grabs Kallua's hand and dragging him to look around.

Gon eyes shine at lots of things around but she had no idea on what she should have given Killua.

"Umm~" Gon is now placing her index finger near her lips "I wonder what Killua really likes"

"He likes sweets, especially chocorobo-kun" Kallua piped in "But recently the shops didn't have any stock left since he always orders them" Kallua lets out a light laugh as he remembers how his father loves sweets "That doesn't change at all, especially when I make chocorobo-kun flavored pudding, he always finish them all~"

Gon tilt her head in slight surprise, was that means he knows Killua a lot? Somehow Gon could tell Kallua and Killua are estranged yet at the same time, really close with each other even though Killua didn't know about Kallua back during Hunter Exam. Now that she thought about it, she didn't ask Kallua about his relationship with Killua's family. Even she is hesitant to ask about his brother, Karuze that is in Hunter exam, but she only sees him in person when they are in Heavens Arena.

"You can bake him a birthday cake for him. For sure, he would eat it all instead of sharing it" A slight smile is now gracing Kallua's lips. "Killua likes games too, but his face looks funny when I beat him" Kallua tries holding back a laugh as he remembers how much his father would keep asking for more rematch against him.

Despite his face is covered with his hood, Gon could tell that Kallua had smiles all over his face along with his light, merry tone when he talks about Killua. Gon can't help but smiles as well, seeing how much close they were.

They are almost like a pair of brothers or twins, perhaps?

"Hey Gon, what do you think?" Kallua asked suddenly, this time pulling Gon out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Gon suddenly look at Kallua "Ye- Yeah, I think its good about the cake. I-I never make a cake before though but the cake that you made when it's my birthday, it's really good" Gon said with a smile, remembering the sweet and delicious taste.

"I can teach you" Kallua said with a nod "Killua prefers chocolate but you can add strawberry for the topping as well. I can help you shopping for the ingredients too"

Gon gives a smile of gratitude towards Kallua before looking around the shops. She is still slightly feeling down for unable to find a good present.

"How about a present that you both could enjoy?" Kallua said his opinion "It would make the birthday present more memorable"

Gon seems to get an inspiration of that. She lets out a huge smile, she finally knew what to give Killua for his birthday.

"Thanks a lot Kallua~" Gon immediately hug Kallua whom blushes instantly, luckily he is wearing his hood or else, people would see him blushing "Now I know what to give Killua"

Kallua didn't know what his mother had in her mind for a gift but at least he is happy that he helped.

"But, sorry Kallua. Is it fine if I buy it myself?" Gon said as she clasped both of her hands together, looking apologetic at Kallua.

Kallua instantly pats Gon's head as he lets out a smile secretly "It's fine. I'm just glad that you have found a present for Killua. That is good to know"

Gon could feel herself getting warm as she is getting a pat at the head from Kallua. It seems nice, though she never expect it.

When Kallua realizes what he just did, he instantly pulls his hand back. What was he thinking of patting his mother's head!? His patting was a habit he did towards Killia so he never thought he unconsciously did that for his mother at this time.

`What have I done!? I unconsciously was patting her head like siblings would! How could I just done that!?' was all Kallua's thought repeating in his head as he went silent.

"Kallua?" Gon called out, with her blushing a bit. Seeing her mother like that made Kallua blush a little as well.

"Um, ah" Kallua was at loss of words before clear his throat and spoke "Sorry, I didn't know what just came over me" Now he was rubbing back of his head awkwardly.

Gon begins to fiddle around with her fingers "well.. uh, I.. I don't mind"

"Eh? It's.. fine?" Kallua said out in awkward tone, never in his life he thought about patting his mother's head but it had a familiar feeling of patting Killia's head.

Gon nodded in which Kallua took as a signal to pat Gon's head once more. This time Gon lean towards the touch, giggling as she enjoys it.

For an hour, it was spent wih Kallua petting Gon's whom just enjoy the feelings.

"Yosh~" Kallua felt they have spent a lot of time already so better do something or he would make Killua along with Karuze wait for a long time "Let's shopping for the cake ingredients so that you may practice"

Hearing that made Gon fired up as she raise her fist upwards "Ouuuh~"

And the people around them can only get shocked as Kallua carry over the ingredients that is triple amount compared from people usually buys. Kallua bought it with his money and carries them all of course, despite Gon's protest since she felt she had inconvenience Kallua a lot.

Either way, Kallua is _patiently_ teaching Gon to make the cake. He was right to buy lots of ingredients as Gon keep making charcoal, burning the ingredients, splattering some things, mixing the wrong ingredients. Gon keep sighing in disappointment but Kallua always cheer her up. Kallua knows that his mother at this time could only cook fish (since she only need to make fire and figure the right timing for the finish) Kallua remembers that his mother told him that she used to be bad at cooking but keep learning for the sake of his father.

Afterwards, Gon had a beaming smile when she has finally able to bake a cake that is not charcoal looking. Kallua rewards her with a gentle pat before then having to direct her into decorating the cake and it goes…. messily.

It was finally the morning of the July 7th, the moment when Killua already woke up and was about to go to Gon's room when he opens the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

Deja-vu

Gon, Kallua, along with Fraze and Karuze shot through the door. Each holding a box of present with different sizes. Behind them, three trays filled with some foods and sweets are served. No doubt it was Kallua's cooking food.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KILLUA!"

Now Killua widen his eyes, how on earth everyone knows?!

Gon grins "Our surprise attack is a success!"

"Happy birthday to you" Kallua said, smiling a bit.

Karuze grins "That's quite a good shock face you made"

Fraze smirked "Congrats on getting a year closer to death"

Fraze got Kallua's good kick on his stomach in reply of what Fraze just said.

Killua took a moment to recover, before then grin and laugh "Thanks guys" as he ignores Fraze's greetings.

"Too bad we can't invite Wing and Zushi, you did lie about your birthday after all" Kallua said and responded by Killua having sweatdrop.

It was then the birthday cake was taken in front of Killua by Gon. Somehow, the cake seems misshaped with the decoration quite messy. Even Killua slightly sweatdrops as he looks at Kallua whom is right behind Gon, thinking it surely is impossible for Kallua to do this mistake.

Kallua whom getting Killua's gaze, understand what he meant and scratch his cheek as he mouthed "Gon made that cake"

Killua is now blushing, unable to believe that this is the first time he is getting to eat Gon's handmade food. As everyone cheer after Killua blows out the candles and slicing the cake then eats it (doubtful but knowing that Gon was the one who made it, decided to be brave)

"How is it?" Gon look hopeful as she hopes the cooking lesson she got from Kallua has paid off.

Killua's mouth curved into a smile at the sweet taste "It's good, really good. Thanks Gon"

Gon smiles brighten more at that.

Fraze comes over at Killua and Gon's side "Can I have some too?"

Killua is now inwardly panic as he didn't want to share the cake that Gon made for him and only him.

Getting the hint, Kallua push the tray inside as he exclaims "Everyone, the food is here. I made lots of cake too"

Instantly Fraze goes to eats the food that Kallua made which made Killua heave a sigh of relief. Inwardly thanking Kallua for understanding him.

"Killua" Gon called out in low voice, making Killua turn to look at Gon "You have an icing on your cheek"

Before Killua could react to wipe the icing off, Gon already had done so, with her licking the icing off.

Killua is now blushing madly, speechless as he can't believe he just had Gon's soft tongue on his cheek a moment ago. On a closer look, Gon is blushing too which made Killua slightly avert his eyes and it was a coincidence that his eyes are meeting Kallua's and widen his eyes as Kallua is, blushing slightly as well.

`Darn it, he sees us' Killua tries not to curse in front of his best guy friend as Kallua tries to calm himself with slightly shook his head.

Kallua gave a look of `you-can –do-it! Confess-now! Everyone's-busy!' Killua take a look at Fraze and Karuze except Kallua whom are eating and not noticing them.

`Right! This is my chance!' Killua thought as he looks at Gon once more.

"Gon" Killua called out in hush, low voice, sounds sexier which made Gon blush more "I need to tell you something"

Killua knows his heart is thumping madly now as his face seems to be getting redder in each seconds passing by but he really didn't want to let this chance slips by.

`Do it! Do it! Do it! Do ittttttt!' Kallua thought in anxiety as he clenches his fist hard. His eyes keep watching them like a hawk and his eyes sending telepathic message of his thought when he looks at his father.

"I-I- I-" Killua stuttered, his heart felt like about to explode.

`Keep going! Just a bit more!' Kallua thought as now his eyes narrowed towards Killua.

"I-I-l.. lo.. lo..lov." Killua shut his eyes now, unable to look at Gon.

`You can do it! You are halfway there!' Kallua thought as he is now looking at them while everyone else, still eating without giving any second thought on the others. Killua took a deep breath with Kallua keep watching without stopping and-

"I LOVING THIS PARTY!" Killua instantly scream which alerted everyone in the room.

`ARGH! JUST A BIT MORE!' Kallua is close to explode now as he sees both of his parents now look restless. `If only Killia is here, she can help!'

"What's up?" Fraze asked as he finishes his fried chicken.

"…." Karuze goes silent, already had a feeling on what's going on. Thinking he too can't bear the tense atmosphere, he decided to help. After all, he can prove his host that he could be a great matchmaker.

"Well, it's time to presents, then" Karuze said as everyone immediately takes out their present and gives it to Killua. To clear his mind, Killua just opens the present.

Fraze and Karuze gives the same present, chocorobots which Killua smiles at that. Gon gives Killua another fishing rod so they could fish together in which Killua nodded to say thanks, still unable to look at her in the eyes.

Afterwards… Kallua's turn. Everyone else is having expectation look as he is the last one.

"I don't have it" was all Kallua's said.

"Huh?!" Killua asked in surprise manner at Kallua's laid-back answer.

"Like I said, I don't have it" Kallua scratch the back of his head "I guess I misplaced it, forgot to check before I came here"

Karuze gives doubting look, even though his host saying it in truth laced tone, he easily knows it was a lie as his host barely ever forgets something. Even forgetting his father's present is definitely 1 in 10 million chance for that to happen.

"So you lost it?" Gon asked, slightly worries.

Kallua shrugs "I misplace it, not lost it"

Killua narrowed his eyes "That's the same, wasn't it?"

"No, it's not" Kallua goes out but taking both Killua and Gon with him "I'll prove it to both you!"

Fraze seems slightly surprised "Is it fine to drag the birthday boy too?" Fraze asked.

Karuze only gives a knowing smile "It'll be fine"

"Ne Kallua, where are we going?" Gon asked as Kallua keeps dragging the two of them, far, far away from the Heavens Arena, ignoring some people pointing and whispering.

Kallua only inwardly smiles "You'll see"

It was then Kallua finally stop dragging the two of them, they now realized Kallua had brought them to the park but it was not crowded.

"Let's see, alright! It was that spot!" Kallua pointed out where there was a lake in the middle of the park

"What spot?" Gon asked

"Last time I go there with the present. It has to be over there somewhere" Kallua said.

"Really? What are we waiting for! We have to find it!" Gon, whom been believing Kallua's story begins to sprint fast to search for the present while Killua look at Kallua in suspicious manner.

"You're lying right? Why did you do this?" Killua said with narrowed eyes.

Kallua only gives Killua a slight chuckle "Oh come on, I give both of you time together now. Use this chance wisely"

Hearing that made Killua blushed, so Kallua doing this on purpose so that he and Gon are alone? He can't help but wanting to laugh at Kallua's way to give them time together.

"Geez, this is not my idea" Kallua slightly pouted which made Killua finally laugh at the face Kallua made "Karuze suggested this idea of present scheme"

At the mention of that name made Killua finally stifle his laughter, yeah Killua knew that it is quite impossible for Kallua to completely pull off this stunt alone.

"So you just goes with the plan?" Killua gives a smirk

Kallua shrugged "Something like that, though I'm the one who pinpoint the place" Kallua

"Go now, or Gon will return soon" A made Killua nodded and go after her.

Once Killua arrive, he sees Gon is now looking frantically.

"Geez, how come Kallua able to forget the present and we have to search for it, Kallua should be helping" Gon said as she search over the bushes and trees, sprinting around.

"Gon" Killua called out, successfully made Gon stop "Sorry about before"

"Huh?" Gon tilt her head "What is it, Killua?"

Killua gives a slight cough as he look at his surroundings. The park sure is a beautiful place, lake shining, birds are singing with the blooming flowers around and the slight breeze made this place look romantic.

`Damn! I never thought that Kallua is a romantic guy!' Killua thought as he not knowing how could Kallua able to pinpoint this place so fast for their confession place. He really had to do it now or Kallua's effort would go to drains.

"I- I'm sorry for before. What I'm trying to say is-"

Well, here goes nothing.

"I love you!" Killua instantly shout out loud, truly thankful that the spot they are only have the two of them.

"H-Huh? Love?" Gon seems confused as this is the first time someone ever told her that.

Killua seems flabbergasted at the lack of the emotion "Y-You don't love me!?"

"N-No, of course I love Killua" Gon said made Killua looks happy "And Kallua, Karuze, Kurapika, Leorio-" Okay, Killua's mood turn sour now..

"I see" Killua begins to mumble "You're just like Kallua"

Seeing Killua's uneasy face made Gon has the same look, especially in confusing manner for being placed in same category as Kallua "Is something the matter?"

Kallua whom is hiding nearby, feeling sorry as he too, did the same when Killua ask him about his feelings towards his mother. Being clueless and all…

"Gon" Killua called out as he look determined "I know you love everyone but.. with me, does it feels, special?"

Hearing that made Gon widen her eyes as her mind instantly reminds her on what Kallua said towards her.

" _Not a problem. He is special to you after all"_

`Was Kallua knows that, which is why he said Killua is special?' Gon thought deeper. She knows that Killua is her best, same age friend along with Kallua. But she befriends Killua first and quite closer to Killua than Kallua since she rarely been with Kallua together. There are times that she felt something, something she never felt with other people, only with Killua is when she ever has that feelings.

It was a warm and fuzzy feelings.

"I.. I do"

Now Killua looks hopeful as he stares at Gon

"I.. I feel different with you Killua. It's pleasant and.. No one ever gave me this kind of feelings but you" Gon stutters, feeling her face is burning. "It's weird but not bad in any other way" Now Gon is panicked as she relentlessly moving in the same spot.

Killua gives Gon his brightest smile before he tackled Gon into a hug. At that moment, Kallua felt he has watch enough, unknowingly for them, slips past by them and putting the present in Killua's pocket before leaving.

As Killua release himself, he felt a weigh on the back of his pants and took it out only to find a small box of beautiful blue wrapping with silver ribbon.

"This has to be Kallua's present" Killua said as he look around but can't find nor sense Kallua's presence anywhere.

"What is it?" Gon peered over, curious.

Killua unwrap the presents, open the box to reveal two heart shaped locket with each in raven and silver color with having his and Gon's photo each inside. Now Killua understood for this is a couple locket for him and Gon, guess this is Kallua's way of saying congratulations on both of them being together.

"That Kallua totally plans everything" Killua mumbled as he gives silver locket with his photo towards Gon while he kept another one in raven with Gon's photo inside. In his mind, he is amazed to see the photo truly professionally taken since it captured their smiles very well. Though Killua had no idea that Kallua takes this picture as he didn't feel Kallua's presence around.

Gon wears the locket with a smile "Guess we need to thank him later"

Killua gives a smile "I suppose" He goes closer towards Gon and then gives a short kiss her lips which made her widen her eyes in surprise.

When Killua pulled away, that's when Gon is now stuttering madly with cute adorning blush on her face "W-Wha-wha…"

Ignoring his face is the same color, Killua is now grabbing his girlfriend hand "Let's just go back. Kallua must be already back too"

Unable to say anything else, Gon merely nodded and follows.

After they finally arrived and back in Killua's room, whistles immediately heard then confetti started raining on them.

"Congrats for our new couple" Karuze said with grin.

"Yo! How further you guys have been?!" Fraze's comment made Killua's face turns scarlet.

"Quit it!" Kallua is now kicking Fraze back for his disrespect saying.

In seeing Kallua, Gon release himself from Killua and took a leftover present box that she hid. She goes towards Kallua and-

"This is for you, Kallua! Thank you and Happy birthday" Gon smiled cheerfully as she wish him birthday and thrust the present in front of him.

Killua is now stare in shock as Fraze and Karuze takes out another present box for Kallua.

"Huh?" Kallua stare at Gon in bewilderment, not knowing how his mother at this time able to know his birthady "How did you know?"

Gon lets out a slight giggle as she tells the reason.

*Flashbacks *

When the lesson ended, it was then Karuze decided to approach Gon and drag her away without anyone knowing.

"Hey" Karuze called out "When my host dragged you back then to discuss something" Karuze started to lower his voice "It's about Killua's birthday, right?"

Gon nodded "That's right, how did you know?"

Karuze shrugs "Well, host and I have quite a bond. There are times we understand each other perfectly"

"Hee~" Gon look at Karuze in wonder "You two must be a very close brothers"

Karuze slightly tap his forehead, almost forgot that his host introduce him to both of his parents as his brother.

"That aside" Karuze huffed "In Killua's birthday, there's also someone else's birthday"

"Really?" Gon aksed "Who?"

"My host" Karuze simply said "Kallua of course"

"Eh?" Gon seems to crunch her eyebrows in surprise "Killua and Kallua share the same birthday?!"

Karuze nodded

Gon tilt her head "Then.. why didn't Kallua say anything about it?"

`It was to make you able to spend time together with Killua of course!' Karuze thought silently in annoyance " Who knows?"

Gon then look back at Karuze in confusion "Why are you telling me?"

"Seriously?" Karuze gape in amazement "He deserves something from you, right? Given all the care and treatment he did to you"

Gon goes silent as she heard that. It's true that Kallua had do much to him for he always helps her and she wouldn't be able to fight Hisoka if it wasn't for Kallua. He did protect her from Gildo and always being a very good friend. it seems she really need to repay the favor for all he did.

Karuze shrugs at Gon's silent treatment

"Either way, I'll take my leave as what I want to say is already said. See ya" Karuze wave his hand at the end of his statement then leaves, leaving Gon wonder on what she should get for Killua and Kallua.

*Flashbacks ends*

"And that's what happened" Gon said which made Kallua narrowed his eyes at Karuze whom only whistling as he look other way.

"Happy birthday, Kallua" Fraze came over with a smile before whispers in low, seductive voice at Kallua's ear "Did you know that we can't age in here, so you are technically still twelve. What a shame, you would have graduate from being kids to be teens."

"HIIIIII~" Kallua immediately feel sick as every strand of his hairs stand up and he now walking backwards in fast motion towards the edge of the room.

"Wha? What's wrong, Kallua?!" Killua yelled in panic, seeing his guy best friend suddenly turn pale.

"Nothing~" Fraze said as he lick his lips with his eyes turned playful "Nothing at all~"

Killua is now having the same look Kallua have "This double Hisoka indeed capable of giving creeps just like the original" Killua mutters as he gives a look of pity at Kallua.

"Now, Now" Karuze tries to cheer his host up "Let's just open the present"

Kallua first look at the present from Gon and slightly tilt his head as the present had the same length with the present given for Killua. He then opens the present given by Gon only to see that Gon too, gives him a fishing rod.

Gon waves the fishing rod with a smile "With these, all three of us can fish together"

Killua is now having uncertain look while Kallua slightly scratch his cheek with forced smile before thanking Gon for the present.

Next is Karuze, Kallua gets a book that is a popular one and the one that he has been waiting for. Kallua thanks Karuze for that while Karuze only shrug in response. Kallua can tell that Karuze is happy by the shine in his eyes.

When it is Fraze's present turn, Kallua instantly pale which cause no surprise from the others. Kallua even debating himself whether he should open it or not.

"What's wrong?" Fraze gives a grin "My present is still waiting for you to opens it"

Kallua evaluate the presents, it was slightly heavy in normal term (it was super light for him) but there seems to be several items inside. The coating paper is thin so he could feel the objects are rectangular, hard shape with two holes on each object.

"Is this video tape?" Kallua said immediately, followed by smiling and nodding Fraze with Karuze is getting a bad feeling and goes near Kallua while both Killua and Gon surprised to see Kallua knew the present without opening.

"It was a very **HOT** video shows two guys" Fraze lets out a smirk "And it's extremely ero-"

CRASH!

The sound was from Karuze smash the present, Kallua look in slight surprise while Killua cover both of Gon's ears and sigh in relief, knowing Gon didn't hear anything dirty.

Karuze then march angrily towards Fraze and grab his collar.

"The hell!? Will you quit giving such useless present towards my host!? Imagine how many of those so called hot things you gave and I have to make sure that Killia get rid of it as well. Luckily my host didn't know about those present you gave in those 4 years ago such as con*BANG* did*BANG* co*BANG* and lastly Ap*BANG*"

"KYAAA KILLUA!"

"K-Killua! Calm yourself!"

Both Fraze and Karuze turn to see a crack at the wall, caused by Killua keep hitting it with a table for the sake of censoring. Luckily both Gon and Kallua attention are drifted towards Killua so they didn't hear Karuze's talk and their innocence is still maintained.

"Ah~ It would be fun if Kallua and Gon hears it" Fraze grins which lit Killua and Karuze's anger.

"HELL IT IS!" Both of them shouted at the same time with Fraze chuckling and Gon with Kallua only get confused.

It was then the party's over. Afterwards, the others help with doing hours of cleaning with repairing (they called the staff to fix the crack) in Gon's room , it was already afternoon when everyone was finally finished and decided to go back to their own rooms as the three of them need to practice their water divination again since the deadline is close.

At night, when Kallua just finish meditating, he heard someone knock on his door.

`This aura? Papa? What does he want this late of night?' Kallua thought as he goes on the door and opens it to reveal Killua with his cap in front of his doorstep.

"Sorry if I disturb you" Killua looks apologetic as he slightly tilts his cap "But do you mind to hang out for few hours, if that's okay with you. I know it's late but-"

"It's fine" Kallua said immediately "I'll get my jacket, we can go" Instantly Kallua took his jacket which he folded neatly near his bedside table then followed Killua out as he lets his hood covers his face.

Even though it was already late at night, there are many person walking around but looks busy that they didn't paid a lot on attention in their surroundings.. Nevertheless, that is what Killua wants, since Kallua and himself attract quite a lot of attention.

"It sure is rowdy, despite it is late at night" Kallua said suddenly, intending of starting a topic.

"Yeah" Killua nodded "You're right"

Silence…

"Etto, so what's with the sudden invitation?" Kallua said as he looks at Killua "Not that I am complaining or anything"

Killua didn't answer, he only look at the place in front of him then mutter "We are here"

Kallua blink in confusion as he let his gaze fall on the place in front of him, it was kids playground.

"I always wanted to play in here" Killua said as he made his way towards the swings and sit on it comfortably before swinging slightly "Ever since I was a child, its been a place I want to visit to" Killua now look downwards "But I could never achieve that, being an assassin and all"

Kallua decided to do the same, sitting next to Killua on the swing but stay still since his feet is touching the ground unlike Killua then stay silent, unsure on what Killua is trying to say.

Killua seems to notice, he gives a slight smile in pained way that made Kallua slightly worried as he spoke in pained voice "I live in darkness. Yet, I yearn for light and Gon has that"

"So.." Killua's hands is now gripping the swing chain harder "If something happened to me.." His eyes reflecting pain "Please, take care of Gon"

Of course Kallua silently unable to accept that.

"You are strong" Killua continues without making eye contact with Kallua "You could protect her from anyone. Probably me as well" Killua gives a bitter laugh at the end which Kallua dislike. "I can't do a thing with this blood stained hands of mine"

Unable to bear it anymore, Kallua let his hand near Killua whom now has his gaze on it with confusion.

"Hmm? What are you-ITTE!"

Kallua just give Killua, a forehead flick.

And it was painful, needless to say.

"What was that for!?" Killua now sees Kallua eye to eye but regrets it as Kallua is now having his eyes narrowed with flickering anger.

Kallua is now crossing his arms, still maintaining his glare as he spoke in harsh yet hushed tone "quit it"

Killua is shivering, not from the cold night but from the fear of seeing how terrifying Kallua looked now.

To think he, the ex-assassins could be terrified even without Kallua using his bloodlust. He realized how fearsome Kallua is but grateful that he is not an enemy.

"Gon would hate it if you keep saying that" Kallua said, this time his eyes soften when mentioning Gon, something that Killua realized. Guess Gon had influence for all of them.

"But.." Killua eyes trailed down "Im.. not good enough for her.. I realized, I- I probably can't keep her safe and I would place her in danger. I just realized this when I have her.. then knowing some things would happen if I'm with her"

Kallua shook his head with a sigh that makes Killua irritated with that kind of reply after he just pour out his feelings.

It was then Kallua let his hand reach Killua which made him close his eyes in reflex, thinking Kallua is going to forehead flick him once more. However, this time he feel his hand is now on top of his head and brushing his hair gently which made him open his eyes and widen it from seeing pained look that Kallua have.

The sight made Killua's heart clenched as he hurt his best friend.

"Was I bad?"

Hearing Kallua sudden words like that made Killua surprised and confused. Was it because he just forehead flick him?

"N-no, you are not" Killua answers while Kallua's hand is now still gently pats him and rubbing the forehead slowly (silently Killua likes the touch but embarrassed to show it) "What brought this on?"

Still with his hand on top of Killua's head, Kallua finally spoke in low, hushed voice "I too, am an assassin"

Killua widen his eyes, having a hunch like that from feeling his bloodlust but surprised when Kallua is revealing it.

"And like you, I too live in darkness. Does that mean I too will have to stay out from Gon?"

Killua is now inwardly panic, especially when Kallua has retracting his hand away from his head "N-no, you are different!"

"Different?" This time Kallua's eyes turn stoic and Killua gulped "What makes me different?"

Killua had no answer to that.

"I kill people too, even when I was merely 3 without any training nor skills" That statement made Killua widen his eyes "Even I almost kill my mother" Kallua had pained laugh, remembering the incident when his bloodlust activated at that time "I'm still killing afterwards, even without any emotion" Now his stoic eyes met Killua's widen eyes "And you are telling me that I'm different?"

Killua could only remain silent with dark expression, he did understood that Kallua is dangerous. He is strong and shown to be very skillful with his assassin ability. Still, why was he at ease in entrusting Gon with him?

"I.. I trust you" Killua whom is looking downwards finally began to spoke after few moments of silence which shocked Kallua the most. "I did have a hunch for you being an assassins or a killer but still- I trust you"

Another few moments of silence, it was then Killua could feel Kallua's hand on top of his head once more, ruffling his hair gently. When Killua look towards Kallua, this time his eyes are no longer stoic but bright, full of life which made Killua happy but silently made him jealous for having such bright eyes that reflecting life.

"Then I'm trusting you as well" Kallua lets out a small laugh that is chime-like, similar with Gon that Killua noted "You would be able to keep Gon save. I would be helping for that to happen"

Now Killua understood what makes Kallua different. He may be cold and live in darkness like him but there is a part of him that is bright and full of life that reminds him of Gon. Strange that Kallua could remind him of himself and sometime later, remind him of Gon.

It was as if Kallua is part of him and Gon's self.

"You don't need to worry" Kallua said, successfully pulling Killua out from his train of thoughts "Gon would want you to be by her side forever" That made Killua blushed "And forever you would go to stay by her side"

Killua can't help but let's out a laugh before then followed by Kallua. Oh well, he lost. Guess he too would be like this with Gon, though it does make him happy.

"Thanks, for helping me with Gon" Killua said, mentioning what happened before added "Thanks that brother of yours from me too"

"Ah, sure" Kallua said (surprisingly, his hand is still ruffling Killua's head before then finally retracts it, earning silent protest from Killua) "I'll give that message later"

"Right" Killua nodded as he rummages his pocket and takes out a chocorobokun with a ribbon neatly decorating it then hands it out for Kallua "Happy birthday to you. Sorry that this is all I can give"

Kallua slightly widen his eyes before lets out a smile then accepts the chocorobokun. Untying the ribbon then opens it before handing some to Killua.

"Wha- But its yours!" Killua said, despite he wants it.

"Why not? I want to share since it's our birthday" Kallua said which can't made Killua protest further before then accepting it.

As Killua takes the chocorobokun, he too is letting out a smile as he looks at Kallua.

"Happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday to you too"

And with that, they enjoy the chocorobokun on the swings with smile all over their faces.


End file.
